


The Western Sky - Series 3

by angelholme



Series: The Silent Trio Saga [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the escape of the three Animagi, The Western Sky are on full alert for the start of The Demon War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, Charmed, Buffy or Angel. I am not quite sure who does own them, but since it isn't me, or my girlfriend, I am not sure it is that important :)
> 
> xoxox
> 
> This is the third series of "The Western Sky" - a tv show set ostensibly in the world of Harry Potter, but featuring characters from Buffy, Charmed and Angel, and quite probably a lot of other shows/books/films etc.
> 
> There are 12 (planned) episodes in this series, and I hope to produce one every two weeks or so (pending real life events, creative bursts and the status of my computer!).
> 
> For those of you who are new to this, I suggest going back and reading Series 1 and Series 2, because I am not going to do a "Previously on TWS" (it would take too long, and the story is probably listed right above this one!).

Luna stared in horror as the darkness swept towards The Compound, swallowing up everything in its path. 

As it came closer, and closer, she thought about her friends, her family, and realised she'd never see them again.

xoxox

"HONEY!" Tara shook her wife, then, taking a deep breath, slapped her across the face. Luna's eyes shot open, and a moment later, Tara covered her ears as Luna let out a loud scream.

"Mom?" Tara looked across to the door as LJ pushed it open and peered inside.

"Your mother just had a bad dream" She said soothingly "Go back to bed, and I'll be through in a minute"

"Okay" LJ let the door close, and Tara turned back to her wife.

"Hon? What's wrong?"

"Something's coming" Luna whispered, staring up at the ceiling "Something bad"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 1 : The Omen

xoxox

_(act 1)_

_The Journal of Hallie Potter._

_It's been eighteen months since The Wolf, Ram and Hart Trio escaped from Ministry Custody, and - for reasons that aren't entirely clear to me, or The Western Sky - there haven't been any attacks. After Future Ella's warnings, all of us were expecting an avalanche of demons, but so far - nothing._

_There's even been a drop in general dark activity, but - after the arrest and total collapse of Draco's supremacist group, that's less surprising._

_The aftermath of those events is still going on, even after a year and a half. The majority of the members of the group (that has now been dubbed "The Children Of The War") were - not surprisingly - pure-bloods. Which has thrown the British Establishment in to utter chaos, because almost every member of The Wizengamot, The Ministry and "the elite" (as they think of themselves) now has a child serving a sentence in Azkaban._

_Minister Bones, Director Tonks and The Western Sky have all gone out of their way to make it clear that no one suspects the parents of knowing what their children were doing, and that to suggest otherwise is a bad idea. But the simple fact that most of the first and second born of these families are now convicted criminals has severely undermined the authority of the pure-blood power block._

_Which, I guess, explains why Griselda Marchbanks was so insistent in attempting to punish Harry, Sally and Hermione, along with the rest of The Order Of V, for their adventure at Hogwarts._

_It wasn't any great feat of skill to work out who had done it, and the very next morning Marchbanks issued warrants for the arrest of Harry, Sally and Hermione, and subpoenas for the testimony of the other members of The Order, all related to the murder of Draco Malfoy._

_Both Minister Bones and Director Tonks protested these warrants, but Hermione - acting as spokesman for The House of Potter - said they were happy to answer the charges, and that they had done nothing wrong._

_Two days later - less than a week after they killed him - Harry, Sally and Hermione appeared before a Wizengamot hearing, and testified, under veritaserum, that they gave him a chance to surrender, and he attacked them using all sorts of nasty curses. Having proved they were acting in self-defence, Marchbanks was forced to admit they had done nothing wrong, and - half an hour later - Minister Bones gave them all the Order of Merlin and the thanks of a grateful nation._

_Pansy suspects that part of Marchbanks drive to punish The Order also stemmed from a fear of what would happen to The House of Malfoy. Lucius is dead, and Draco is dead. Narcissa is ineligible, but hasn't been seen in Britain since before Voldemort fell over twelve years ago. And by the ancient laws under which the various houses operate, Harry, Sally or Hermione would have been well within their rights to claim House Malfoy and all the rights and privileges that entails._

_However, none of them wanted it. All three of them felt that The House of Malfoy was so tainted and tarnished by the actions of its last two heads, that it would be best for House Malfoy to be permanently dissolved, and for The Seven Houses to become The Six. None of the other Heads objected, and a day after they were acquitted, Marchbanks announced the end of House Malfoy to the general public._

_And, much to their surprise, the anticipated death-threats and attempts at revenge haven't appeared. With the weakening of the power block, and the fact that Draco was so obviously a potential dark lord ascending, it seems that the majority of the nation was in fact grateful he was dead._

_Since then, life has been sort of peaceful. The Western Sky have continued to deal with a few problems as they came up - after two children, three dogs and a heard of cows had gone missing, Andy and his merry men traced it to a colony of acromantulas in the south of Essex, and they went in and exterminated the lot. And after reports of a vampire terrorising Blackpool made it in to the muggle press, Harry and Sally teamed up with Xander and Dawn, only to find it was a guy who liked dressing up and murdering women. Needless to say, he wasn't dealt with the same as the spiders, but he is going to spend the rest of his life at Broadmoor._

_But a year and a half without dark wizards, breakouts, sieges and other things have been good for them._

_Which is why I feel so guilty that I have to disrupt their lives again. That I have to go to them - on Christmas Eve and Robbie's second birthday party - to tell them that I have been lying to them ever since we met._

_Normally I would put it off, but Andy has been investigating me, and his friends are getting close to discovering I am not who I claim to be. I'm not who he thinks I am - why he suspects me of being that evil witch-bitch is beyond me - but I still have secrets and a past that will not stand up to the level of scrutiny he can bring to bare._

_The other reason for doing it now is I have seen Him. He is here, and I think He knows I am here as well. Which means whatever He is planning...._

_No - I don't have a choice. I have to go, and tell them who I am, where I come from. And, if The Founders are smiling, they will forgive me._

xoxox

"....And so say all of us" The room broke in to applause and cheers as the song finished, even though they all knew the child in the middle of the room - the birthday boy, Robert Krum - probably didn't know exactly what was going. As the song ended, he did burst in to giggles, causing everyone else to laugh.

"So why didn't we sing Happy Birthday exactly?" Sirius asked as the group broke up.

"The people who own the copyright are very strict" Andy grinned as they sat down "I'm sure they'll give him a song when they get home" 

"Weird" Sirius shook his head, then looked around the room "I can't believe it's two years since I came back" 

"Time flies when you're living in absolute terror of global genocide" Sally said, sitting down next to him and giving him a hug "Is it wrong that it just makes me sick that Ginny is the one we have to thank for your return?"

"I don't think of it as being down to her" Sirius smiled at her "After all - she only saved my life. It was you who brought me back to the real world" 

"So you admit she saved your life?" Sally smirked.

"After murdering you, your mother and Luna" Sirius smirked back "Hardly makes her a candidate for sainthood"

"Do you have wizard saints?" Andy asked, causing both of them to turn and stare at him "Hey - I was just asking"

"Not as a rule, no" Sirius shook his head "At least, not in Great Britain"

"There's Merlin and The Founders" Sally added "But they're not so much saints as historical icons" She paused, then sighed "And there is a good possibility that, in a hundred years or so, Harry, Hermione and I will be added to that list"

"Not Albus?" 

"Fifteen, twenty years ago, maybe, but after the way the last war ended, and his manipulations and machinations since then...." Sally shrugged "It's possible. In the same way that, in a hundred years time, Voldemort and Draco will be considered martyrs by some"

"In the same way Hitler and Stalin are" Andy nodded, then looked around "I could've sworn this place was full of Christmas decorations yesterday"

"It's a favour to Minnie and Viktor" Sirius glanced over at the birthday family "With Robert being born on Christmas Eve, they want to get in to the habit of making sure he knows his birthday is not connected to the day after" 

"Makes sense" Sally nodded "I used to hate it when my mum combined Christmas and my birthday" Andy stared at her for a moment, frowning.

"Isn't your birthday in July?"

"Why do you think I hated it so much?" She grinned at him, causing him to laugh.

xoxox

"Thanks for this" Hermione sat beside Harry, watching her son play with a small, floating ball. 

"Our pleasure" Harry smiled "As much as I love Hogwarts, I know it's not the most inviting place over Christmas" He glanced over to where Viktor was talking to Tonks "Have you considered getting a house?"

"Pardon?" Hermione looked up from her son to look Harry in the face "A house?"

"You know - a place to live. Four walls. Roof. Door" He smiled "You could get a secure floo to your office, Vik to The ICW. It would give Robbie somewhere to play"

"But no other Headteachers have lived away from the school" Hermione replied, though she looked thoughtful.

"How many of them had young children?" Harry turned back to where Robert was batting at the ball, giggling every time it changed colour "We could put you up a house here, in The Compound, if you wanted. We've got plenty of room, and it would mean you'd be protected"

"I suppose" She glanced over at Viktor "I'll talk to Vik tonight, and see what he says" She paused "This wouldn't mean I have to join The Sky?"

"No" Harry grinned "Not that we wouldn't welcome you with open arms, but you are much more suited to running the school and teaching the kids" He saw Ella and Dora walking out of the room "Which will include my daughter pretty soon"

"And then the twins the year after" Hermione nodded "And let me tell you, we are ALL looking forward to that" She smiled "I don't suppose you have convinced Pansy to take the job?"

"Sorry" He shook his head "She is happy being a crusader for truth, justice and The American Way, and also she doesn't want to teach Elwyn. Maybe in ten, fifteen years time when all our kids have gone through the school...." He shrugged "Are you having problems with your current potions teacher?"

"No" She sighed "Not really. But, and you have no idea how much it pains me to say this, she isn't a patch on Severus, or Draco"

"What about recalling Professor Slughorn?" Luna asked from behind them.

"He won't come back" Hermione sighed "After Dumbledore and The Board unilaterally replaced him with Paul... with Draco, he was somewhat pissed off. And - since Paul was revealed as a mass murdering Death Eater - Horace is taking this time to gloat and basically laugh at The Board"

"Don't blame him" Harry said under his breath, then smiled as they laughed "Don't get me wrong - I think he would be great, but after the way The Board treated you, I am not one of their biggest fans" Hermione paused, then smirked.

"Me neither" She admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who will rock your socks, Min, but for now you'll have to live with Miss Bates" Harry turned back to Robert, who was now forcing the ball to change colour "That's pretty impressive"

"Another reason I like living at Hogwarts" Hermione gazed at her son with obvious pride "I think the background magic that pervades the school is making him learn faster than normal" 

"Quite" He smiled, then looked up as Viktor walked over and leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear. Hermione nodded, then stood up.

"We should be going. It's way past Rob's bed time, and since we'll be back for another celebration tomorrow...." She smiled as Harry nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He offered, but she shook her head.

"I know it might not seem like it, but we can take care of ourselves with your help, Mr Potter" She grinned, then, after kissing him on the cheek, she swept Robert up in her arms "And you, my little darling, are coming home with all your presents" She turned and waved goodbye, then she and Viktor walked over to the door.

She reached it, then turned back.

"I forgot to ask - is Hallie coming over?"

"I'm not sure" Harry replied, but then they both turned as the fireplace burst in to life. A second later, Hallie stepped out of it, carrying a small bag "Okay - I think I might have a better idea now"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming soon_

An eleven year old Harry Potter wakes up in the cupboard under the stairs. He looks, around, then music starts playing in he background.

Harry (singing) : Every single day, the same arrangement. I get up and make them food. Still I always feel the strangest strangement - why are they so mean? Why are they so rude?

_The scene changes to Harry stood in front of The Mirror Of Erised, watched by Quirrell_

Harry (singing) : I got the damn stone out!

Voldemort (singing, hissing voice) : He got the damn stone out!

_The scene changes to Ginny Weasley staring at a little black diary_

Ginny (singing) : I'm under your spell. How else could one so young, speak in parseltongue? You charm was oh so strong that I didn't know I was doing wrong.

_ONCE MORE WITH MAGES - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Andy, Prue - can we talk to you?" Luna and Tara stood at the front door of The Trudeau house, both looking worried.

"Of course" Prue stood to one side and let the two women in, glancing at her husband questioningly. He shrugged, then took her hand, and followed them in to the lounge.

"So - how can we help you?" Andy asked as they sat down.

"I had a bad dream" Luna said quietly, not looking up "So bad I woke LJ up when I screamed my way out of it" She looked up at them "This wasn't like the dreams that Tara and Prue had, nor the dreams that The Trio had at Hogwarts"

"Tell us" Prue said quietly.

"I was dreaming that it was midnight, the day after tomorrow" Luna screwed up her eyes "The 27th, not the 26th" She paused "I couldn't sleep, so I was walking around the grounds, hoping the fresh air would put me to sleep" She realised they were both looking sceptical "Yeah - I know, but in my defence, it was a dream" They laughed, but she didn't join in "Anyway - while I was stood there, I saw...."

"Saw what?"

"I saw the darkness coming" She looked up, staring straight at Andy "Even though it was pitch black - a completely moonless night - this was a different type of darkness. It swallowed up everything it touched" She paused "Harry's, Andrew's and your houses all vanished, destroyed by the dark. Then mine fell as well" She shook her head "It was then I woke up, and screamed the house down"

"So what do you think it means?" Prue leaned forward "Something's coming here?"

"Something bad" Luna nodded, taking Tara's hand "In just over 48 hours, something terrible is going to happen" She glanced at her wife "I wish I could be more... precise"

"Don't worry" Andy held up his hands, then smiled sympathetically "This is more warning than we usually get, so I am rolling in puppies" He paused "I've been spending way too much time with Harry and Sally recently" He shook his head, then continued "We'll tighten up the wards over the next twenty four hours, then - after tomorrow, we'll tell the others, and make sure everyone is protected"

"Then we'll wait and see" Prue continued.

"And if.... if the darkness comes?" Tara asked.

"Then we'll leave a candle in the window" Prue replied with a fond smile.

"Are you there?" The fireplace burst in to life as Harry's head appeared.

"What's up?" Andy asked, but Harry glanced at Luna and Tara.

"Anything wrong?"

"No - we were just talking about birthdays and Christmas" Andy smiled.

"Oh - okay" Harry shrugged, which looked very odd since his shoulders weren't visible "Hallie's here, and she says she needs to talk to all of us"

"We'll be over in a minute" Luna replied, standing up "Is it important?" 

xoxox

"Minister, do you have a moment?" Tonks looked round the door. Amelia waved her in, still reading the parchment in her hands. Tonks entered the office, and cast a dozen silencing charms.

"Dora?" Amelia raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I didn't want Percy overhearing this - I'm not certain we can trust him" Tonks leaned forward "I think it's time" Amelia stared at her, then slowly put the folder down.

"Are you sure?"

"It's been a year and a half since she burned the files, Minister" Tonks said quietly "I am pretty sure that she now has Arthur in her pocket - the reason why I can't trust Percy"

"But still - if we are found out, and can't defend ourselves, we risk being arrested for treason" Amelia looked her friend in the eye "Are you willing to put everything on the line?" Tonks stared back at her, then nodded "Good" She held up the folder "Do you know what I love about irony?"

"That it's more solid than goldy and less dangerous than bronzy?" Tonks smirked.

"Very amusing" Amelia handed her the parchment "It seems that, during Voldemort's first rise, a number of Wizengamot members became worried about their fellow members being subverted, or outright betraying them" 

"I can understand that" Tonks smiled.

"So one of the more... precocious members got a law passed that allows covert surveillance of members of The Wizengamot by The DDMLE" She smiled as Tonks burst out laughing.

"Let me guess - Griselda Marchbanks was the up and coming member who got the law passed" Tonks continued laughing "So we can spy on her?"

"We can do it legally and without committing treason" Amelia nodded, then sighed "Of course, that will be no help if we lose, or if Marchbanks gets more power"

"Either way - we have to do something. Otherwise we might as well just hand it all over to her now" Tonks shrugged "I say we do it"

"Okay" Amelia nodded "Since it's Christmas tomorrow, we can start the day after" She paused "You're going to The Compound?"

"A good old family Christmas" She nodded "My parents are on a second honeymoon, otherwise they'd be joining Sirius, but he invited me" She paused "Do you want to come?"

"Thank you, but Susan, Terry and I have other plans" Amelia smiled "Merry Christmas, Director"

"And to you, Minister"

xoxox

Hallie stood in front of The Western Sky, and took a deep breath.

"When I first met you, I told you that I was Harry's sister, and that I had been sent away by James and Lily on the day I was born to ensure my safety" She looked around the group "This was true, but - I am afraid to say - was also a complete lie"

"But you took Veritaserum" Luna said, glancing at Harry.

"I know" Hallie replied contritely "But, if I am remembering my history properly, some of you lied under veritaserum to Madam Marchbanks" She paused as Luna and Harry both nodded.

"But we have an antidote - one that lets us...." Luna started, then her mouth fell open "We were the only ones had access to it" 

"That's also true, but a lie" Hallie paused, then shrugged "I can explain all this, but it will take me a little time. So, if I can continue?" Luna nodded "I guess that, after Sally's adventure with Ginevra, you all understand the concept of alternative dimensions?" She looked around as they nodded "The one that Ginevra created was because she killed Sally as a child, and - from a certain point of view, it still exists" 

"I'm still married to that cow?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"In that dimension, yes" Hallie nodded "But you aren't in that dimension - you're in this one" She paused "You also exist in hundreds of other dimensions. Ones where you are married to Ginny, ones where you are married to Hermione..."

"Ones where there are no shrimp" Tara said with a slight smile, causing Hallie to laugh.

"You've met Anya then" She said, causing Tara's eyes to widen in surprise "I'll explain later" She turned back to face the group "The triggers that create these dimensions can be the tiniest things, or major, earth shattering events. Ginerva's spell, for example, created a whole new dimensions that, as I said, split off at the moment of your mother's death"

"But...." Sally started, then trailed off.

"But what?"

"But even before she cast her spell, she was a cat" Sally glanced at her husband, who nodded "I mean - we encountered her as a cat during our third year, which was over fifteen years before she cast her spell"

"A paradox" Andy said with a smile "Two things that contradict each other, existing at the same time"

"Normally impossible, but once you add time travel in to the equation, anything can happen" Hallie nodded "But we are getting off the point, because - along with that dimension, there is another one. One where Lily was named Lilith, and where instead of having a son, she had twins - a boy and a girl" She turned to Harry "I am the sister of a Harry Potter, but not this dimension's Harry Potter"

xoxox

"So - what do you think?" Hermione flung the covers back and jumped on to the bed next to her husband, grinning at him "Moving out of married quarters?"

"You don't like it here?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise "I thought these were the best quarters in the school?"

"Oh - they are" She turned on to her side and pulled the covers up "But what about Rob? Growing up in Hogwarts?" Viktor paused, then nodded.

"I suppose. There are probably a few houses in Hogsmeade - we could look after the holiday"

"What about Harry's offer?"

"Live on The Compound?" Viktor tilted his head to one side "It would make work slightly easier, and I guess while we're both out of the house, there would be someone around to look after Rob" 

"But..."

"Why do you think there's a but?"

"You have but face"

"You know if we heard Rob saying that, we'd punish him" Viktor grinned "But The Compound does tend to attract a fair amount of trouble" 

"Compared to the school that has been the target of Death Eaters, Infiri and..." 

"Okay - okay" He slid his hand over her mouth "How about we sleep on it, and then we can talk to Harry tomorrow after lunch" She nodded "And we can also look at houses in Hogsmeade as we go down to The Compound" She nodded again "Are you going to say something?" She shook her head "Why not? Ewwww!" He pulled his hand away and wiped it on her arm "You licked me!"

"You wanted me to talk" She grinned, then leaned over and kissed him. A moment later, the clock on the wall chimed "Hey - it's midnight. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas darling"

xoxox

"You're from an alternate dimension?" Tara asked in surprise.

"Yes" Hallie nodded.

"How?" Sally asked.

"Because of you" Hallie grinned at her. 

"Me? What did I do?" 

"When Ginevra completed her ritual, it opened up a portal to the past. A single, complete tunnel that allowed her to go back, kill you and your mother, set her younger self on her path, then come back" Hallie continued "However when you put your time-turner on, you caused a massive rip in the fabric of time. To the point where portals were opening all over the place" 

"Really?" Sally leaned back in her chair.

"Yes. And around the time that Draco murdered Albus, I came through one of those portals" She paused "It closed almost at once, and I couldn't return to my world, so I thought I'd make a life here"

"Makes sense" Andy nodded "But why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us"

"Because there's something I'm not telling you" She paused "About a month before my brother and I were born, there was a prophecy - it predicted that the one who could vanquish the dark lord was about to be born"

"Same here" Harry nodded.

"But it also said the son would become famous and the world would know his name. So my parents sent me away, to make sure I was safe and because they thought Harry would be the one to fulfil the prophecy" She sighed "Unfortunately, they were wrong. The killing curse backfired, but Harry was then kidnapped by Uncle Peter, and raised as Voldemort's child. And, when he grew up, he killed Voldemort, and took his place"

"Good lord"

"The Dark War lasted seven years after that, and ended when I confronted him in battle. I was the one who vanquished him, but sadly, I didn't kill him"

"Well - he was your brother...." Harry started, but Hallie shook her head.

"I don't mean I couldn't - I was ready, willing and able to send him to the hell he so richly deserves. No - I mean he escaped before I could land the final, killing blow" She realised that Andrew, Prue and Tara were all staring at her, mouths open "And I guess you three know to where?"

"He's here?" Prue asked "In this dimension?"

"For nigh on four years" Hallie nodded "After the beating I gave him during the war, he knew his days were numbered in our world. So he came here instead, and now has designs to rule this world" She paused "He tried building an army, but after the way The Order brought Voldemort down, no one wanted to start another war. So instead, he has been launching several covert strikes at the people he thinks can stop him"

"Me" Harry said with a frown.

"You, your wife, Professor Krum, Director Bones..." Hallie trailed off "Anyone who is obviously on the side of light and in a position of influence. He was the one who broke out Severus and the rest of the Death Eaters, and he was the one who sent the Infiri against Hogwarts. And while I can't be sure, I think he is also behind Madam Marchbanks' attempts to weaken The Houses of Potter and Black"

"Oh my" Sally looked around the room, then turned back to Hallie "So why tell us now? Why not tell us the truth when we first me?"

"That's a good question" Hallie blushed "But back then, I didn't know you - any of you. If I had just told you all this, would you have believed it? Even with veritaserum?"

"Maybe..."

"And what would you have done?" She continued before Harry could finish "Told the world there is an evil Harry Potter out there?"

"She has a point" Tara admitted.

"My original plan was not to tell you at all" Hallie confessed "To take care of him in secret, by myself, and keep you out of it completely" She smiled "I was hoping to spare you any more pain and problems"

"But something changed?"

"Harry - my Harry - arrived a long time before me, and I managed to hide my arrival and cloak my presence since then. But two days ago, I learned from my friends that he knows I am here - and he knows I am going to try to finish what I started" She paused, then sighed "But now that he knows I am here, I can't do it alone. So I am asking for your help to kill him" She looked around "I know this has come as somewhat of a surprise, and I will quite happily give you time to talk about it in private, and decide what you want to do" She took a step back, then sat down. Everyone remained silent for a moment, then Luna raised her hand.

"Lu?" Harry turned to her.

"Since we're in the mood for sharing, there's something I should tell you" She paused, then glanced at Andy "We were going to wait until after tomorrow, but with what Hallie's told us, I think it would be better to know now"

"What is it?"

"There are good odds that in forty eight hours, we'll all be dead"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Hallie - I believe I owe you an apology" Andy had asked the young woman to talk privately, and they were in the kitchen.

"Because you thought I was Ginevra?" Hallie grinned as Andy's mouth fell open in surprise "As I said - I have made a few friends in Australia, and they've been informing me about the inquiries being made about me by members of The Watcher's Council" 

"You aren't annoyed?"

"Well - being compared to that evil little girl wasn't my most flattering moment, but no - I am not annoyed. You thought I was lying to you, that I was hiding something, and you were right" She smiled "I promise I have told you everything you need to know, and that I will keep you informed from now on"

"Everything I need to know?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Well - do you need to know I lost my virginity at the age of..." She trailed off, laughing, as Andy held his hands up.

"I get it" He grinned back at her "So - you're going back?"

"Harry has invited me to stay for Christmas - I'm going to go back on the tomorrow" She paused "That's assuming we aren't all killed 14 hours from now"

xoxox

"Harry's asked if he can bring the kids over tonight for a sleep over" Hermione said as she, Viktor and Robert walked back towards the school after lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

"I thought The Compound was the best place to raise children" Viktor replied with a smirk.

"Don't start" She grinned "But apparently Luna had a dream that suggests The Compound is going to be wiped out at midnight tonight, so he, Sally and the children of The Sky are going to be staying in Hogwarts"

"They're not going to be there?" Viktor asked in surprise "I thought if...."

"Well - Harry's a little worried that with Hallie's news, there might be.... confusion"

"They think this.... this Dark Harry is going to turn up?" 

"Possibly" Hermione nodded "And, until they can work out how to tell the difference, he thinks he shouldn't be there" She paused "Plus, after we went off to fight Draco, they promised their children they wouldn't leave them again, at least for a little while"

xoxox

"Are the wards prepared?" Andy looked around the room.

"Yes" Andrew nodded "I've put extra concealment charms around the four houses, and a number of... protection spells around the ward boundaries" He paused "Once Harry, Sally and the children leave, I'm going to put some more vicious spells around the garden, and temporarily remove Harry's signature from the main wards"

"What if we need him back? If the fight turns serious?" Prue asked.

"I've put a fail safe in to the modifications - they can be cancelled at any time, with an incantation I will provide later" He paused "It will also activate if we are all knocked unconscious" 

"Or dead?" Tara asked with a grim smile, and Andrew nodded.

"Excellent" Andy smiled "Amelia has promised to send some extra Aurors if it looks like we'll need them...." He stopped as Luna raised her hand "I didn't tell her about your dream, Luna - I just said that we had intelligence about a possible attack, and that while we could deal with it ourselves, we thought she should know"

"Okay" Luna nodded "It's not that I don't trust them, but..."

"But if they thought you were a true seer, then they might not be able to restrain themselves" Andy smiled "I understand" He looked around "Okay - we meet back here in six hours. Until then - get some rest, have some fun" 

xoxox

"Another fun day in paradise" Ginny pulled her jacket on, and opened her front door "Maybe I could fake my own death and come back as a girl named Paula" She paused for a moment, then tilted her head to one side "Nah - no one would believe me"

xoxox

"Why are we going to Hogwarts?" LJ shifted the backpack on his shoulder as they walked along the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Because Aunt Minnie and Uncle Viktor invited us" Harry smiled down at his nephew "And since Ella and the twins will be starting soon, they said they'd show us around, let us play a few games"

"Cool!" LJ bounded ahead, followed by the other kids. Ella started to follow them, then turned around.

"Is that true, mum?" 

"Doesn't it sound true?" Sally asked with a smile.

"I suppose" Ella stared at her for a moment, then shrugged, and bounded away up the road.

"Is it just me, or is she getting far too smart and inquisitive for her own good?" Sally watched her catch up with the other kids "Have we taught her too well?"

"Possibly" Harry returned her smile "But since she's leaving us in a year or so, isn't it better she can take care of herself?"

"I suppose" Sally sighed, then looked back down the street to The Compound in the distance "I don't like running out on them"

"I know, but if my evil twin is going to show up..." He shrugged "Andy discussed it with me, and if they need us, they can get hold of us"

xoxox

Ginny walked across Mendleson Park, then stopped and sat down. She'd spent most of the morning making random plans to return to the United Kingdom, but in the end had decided that she could wait a few months.

"A few more weeks won't kill me" She said to herself "And who knows - maybe the thing with Michael might lead somewhere" She leaned back on the bench, and looked around. The park wasn't busy at the moment, but in a few hours - as it came up to noon - it would be flooded with students from the muggle university, and people taking their lunch breaks in the sun.

"I can wait a couple more hours" She decided "Maybe I'll catch Mike on a break"

xoxox

"Time for bed, kids" Harry called out to the various children, who - after a little bit of moaning and complaining - all went off to the various rooms they'd been given. Sally smiled, then turned back to him.

"So - what do you want to do now, my darling?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Honestly? I was thinking of bed" He paused "I'm not feeling that well, and if we are going to be called to action...." He sighed "You could go find Minnie - see if you can finally talk her in to moving on to The Compound"

"You don't want me to come with you?" She looked him up and down "Just to tuck you in?"

"Nah - I don't want to ruin your evening" He gave her a soft kiss, then pushed her out of the room "Go - have fun"

"Yes, sir!" She smiled, then turned and skipped out of the room. Harry watched her go, then turned towards the room Hermione had set aside for Sally and him.

xoxox

"No Harry?" Hermione looked at her curiously as Sally entered the Headmistress' office.

"Said he wasn't feeling well" Sally slipped in to the chair in front of Hermione's desk "He's gone to bed"

"And you didn't offer to play nursemaid?" Hermione asked with a smirk, but it faded when Sally frowned "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He turned me down, Min" She sighed "He's never turned me down before" She paused "Am I becoming unattractive? Too old for him?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded with a dead pan expression.

"I'm being serious, Min" Sally snapped.

"No, you are being ridiculous" Hermione grinned at her "You are as attractive, cute and sexy as you were when you married him, and, given the events of the past few days, there is every chance he is just starting with something" She started at her friend "Now - are you going to sit here and mope, or would you like to raid the kitchens for ice-cream?"

xoxox

"It's time" Pansy looked up as Andy and Prue walked in "We're assembling in the garden"

"We'll be there" Pansy smiled, then stood up as the other two turned and left. She walked out of the lounge, and up to the bedroom. Poking her head in, she called out to her husband.

"Murf?" She smiled as his head came in to view, with his hair all mussed up.

"Time to go to war, love of my life" She said "We're meeting outside"

"Mkay" He pulled the covers back, and ambled in to the bathroom. She waited until she heard the shower turn on, then turned back to the stairs, and went down them, two at a time.

xoxox

"Bed time" Sally said to herself. She and Hermione had eaten a tub of ice-cream between them, then Hermione had bidden her good-night. 

She pushed the door to her room open, and walked over to the bed.

"Harry?" She walked over to the bed, and realised it was empty. She frowned, then walked over and knocked on the bathroom door "Hon?"

xoxox

"Three. Two. One. Zero" The six members of The Western Sky looked around, then five of them turned to stare at the sixth.

"Maybe we forgot to account for the time difference" She suggested with a sheepish smile.

"Between your bedroom and here?" Andy raised his eyebrows. She stared back at him, then waved her hand and flumped down in the chair she'd conjured.

"I don't know" She looked at him with a slight blush "I swear - the dream was so realistic. I was absolutely certain that something terrible was going to happen" She paused "I guess I was wrong"

xoxox

Ginny looked up in surprise as someone stood in front of her, blocking out the sun. A moment later, her eyes went wide, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Harry?" He smiled back at her, then, very gently, leaned down, and kissed her on the lips.

_(the screen fades to black, then a number of short film clips appear)_

Ginny, lying in bed, watching Harry dress.

Twenty four demons flying over Hogwarts in formation.

Marchbanks standing face to face with Amelia, both with wands in hand.

Dora Trudeau trapped in a cage.

Elwyn crying in a toilet cubicle.

Sirius Potter facing a young girl with a gun.

Sally, Susan Potter and Sirius Black are all fighting a large, gold dragon.

A building exploding in a huge ball of flame, while Ella Potter looks on, blushing.

Harry and the three Potter children surrounded by Aurors, all with their wands drawn.

Susan, Remus, Sally and Luna looking over maps and blueprints.

Harry and Hallie duelling, with spell fire everywhere.

Hallie staring in horror as an army of demons swoop down on The Compound. 

_(the screen goes dark, then two words appear)_

**Coming soon**

_(four more clips flash up in sequence)_

Harry and Voldemort standing side by side, cursing Hermione, Sirius Black and Sally.

Tonks being hit by a killing curse.

Ginny casting a killing curse at Sally.

Harry pointing his wand at Ella.

_(the screen goes dark again, then more words appear)_

**Everything changes in the final series of The Western Sky**

_(one more image appears)_

"Harry Potter - in two days time you will suffer The Dementors Kiss for your crimes, and may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your soul".


	2. A Change Will Come

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry walking softly round the room.

"Hon?" She watched him pull his shirt on. He turned, then smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry love, I have to go" He pulled his jacket on "Until I'm ready to tell Sally the truth, I can't be away for too long. The first time I only just convinced her I'd been out to buy a present for sis. This time - I don't know" She watched him for a moment, then flung the covers back and scampered over the bed.

"I understand darling" She kissed him "Just don't stay away too long"

"I'll try, heart of my heart" He kissed her forehead, then turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

"You weren't here when I woke up this morning" Sally looked up as Harry bounded in to the kitchen.

"I wanted to get Ella's school fees sorted out, and I figured I could do the twins as well" He smiled "I wanted to go to Gringotts before it got busy, so I wouldn't have to go in disguise"

"Okay" Sally returned his smile "I was just worried" She paused "How did it go?"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 2 : A Change Will Come

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Luna" Hermione smiled as Luna stepped through the floo in to her office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Professor George" Luna sat down in front of her desk "I've been trying to research my dream for the past two nights, but I'm coming up with nothing"

"And you thought our divination teacher might be more help?" Hermione smiled as Luna nodded "She came back from her holiday, so you can wander down to her office if you want"

"Thank you" Luna stood up "Did Robert enjoy his second Christmas?"

"Third, technically" Hermione grinned "But yes - he had a lot of fun"

"Good" She smiled "And, by the by - enjoy this memory, because the coming year is going to be a lot of fun" She turned and left the office before Hermione could reply.

"Sometimes" Hermione thought "I could slap that girl"

xoxox

"Hon? You ready?" Pansy's voice floated up the stairs "Aunt Tara and LJ are here"

"Be down in a moment, mother" Elwyn called back. She'd decided, the Christmas before, that she could cope with calling Pansy and Andrew "mother" and "father", since she'd always called her own mother "mum". The two adults had been very happy at the news, but hadn't made a big deal out of it - not wanting to embarrass her.

She picked up her bag, then turned and headed down the stairs.

xoxox

"Professor George?" Luna peered round the door to The Divination teacher's office.

"Come in Miss Lovegood" Luna pushed the door open and walked in "What can I do for you today?"

"You don't already know?" Luna asked with a slight smirk.

"I try not to pry in to people's destiny if I can avoid it" Grayson George stood up and smiled at her guest "Please, have a seat"

"Thank you" Luna nodded, then sat down "So - here's the thing. The night before Christmas, I had a dream. It was incredibly realistic - more so than any other dream I've had" She paused "The last one that was remotely like this was before the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, and that more or less came true almost at once"

"And this one didn't?" Grayson asked with a slight frown.

"I can't give you the exact details, but the gist was something terrible was supposed to happen at midnight on the 27th - something so bad that it would rock the world to its foundations - and it would be centred around my friends and me" Luna sighed "We waited, and waited, and - nothing. Zip. Nada"

"Are you sure?" Grayson smiled at her.

"Pretty sure, yeah" Luna nodded "The ..." She stopped and shook her head "Our location wasn't destroyed or swallowed by darkness, and we are all still alive" She paused, then shrugged.

"So why did you come to me? Did you want to know if I know what is coming? Or if you are a seer?" Grayson tilted her head to one side and stared at the young woman.

"Honestly - I just wanted to know how much you knew about prophetic dreams, and whether they are any guide to the future" Luna replied.

"That mostly depends on the person who has them, and the dream they have" Grayson admitted "Despite Trelawney's.... eventual fate, it seems she had high hopes for you in school, Miss Lovegood..."

"I think you can call me Luna now, Professor"

"Luna, then - she felt that your decision not to take Divination was a great loss to the future" Grayson watched for Luna's reaction, but the young woman merely shrugged.

"What you have to remember is she was a mass-mudering Death Eater who was eventually killed by her own stupidity" Luna replied "So forgive me if I take her recommendations with a pinch of salt"

xoxox

"Mr Weasley" Tonks walked up to Percy's desk "Is Minister Bones free?" Percy looked up.

"I'm sorry, Director - do you have an appointment?" He asked politely, causing Tonks to stare at him in disbelief.

"An appointment?" She choked back a laugh "Since when does the Director of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement require an appointment?"

"A new system has been put in place. It was felt that too much Ministry time was being wasted with people turning up out of the blue and hijacking whatever The Minister and other Department Heads are doing at the time" Percy smiled politely at her "I can make you an appointment if you wish?"

"Could you let Minister Bones know I am here? I am sure she will want to see me" Tonks glanced at the door.

"I am afraid The Minister can't be disturbed at the moment - she is working on something.... important" Percy continued to smile at her "If you would like to make an appointment, that will ensure she is free" Tonks stared down at him for a moment, then turned and walked away without another word.

xoxox

"Andy? May I come through?" Andy nodded at the floating image of Tonk's head. It vanished, then Tonks herself appeared, walking in to his front room.

"Director - to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to Minister Bones" Tonks replied, turning back to the fireplace.

"You work in the same building as Amelia" Andy stared at her in confusion "You couldn't just walk down the corridor and say hi?"

"Apparently not, no" Tonks frowned, then threw some floo powder in to the fire. A moment later, it burst in to flames, and Amelia's head appeared.

"Tonks? Why are you at The Compound? Is something wrong?"

"You could say that" Tonks glanced at Andy, then turned back to the fire "What are you doing at the moment? Anything important?"

"Reading through a memo about the plans to revise the system for determining the proposed order of speakers at the next Wizengamot retreat" Amelia rolled her eyes "I can't tell you how riveting it is"

"That's what I thought" She sighed "We have a problem"

xoxox

"We have robes, potion ingredients, books..." Pansy looked down at her daughter "Anything else?"

"I was wondering...." She paused, biting her lip, then looked up "I was wondering if I could get a pet?"

"Really?" Pansy tilted her head to one side "What were you thinking of?"

"A kitten maybe, or possibly a puppy" She didn't meet her mother's eyes "Something I can cuddle" Pansy frowned at her daughter's tone.

"Hon? Is there something wrong?" Elwyn blinked a few times before looking up, then shook her head, giving Pansy a weak smile.

"What could be wrong? I'm going back to the most magical school in the world, where I can see all my friends again" She forced a grin as Pansy studied her.

"Well - your results have been good, and Hermione did say you were one of the outstanding pupils of the year" Pansy tilted her head to one side, still gazing at her daughter "Tell you what - we'll go over to the pet shop, and if you see something you like, I'll give it more thought" This time, the smile her daughter gave her was a lot more genuine and heartfelt.

xoxox

"Percy?" Harry and Sally sat opposite Tonks and Amelia, while Andy paced back and forth near the window "Percy is trying to stage a coup?" He shook his head "Percy?"

"No - not Percy" Amelia shook her head "I mean - he is ambitious, and he has proven willing to suck up to anyone who can help him in the past, but...."

"But there is no way he would do this alone" Sally nodded in understanding "He wouldn't do this on his own because he wants someone to blame if it fails"

"Pretty much" Tonks nodded "But if it's not him..."

"Marchbanks" Amelia said suddenly.

"Bless you" Sally smiled.

"The head of The Wizengamot is trying to take over the government?" Andy span round and stared at The Minister "Really?"

"Percy said that a new system was in place. Either he was lying, in which case he is committing treason or worse, or he has been told that by someone he would believe without question" Amelia said intently "And since I know nothing about this system, it can't be anyone within The Ministry"

"Which only leaves The Wizengamot, and Madam Marchbanks" Harry finished "But why? Doesn't she have enough power without trying to stage a coup?"

"Not a coup" Andy snapped his fingers, then walked over and sat down next to Sally "She doesn't want to overthrow The Ministry - at least not yet" He paused "She just wants to know when you two are meeting, and ensure she will be informed" He leaned forward "Which does beg the question - why is she spying on you?"

xoxox

"You assumed that the dream was literal" Professor George looked in to Luna's eyes "That the darkness swallowing up your home was an indication of your home being swallowed up by the darkness"

"Yes" Luna nodded, looking curious.

"But what if you'd had this dream a few years back? Say - on the night of The Third Task?" Grayson leaned forward "If you'd dreamed that your house was going to be swallowed up by darkness then, what would you have thought the day after?" Luna tilted her head to one side, then her eyes went wide.

"That the threat was to me, to me and Dad, because Voldemort's return was a cloud of darkness" She paused, then her mouth fell open "You don't think...."

"I don't know - I didn't have the dream" Grayson shrugged "But on the balance of things, no - I don't think Voldemort is coming back" She paused "But that still leaves the matter of your dream, and the coming darkness you saw" Luna stared back at her for a moment, then sighed.

"So using my mighty seerish powers, I have foreseen something bad happened, but I don't know what, or where, or when it will eventually come and bite me on the bum" She paused, then grinned "On the bright side, at least I'm not Penelope"

xoxox

"Welcome home" Andrew leaned against the front door as Pansy, Elwyn, Tara and LJ walked across the grounds towards him "Did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes, father" Elwyn beamed up at him, then glanced at Pansy "May I?"

"Of course darling" Pansy smiled back, and Elwyn brought out a carrier case.

"I got a kitten" She grinned up at her father, pulling out a small grey kitten "Say hello to Pendry" Andrew beamed as his adopted daughter, but caught sight of his wife's expression.

"Hello Pendry" He grinned "Now, why don't you and Elwyn go inside, and you can show him around" Elwyn nodded, and bounded inside, leaving Andrew stood with Tara, LJ and his wife. Tara glanced at them, then took her son's hand.

"We're going to go and look for Luna, if that's okay?" She asked, and before either of them could respond, she lead LJ off in the direction of their house. Andrew watched them for a moment, then turned back.

"You don't approve of kittens?" He asked.

"What?" Pansy stared at him in confusion "Oh - no. That's not it. Pendry is adorable"

"Then what?" Andrew reached out and took her hand "What's wrong, love?"

"I think there's something wrong with Elwyn" She glanced past him to the stairs Elwyn had just scampered up "I think she doesn't want to go back to school"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming soon_

A sixteen year old Harry is walking in to The Great Hall when he suddenly collapses. 

A moment later, he wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks around, then sees Hermione sat next to him.

"Where... where am I?" 

"In the hospital" Hermione said with a soothing smile "You fainted on the way to chemistry"

"Chemistry?" Harry frowned "I was going in to..." He trailed off, looking around "This isn't the infirmary. Where's Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione frowned.

"Harry - this is the hospital wing at St Alexander's High School. The chief doctor is called Dr Lowe"

"St Alexander's? Where's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Hermione stared at him in confusion "What's that?"

"The school I go to. The magic school I have attended for the past six years" He stared at her "The school we met at!"

"Harry - I met you when your parents dropped you off on your first day. That was six years ago" 

_HARRY POTTER AND THE WIZARD'S CURSE - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Poor little muggle-born" Elwyn's head shot up as two fifth years slid the doors to her compartment open "Doesn't have any real friends, so she has to buy them?" Teresa and the other girl laughed mockingly. Elwyn glared at them for a moment, then looked back down at her lap, where Pendry was lying.

"Nothing to say, muggle-born?" Teresa's friend Gabrielle grinned down at her "Didn't your parents teach your to answer your betters?" She paused, then brought her hand to her mouth in a dramatic gesture "Oh - that's right. You don't have any parents" Teresa burst out laughing again, while Gabrielle looked down at her with a nauseating look of fake sympathy.

"Come on Gabby - we're not going to get any fun out of this little worm" Teresa sighed, and the two fifth years turned and walked out of the compartment. Elwyn didn't look up when the doors slammed shut. Instead, she thought back to the talk she'd had with her.... her parents the night before.

**_flashback_**  
"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" Andrew sat down opposite his daughter.

"No, father" Elwyn looked up at him "What could be wrong?"

"Pansy said you seemed to be reluctant to return to Hogwarts" 

"What?" Elwyn gasped in surprise "Why wouldn't I want to return to school?" Andrew reached out and took her hand.

"That's what we were wondering about" He said softly "Sweetheart - you can tell me what's wrong"

"There's nothing wrong" Elwyn replied, then sighed "I'm the only one of the Western Sky kids at Hogwarts at the moment. So even though I come back here for holidays, and I see you during Hogsmeade weekends, I miss them when I'm away"

"Oh sweetie" Andrew pulled her in to a hug, and she submitted to it "It's only another few months, then Ella will be starting, and after that Dora, the twins - even LJ" He leaned back and looked in to her eyes "You can come home more often, if you want?"

"No" Elwyn shook her head violently "I don't want...."

"I know - you don't want any special treatment because we're friends with Professor Minnie" Andrew smiled "That's my girl"  
 ** _end flashback_**

Elwyn looked down at Pendry again, running her hands along his back. 

"I couldn't tell him, Pen" She sighed "He just wants me to be happy, and I can't disappoint him"

xoxox

"Percy, could you ask Director Tonks to come to my office" Amelia stood at the door to her office, looking out at her assistant.

"Of course, Minister. May I ask what it is relation to? So I can inform The Director?"

"We're discussing your birthday party" Amelia smiled at him "Now - will you get her, or do I have to walk down to the DMLE myself?" 

"Yes, Minister" Percy stood up and walked out of the office. Amelia waved her hand, and a small blue dot of light appeared on his belt, then faded.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Amelia smiled as Tonks walked in to her office, and sat down. 

"Ten minutes?" She raised her eyebrows. Tonks looked at her curiously "It's ten minutes since I sent Percy to summon you. Normally you'd be here in three or four"

"He didn't arrive until about three minutes ago. I came as soon as he told me you wanted to see me" Tonks glanced at the closed door, then her mouth fell open "But if you walk from your office to mine, via Marchbanks', then it would take about another five or so minutes" Amelia nodded, and pulled out a parchment.

"Harry showed me his father's map, and I thought I could put it to some use" She unrolled the parchment and Tonks leaned over it "I don't have a complete map - the wards around The Ministry are specifically designed to stop people spying - but I have developed a way to get around them in a limited fashion" She pointed to an area in the middle "This is my office, and as you can see, Percy is sat outside" Tonks nodded "But neither you nor I show up on it"

"So you saw him walk through to The Wizengamot?" Tonks asked, and Amelia nodded.

"If I may?" She held up her hand "I can add you to the map, so I can keep an eye on you" Tonks tilted her head to one side.

"This only works within The Ministry, right?" She asked "So if I sneak off to see my secret boy-toy, you won't be watching where I go?" Amelia laughed.

"Yes - this only works within the confines of The Ministry building" She grinned "So go have as much fun with your boy-toy as you want" 

"Then have at it" Tonks held her arms wide. Amelia waved her hand, and a small blue dot of light appeared in front of her, then shot across and hit Tonks on the nose. A second later it vanished. 

"And now..." Amelia pointed to the map, and Tonks grinned as the name 'Woman with no first name Tonks, DDMLE" appeared on it.

"Are you going to add yourself?" 

"Actually - yes" Amelia waved her hand, and a moment later, 'Amelia Bones, MOM' appeared "Because I am going to give this to you"

"Me?"

"You are more responsible for security than I am, and between us, we should be able to add most of the people we need to watch" She paused "I'm going to ask The Western Sky if I can add them when I talk to them later"

"Good plan" Tonks nodded, then picked up the parchment and slipped it in to her robes "Was that all?"

"No" Amelia shook her head "I did actually have another reason for seeing you" She leaned back in her chair "I have it on good authority that Marchbanks has been speaking to Arthur Weasley a lot over the past few weeks, and that last night she also talked to Neville Longbottom. But none of the meetings were listed on her schedule, and they have all been carried out in private, out of the building"

"Away from anyone who might be curious" Tonks nodded slowly "So - what do you think it means?"

"That's the thing" Amelia sighed again "I have no clue"

xoxox

"I'll be back in a moment" Natalie Webb leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Don't get lost" Malcolm Ballock grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, then walked out of the compartment towards the toilets.

She pushed the door to the loo open, then stopped, furrowing her brow as she heard crying.

"Hello?" She said, and the crying stopped for a moment "I can hear you, and I'm willing to wait until you come out" She glanced at each of the doors, then turned as one of them slowly opened, and a girl peeked her head out "Elwyn?"

"Hello Natalie" Elwyn wiped her eyes "Do you want something?"

"I am curious as to why you were crying" Natalie said kindly "Most people are pretty happy to come back to school" She tried smiling, but Elwyn didn't respond.

"Most people don't get bullied at school" Elwyn said under her breath, then looked up "Don't worry about it, Nat - go back to Malcolm and enjoy the ride. I'll be okay" Natalie stared at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"No - I don't think I will" She smiled "You are going to sort yourself out, go back to your compartment and collect your stuff. I will come and get you, and you will spend the rest of the journey with us" 

"Or else?"

"Or else I will tell The Headmistress you are being bullied, and - since she is very good friends with Mr and Mrs Wells, as well as Mr and Mrs Potter, I have no doubt she'd be willing to talk to all of them about your situation" Elwyn glared at her "Before I came to Hogwarts, I didn't like going to school either" She reached out and took Elwyn's hand "I can't fight your battles, but I can make you feel less alone" Elwyn gazed at her for a moment, then nodded "Good. Now get going, because I really need to pee!"

xoxox

Tara smiled as Luna apparated in to the grounds and walked over to her.

"Did you learn what you wanted, love?" Tara asked as her wife sat down on the grass.

"More or less" Luna shrugged "I learned that Hogwarts now has a divination teacher who actually understands the subject" She shook her head "I know Trelawney made one or two prophecies, but she had no idea about the.... the art of divination. I don't even know why she was a teacher there - she had no clue"

"She was there for the greater good" The two women looked up as Sally sat down behind them "Dumbledore wanted to protect her, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was protecting her. So he makes her a teacher of a subject she knew nothing about" 

"Just like Snape" Luna nodded "And in both cases, the students suffered for years because of Dumbledore's view of The Greater Good" She shook her head "But Grayson really does know what she is talking about, and she had an idea about what my dream meant" She glanced at Sally "Grayson pointed out that if I had had this dream the night before you, Harry and Minnie fought Tom in the graveyard, I wouldn't have thought it was an attack on my house, but the return of Voldemort"

"So the dream could just mean there is a darkness coming that will destroy us?" Sally frowned "The Wolf, Ram and Hart trio?"

"Maybe" Luna nodded "But it also means something very important happened on the night of the 27th - something that will lead to the darkness" She sighed "But since it could have happened anywhere on the planet, and could be the tiniest thing..."

"We'll probably never know - at least not until it is too late to do anything about it" Tara laid back on the grass, closing her eyes "Still - at least you aren't a Penelope in the making" Luna laughed out loud, and Sally to snort in amusement.

"So for now, I say we don't worry about it" Luna said after a moment "Trouble will come in its own time"

"It usually does" Sally and Tara said in unison, causing Luna to smirk.

xoxox

"Good morning Emily" Betty James smiled as Emily Brown walked towards the Post Office. 

"Good morning...." Emily frowned, then looked around "What's.... what's that?"

"What?" Betty looked around, then raised her hand to shade her eyes from the sun "Is that a plane?"

"No.... not a plane" Emily stared at the dark shadow swooping towards them "Definitely not a plane" She turned to Betty "Run - get into the shop, or the Post Office. Just go!"

"But why...." Betty started, but before she could finish, the dark shadow swept down, resolving itself in to a giant bat-like creature, and decapitated Betty in a single, flowing move. Emily screamed as the body of the old woman fell over and the head bounced off down the street. 

A moment later, the bat-creature wheeled round, and flew back towards her. Emily stared at it for a moment, then closed her eyes. A second later, she felt the touch of leathery skin on her neck, then didn't feel anything else, every again.

Half an hour later, there was no one left alive in the village.

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_The demon apocalypse comes a step closer_

Natalie and Elwyn stare up to see twenty four demons flying over head.

_And with valiant attempts to prevent it_

Harry, Sally, Prue, Andrew, Luna, Tara and Pansy, all in Western Sky disguises, run down the street in Hogwarts, blasting any demon that comes near them.

_It could soon be averted_

Harry stands over the three Trio members with his wand drawn.

_Find out what happens in "Twilight", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Blargh!" Elywn sat bolt upright in bed as a stream of water splashed her in the face "What was that for?"

"It's time for breakfast, Miss Moran" Natalie smiled down at her, twirling her wand in her hand "You don't want to be late"

"Don't want to go to breakfast" Elwyn pouted.

"I know" Natalie beamed at her "But since you are awake...."

"Hate you... blergh!" Elwyn waved her hands as she was hit by another spray of water.

"I can do that all day, if you want" Natalie leaned over and ripped the bed covers back "Now get up, go have a shower, get dressed and I will see you in the common room in twenty minutes" Elwyn stared up at her.

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Because I want to be your friend" Natalie sat down next to her on the bed "And I am going to be, no matter how hard you make it" She raised her wand "Are you going to go shower, or do you want me do it for you?" Elwyn smirked at her, then threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Twenty minutes?"

"A minute longer, and I'll come looking"

xoxox

Sirius knocked on Hermione's door, and pushed it open.

"Professor Black - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to The Compound for a while. I don't have any classes this afternoon, and I had an idea about the Marchbanks thing I wanted to talk to Harry and Sally about" 

"Anything I should know?"

"Not yet" Sirius shrugged "It might involve the Six Houses...." He paused "That still sounds odd, even after all this time" He shook his head "Anyway - it might involve the Six Houses later, but for now, I just want to talk to my godson and daughter and see what they think"

"Okay. Be back before we close up for the night"

"Yes, mother" Hermione rolled her eyes as Sirius vanished in to the fire place. 

xoxox

He reappeared a moment later in Harry's front room, then stopped dead, staring at the sight in front of him.

"Well" He said after a moment "That's not something you see every day" 

xoxox

"Director" Percy nodded.

"I have an appointment, Mr Weasley" Tonks stared down at him "I am here to discuss the arrangement of knives and forks on the banquet table" Percy stared up at her, then stood up and vanished in to Amelia's office. He came back a moment later.

"The Minister will see you now, to discuss the fork situation" Percy said in a tight voice. Tonks grinned at him, then walked in to Amelia's office. Pushing the door closed behind her, she slipped the map out of her robe.

"Three. Two. One...." Tonks said as she put the map down on Amelia's desk, and they watched as Percy got up from his desk, and walked out of the reception area.

"You want to take bets on where he's going?" Amelia asked.

"Are you sure you can't fire him?" Tonks watched the dot arrive outside The Wizengamot "I mean - he is just your assistant, and you appointed him"

"I can fire him, but then he would be sent back in to the general pool, free to go anywhere" Amelia paused "Plus at least if I keep him here, I can keep any eye on him"

"And you could get anyone to replace him" Tonks nodded "Anyway - aside from palace intrigue and gunpowder, treason and plot, you said you had something to talk to me about?"

"Yes" Amelia nodded, then pulled a parchment out of her desk "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Tonks replied without hesitation.

"Good. Because I need a drop of your blood to activate this" She held the parchment out to Tonks, who looked at it.

"I take it it stays blank to anyone who hasn't...." 

"Yes" Amelia nodded "And I know - there are rules about blood magic, and that this is skirting close to breaking them. If you feel you must arrest me, go ahead" She stared at her Director, who smiled.

"It never occurred to me, Minister" She held her hand over the parchment, then tapped her wand on the underside of her finger. A single drop of blood dripped on to the parchment, then a white glow surrounded her finger, sealing the cut.

"This is what I call The White Dove Protocol" Amelia said "It details what happens if more than fifty percent of The Wizengamot, along with a large number of Ministry staff, are arrested at the same time" Tonks stared at her in surprise "It's based in part on a document written over thirty years ago, during Voldemort's rise, but that dealt with the potential for a massacre"

"You think it might become necessary?" Tonks leaned forward "To conduct mass arrests?"

"We know Marchbanks is plotting with the Heads of two of The Six Houses, and that she has Percy spying on us" Amelia said intently "So either she will push us, or we will push her...." She sighed "There will either be a coup d'etat with mass arrests, or a civil war"

"And either way, you want to be ready" Tonks leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. After a few moments silence, she opened them again and looked across at Amelia "Okay. Tell me what you have got"

xoxox

Ella sat on the floor, staring up at Sirius who was sat in a chair, watching her.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked, after a moment.

"About two years" Ella replied.

"How did it start?"

"I had a dream" Ella furrowed her brow "It was just before the twins were kidnapped.... just before Mummy vanished"

"And what was this dream?" Sirius stood up, then sat down in front of the young girl.

"A woman - about Mummy and Daddy's age - came in to my bedroom one night. She sat down on my bed and talked to me"

"What did she say?"

"That I was special" Ella smiled "She told me I would be the most powerfulest witch the world had seen, and that I could save mummy and daddy from the...." She paused, screwing up her face in confusion "From the coming storm, but only if I didn't tell them" She bit her lip "You won't tell them, will you?" She suddenly leaned forward, grabbing his arms "If you tell them, I might not be able to save them!!"

"I won't tell them just yet" Sirius held his hand up when she opened her mouth "I know you want to save them, love - so do I. I would do anything to make sure they're safe" He paused "But the woman who talked to you - she might not be a white hat. She might be using to get to them"

"No. She's a good guy" Ella protested.

"How do you know?"

"I just know!" Ella glared at him "Promise me?"

"I promise that I won't tell them unless it becomes absolutely necessary" He replied, crossing his hand over his heart. Ella studied him for a moment, then nodded "So - you had this dream, and this woman told you about your future. How does that translate to you doing wandless magic?" Ella grinned.

"A week later, I accidentally summoned a book - like Aunty Prue can" She grinned "I practised a bit more until I got good, then I watched my other aunts and uncles, and learned to copy what they did. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty cool" Sirius nodded, eyes dancing "Want to show me what else you can do?"

xoxox

"Hello, lover" Ginny looked up, then smiled as Harry sat down next to her.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you today" She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder "You said you had things to do with.... with her"

"I know" He said softly, pulling her face round to face his "But she has taken the kids out for the day, and I had some time free" He kissed her softly "I know - this isn't the way I should treat you - as something I get to when I don't have anything better to do - but for the moment it is necessary" Ginny gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand, love" She reached up and stroked his cheek "You can't always be where you want"

"Not yet" He replied with a sigh, then smiled "But soon..."

"Soon?" She dropped her hands and sat up straight "What do you mean?"

"My plans are falling in to place, love" He let a sly smile cross his lips "I think, within the next two weeks or so, I should be able to get out from under Sally's control, and make sure she never bothers me again" Ginny clapped her hands together in delight.

"Really?"

"Yes, my love" He leaned over and kissed her again "So - wanna go celebrate my imminent freedom?" He grinned as Ginny's eyes glowed.

xoxox

Hallie walked up to the The Compound gates, and pushed them open. She peered inside, then grinned as she saw a number of the children playing on the lawn.

"AUNT HALLIE!" Dora jumped to her feet, bounded over to where Hallie was stood and nearly knocked her off her feet with a crushing hug.

"Woah - leave a few ribs intact sweetie" She reached down and stroked Dora's hair "Any adults around?"

"Aunt Sally is watching us from the kitchen, and should be out in a moment. Aunt Tara and Aunt Luna are...." She paused "They said they were crocheting, according to mum"

"Probably making a quilt" Hallie resisted the urge to laugh at obscure metaphor Luna and Tara had come up with "And where are your mum and dad? And Andrew and Pansy?"

"Aunt Pansy and Uncle Andrew are out in Hogsmeade, and Mum and Dad are making lunch for us" Dora waved to the group over her shoulder.

"And Uncle Harry?" 

"Don't know" Dora frowned, but then glanced sideways as Sally came up to them "Aunt Sally? Do you know where Uncle Harry is?"

"He said he had to go out" Sally replied quickly, causing Hallie to raise her eyebrows curiously. Sally waved her away, then looked over at the group of kids "Your father sent me out to bring you all in for lunch"

"Okay" Dora scampered off to the rest of the kids, then all of them turned and headed towards Andy and Prue's house. Sally watched them go, then turned back to Hallie.

"So - what brings you to our humble home?" She asked, walking to where the children had been playing.

"News about my brother" Hallie replied, following her "My various sources have reported he is making friends in Australia" She paused "Friends that you wouldn't want your kids to be making"

"Dark?"

"Shady would be a better word" Hallie knelt down and picked up a few toys, moving them in to the box "He doesn't seem to be making any.... any forward moves, but he is expanding his influences" She shivered "Why hasn't he moved yet?"

"Maybe he is wondering the same about you?" Sally waved her hand, sending more toys flying in to the box "If he knows you've met up with Harry...." 

"Okay - that's the second time you've used that tone when referring to your husband" Hallie turned to face her "What's the matter?" Sally stared back at her for a few moments, then sighed.

"I don't know" She sat down on the grass, and put her head in her hands. Hallie watched her for a minute or so, then Sally looked up at her "He keeps leaving - going places without me or the children. Like the night of Luna's prediction? When I came to bed, he wasn't there. The next morning he said he couldn't sleep and was out wandering round the school"

"And was he?"

"I don't know" Sally shrugged "Today he said he was going in to Diagon Alley to sort out more of our finances. But I can't think of anything else that needs sorting"

"Maybe he is doing something else" Hallie suggested "Or perhaps he is just going some investigations on his own, before bring the rest of The Sky in?"

"I suppose" Sally sighed, then blushed slightly "We also haven't had sex in a few months. He keeps saying he is tired, or distracted" 

"There's a chance of a world-wide demon apocalypse, and his evil twin Skippy wants him dead" Hallie smiled at her, then shook her head "Tell me something, Sal - you've known Harry since you were eleven. Longer than that if you include the stories your parents told you. In all that time, has anything ever made you think he isn't trustworthy? That he doesn't love you with all his heart?" Sally stared at her, and mutely shook her head "So how about you give him the benefit of the doubt for a little while, until you see what he is up to?"

"Okay" Sally smiled back at her, then leaned over and hugged her "I guess I am just over reacting. He's probably going to walk through those gates in a minute, and everything will be okay" They both turned to stare at the gates "Any. Minute. Now"

xoxox

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips, then sat up and pulled on his shirt.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, pouting playfully.

"She's expecting me soon" He replied regretfully "But I will come back when I can" He stroked her hair, then he stood up, turned on the spot, and vanished.

xoxox

"ETRAXA DUMAY VELUNA COUTRA POLAMAO!" Ella bellowed, her voice filling the darkness "SEE YOUR OWN DEATH, HELL-SPAWNED!" She stared up, then screamed as a demon flew towards her, fangs bared.

xoxox

Sitting up in bed, Ella slapped both hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. 

"Why Taryn?" She moaned after a moment "Why are you scaring me now?"

'It is not I, dear heart' A voice filled her head 'The darkness is coming, and you need to be ready. You need to be prepared, or the world will pay the price'

As the voice faded, Ella closed her eyes. And this time, when the demon bared its fangs, she didn't look away.

_(end of act 3)_


	3. Twilight

"It's time" Derek Knoxan looked at his two conspirators "We've shown we can control them, and we've shown we can summon them in sufficient numbers"

"You think we should attack?" Adam frowned "That will bring us to their attention"

"Do we want to be brought to their attention?" Mark asked "I thought we were only going to use these for defence - to stop The Senior Partners coming for us"

"But a deterrent is only any use if the people you are trying to deter know about it" Derek pounded his fist on the desk "If we show them some strength, they will know we are serious"

"But if we attack them directly, they will have no choice but to respond" Mark retorted.

"So we compromise" Adam held up his hand "We attack somewhere that they will learn of it, but not somewhere they will care about losing" He paused "And I have just the place in mind...."

xoxox

"I will return as soon as I can" Hallie stood at the gates to The Compound "Reports from home suggest Harry.... my Harry is on the move, and that I should be there to keep an eye on him"

"Okay" Harry nodded "You'll keep in touch?" Hallie nodded "Then I will see you soon, and remember to take care" 

"You think I'm in danger?" She paused as she pushed the gates open "Really?"

"He surpassed Voldemort and nearly conquered the world" Harry shrugged "I would say he is not someone to trifle with" 

"True" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "I will be back before you know it, and I will be in one piece" 

"That's all I ask" He grinned, then walked out of the gates with her. She gave him a last wave, then turned on the spot and vanished. Harry turned to walk back in the gates, but stopped and turned as a wave of screams came from the main street of Hogsmeade. 

"Oh my goddess"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 3x03 : Twilight

xoxox

_(act 1)_

_**Half an hour before** _

Elwyn stared up from the floor, trying to hold back the tears she knew were about to come.

"This is what's wrong with the muggle-born" Nancy Davis smirked down at her "They stole the magic they have, and it makes them very unstable. If it were up to me, I would kill every last one of them, just for the greater good" A few of her friends laughed. Nancy smiled appreciatively, then looked back down at Elwyn, who was pulling her bag next to her "Nothing to say, mudblood?" She laughed, then she drew her foot back, only to stop when someone else spoke.

"You really don't want to do that, Nancy" Natalie ambled up and stood slight in front of Elwyn "Not if you want to keep that foot"

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Nancy snorted in derision, then gestured to the group behind her "We'd take you in a heartbeat"

"That's true" Natalie admitted "I probably couldn't take all of you on" She paused "But you'd lose a foot, so you've got to ask yourself, is it worth it?" She stared the older girl in the eye. Nancy stared back for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Support the mudblood then. It just means there'll be one more to deal with when the time comes" She turned and stalked off down the corridor, trailed by her friends. Natalie watched them go, then looked down at Elwyn.

"We really should get to class. Professor Hagrid will be wondering where we are" Elwyn stared up at her in utter confusion, then laughed weakly.

xoxox

"How do you do it?" Elwyn walked next to Natalie as they headed down towards Care of Magical Creatures "How do you stand up to them?"

"Force of habit" Natalie smiled, then gestured to herself "Look at me" Elwyn looked her up and down, then shrugged.

"What am I supposed to see?" Natalie gave a short laugh.

"I have red hair, slightly buck teeth and I am a little overweight" She smiled "When I was in junior school, I was teased mercilessly for all of this, and because my parents came from the wrong side of the tracks, so to speak"

"And it didn't make you sad?"

"Maybe, for the first few months" Natalie shrugged "But about three months in to my first year, my brother was killed in a car crash, and somehow the antics of a few mean-spirited little kids seemed far less important" 

"Oh my" Elwyn patted her on the shoulder

"Ever since then, I have realised that the opinions of most people don't matter half as much as you'd think, and that all that really matters is what you think of yourself" She grabbed Elwyn's hand, and pulled her to a stop, then turned to face her "Do you think muggle-born are inferior?"

"No - of course not"

"Do your parents - your adoptive parents - love you?"

"Yes" Elwyn smiled.

"Did your parents, before they died, love you?"

"Yes"

"And do you have a number of good friends, who like you for who you are, not what colour your blood is?"

"Yes" Elwyn laughed "And if you are done making your point, I think we are very nearly late for class"

"Are you going to let Nancy, Gabrielle and Teresa and the rest of the flying monkeys make you cry again?" Natalie gazed at her, and Elwyn shrugged.

"I'd like to say no, but..."

"But you'll try?" Natalie prodded, and Elwyn nodded "That's all I ask" She grinned, then took Elwyn's hand "Now - to class!"

"To class!"

xoxox

"So, as you can see, there are two groups of owls" Hagrid stood in front of the class, pointing towards the two birds sat on the same perch "There are non-magical owls, which are the most common. They can't carry letters, and they can't find people" He tickled the first owl on the stomach "But they are as cute and adorable as magical owls" The owl let out a soft hoot, causing the group to giggle.

"Non-magical owls are rarely kept as pets, because they tend to hunt at night, like most owls, and they are fairly noisy when they don't get their way" He smiled as the owl let out another hoot. 

"Magical owls, however, are generally much better behaved" He pointed to the other owl, that preened slightly under the attention "Unless there are specific ward set up, they can generally find anyone they are asked to" 

"Isn't that...." Natalie started, then stopped as Hagrid frowned "Professor?"

"Can anyone else hear that?" Hagrid looked around "A low, rumbling sound?" A few of the students nodded, then Elwyn yelled in surprise "Elwyn? What's wrong?" 

"There!" She pointed over the top of the castle, to where a group of shadows were flying "What are they?"

"INSIDE! NOW!" Hagrid bellowed, causing everyone to jump and stare at him in surprise "GET IN MY CABIN AND STAY THERE!" When no one moved he took a step forward, and raised his voice even louder "NOW!" 

xoxox

"And from this you can see that..." Hermione broke off from the lecture she was giving as the door to her classroom exploded inwards, revealing Hagrid standing in the door way "Hagrid? What's wrong?"

"Demons! Flying demons over the castle!" He said, panting for breath.

"Oh crap" Hermione exclaimed, then she looked around "Hagrid - go to my office and lock the school down. I'll make a quick announcement, then Professor Black and I will be leaving for a few hours"

"Yes, Headmistress" Hagrid nodded, then turned and started running down the corridor, making the floor shake as he went. Hermione put her wand to her throat.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY" She heard her voice echo through the classrooms and corridors as she spoke "EVERYONE IS TO USE THE FLOO SYSTEM TO RETURN TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS. ONCE YOU ARE THERE, STAY PUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. UNCLE MIKE - I REQUIRE YOU IN THE ENTRANCE HALL" She withdrew her wand, then looked at the class of sixth years "You heard me - go!" Without a second glance, she ran out of the classroom and down the corridor towards the entrance hall.

xoxox

Half a minute later, she skidded to a halt in The Entrance Hall, watching as the bolts on the main doors slammed in to place. 

Sirius came running down the stairs, jumping the last few.

"Min? What's wrong?"

"There's a squad of demons flying over the castle, heading for Hogsmeade" She replied quickly "Since we two are the only ones who know what's coming, I thought we should warn Harry" Sirius nodded, and Hermione held out her hand "Ready?"

"For what?" He asked, taking her hand.

"This" She grinned, then, closing her eyes, she apparated them out of the school.

xoxox

_Harry turned to walk back in the gates, but stopped and turned as a wave of screams came from the main street of Hogsmeade._

_"Oh my goddess"_

"It's a full fledged attack" He span round to find Hermione and Sirius stood behind him, both with their wands drawn.

"Glad you could come" Harry smiled at them "How many?"

"Two dozen" Hermione replied quickly "They just flew over Hogwarts - the school is locked down by the way - and I thought you might want some help"

"As I said - glad you could come" Harry raised his wand and, with a simple wave, triggered an alarm that rang through The Compound "They'll be here momentarily, and then we deal with the attack" He paused "Do you two want disguises? We're going out as The Western Sky"

"And it will look kind of suspicious...." Hermione nodded, then cast a spell over both of them "I'll be Robin, and Sirius can be Adam"

"What's wrong and who the hell are you?" Prue asked as she arrived at the gates, Andy and Pansy trailing behind her.

"These are our new friends Adam and Robin who were staying when the demon attack started" Harry said, morphing in to Gilbert "And by the way, a squad of twenty four demons is attacking Hogsmeade, and we should probably go deal with it"

"Consider is dealt with" Prue morphed in to Mabel, while Pansy and Andy also took on their Western Sky persona "Luna and Tara are coming in a moment, and Andrew and Sally are on protection detail today"

"Excellent" Harry looked round as Samantha and Sabrina ran over to them "Hogsmeade is under attack from demons, and since it will take a little while until The Ministry to respond, The Western Sky are going to come to the rescue" He paused "Work in twos - Abby, you're with Robin, Adam, with me. Anyone in The Western Sky has full authority to use whatever spells they want, Robin, Adam - not so much" They nodded "And I realise that Fred should be saying all this" He glanced at Andy, who shrugged.

"On three?" Luna raised her wand, and they all nodded "One. Two. Three!!"

xoxox

"Mummy?" The girl looked up as the adults around her started screaming. She couldn't see her mother, and the black creatures flying overhead were starting to scare her "Mummy!!" She turned round and saw one of the monsters coming straight towards her "MUMMY!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blast of green light flew over her head, making her stare in wonder, then it hit the monster, which fell dead on the ground. 

"I'm taking her to The Hogs Head" She looked up as a man walked up to her "Your mother is safe - she's in the book shop"

"Take me?" The girl asked.

"You'll be safer in the pub" The man swept her up in his arms, and carried her in to the pub "Mr Dumbledore will look after you until it's safe to go back outside" He put her down on one of the tables "Now - don't worry. You'll see your mummy in a few minutes, okay?" The girl nodded solemnly "I'll be back soon" He span on his heal, and walked out. The girl watched the door closed, then turned to the barman, who had a glass of milkshake in his hand.

"I want my mummy" She said, wiping her eyes.

"She'll be here soon - he promised" Aberforth smiled "And Fred always keeps his promises"

xoxox

"INFLARAMUS!" Harry swung his wand round over his head, sending a whipcord of fire shooting out of it. The demon flying over him was decapitated, the body crashing in to the ground a few yards away "INCENDIO!" 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Another killing curse burst out of Luna's wand, exploding a demon that was flying down behind Harry. He smiled as the guts rained down on him.

"Thanks"

"No problem. REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Another demon crashed to the ground "How are Fred and Mabel doing?"

"Fred's making sure the wounded and the kids are taken care of, and Mabel is putting up extra wards around the places Fred is taking them to" Harry ducked as Luna fired a killing curse towards him "Robin and Adam?"

"They are down the far end, putting out fires that the demons are starting" Luna replied, looking around "Is that it?"

"EXPRANDO! Yes, that's it" Harry grinned as the last of the demons flew backwards in to the wall of the pub, collapsing to the ground "Hold on - REDUCTO MAXIMUS!" The demon's head exploded "Okay - now I am pretty sure that's it"

"Good" Luna smiled "Shall we go see what the others are up to?"

"After you, sweetie" Harry followed her down the street, glancing around. Most of the buildings had suffered some damage, but from what he could see, there were no bodies lying around.

"Seems we got off lightly" Luna commented, then they both stopped and turned as a dozen apparation cracks filled the area. They both raised, their wands, then lowered them again, and Harry took a step forward.

"Director - Fred is just down the street near The Hogs Head, making sure everyone is safe"

"Thank you" Tonks glanced at the Aurors "Spread out - make sure they're all dead, and if they're not, kill them until they are"

"Yes Director" The Aurors fanned out, while Tonks joined Harry and Luna.

"So what is this? Is it the start of..." She started, but Luna held up her hand.

"Not here - not now" Luna said softly "For now it is just a single incident, unfortunate, but not connected to anything else"

"Of course" Tonks nodded understandingly "Who are they?" She gestured down the street to where Hermione and Sirius were putting out a fire in the stationary shop.

"Friends of ours from America" Harry smiled "They were here when the attack started, and I promise they didn't use any illegal curses, and spent most of their times saving lives and - as you see - putting out fires"

"Good for them" Tonks grinned "I will make sure they are credited in the report to The Minister" She looked around "Unless you have any reason to stay, I suggest you return home. I'll be along in a while to talk to you all"

"Yes, Director" Harry nodded politely, then took a step back as a young girl bolted past him at high speed.

"MUMMY!" The girl threw herself in to the arms of her mother, who bent down and picked her up. Harry smiled as Prue and Andy walked up beside him.

"We did good" He said softly as the girl turned and waved at Andy.

"Yes. Yes we did" Andy smiled "Lets go"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming soon...._

(Hermione appears from nowhere, holding a little, ginger dog. She looks around, and sees a yellow-brick road under her feet)

Hermione : Toto - I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas any more.

Ginny : When were we ever in Kansas? And don't call me Toto!

**Hermione finds herself lost in the land of Oz**

Bella : I'll get you my pretty! And you're little bitch too!

Ginny : I'm not a bitch!

Bella (confused): You're a female dog. What else am I supposed to call you?

Hermione : Oh good god.

**With friends all around**

Harry (singing): I could sit and count my brain cells, but now from what the wean tells, me I just don't have the time.

Ron (singing): I know I'm Gryffindory, but as a lion I'm pretty sorry, and just a great big coward.

Neville (singing): My heart is somewhat absent, since Nessarose's advent, and her turn to the dark side.

Luna : I had my fill of singing when we were stuck in Middle Earth, so don't even think about it (She pulls out her wand) Wanna argue with me?

**She fights for truth, justice and the American way**

(Hermione stares at the camera, a sarcastic look on her face)

**Or, you know, just to go home**

Hermione : There's no place like home (pauses) Please tell me you'll have a better line by the time this comes to the screen?

**I'll do my best**

Hermione : That's all I ask.

_LOST IN OZ - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

Amelia looked up as there was a knock on her door, then Percy stepped in.

"Fred and Gilbert are here to see you, without an appointment, Minister"

"Show them in" She nodded, but he didn't move "A problem, Mr Weasley?"

"They don't have an appointment, Minister, and your schedule is pretty full"

"Fred and Gilbert, along with their friends, just saved the lives of nearly fifty witches and wizards in Hogsmeade, and you will show them the respect they deserve!" Amelia stood up "Now - show them in, or find yourself a new job" She stared at him for a moment, then he turned and left the office. A moment later, Harry and Andy walked in, glancing behind them.

"What was that about?" Harry asked after Andy had pushed the door closed behind him.

"It seems Percy's instructions to try to keep control of me have extended beyond my meetings with Tonks" Amelia sighed "But given how much Marchbanks loathes your group, I really shouldn't be surprised"

"You could've come to us" Andy suggested, but Amelia shook her head.

"You are officially here because I am thanking you and your group for the work you did in Hogsmeade" She paused "That didn't come out right. You are here because I want to thank you, and I am putting forward all of you for Meritorious Service Awards - even your two friends from America" She smiled "You did good work today, and you should be very proud"

"We are" Andy smiled "But not too proud, obviously"

"Obviously" Ameila smiled, then she picked up her wand from the desk, and waved it round her head "Now that the office is silenced, I have two more things. First - can you thank Hermione and Sirius for me. I can't recognise them officially, since they were in disguise, but I want them to know how much I appreciate what they did"

"It will be my pleasure" Harry smiled "So what was the other thing?"

"Is this it?" Amelia stared at them intently "Is this the start of the demon war?"

xoxox

"Mrs Wells, Mr Krum" Warlock Vaxton bowed as the two Western Sky members entered his office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"May I ask that you secure the office, Master Vaxton?" Vitkor asked. Vaxton raised his eyebrows for a moment, then he tapped his wand on his desk and a wave of blue light filled the office.

"The office is now secure" He glanced at Pansy, then turned back to Viktor "You have something to tell me?"

"Earlier today there was an attack on Hogsmeade in Scotland" Viktor said seriously "Twenty four demons attacked the village just before lunch time. Reports say they flew in over Hogwarts, but entirely ignored the students in the grounds at the time"

"So it was targeted at Hogsmeade?" Vaxton frowned "How bad was it?"

"A lot less worse than it could've been" Viktor smiled at Pansy "The Western Sky, along with my wife and another teacher at Hogwarts, were on hand to put the invasion down. No loss of life, but a fair bit of property damage"

"That is good" Vaxton nodded "I mean - compared to a massive slaughter"

"That's true" Pansy said "But that's not why we're here" She paused "Are you sure the office is secure?"

"Yes" Vaxton nodded.

"Good. Because what we are about to tell you is very important, but you can not repeat it to anyone else. Not at The ICW, nor any member of any national governing body" Pansy stared at him intently "As we report to you, we can not force you to take on a secrecy spell to protect it, so we are trusting you to keep this to yourself" She paused, then leaned forward "And if we find out that this trust is misplaced, Warlock Vaxton, you can be certain that we will show our displeasure" Vaxton stared at her for a moment, then turned to Viktor.

"Am I to understand I am being threatened by a member of your group, Mr Krum?" 

"Yes, sir" Viktor nodded "But before you throw her out of your office, may I suggest you listen to her?" Vaxton tilted his head to one side, then turned to face Pansy.

"So - Mrs Wells - thrill me"

xoxox

"Headmistress" Prue pushed Hermione's door open and stuck her head inside "Do you have a moment?"

"For you Prue? I have two" Hermione grinned back at her "How may I be of assistance to you today?" Prue waved her hand, and a light pink glow suffused the room.

"You don't mind if I secure your office, right?" Prue bit her lip "I guess I should've asked first"

"No worries" Hermione smiled "I thought someone would be along. How's everyone doing?" She waved Prue to sit down.

"Andrew and Tara have gone off to talk to Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers, Andy and Harry have gone to talk to Amelia, and Pansy and Viktor are in Geneva talking to Eramus Vaxton" She paused "But you probably knew that last part"

"Not so much" Hermione grinned "But as long as he is back for dinner, I'm not so concerned" She leaned forward "How are the kids?"

"They didn't realise anything was wrong. Luna and Sally are with them at the moment, and the wards are still at Level Three - two above normal" Prue leaned back in her chair "I know I am not her mother, but I wanted to check in on Elwyn - let her know what happened"

"It's coming up to the end of class - she should be coming out of Potions" Hermione nodded "So - what have you got in the works?"

"Honestly?" Prue shrugged "We don't have any idea"

xoxox

"We're here to see Mr Giles" Andrew and Tara, in their Western Sky disguises, stood in the foyer of The Watcher's Council headquarters.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man behind the desk asked politely.

"No, but if you tell him that The Western Sky needs his help, I am sure he will want to see us" The man stared at them for a moment, then turned and walked back in to the depths of the building. They watched him go, then Andrew turned to Tara.

"Are we going to tell him everything?"

"I think we have to" She nodded "He's trusted us in the past, so I think he will understand the level of secrecy we require" 

"And if he doesn't?"

"We lose an ally" Tara shrugged "Having the resources of Giles and The Council behind us would be good, but in comparison to the threat to Ella...." She shook her head "There's no contest"

"Tim, Sabrina - it's nice to see you again" They turned as Giles walked in to the foyer.

"Rupert" Andrew bounded over and gave him a hug, causing Giles to blush and Tara to laugh. Andrew froze, then released him "Sorry - a little over exuberant"

"Quite alright" Giles smiled politely "Would you like to come this way? Xander and Dawn are waiting in the main conference room"

"Dawnie's here?" Tara's face lit up "How are they doing?"

"They are due to be married at the end of February" Giles smiled fondly "I believe your invitations are in the post, otherwise no doubt you would receive them today"

"Little Dawn is getting married?" Andrew tilted his head to one side, smiling nostalgically, as they opened the door to the conference room "It seems like only yesterday she was..."

"Finish that sentence and die, Timothy" Dawn stood, leaning against the table, a fierce look on her face.

"I would never think of it, Dawnie" He grinned, then bounded over and pulled her in to a hug "You're really getting married?"

"Me and the XandMan" She nodded in to his shoulder, then looked over at Tara "Sabrina - nice to see you again"

"You too - and congratulations" She looked around "No Xander?"

"A message came in from Buffy just as you arrived - he'll be in in a moment" Dawn glanced at Giles, then back to Andrew and Tara "Do you want to put the wards up?"

"If you could - once Xander gets here" Tara nodded "We have some things to discuss, and they are beyond top secret at the moment" Dawn and Giles exchanged worried glances.

"This isn't another Hellmouth?" Giles asked.

"I wish" Andrew said under his breath, then they both turned as Xander walked in "Mr Harris - I understand congratulations are in order?"

"So you heard about the stainless steal golf-clubs I won on e-bay too?" Xander smirked, then, with a glare from Dawn, he took her hand "Thank you - I could not be more proud. I get to marry my best friend" He glanced at Tara "Sabrina?"

"Nothing" She waved him away "And I am very happy for you, but we have to talk, and it has to be in secret" Giles nodded, and tapped a button on the desk. A moment later, he turned back.

"The room is now secure, Tara" He gestured for them all to sit down "So what's going on?"

"If what we believe has happened has happened, we're about eight months away from the worst genocide you can possibly imagine, followed five months later by a war that will bring about the end of the world" Andrew said seriously "We're here to ask for your help to avert it" The three Watchers stared at him for a moment, then Dawn nodded.

"Tell us what you have"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_When a princess is kidnapped..._

A woman is tied up in a chair.

_When the call goes out for help..._

A purple "C" flashes against a bedroom wall.

_When the job needs the best of the best_

A silver aircraft flies over Hogwarts and lands on the Astronomy Tower.

_Who ya gonna call?_

Teen-aged versions of Ella, Elwyn, Dora, Sirius, Susan and LJ are stood in a line, all dressed in the same uniform (black top, black trousers, all with a bright purple "C" emblazoned on their chests).

_Find out what happens in "Send In The Clowns", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

Andy looked at the people gathered round the table, then nodded.

"Okay" He turned to his wife "Prue?"

"I talked to Hermione, and let her know what we think. She is making preparations to beef up the wards around Hogwarts, and to deploy the staff to protect the school in case of an attack" She paused, then took a deep breath "She is also modifying the wards to sense for any type of magical attack, and preparing for a mass evacuation of every student and every member of staff at a moment's notice"

"But she is aware...."

"Yes" Prue nodded sadly "She is aware that she might not get a moment's notice, but - as she pointed out - unless we close down Hogwarts indefinitely, there's not a lot we can do" She leaned back in her chair, then looked at Harry and Sally "She has asked about your offer to move on to The Compound - she said she would come by tomorrow night" Harry nodded.

"Okay. Andrew, Tara - what does The Watcher's Council say?"

"That Xander and Dawn are getting married in a few weeks, and we are all invited" Andrew grinned "That is if we're not all dead by then"

"Dawnie's getting married?" Luna grinned "Cool!" She caught Andy's eye "But probably not the point of your meeting"

"Rupert, Dawn and Xander have said they will help us, if we need them. They said they couldn't speak for the others, but Giles thinks Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Willow and Spike will be willing to help as well" Tara glanced at Sally "We told them everything we could, and Rupert, Dawn and Xander all agreed to the secrecy spell over Ella's part in it"

"What about the others?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"They understand that they can't tell the rest about Ella, but I said we'd be willing to go back and put the others under the same spell" Andrew said with a smile "The three of them understand the need to protect your daughter's future, Harry - they won't betray you"

"Good" Harry nodded, while Sally smiled.

"Pansy? I understand you had a fun meeting with Master Vaxton?"

"Quite" Pansy smirked "I also got him to accept the secrecy spell in regard to Ella, but only after I threatened to kill him"

"Pardon me?" Andrew span to stare at his wife "You threatened the head of The ICW?"

"Yup" Pansy grinned at him, then turned back to face the group "Don't worry - he knows I didn't mean it" She paused "I guess I should explain"

"Probably, yes" Andy nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure he understood how serious we are about protecting our own, and to what steps we'll go if we are betrayed" Pansy said simply "And now he understands"

"What did he have to say?" 

"That he will provide any help he can when we ask for it" Pansy smiled "And that he understands why we want to protect our source on the coming war, and he will protect that information with his life, should it come to that"

"Really?" Sally grinned.

"He did the maths a lot quicker than we did" Pansy shrugged "If The Western Sky start fighting the demons, then The Wolf, Ram and Hart will investigate us, and will know that Eramus will be involved" She smiled "We have the full backing of The ICW if we need it"

"The Ministry too" Andy added "Minister Bones is making preparations for a large scale war, but at the moment she will only inform The Director, and not The Wizengamot" She sighed "Seems there are a few.... tensions at The Ministry at the moment" 

"Marchbanks?"

"Pretty much" Andy rolled his eyes "Percy wanted to forbid us entry, until Amelia tore strips out of him for doing it. But since this is just an inter-governmental turf war at the moment, we are keeping out of it"

"Good plan" Harry grinned.

"She is talking to the Aurors, Battle-Mages, Hit-Wizards and Unspeakables they trust. She isn't telling them what is coming, only that something is coming, and that The Ministry needs to be prepared for it" He glanced at Harry and Sally "She is still bound by the promise to protect Ella - no one is going to take her, and try to find out what she may or may not know about the future"

"Good" Harry grinned back.

"So - we have all our bases covered" Andy leaned forward, taking Prue's hand "Hogwarts is prepared, The Ministry, The Council and The ICW are ready to back us when the war starts" He paused "Which brings us to the problem"

"We have no idea when this will start, or where the three mages are" Prue said softly.

"That pretty much sums it up" Andy nodded "From here on in, none of the children goes anywhere alone, and if possible none of us goes anywhere alone either" 

"Does that include me?" They turned as Hallie walked in to the room "Because I don't think that's really going to work"

"Hey sis" Harry smiled "Welcome to the war room"

"War room?" Hallie looked at the eight members of The Western Sky in turn, then back at Harry "Am I missing something?"

xoxox

"Director" Amelia stood up as Tonks walked in to the office "Thank you for coming"

"I have the final report about the attack" She handed a black folder to Amelia, then sat down "It looks like a rogue attack, Minister - we should investigate the possibility of a lair nearby, just in case there are more of them"

"Do you think that is something we could ask The Western Sky for help with?" Amelia looked out of her door to see Percy sat at his desk "They dealt with the attack today very easily, so maybe they can be of assistance in the future" She turned back, pushing the door closed behind her.

"I can ask them" Tonks pulled out her wand, and cast a few secrecy and silencing spells "I know you met with Fred and Gilbert earlier. Is this what we think it is?"

"They don't know" Amelia admitted "But I've put various plans in motion that means we can, if necessary, put The Ministry on a war footing with twenty four hours notice" She paused "Professor Krum-Potter has also modified the Hogwarts uniform code to include a small House Pin - which co-incidentally acts a port-key to the receiving area in The Ministry"

"What about when they're asleep?" Tonks asked "They can't wear the pin all the time"

"She's placing enchantments on the beds" Amelia sighed "I know - it's not perfect, and some kids might get left behind, but it is the best we can do. And these precautions are only in the event that Hermione doesn't have enough notice to evacuate everyone normally, so hopefully we won't have to use them" She leaned back in her chair "We've done all we can for Hogwarts, and all we can here. Fred mentioned that they talked to two other groups, who are also preparing for war"

"I suppose that's good news" Tonks glanced at the parchment on her desk "He's still out there?" She looked up at Amelia "Do you think he's spying on us?"

"The spells are pretty robust, but you never know" Amelia sighed "From now on, meetings on this topic will be held elsewhere. Ministry business is fine, but this is classified beyond top secret, and it will stay that way" She stood up "For now - business as usual. Which starts with an announcement on this attack at a press conference this afternoon" 

"Yes, m'am!" Tonks saluted as she stood up "Will you be there? Or ...."

"Just you - I want this to be nothing out of the ordinary"

"Okay" Tonks nodded, then, as Amelia cancelled the spells, Tonks pulled the door open.

xoxox

"Close" The scrying mirror went blank, and the woman leaned back, tapping her fingers on her legs. 

"The Ministry, The ICW, The Council and Hogwarts" She shook her head in amusement "They aren't going to know what hit them"

xoxox

"So what's our next move?" Derek looked at his two friends "I mean - we attacked Hogsmeade, and showed we are a force to be reckoned with..."

"Really?" Adam sneered "Because our attack lasted all of twenty minutes before every single one of the demons was slaughtered" He glanced at Mark "I hardly think we will have them quaking in their boots"

"So we launch another attack, this time on a bigger target" Mark smiled "One that The Western Sky won't be able to protect, because they won't know anything about it"

"And after that?" Derek looked at them "What then?"

"Once we have proven we are a force, we send an envoy to the Senior Partners, telling them we wish to be left alone" Adam said simply "We don't want to start a war against them, but we don't let them punish us"

"So what's our next target?" Derek leaned forward "Where do we attack next?"

"A muggle target" Mark replied "Like the village we did first, but bigger. Maybe one of the seaside towns, where it will really be noticed"

"I would advise against that" They all span round as Harry Potter walked in to the room, wand raised. 

"STUPEFY!" 

"PROTEGO!" Harry batted the stunning curse out of the way, then with a flick of his wrist, summoned their wands "Well, well, well" He smiled "Three escaped fugitives at my mercy. What shall I do with you?" 

"You'll die...."

"This is the time for you to be quiet" Harry's smile didn't alter "Because if you listen to what I am about to tell you, then you will never have to worry about the senior partners, or The Western Sky again"

_(end of act 3)_


	4. Send In The Clowns

As she swung across the gap, Ella threw her head back and laughed. This was the life! This was what she was meant to do! This was.... a giant purple C?

xoxox

Snapping out of the dream, Ella shook her head, then looked over at the small, black device on her bedside table. It was making a soft pinging noise, and projecting a giant purple C on to the wall above her head. 

xoxox

__

**CLOWNS**

Staring

Ella Potter,   
Elwyn Moran  
Sirius Potter,   
Susan Potter,  
LJ Lovegood

and

Pandora Trudeau

Episode 4 : "Night Of The Clowns"

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Agent 72, this is Agent 21. Come in Agent 72" Ella spoke in to her wrist unit as she and the other teenagers ran across The Compound to the north east corner.

"This is Agent 72. Is this another drill?" Elwyn's sleepy voice came over the unit as Dora opened a secret panel on the tallest tree, and flipped a small, blue switch.

"No, Agent 72" Ella took a step back as a hole opened up in the ground, revealing a docking bay underneath.

"Bugger" Elwyn sighed "Astronomy Tower?"

"Five minutes" Ella turned the unit off, then took another two steps back as a large, jet-black aircraft rose up from the hole. When it stopped, she tapped the unit twice, and the boarding ramp dropped down from the docking bay.

"Agents - lets go" She looked back at the four houses, then turned and followed the other four on to the plane.

xoxox

Elwyn looked out from the top of the Astronomy Tower, stamping her feet against the cold. 

"Five minutes my ass" She said to herself "Getting me up in the middle of the night, making me stand around in the cold, freezing my behind off when I could be writing out my classes for tomorrow....."

"Hovering over you for a minute without you noticing we're here" Elwyn looked up to see LJ smiling down at her "On the way over, Ella noticed that Aunty Minnie had upgraded the wards, and we didn't want to risk setting them off when we landed"

"And you didn't think to honk the horn?" Elwyn rolled her eyes "Throw down the ladder"

"No need, sweetie" LJ grinned, then pulled out a small metal tube from his belt "Now hold perfectly still"

"Wha...." Elwyn started, then she stifled a gasp as she was levitated in to the air, and in to the hold of the plane "...at was that?"

"New toy from central command" LJ gave her the tube "Encases someone in a stasis field that seals them off from the local area"

"Cool" She looked the tool up and down, then gave it back to him "So - where are we going?"

"Central Command. Agent B has a briefing for us, and Agent Z says we will need some extra op-tech"

"Any idea what we're doing? What the mission is?"

"Yes" LJ's face suddenly turned serious "Princes Toriella has been kidnapped"

"Oh" Elwyn frowned "Well - that's not good"

xoxox

"Coming up on the landing point in about twenty minutes" Ella announced, her voice echoing through the plane.

"Come on sis, lets get ready" Susan pulled Sirius up, and led her in to the hold of the plane where the other three were waiting "You heard?"

"Twenty minutes" Elwyn nodded, glancing at LJ and Dora "Guess we should get ready"

xoxox

"Are the agents here yet?" Agent B walked down the landing pad until he stood next to Agent Z.

"Not yet, boss" Agent Z shook her head.

"What's taking them so long?" B started pacing back and forth "I mean - how long does it take to fly here from England?"

"Scotland, and it takes as long as it takes" Z smirked, then made her face serious again as B frowned at her.

"Every minute we wait is a minute that The Princes doesn't have"

"Thank god we're here then!" Both Agents span round to see all six teenagers lined up, dressed in black suits with giant purple Cs on their chest. 

"Impressive" Agent B tilted his head in acknowledgement "You've added some new features to the jet, then?"

"We've had a lot of spare time recently" Ella shrugged "Our parents seem obsessed with some kind of coming war, and they are leaving us to our own devices more and more often"

"War?" B raised his eyebrows curiously "Anything we should know?"

"Nah" Dora shook her head "They're probably just over-reacting" She smiled "They've spent so long in the firing line, I don't think they can deal with peace time, so they make up things to keep them busy"

"I have noticed Dad is spending more time away" Sirius glanced at Susan, who nodded "I think mum's starting to notice as well" She paused, then turned back to the two senior Agents "But that's not why we're here"

"No, Agent 55, it isn't" Agent B replied "If you will come this way, I will brief you on the mission you are about to undertake"

"Yes, sir" Ella nodded, then lead the other five agents across the landing pad, and in to the central command building. They followed B through the halls until they reached the main conference room.

"Please" He gestured to the table, then walked to the head of it as they took seats round it. When they were all seated, he flicked a switch on the desktop, and the screen behind him sprang to life with a picture of a youngish woman with bright green skin and blue hair.

"Princess Toriella Devont Acathla, next in line to the throne of The Kingdom of Nara, has been kidnapped. Needless to say, this has the potential to be devastating, not just to Nara, but to our world as well" He tapped the desk, and another photo appeared, this time of an older man, also with green skin and blue hair.

"King Trius of Nara" B sighed "He is not well, and according to out information, it is entirely possible he will die within the week. If Princess Toriella has not been rescued before then, the throne will pass to a caretaker king" He tapped the desk again "Toriella's younger brother, Prince Damar Levont Acathla"

"Boooo!" Sirius hissed, causing Susan and Ella to laugh, and B to smile slightly.

"Your sentiment is not misplaced, Agent 55" B continued "Despite being an absolute monarch, Toriella is remarkably progressive. She intends to keep Nara as a peaceful realm, with free trade and peace being the defining characteristics in its relations with others. Her brother, on the other hand, believes it is Nara's manifest destiny to rule above all others, and will have no qualms about putting that plan in to action"

"He'd declare war on Earth?" Ella asked in surprise.

"Not at first, no - there are other, weaker realms out there. But eventually, Earth would become an impediment to his plans, and we would become a target" B nodded "Before I continue, I want to make it clear that we are rescuing Toriella because we have been asked to by The Triarchs of Nara, not because we wish to interfere with the internal politics of another realm"

"If Damar was missing, would we be looking for him as well?" Dora asked.

"If we were asked to, yes" B glanced around the table "However, this is not a policy discussion, not is it a lesson on world politics and ethics, so if I may?" The six teenagers nodded "Despite the fact that Prince Damar has the most to gain, we don't think he is responsible for this kidnapping. If he took power, and then it came out, there would be absolute chaos - something that doesn't serve him or his realm"

"So who are we looking for?" Susan asked, leaning forward.

"That's the problem" B tapped the desk again, and a picture of a man in a white mask appeared "We believe this is the work of MIMES" 

xoxox

Toriella glared up at her captor, teeth bared.

"Why have you brought me here?" She hissed.

"Because, my dear, it is what we do" The man standing above her twirled the ends of his moustache "I head a group responsible for meanness, insurrection, mayhem and evil schemes. And you, your Highness, will be my greatest triumph"

"I will?" She looked up at him in confusion "I am not mean, nor evil"

"I know" He grinned "And that's why you are here" Toriella stared at him for a few minutes, then shook her head.

"I'm confused. Are you expecting me to help you? Or are you going to kill me, thus making you famous? Or are you going to heroically rescue me to make yourself a national hero?"

"No, your most worshipful Princessness" He smiled "I'm going to hold you until your father dies, and until your brother takes The Throne of Nara" He paused as Toriella's face fell "That's how you will be my masterpiece"

xoxox

"MIMES? I thought we had wiped them out during our last mission?" Elwyn sighed "Did we miss a few?"

"Apparently so" B tapped the desk again, and another picture came up "Tarxon DeVille - former protege of Nikolas Theitarn, and now head of the Rio branch of MIMES" 

"And he's taken her? Why?" LJ frowned "Ransom? Rescue?" He paused "He needs a date for the prom?"

"Good thoughts, but no" B shook his head "We think that he, and his band of merry men, want the war" He resisted the urge to smirk as six mouths fell open in unison "The Children Of The War wanted to piss off the goblins to start a civil war in the UK, but I think Mister DeVille intends to take that a step further. If Damar takes the throne, then the world will plunged in to a war the likes of which you can't imagine, and the prospects for black-market trading and arms deals will go through the roof"

"Money" Ella rolled her eyes "So - you think he's holding her in Rio?"

"Based on all the available evidence, yes" B nodded, bringing up a map of a building "Our agents in the area have been surveiling the building for a few weeks, and in the last day or so there have been a lot of comings and goings, the most important of which was a plain jet - no markings, not even a tail number" Another picture came up "The plan is to infiltrate, rather than attack, and pull Toriella out before they notice she is missing" 

"You don't want to wipe them out?" Elwyn asked.

"Yes, but if we launch an all out war on MIMES, we risk killing the Princess in the crossfire, and it was felt that letting DeVille escape was worth the risk"

"Compared to World War Three?" Ella smiled "Good plan"

"Thank you for your endorsement" B turned the screen off "Agent Z will give you the OpTech, and your final mission packs" He paused "I don't need to tell you how important it is that this goes right - the fate of the world is resting on your shoulders, and what you do in the next twenty four hours will influence the future of the world itself" There was a pause, then Dora shrugged.

"What else is new?"

xoxox

"The majority of the OpTech is the same as last time. Laser Mics, Rappelling Lines, Invisibility Cloaks" Agent Z looked at the assembled agents "You also each have a stasis tube, which can be used to temporarily take people out of time and space. But remember - don't use them for too long, because in addition to taking them out of time and space, you also limit the oxygen they have" Elwyn turned to stare at LJ, who shrugged.

"A ten second trip in to the ship wasn't going to kill you, sweetie" She glared at him for a moment, then turned back to Agent Z, who was watching with polite interest.

"Agent 92 used it to pull me up in to the plane over Hogwarts" Elwyn said, casting another glare at the young boy "He didn't mention he could suffocate me while he did it"

"You can use it to levitate people?" Z looked at the tube in his hand thoughtfully "I will have to look in to that" She placed the tube down on the desk, then picked up a black box "The recovery of The Princess is the most important thing, but since you don't know where she is being held in the building, you will no doubt have to do a little exploring" She handed the box to Ella "If you could take this with you, it will scan every computer, every flash drive, every mobile and PDA you pass, and read all the data"

"Cool" Ella slipped the box in to her bag "Is there a limit to what it can record?"

"The hard drive is almost unlimited. When it reaches 75%, it does a blast download to the servers here, and empties itself afterwards"

"I hate to repeat myself, but cool" Ella grinned.

"Finally, updated tranq guns" She gestured to the table at the side of the room "The guns will put a normal man down for around six hours, but we've added another feature" She picked one of the guns up, and gestured to a small switch on the side "If you flip the switch it will fire an antidote to the tranq dart" She paused, then smirked "We added it after a slight mishap with The Tonka Team - Agent Blue accidentally shot Agent Pink in the back, and they had to hide her until the mission was done"

"Ooops" Sirius laughed.

"Suffice to say, Agent A wanted to avoid that again" Z paused "It also means you can shoot someone, tie them up and then wake them up to question them" She looked around the room "That's about it. So - you all ready to go?"

"Ready and willing" LJ replied, and the others nodded.

"Then good luck, and I will see you when you get back" She smiled as the six of them picked up the equipment and filed out of the room. When they were gone, she turned back to the panel behind her, and tapped in a sequence of numbers, sending details of everything she had done to the MIMES base in Rio.

"No that you're coming back, of course"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_COMING SOON_

Harry, Luna and Pansy, all dressed in black suits, wearing shades, walk in to an office and approach a man behind the desk.

"We have reason to believe you are using magic on muggles in contravention to the statues of secrecy and laws laid down by The Ministry" Luna said quietly "You will come with us, peacefully or otherwise"

"Who are you?" The man looked up at them in confusion "And how did you know..."

"We're from Deparment 612" Harry flashed his badge.

"The Muggle Investigation Bureau?" The man went pale.

"Yes" Pansy nodded "We are the MIBs"

_M.I.B. - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"So - what's the plan?" The plane was flying over the Atlantic Ocean, and while Ella piloted, the other five agents were working out the plan of attack.

"I'm thinking we do something like that time in The Rue de Villette, when we were infiltrating Beauxbatons" Sirius replied "One or two of us will cause a diversion down, while the other four sneak in"

"You don't think we'll need all six inside?"

"Maybe, but after the spanking we gave them last time, I think MIMES and this Mr..."

"DeVille" 

"....will be on their guard" Sirius continued "If we try the direct approach, we could all end up captured"

"I suppose" Elwyn frowned "Isn't there the chance that the two people causing a diversion will get caught?"

"There's always a chance" Susan nodded "There's a chance we'll fly in to a cloud of volcanic ash and plunge to our deaths. There's a chance Poseiden himself might rise up from the ocean and pluck us out of the air. There's a chance Mum and Dad are really reincarnations of The Founders and one day they travel back in time to achieve their true destiny" 

"And there's the chance we might all live happily ever after, and walk of in to the sunset rolling in puppies" LJ grinned "But in this case, if we can draw some of their forces out of the base, those of us who do sneak in will have a better chance of getting by undetected" He stared intently at Elwyn "It's a risk, but so is everything we do" Elwyn stared back, then nodded.

"Okay - Sirius, Dora - when we get there, I want you two to find a suitable empty warehouse nearby, and blow it up. Don't hang around, and don't try to follow us in"

"Yes boss" Sirius and Dora nodded.

"LJ - you're with me, Susan with Ella" The other two nodded "Remember - our mission is to find and rescue The Princess. Not to destroy the base, not to take out any more of their members, just to rescue Toriella, and get her home safely, so we can avoid an inter-dimensional war that will in all likelihood end up killing everyone on the planet"

"So no pressure" Dora smirked.

"Five minutes to landing" Ella's voice echoed through the plane "Put your mittens on your kittens, boys and girls - it's show time"

xoxox

Half an hour later, they lay on the roof of a primary school, all staring at a dusty-white building across the road.

"That's the place?" Ella raised her eyebrows curiously "That's the new headquarters of the most evil and dastardly criminal group in the world?"

"Yup" Elwyn nodded. Ella glanced at the building, then back at her boss.

"I expected a giant volcano, or at least a castle" She sighed "These villains today - no standards"

"With their music and their drugs and the short, short dresses" Elwyn smirked "66, 55 - you ready?"

"We haven't found any empty warehouses, but there is a lorry parked just down the road" Sirius smirked.

"A lorry?" Elwyn frowned "What are you going to do with a lorry?"

"You'll see" The two of them stood up "Go when you see the signal"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you see it" Sirius smirked again, then he and Dora turned, and vanished in to the darkness. 

"How long do we wait before we go?" LJ turned his gaze back to the building across the road.

"We get in to position now" Elwyn replied "The sports hall should provide suitable cover while we wait for them to do their thing" She stood up "Lets go"

xoxox

Dora peered round the corner, then waved to Sirius.

"So 55, where do you think we should do it?" She asked as they walked down the road to the lorry parked down the end.

"If we use the stasis guns, we can move it next to the shopping centre" Sirius pointed over to the other side of the street "We set it off there, it will get a lot of attention" They looked up and down the mirrored front of The World Famous Marino Mall.

"So how many years bad luck do we get if we shatter them?" Dora asked with an amused smile.

"We're doing this on the orders of 72, and Agent B" Sirius shrugged "I say it's their bad luck, not ours"

"Good point" Dora nodded "Okay - lets do it"

xoxox

"How are the monitors tonight?" The Security Chief looked in to the security room.

"Everything is peaceful and quiet" The first guard replied "Looks like Mr DeVille's warnings were a tad premature" The Chief looked down at him.

"Perhaps you would like to rephrase that, Cooper" He smiled "Unless you would like to explain your comments to Mr DeVille himself?"

"I am not saying Mr DeVille was incorrect - I am just saying that, happily, it appears they will come to nothing, and we don't have to fight off The Clown Agents tonight"

"Are you so sure?" The second guard leaned forward and tapped on the monitor facing The Marino Mall "Because it looks like that truck is floating on its own"

"Could be mages" The first guard replied tentatively, but The Security Chief leaned down to look at the monitor more closely.

"No - look" He twisted the camera to the side, to where two figures dressed in black where pointing sticks at the lorry "I think that's Potter and Trudeau" 

"Which means the other four can't be far behind" The first guard reached out to press the alert button on his desk, but The Chief stopped him.

"Wait" He said softly "If we move to alert, they'll know" He tapped another button on the console, opening up a communications channel "This is The Chief - prepare for Scenario Six, I repeat, Scenario Six. Squad A assemble in five minutes in The Chamber, Squad B, retreat to The Inner Sanctum. Squad C, protect the prisoner" He flipped the channel closed then looked down at the two guards again "Keep an eye on our two friends out there, and if you see the others, get me on Channel C, but do NOT sound an alarm"

"Yes, sir" The two guards nodded, and The Chief turned and strode out of the room.

xoxox

"Ready?" Dora asked.

"Ready" Sirius nodded.

"Then lets do it" She pulled the doors on the back of the lorry open, then between them they tipped the truck on end. She glanced at Sirius, who took a step back, then she pulled out a small lighter. 

"Fire in the hold" Sirius smiled as she dropped the lighter, then he pulled up the metal tube and yanked her backwards. 

A few seconds later, the fireworks the truck was transporting ignited, setting the night sky on fire and making enough noise to wake the dead. 

"I'd say we're done here" Sirius grinned as Dora watched the firework show above "Now all we need to do is wait for the others to bring her back, and we can go home"

"We're not going to spend some time here? According to a sign I saw on the way down here, there is a HUGE sci-fi convention on tomorrow" Sirius stared at her in slight disbelief "What?"

"We're in a city run by our arch enemies and about to prevent a war, and you want to go to a convention?"

"But Scott Bakula will be there!" Dora pouted at him "He's the last one of the original A-Team I need to get a complete set of autographs" She realised Sirius was frowning at her "What?"

"I'm pretty sure Scott Bakula wasn't in The A-Team"

"Yes he was - he played.... thingy. The showy one"

"Face?"

"Yeah - him"

"Oh" Sirius frowned again, then looked down the street "So how do you think it's going?"

"I'm pretty sure they're having a ball"

xoxox

"Okay - that could have gone better" Ella looked round at the three dozen guards pointing machine guns at them.

"Really? I think we're doing wonderfully" Elwyn dropped the tranq gun and raised her hands above her head. A few moments later, the other three agents did the same.

"It was a good plan, my friends, but sadly you forgot one key think" DeVille walked round the corner and up to the four agents.

"That you're a big doofus? Cause we've known that for a while" Susan smiled.

"Brave words for someone who is surrounded, Miss Potter" DeVille leaned forward "No - you forgot that I am the superior mind, and that you, my dear, are just another in a long line of those who have fallen before me"

"You're right, I did forget that" Susan shrugged, then she clicked her fingers "How about this - you give us the Princess, let us walk out of here and return to our homes?"

"Interesting proposal" DeVille smiled "What's in it for me?"

"We don't destroy you and the rest of your misbegotten group" Susan continued in the same pleasant tone "So what's it to be?"

xoxox

"Well - that went well" Ella looked round the cell the four of them were locked in, then turned to Elwyn "Think they got the message?"

xoxox

"Just to recap, the two of us have to sneak in to a heavily guarded fortress"

"Yes"

"In which our fellow agents - not to mention our siblings - are being held"

"That is true"

"And since MIMES captured our siblings, they are probably on alert"

"You are correct"

"So rescuing them, and The Princess, is going to prove remarkably difficult"

"Most certainly" Sirius smiled at Dora, who rolled her eyes.

"You sure you don't just want to go to the convention instead?"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_As the country falls further in to darkness_

"Madam Marchbanks is setting up a shadow government, and when she is ready, she will try to take over"

_And the conspiracy grows more powerful_

Harry and Ginny are talking intently, holding hands as they do.

_A new destiny is discovered_

Sally, Susan Potter and Sirius Black are fighting a huge golden dragon

_And a final warning is given_

Ella stands face to face with a young woman dressed in streaming black.

_Find out what happens in "Smoke And Mirrors", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"So how are we going to rescue them?" Sirius and Dora peered out from the shadows of the school "I take it a full scale attack is out?"

"Pretty much" Dora nodded "Unless we call in the 181st Airborne behind us, we'd never make it" She paused "I do have one idea - it's kind of like the diversion plan, but a little bigger"

"Which is what?"

"A flock of dinosaurs"

"Herd" 

"Herd of what?"

"Herd of dinosaurs"

"Of course I've heard of dinosaurs" Dora smirked, then managed to look slightly abashed as Sirius glared at her "Sorry - I thought a little comedy might break the tension"

"It didn't"

"Really?"

"No" Sirius shook his head "So you want to set a herd of dinosaurs loose in the industrial quarter of Rio?"

"Be honest - would you expect it?" She smirked up at him "Plus they can cause random mayhem and chaos on the building, which will be kind of fun to watch"

"Okay" He nodded "Go nuts"

"The Canons will win the league this year"

"Not that nuts!" Sirius slapped her arm.

xoxox

"Erm.... Chief?"

"Yes?"

"There appears to be a tyrannosaurus stomping across our landing field" 

"Really?" The Chief looked down at the monitors, where a swarm of dinosaurs appeared to be eating a number of their planes "Well - that's not good" He sighed, then pressed the large red button on the desk in front of him. A few moments later, alarms started blaring out throughout the building.

"Send all squads to the airfield to put down the attacks by whatever means necessary" He said "I'm going to talk to The Three and make sure they are protected"

"Yes, Chief"

xoxox

Ella looked up as alarms echoed through the jail cell, then turned to the other three prisoners.

"Looks like they're coming to save us" She smiled.

xoxox

Dora flipped a coin, and looked at Sirius.

"Hippogryffs" Sirius declared, then Dora held the coin up, smiling "Yay, I win" He looked around "I'll go after The Princess, if you go find the agents"

"Okay" She put the coin away, then withdrew the small metal tube "Where do we meet?"

"Same place we did before" He paused "I'll try to let you know if I can't make it"

"Me too" She took a deep breath, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Take care, Siri - I'd hate to lose you"

"I will" He smiled "I'd hate to be lost" He patted her hand, then turned and scampered off down the corridor. She watched him for a moment, then turned and ran off in the other direction.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Dora found herself walking in to a large, cavernous room filled with row upon row of crates. She stopped, looking around in confusion.

"Impressive, isn't it?" She turned to see a young man walking across the room towards her "You're wondering how we fit something so large in to a building you know can not possibly be this tall"

"I am wondering that" Dora looked around again, then turned back to face him "I'm also wondering who you are"

"My name is unimportant, but if you have to call me anything, you can call me James" 

"James?"

"James Kenneth Tumbling, at your service" He bowed politely "And your name is?"

"Pandora Lovegood" Dora replied, frowning "And not to ask a foolish question, but since I am in the middle of a terrorist base, you must be either a prisoner or a bad guy" 

"Maybe I am just a tourist who wandered in to the wrong place" He suggested, but she shook her head "No - you're right. I must either be a bad guy or a prisoner" He paused, then clicked his fingers. Dora looked up at the whistling noise above her, then sighed as a cage clanged down around her.

"Not a prisoner then" She closed her eyes "How did this happen? Aren't I smarter than this?"

"Apparently not" James grinned at her "So, Miss Pandora Trudeau, are you going to tell me why you're really here, or am I going to have to introduce you to my friends?"

xoxox

"Wha...." Sirius looked around in confusion as he walked to the middle of a decorative bridge "I get the lava pit, and I get the missile silo" He said to himself "But a kids play area in the middle of a terrorist base?"

"Terrorists have children too" He turned to see a girl about his age with red hair and blue eyes walking up to him "And there is a lack of portable child care options in the world" 

"Huh?"

"Well - after we're done with our current mission, we're probably going to have to pack up this base and move out" The girl continued "Next time we might end up on the edge of a volcano, or the Antarctic - and you can probably imagine the lack of decent nurseries we'd find there"

"Makes sense I guess" Sirius nodded.

"This is why we want a single world government" The girl continued, starting to pace back and forth "If we can unite the whole world under a single banner, we can create a ruling body that would take things like this in to account" She turned to face him "Imagine it - we would be able to move from country to country without having to worry about obscure new laws or about who would look after our children"

"Sounds wonderful" Sirius replied in a flat tone "Now explain to me how your new world order includes kidnapping a Princess and risking war that will kill most of the people on this planet" The girl stared at him for a moment, then grinned.

"It's fun. Why else?" She held out her hand "My name is Samantha Wrae, Master Potter. So what do you say - think we can work together?"

xoxox

"I'm here to talk to Mr DeVille" Dora said with a smile "I want to talk to him about joining him"

"You? A senior CLOWN Agent? Wants to defect?" James laughed "Pull the other one"

"I know it's unlikely, but after this morning...." She started, then trailed off "I always thought my bosses had The Greater Good at heart"

"And you don't think that any more?"

"They are actively interfering in the politics of another realm just so it will benefit them" Dora replied "They want Nara on the throne so she will be helpful to them in the future" She paused "Perhaps providing armies or weapons for when their time comes to form the new world order here"

"Really?" James took a step forward, looking interested "Your bosses are planning a coup?"

"I don't know" Dora admitted "But why else would they be trying to play around with the internal affairs of another world?"

xoxox

"You know - I think we could" Sirius smiled, looking around "The idea of a single, unified government does appeal to me" He paused "And I have to admit, if it was run by someone like you, I can definitely see the advantages"

"You think I'm pretty?" She batted her eyelids.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"The light in here isn't all that good" He gestured to the neon lights above them "Perhaps if I could see you in proper daylight?" He looked around, and saw a window in the roof "If you take a few steps back?" Sammy stared at him for a moment, then took two steps back "One more" Sammy narrowed her eyes, then took one more step back.

"Maybe just one more?" He said "Then you'll be in the sunlight"

"Just one more?" She smirked at him "Are you mocking me, Master Potter?"

"No, Miss Wrae" He smiled politely at her, then grinned as she took another step back, and fell off the bridge, in to the giant pool below "I love it when a plan comes to...." He stopped as he heard a number of loud, snapping noises, then he bolted over to the edge of the bridge.

"Who in the name of Merlin puts a shark pool in a kids' play area?" He stared down, then shrugged, turned and bounded away down the bridge.

xoxox

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" James took another step up to the cage "You could be telling me what I want to hear so I will let you go"

"It could be a trap" Dora admitted "But would you want Mr DeVille to find out that you had a defector in your grasp, and you let her go without talking to him?" She smiled "From what I know of Traxon, that doesn't sound like something he would forgive" James tilted his head to one side, then nodded.

"Very well - hold out your hands" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You can't cuff me through the bars, sweetie" She smirked.

"True" He nodded, then he waved his hand, and the door to the cage sprang open "Now - come out, slowly"

"Of course" She took a step forward, then flipped up her tranq gun and shot him in the leg.

"Oh...." James stared at her, then fell over backwards. She dragged him in to the cage, and slammed the door shut when he was inside. Taking a few steps back, she shot him with an antidote dart. 

As he came round, she smiled down at him.

"I have somewhere I have to be, Mr Tumbling, so I am going to leave you here to think whether or not you want to continue to work for a man like DeVille, or if you can find a better use for your talents" James stared back at her, then shook his head.

"Mr DeVille is the future - the only future we have" He replied.

"Then I weep for the future of the world" Dora turned and bounded out of the store room.

xoxox

Sirius pushed the door open, peeked inside, and grinned. 

"Your Highness, my name is Sirius Potter, and I work for CLOWN" He said as he set about untying Toriella "We've come to rescue you, and take you back to your father"

"Really?" She smiled at him, causing him to blush and duck his head "Sorry - sometimes I forget the effect I can have"

"Don't worry about it" Sirius untied the ropes at her legs, then helped her up "Four of our agents were captured, but if my little sister has done her job, they'll meet us on the way out"

"Then lets get going"

xoxox

"You took your time" Ella smiled as Dora came round the corner to the cells.

"Sorry - I was delayed by fog in Timbuktu" Dora pulled a pouch out of her belt, and slipped a few metal tools out.

"Where's Siri?" Susan asked, glancing up and down the corridor.

"He's looking for The Princess" Dora knelt down in front of the lock and began to pick it.

"You sent my brother to find The Princess?" Susan asked in disbelief, while Ella laughed.

"Looks like Sirius won't be mooning over Professor George for much longer" She grinned.

"Am I missing something?" Dora looked up at them in confusion, hands still working the locks.

"Naran women are...." LJ glanced across at Elwyn, who nodded in encouragement "Well - you know the effect veela have on some men?"

"Yeah" Dora nodded, then her eyes went wide "Oh...."

"I'd be surprised if my brother isn't just a blubbering pile of jelly by the time we meet up with him" Susan sighed, then she clapped her hands together as the door popped open.

"Okay" Elwyn walked forward "We go as a group - no one gets left behind"

"Then you might need these" Dora opened her bag again, and handed out the stasis tubes and tranq guns "I found them laid out on a table out there" 

"Good job" Ella grinned, taking the gun "Okay - lets get out of here"

xoxox

"Mr DeVille" Sirius and Toriella skidded to a halt "I was wondering if we were going to great us" Sirius moved to stand in front of Toriella.

"I know - I have been neglecting my duties as a host, but I have had other things on my mind" He gestured over his shoulder "Why less than an hour ago, there was a swarm of dinosaurs eating my fleet of aircraft"

"Herd" Sirius replied with a slight smirk.

"Herd of what?"

"Herd of dinosaurs" 

"Of course he's heard of dinosaurs" Toriella said with a smile "He just told you they were eating his aircraft" Sirius looked around at her and laughed.

"I think Agent 66 is going to like you a lot" He paused, then frowned "Dirk Benedict!"

"Who?"

"Oh - nothing. Just something I need to tell 66 when we're done" He turned back to DeVille "I'm sorry - you were saying something?"

"Princess Toriella is important to my plans, young Agent, and if I let you take her away, my men will lose confidence in me, not to mention my plans will be ruined" He took a step forward "Hand her over to me, and I will let you, and the five I have in the cells, go" Sirius tilted his head to one side, then shook it.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass" 

"Even if you lose your friends? Your sisters?" DeVille smiled.

"Even then" He paused, then looked over DeVille's shoulder to where five figures in black were coming towards them "I'll tell you what though - if you can go the next two minutes without falling asleep, I will give you The Princess and every single file that CLOWN has on you" DeVille frowned at him, then glanced at Toriella.

"What trickery is this?" DeVille reached in to his robes, and pulled out a small, silver gun. He raised it, then fell over, face first, on to the floor.

"You took your time" Sirius ran over and threw his arms around Susan and Ella "He was within half a moment of shooting us"

"Sorry - we kind of got lost" Dora blushed "But I think we know where we're going now, so Princess, if you would like to follow us"

xoxox

Five minutes later, they ran back through the children's play area, and were halfway across the bridge when four guards ran up behind them.

"DUCK!" Elwyn yelled, then fired four tranq darts down the length of the bridge, smiling as each one hit its target. A second later, the fourth guard stumbled backwards, and crashed in to a large gumball machine. 

"Well - that was entertaining" They watched as the gumballs rolled around the floor, then turned and continued to make their way out.

xoxox

One lone gumball rolled out of the play area and down the corridor, towards the control room.

xoxox

DeVille shook himself away, and stood up.

"Damn them! They will pay!" He shook himself, then turned and headed towards the main control room.

xoxox

"Just one more minute, and we'll be out" Ella fired another volley of tranq darts at the guards stood at the entrance, felling each of them in sequence.

xoxox

The gumball rolled in to the control room, and rolled to a halt before one of the computer banks.

xoxox

"Go over to the school and stay there" Ella said commandingly "I'll go and get the jet, and pick you up in a moment"

"Yes, boss" Elwyn nodded, and they bounded across the street. Ella turned and ran in the other direction.

xoxox

"WHERE ARE THEY?" DeVille yelled as he charged in to the control room.

"We think they are hiding out over the road at the school, sir" One of the guards replied.

"Show me!" DeVille strode over to the main console, slipped on the gumball, and fell face first on to a large red button. 

"Oh - as they say - damn"

xoxox

The jet landed on the roof, and as Ella prepared it for the long flight back to central command, Sirius led the others up the fire escape to the roof. 

"Princess - your chariot awai..." He started, then he flung himself on top of her, pushing her to the ground, as the building across the road exploded in a huge ball of flame.

xoxox

"Really?" Luna stared at her wife "That's the way you end it?"

"Well - there's a bit more where they fly back, but yeah - that's pretty much the end" Tara tilted her head to one side "Why? You don't like it?"

"Oh - no. It was great" Luna smiled "But what about Z's betrayal? What about a relationship between Sirius and The Princess? Or Sirius and Dora - I did notice something there, didn't I?"

"Maybe" Tara smiled mysteriously "But you are forgetting three very important words, my love"

"And what are they?" Tara stood up, and walked over, plonking herself down in Luna's lap.

"To. Be. Continued"

_(end of act 3)_


	5. Smoke And Mirrors

_"This is the time for you to be quiet" Harry's smile didn't alter "Because if you listen to what I am about to tell you, then you will never have to worry about the senior partners, or The Western Sky again"_

The three mages stared at him, then slowly lowered their wands.

"You want to get rid of The Western Sky?" Derek asked "Aren't they the good guys?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "Which is why they are in your way, and why we need to get rid of them" He took a step forward "Now - would you like my help, or not?"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 5 : Smoke And Mirrors

xoxox

_(act 1)_

Sirius flung a fireball across the field where it crashed in to the underbelly of the dragon. He threw his arms up in celebration, only to realise it hadn't actually done any damage.

"That worked well!" Sally ran up beside him, sending a silver bolt of lightening flying towards the dragon.

"Well you didn't do any better, sweetie" Sirius flung up a shield as the dragon sent a burst of fire flying in their direction.

"What if all three of us try?" Susan Potter drew her wand.

"Okay, love" Sally and Sirius both raised their wands "On three?"

"ONE. TWO. THREE!"

"Avada Kedavra!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
"Avada Kedavra!"

xoxox

"What?" Sirius sat bolt upright in bed, staring around the room in confusion. The dream had seemed so real, but when had he ever fought a dragon?

"Maybe I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow. She's had a few odd dreams"

xoxox

"What?" Susan Potter sat bolt upright in bed, staring around the room in confusion. The dream had seemed so real, but when had she ever fought a dragon?

"Maybe I'll talk to Aunty Luna tomorrow. She's had a few odd dreams"

xoxox

"What?" Sally sat bolt upright in bed, staring around the room in confusion, then she glanced down at her husband "Should I wake him up and ask him?" She paused, then shook her head "Nah - it can wait" She lay back down again, and rolled on to her side, staring at Harry.

"At least you're here tonight" She said to herself, then closed her eyes.

xoxox

The next morning Sally woke up to find the bed empty.

"Not again" She sighed, then looked up as the door to the bedroom opened, and Harry stood there, holding a breakfast tray.

"Honey - I think we have to talk"

xoxox

Ginny looked up in surprise as the door to her bedroom opened, and Harry stood there, holding a single rose.

"Sweetie - there's something I need to tell you"

xoxox

Harry placed the tray down on the bed, then walked back, and leaned against the desk.

"You've been wanting to ask me something for a few weeks now, love, and I have a feeling it's been driving you crazy" He said, watching as she sat up and pulled the tray towards her.

"I didn't want you to think I was spying on you, or wanting to know every little detail" Sally replied, picking up a piece of toast "I figured you had something to do, and you'd tell me when you got round to it" Harry smiled softly.

"I know you've been worried, sweetie - and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" He took a deep breath "Ever since Hallie returned, I've been trying to find my other self"

"On your own?" Sally leaned forward, cupping her hand under the toast.

"I know - it was dangerous, and probably stupid, but I thought this was my problem, and that I should try to deal with it" He held his hand up before she could reply "As I said - stupid" Sally stared at him for a few minutes, then smiled.

"So - now that you know you are stupid, tell me what you found out?"

xoxox

Harry sat down next to Ginny, and took her hand.

"When I first came to you in the park, I told you that I was in love with you, and that I was going to leave Sally for you as soon as I could" 

"Yes" Ginny nodded warily. 

"Well that was both true and false" He winced as she pulled her hands out of his.

"It was, was it?" She glared at him, but resisted the urge to reach for her wand.

"Yes" Harry nodded "But if you let me, I will explain everything. And if, after that, you are unhappy, I promise to leave, and never bother you again" Ginny gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" He took a deep breath "Here's the thing...."

xoxox

"Up until a few months ago, there was only one Harry Potter" Harry had moved over to the bed to sit next to his wife "The one you know and hopefully still love" Sally smirked at him "But the night Luna's prophecy was supposed to come to pass, a friend of mine from America got in touch, saying that he had learned of reports of me being seen in a number of countries, including Australia. I asked him to check it out, and apparently it was Harry Potter who was registered in those countries"

"He's pretending to be you?"

"Well - he is me, more or less" Harry nodded "But he's not hiding it any more" He paused "I can only really think of one reason to do this"

xoxox

"I'm not the Harry Potter you are in love with" Harry said simply "I am from an alternate dimension, and I came here through cracks in reality that you helped create - you and the witch-bitch Perks"

"The time spell" Ginny frowned "You aren't the Harry from that world though, are you"

"No, my love" He shook his head "I am from another world, where the first war against the blood traitors ended better than in this one, and as a result attitudes were greatly altered" 

"What attitudes?"

"There was a more widespread rejection of muggle-born and muggle ideas, and when my father returned, I helped him bring about a new restoration" He gazed at her as she thought through what he was saying.

"Your father was Lord Voldemort" She said in a flat tone.

"Adoptive, of course" He nodded "After my parents abandoned me, Uncle Peter and my father took me in. They raised me and taught me, and brought me to my destiny" He paused, then snarled "Until my sister got in the way" 

"Sister?"

"A twin sister my parents hid from me. Dumbledore and The White-Hats got to her, and blinded her with their outdated beliefs. She lead the rebellion against me, and forced me in to this dimension" He slammed his hand down on the bed "And to make matters worse, she followed me here, intending to kill me"

"You allied yourself with The Dark Lord?" Ginny stared at him "You followed Voldemort?"

"I know what he did in this world, but in my dimension he was considered a saviour by millions. The few who opposed him were hunted by the masses, and if my sister had launched her attack a month later, she would have been the only one fighting it"

"But still..."

"All I wanted was the best for my world, and my family" He looked over at her "For my wife"

"We were married?" Ginny gasped in surprise.

"As I said, my father was not the universal villain he has been made out to be in this dimension" Harry smiled slightly "That's why I sought you out in this dimension" He paused "Ever since I arrived in this dimension, I've had only three goals" He held up his hand, then raised his first finger "To find you, so we can be together again" He raised the second finger "To make my sister pay for betraying our world" He raised his third finger "To bring about a restoration of your country" He paused, then lowered his hand to hers "I need your help, Ginvera my love - I can't do this without you"

xoxox

"He's going to try to replace you?" Sally stared at her husband in surprise "Why?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted "But if he can set himself up in this world under my name, then all he would have to do is kill me to take my place" He paused, then bit his lip "Of course, he'd have to realise that some other people would notice"

"You think?" She laughed "So to replace you, he'd have to kill The Western Sky, The Order, some of The Ministry, and...." Her face fell, and Harry nodded.

"All of our children" He said softly "But he can't kill you - not personally" He smiled "I know I have been a little... distant over the past few weeks, but I think a number of people would start to wonder if I killed you and the kids" He shook his head "No - he'd have to get someone else involved, someone from the past who hates me"

"But you have no idea who?" She asked, and he shook his head. She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"Well - we're not going to let him, or anyone else, kill our children. That's entirely unacceptable and I won't have it" She said simply "So what are you going to do about it?"

xoxox

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment longer, then took a deep breath.

"You are not my Harry, but you are Harry" Harry nodded "And you sided with Voldemort, but he was a decent man?" Harry nodded again "And you want to bring about a restoration of pureblood power in the United Kingdom?"

"Not power, but respect" Harry smiled "I think that the muggle influence has weakened the wizarding world, and that if we get back to our roots, and make our world for wizards alone, we can be stronger and better" Ginny stared at him for a moment, then nodded "You'll help me?"

"Yes, Harry" She smiled, then leaned over and kissed him passionately "I will help you"

xoxox

Tonks watched Arthur disappear in to the Wizengamot section of The Ministry, then turned and walked back to her office. 

She locked the door, then cast several privacy, silencing and anti-spying wards before sitting down at her desk. She reached in to one of the draws, and pulled out a small crystal.

When Sally had given her a flute a few years before, she had understood it was just to be used in emergencies, and, Tonks reflected, for the most part she had stuck to those rules.

However after their decision to spy on Marchbanks, Tonks had realised the flute had a lot more potential than she had originally thought. 

It had taken her almost two months to duplicate the structure and magic used, but when she had, she had managed to create two more, both locked to a single frequency. 

The first was on her desk, and the second had been slipped in to Arthur's robes, set to activate silently when she opened the connection at the other end.

"Lets see what's going on, shall we?" She said to herself, then tapped the crystal on her desk with her wand.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she tapped it again, then closed her eyes and sank her head in to her hands.

"Of all the things we'd considered, why did it have to be that?" She said to herself. After a few minutes, she shook herself, then stood up.

"Time to go to work"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming Soon_

Harry stared at Luna in confusion.

"So you're not a witch?"

"Not technically no" She shook her head "I was sent here to help you defeat Voldemort, then I was going to return home"

"To?"

"My home planet" Luna smiled, but then her smile faded "Unfortunately, there's been a problem, and now I'm stuck here" She paused "Unless you can help me"

"Of course" He nodded, then turned as Hermione walked up "Minnie - may I present Luna Dravalloratedunteluamontcatha" Hermione stared at him for a second, then frowned.

"Luna who?"

"Actually - we're not related" Luna grinned "Now - if you'd like to come with me" She turned, and lead them across the grounds towards a small hut near the forest. 

She pushed the door open, and Harry and Hermione walked in. As the door closed, Hermione's voice echoed across the grounds.

"But it's bigger on the inside...."

 _LUNA WHO? - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_  
xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Director" Percy nodded "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am here to see Minister Bones, Weasley" Tonks said politely "If you would let her know I am here"

"What is it regarding?" Percy asked, standing up. For a moment, Tonks contemplated telling him the truth, but then decided it would be more trouble than it was worth.

"I would like to talk to her about giving you a pay raise" She smiled "I think you're doing a wonderful job in protecting her security, and as DMLE, that sort of falls under my purview" Percy stared at her, then turned and knocked on Amelia's door. When bidden, he went inside, then came out a moment later.

"You can go in, Director" He didn't look at her as she sat down.

"Thank you, Weasley" She paused "And I guess I was wrong about you doing a good job" She turned and marched in to Amelia's office before he could respond, slamming the door behind her.

"Good morning, Director" Amelia gave her a wry grin "Any chance you could leave my door intact in the future?"

"That depends" Tonks couldn't help smiling back "Do you think if I knock off a member of the Ministry Staff I would have to do time?"

"Almost certainly" Amelia sighed "Sorry"

"Oh well - it's probably for the best" Tonks sat down, then glanced back at the door "I've come to ask you if you'd like to go to lunch, Minister" 

"It's nice of you to offer but...." Amelia paused as Tonks pulled out a small crystal and pointed at it "But I have to fill this report in. If you could wait five minutes, I will be glad to join you"

"I will meet you in the atrium then" Tonks nodded, standing up "I was thinking Tony's" She handed Amelia a small piece of parchment "Five minutes?"

"I will see you there" Amelia smiled.

xoxox

Pansy and Andrew looked up as Sally skipped in to their kitchen.

"You're full of life today" Pansy smiled "Something we should know?"

"Expecting another child?" Andrew added, causing Sally to skid to a halt and turn to stare at him.

"You think I'm pregnant?" She asked in surprise. Pansy turned to stare at her husband in amusement "Are you saying I've put on weight?"

"What? No" Andrew blushed, then tilted his head to one side "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe" Sally smirked, then turned to Pansy "You've taught him well - he never used to be this smart"

"I do what I can" Pansy replied, pretending to buff her nails against her shirt "So what's got you so peppy?" She paused, narrowing her eyes "Did you and Harry...."

"What? Oh yes - but that's not why I'm so peppy" Sally smiled "Well - not completely" She noticed Andrew was blushing again "But I think I'm going to change the subject before your husband burns up from embarrassment"

"Thank you" Andrew said, not looking up from the paper he had picked up.

"You've probably noticed that Harry and I have been.... distant over the past few weeks" She glanced between the two of them, and they both nodded "I was worried he was cheating on me, but I didn't want to ask in case it was true...." She trailed off as her friends burst out laughing "What?"

"Harry?"

"Cheat on you?" Andrew and Pansy looked at each other, then back to Sally.

"Yes - I know" She sighed "He'd never do that, and if he did, he would tell me first" She paused "I just think back to the ten year old girl with curly hair and glasses...." She shook her head "Suffice to say, I was a bit paranoid"

"But now you're not?"

"Nope" Sally beamed at them "It turns out he was doing something insanely dangerous and utterly stupid, but he wasn't cheating on me" She paused "Did either of you have a dream about fighting a dragon last night?"

"Pardon me?"

"I dreamed I was fighting a dragon with Susan and Sirius last night - I was just wondering if you had a similar dream" She sighed as they both shrugged and shook their heads.

"Me neither, if that helps" They all turned to see Harry walking in to the kitchen. He bounded up behind Sally and pulled her in to a hug, kissing the back of her neck.

"Would you like us to leave you alone?" Pansy asked after a moment, causing Harry and Sally to blush. 

"That won't be necessary" Harry said with a smile "At least - not yet" He ran his hand up Sally's side, causing her to shiver "Has Sally told you about my recent activities?" Sally turned to stare at him, blushing slightly "Not THOSE activities! I mean my search for my shadow self"

"Oh" Sally's blushed deepened "I was just about to get to get in to it when I thought about the dragon" She paused "So you didn't dream it?"

"Nope" Harry shook his head "I could ask Minnie if you want? I was due to go up to Hogwarts to help out Sirius with his Defence Class today, so I can call in on her while I'm there"

"Okay" Sally nodded, then turned back to Pansy and Andrew "So - here's the thing...."

xoxox

"Welcome to Fibonacci's" The waiter smiled as Amelia walked in to the restaurant.

"The Becker Party" The waiter nodded, and lead her over to a table in one of the far corners.

"Aunt Sophie" Tonks nodded politely.

"Niece Natalie" Amelia replied, then sat down opposite her.

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waiter handed them both menus.

"Coke, please" Tonks said, and Amelia nodded.

"Two cokes" The waiter smiled, then turned and walked away. Tonks watched him go, then turned back to Amelia.

"You weren't followed?" She asked quietly.

"I wasn't followed" Amelia smiled "I have also checked myself for tracking charms and listening charms and I am pretty sure I am not possessed by anyone" Tonks laughed "So - why the cloak and dagger?"

"If we keep having meetings where we silence the office, someone is going to notice, and after what I heard earlier today, I don't think that would be good" She looked around again "Using a modified flute crystal, I eavesdropped on a meeting between Madam Marchbanks and Arthur Weasley earlier today" She paused "Andy and Tim don't know I hacked their communications system, by the way"

"I won't mention it to them just yet" Amelia smiled "So - what did you learn?"

"That's why we are meeting here, and not in private in the office" Tonks leaned forward "Mar..." She stopped as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, putting the glasses down on the table.

"A few more minutes?" Amelia smiled up at him, and he nodded. Amelia turned back to Tonks.

"Marchbanks is blackmailing Arthur" Tonks continued her story quietly "Even though she burned the files, Griselda still has enough evidence to bring Ron to trial, and also possibly Ginny - both of whom would probably be given the dementor's kiss if convicted"

"And Arthur is going along with this?" Amelia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know - he is a good man. But losing two kids at once - the two youngest...." She sighed "Either way - he is pretty much under her thumb, and doing everything she says"

"And that would be...."

"Ready to order?" The waiter was hovering over them again. Amelia rolled her eyes, then nodded.

"Pepperoni and Pineapple please" She said.

"New Yorker" Tonks added.

"Certainly" The waiter picked the menus up and walked away. Tonks followed him with her eyes, then turned back to Amelia.

"I think we might have to obliviate him when we're done - just in case he's picked anything up" Amelia's eyes went wide for a moment, then she nodded reluctantly.

"You're that worried" Tonks glanced around again, then leaned forward.

"Grisdela is using Arthur, and his relationship with Neville and Aberforth, to subvert the various department heads" Tonks spoke quietly, but quickly "Using the relationship that we have with The Western Sky, she is suggesting that both of us are potentially a danger to the procedures and processes of The Ministry"

"How?" Amelia frowned.

"Can't you guess?" Tonks smiled slightly "We've proven that we are happy to rely on Fred and his team when necessary. For investigating.... thingy - the woman who tried to kill you"

"Alison Tyler"

"As well as the infiri horde and the hellmouth" Tonks paused "Now she's never been a big fan of them - partly because Dumbledore objected but also because of Hermione's relationship with them - and now she is suggesting that the special friendship we have with them is a prelude to something darker" Amelia's mouth fell open in surprise.

"She thinks we're going to use The Western Sky to take over?" 

"I don't think she truly believes that, but that's not her aim" Tonks shook her head "Her aim is to make everyone else in The Ministry believe her, so that - when she feels the time is right - she will have enough support to stage a vote of no confidence, and get rid of you" 

"And you" Amelia nodded "Because she can't have a new Minister without a new DMLE - you'd never let this go"

"Unless I was discredited" Tonks smiled sadly.

"So that's why Percy is spying on us? Because he thinks we're a dangerous pair of traitors?" Amelia paused, then continued "He reports on our meetings so she can keep a record of it" 

"Yup" Tonks nodded "But there's something worse than her eventual coup d'etat" 

"Worse? Really?"

"Really" Tonks replied, then paused as the waiter walked over and set the two pizzas down in front of them.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you" Amelia picked up her knife and fork, and Tonks picked up a slice of the pizza.

"She's also using Arthur and Neville to convince the various department heads to make their own decisions and changes to policy" Tonks said, picking the bacon off the top of the slice "Madam Marchbanks is setting up a shadow government, and when she is ready, she will try to take over" 

xoxox

"So - no dream?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Hermione shook her head "You asked Luna?"

"She didn't dream it either" Harry smiled "I guess my wife is just going crazy" Hermione laughed "I also told her about what I've been doing over the past few weeks, and I guess I should tell you as well, since it might involve you in the future"

"So you're not cheating on her?" Hermione laughed at Harry's expression "She's been talking to me"

"So it seems" Harry leaned forward "No - I'm not cheating on her. I have, however, been looking for my other self"

"Oh" Hermione paused "Did you find him?"

xoxox

Harry rolled on his side and stroked his hand down Ginny's arm. She shivered, then rolled over to face him.

"So - when do you start your plan?"

"One week - my beloved sister is due back in the country then, and, with your help, I think I can convince her do to what I want" He smiled at her "You still want to help?"

"Oh yes" Ginny leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips "Yes I do"

xoxox

Amelia and Tonks walked back in to The Ministry, and stopped in front of the fountain.

"What have you got this afternoon?" Amelia asked.

"Reviewing a few new laws before the get passed to The Wizengamot to make sure they don't break any treaties, current laws or the like" She grinned "It is about as exciting as it sounds"

"I remember" Amelia returned the grin "Let me know how the meeting goes?"

"Of course" Tonks nodded, then turned towards The DMLE as Amelia walked off down towards her office. Neither of them noticed a shadow emerge from behind the fountain, then slink off down a third corridor.

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

Harry, Sally and Hallie stare up in horror as hundreds of demons stream down out of the sky

_The allies unite as the coming storm breaks_

Hermione, Kennedy, Viktor and Dawn fight side by side as the demons continue to attack.

_But will it be enough to save them?_

_Find out what happens in "The Application of Terror", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Andy, may I come through?" Sirius' head appeared in the fire.

"I thought you and Harry were teaching today" Prue said, walking up to the fireplace, her husband next to her.

"Harry's teaching in my place" Sirius grinned "The two classes I have this afternoon are OWL and NEWT students, and I thought they could get do with a different perspective - from someone who took them outside of Hogwarts"

"Makes sense I guess" Andy nodded "And yes, come through" He and Prue stood aside as the fire flashed green for a moment and Sirius walked out of it, dusting himself off. 

"You know what would be good?" He asked, glancing down at the pile of soot beneath him "A method of transport that doesn't cover you in black dust"

"Like astral projection?" Andy grinned, and Sirius nodded.

"I'm not allowed to teach it to the students" He sighed "Aside from the inherent dangers, The Wizengamot don't want every wizard under the sun learning ways to bypass the general wards people use" He shook his head "Same with wandless magic - most kids have bursts of accidental magic before they get their wands, but The Wizengamot forces them to learn with wands so that their magical cores are weakened"

"Why?" Prue asked, but Andy replied before Sirius could.

"Because of the tracking spells" He said, and Sirius nodded "Each wand sold has a tracking spell on it that alerts The Ministry when spells are cast, so they can keep an eye on underage magic"

"It's usually cancelled at the point they leave school, but sometimes it can be reactivated if The Wizengamot feel it's necessary" Sirius continued "Sometimes in cases of criminal wrong-doing, sometimes because a person is considered a threat" 

"If everyone could do wandless magic, there would be no way to track them" Andy finished "Not children, not adults who The Ministry or The Wizengamot want to spy on"

"Anarchy in the UK" Sirius grinned "But while discussing the overthrow of the government and so on is fun, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" 

"So change the topic" Andy gestured to the sofa "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Ella" Sirius said sitting down "But before I begin, you have to promise not to tell Harry or Sally, at least not without consulting Ella first" He paused, waiting for them to agree.

"Is it something that Harry and Sally should know?" Andy asked "Because I don't like keeping secrets"

"Neither do I, but Ella was insistent that she be the one to tell her parents" Sirius glanced between them "I know - letting a young girl decide her future is a bad idea, but once you know what I know, I think you'll agree it should be her choice" Andy and Prue exchanged glances, then both nodded.

"Okay - tell us what you know"

xoxox

Ginny walked up behind Harry, and looked over his shoulder. A moment later, she walked round him, and leaned a bit closer.

"Like what you see, love of mine?" He smiled.

"It's...." She looked at the list of equations on the parchment, running them through her head "It's...." She paused, then shook her head "Surely that's not possible"

"All things are possible, my dear" He grinned at her "It's just a matter of knowing how to do them"

"But to...." She looked down at the parchment again, then pointed at one specific line of text "How would you generate the power?"

"Oh - that's the easy part" He smiled "My father did a lot of research in to this during the war. Dumbledore and The White Hats had placed Hogwarts itself under a Fidelius, and strengthened the charm so no one could reveal the secret. My father decided he needed a way round it, and this what what he discovered" He paused "I didn't answer your question, did I?"

"Not exactly"

"The charm acts like a pair of mirrors" He waved his hand, conjuring two mirrors in front of him, both slightly curved inwards "When the beam of light hits the first one" He cast a small lumos charm, and a beam of light struck the first mirror then reflected on to the second "It reflects on to the second, then back on to the first - back and forth, back and forth..." He gestured to the gap between then mirrors which was now shining brightly "....until you have far more light than just the original beam" He paused, then suddenly pulled one of the mirrors away. The beam of light shot out to the right, and hit Ginny's robes, which scorched slightly.

"Hey!" She frowned at him, but he waved his hand, repairing the damage.

"The next time my sister comes home, I want you to talk to her. Tell her you know who she is, and that you want her to talk to Harry for you" 

"You think it'll work?"

"No" Harry laughed "But it should distract her long enough"

"For Phase Two?" Ginny smiled, and Harry nodded "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, but I'm sure we can discuss it further" He grinned, then took her hand, and lead her towards their bedroom.

xoxox

"Do you remember when the twins were kidnapped?" Sirius asked.

"Just before Sally went missing and you came back" Andy nodded "Draco took them in an effort to gain Harry's trust"

"And do you remember what happened just before that?" Sirius continued.

"That covers a multitude of sins, but I'm guessing you're talking about Future Ella...." Prue trailed off "Ella knows?"

"I don't know" Sirius admitted "But do either of you remember that she named her broom?"

"I think Sally mentioned something about it" Andy frowned "Tara?"

"Taryn" Prue said "She said it was named Taryn" 

"Yes" Sirius nodded "Future Ella came back to tell you about The Demon War, with a broom named Taryn" He paused "Around a month ago, I floo'd in to Harry's house to find Ella doing wandless magic" Andy and Prue stared at him in shock.

"Deliberate?" Andy asked after a moment "I mean - it wasn't accidental?"

"After I caught her, she showed me the range of her skills, and I can say for certain she had complete control of her magic" Sirius said with a grin "I asked her about it, and she said that, for the last two years or so, a woman named Taryn had been teaching her magic"

"Taryn?" Andy sounded dubious.

"Her future self's broom?" Prue added in a similar tone.

"I know how it sounds, but Ella was insistent" Sirius paused "As far as I can tell, Taryn came to her on the same day Future Ella was here, and told her she was going to be the most powerful mage the world has ever seen, and that she would stop the coming storm, but only if her parents didn't know what she was capable of" He leaned forward "That's why I don't want you to tell Harry and Sally yet - not because I want to keep them in the dark, but because Ella truly believes that if they learn of her powers, The Demon War will be inevitable, and we will lose" Andy and Prue stared back at him.

"There's no chance that Ella is...." Prue paused "Well - back when I was with my sisters, I was infected by an empath, and I pretty much went crazy"

"I remember - I felt so powerless I couldn't help you" Prue smiled back at him, then turned to Sirius.

"So - you don't think there's a chance Ella is crazy?"

"No" Sirius shook his head "I've met crazy people, and deluded people, and Ella is neither" He paused "So - you promise?" 

xoxox

"Do we tell Fred?" Tonks and Amelia were walking through Trafalgar Square in the dusk. Both had taken polyjuice potion, and now looked like typical tourists. In addition, Tonks still had a number of notice-me-not charms up.

"I don't think so" Amelia shook her head "I know that conspiracy and treason are generally considered ICW matters, but we don't exactly have any real proof at the moment"

"What about her conversation with Arthur?" Tonks looked over at her boss "Isn't that proof?"

"Not really" Amelia sighed "Firstly because it's only your word as to what they said, secondly because from what you told me, she didn't actually advocate my overthrow, and thirdly...."

"It was obtained in a somewhat illegal manner" Tonks finished with a frown.

"Quite" Amelia smiled wryly "Don't worry - I'm not blaming you for that. We couldn't have got it any other way, and it's better that we know what we know" 

"I know" Tonks grinned back "So - we can't actually take this to The ICW, but what about Fred and his group?" She paused "They might be able to help us head Marchbanks off at the pass, so to speak"

"True" Amelia thought for a moment, then shook her head "No - I don't want to bring them in just yet" She saw Tonks look at her curiously "I know we could trust him not to take it to Viktor or Warlock Vaxton, but if we use him to put down anything Marchbanks does, it will simply play in to her hands" Tonks nodded in understanding "We need proper proof, and we need to be able to take this to The ICW and demand their intervention - even if it means handing over our country to them for the duration"

"That's really a possibility?" Tonks asked in dismay, and Amelia nodded.

"The ICW can take over a country's administration if the head of that administration asks" She said "Of course, it is questionable whether they would see Marchbanks or me as the head of state, but I think if I am deposed, I can probably convince them"

"So to sum up, we can't tell Fred or The ICW until we have proof, or until she acts, by which time it will be too late for them to do anything anyway?" Amelia grinned at her.

"Isn't life grand?"

xoxox

"We're not entirely happy about this, but yes - we promise" Prue said softly "But with some conditions"

"Such as?" Sirius asked.

"We'll only keep the secret as long as it is good for her" Andy replied "If we think she's going too far, or getting too powerful, we'll have to tell Harry and Sally"

"Of course" Sirius nodded, then added "I was going to do that anyway"

"And if The Demon War starts, we're going to have to learn what she knows" Prue said seriously "I know we've all sworn to protect her, as has everyone we've talked to, but there comes a point where if Ella knows something, we have to know it too"

"You won't hurt her" Sirius said flatly, and they both nodded.

"We could no more hurt her than our own children" Andy replied sharply, and Sirius held his hands up.

"I wasn't suggesting otherwise" He said calmly "It was more of a statement than a question" He leaned back on the sofa "May I ask one favour?"

"Of course"

"Before you act on those conditions, contact me, and let me come over" He paused "Ella doesn't know I'm talking to you - that I'm breaking my promise to her, and if we're going to break it further, I'd rather be the one to tell her"

"Of course" Prue nodded "Assuming we have the time"

"Thanks" Sirius stood up "I should be going - Harry's almost halfway through his last lesson, and I promised I'd be back when he was finished" He walked over to the fireplace, then turned "Thanks - for listening, and for helping"

"Our pleasure" Prue smiled as he vanished in to the fire, then she turned to Andy "Our lives are not like other people's lives, are they?"

"No" He smiled back "But would you have it any other way?"

xoxox

Ella stared out of her bedroom window, then frowned. The wind was blowing across the house, but the dark clouds were coming towards her.

"They're coming" She turned to find a woman dressed in streaming black sat on the edge of her bed.

"Taryn" She looked the woman up and down "That's a new look" Taryn smiled, then stood up and walked to stand beside her.

"It's a new time" She raised her hand and pointed to the clouds "They're coming, my child. They are coming like the glory on the morning of the wave, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop them" She paused, then turned to face Ella "Except you"

"Me?" Ella's voice quavered slightly "What can I do?"

"You'll know" Taryn smiled at her "When the darkness comes, and the time is right, you will know what you need to do. You will be in the right place, at the right time, and you will be triumphant" She leaned over and kissed Ella softly on the cheek, then slowly faded in to nothing. Ella stared at the spot she had occupied, then looked up at the window, and the oncoming clouds again.

"The right place at the right time" She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were glowing bright white.

"Bring it on"

_(end of act 3)_


	6. The Application Of Terror

"Miss Potter?" Hallie turned at the voice calling out her name, then stopped, frowning. Ginny Weasley was walking down the road towards her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" Hallie smiled politely "But I'm very bad with names, and faces. Have we met?"

"You can cut the pretence, Miss Potter" Ginny returned the polite smile "Given how close you are with your brother, I am quite sure Harry's told you all about me"

"Very well, Miss Weasley - what do you want?" Hallie dropped her fake smile, and also dropped her hand to her belt, resting it near her wand.

"I've been stuck in this Merlin-forsaken land for twelve years, Miss Potter, and you have no idea how ready I am to leave"

"And you want me to smuggle you back in to the UK?" Hallie's eyes widened in amusement "You realise I'm more likely to drop you in the ocean than take you back to Britain"

"I've no doubt that's how you feel if you've been listening to your brother's wife, or the other.... people he hangs around with" Ginny replied, then took a deep breath "I am ready to go back and face what I did, but I would like to talk to Harry first - to explain my side of things"

"Why?"

"Because I wronged him. Because I think he deserves to know the truth" Ginny paused "And because if I am to have any chance of a normal life, I will need his goodwill and influence with the powers that be" 

"A stab at honesty?" Hallie smirked "That's new - and might even show you're telling the truth" She paused "I'll consider it"

"Consider it?" Ginny snarled "Who do you think you are?"

"The woman who's help you just lost" Hallie snarled back, then turned on her heel and stormed away. Ginny watched her go, then looked over her shoulder as a man in a hooded robe walked up to her.

"Did you do it?" She asked "Did you plant the spell?"

"Yes, my love" Harry replied softly "Now all we have to do is wait, and then - finally - we can be rid of her and him for good"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 6 : The Application Of Terror

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Dad said you wanted to see me?" Ella stood at the entrance to Andy's study, looking between Andy and Prue.

"Yes, sweetie" Prue smiled "Come in, and close the door behind you" Ella bit her lip, then walked in to the study, and closed the door. She turned back, but stopped.

"Don't worry Ella - you're not in trouble" Andy leaned forward and smiled "We just wanted to talk to you about Taryn" Ella gasped in surprise.

"Uncle Mike told you?" She said "Did he tell Mum and Dad?"

"No - he didn't" Prue shook her head "And we haven't told them either, sweetie. We just said we wanted to talk to you about when you go to Hogwarts"

"Oh" Ella frowned, then walked over and sat down on the chair in front of the desk "What do you know about Taryn?"

"That she first came to you just after your brother and sister were kidnapped by Draco, and that she's been teaching you magic" Andy said softly "And that she's told you that she thinks you are the only one who can stop the coming darkness" He paused "Is it true?"

"I don't know" Ella admitted "I've learned some magic, some pretty powerful magic, but I have no idea what the darkness is, or whether or not I can stop it"

"How powerful?" Prue moved round to sit next to her "I mean - can you levitate a chair?" Ella smiled, then waved her hand, floating the chair Prue was sitting on in to the air. 

"Impressive" Andy grinned as she lowered Prue back down "What else?"

"I can set things on fire" Ella smiled "And I can sometimes make water appear" She paused "Something I probably shouldn't do in my bedroom again. I told Mum that I spilled a drink"

"Wise move" Prue grinned, then glanced at Andy before continuing "What about other magic?" She asked, her voice turning serious "Magic that hurts people?"

"I'd never....." Ella started, then trailed off "I'd never hurt someone - not a person"

"We know, sweetie" Andy nodded "We were just wondering what Taryn has been teaching you - if it was just normal Hogwarts level magic, or more serious stuff?" Ella stared at them for a moment, then shook her head.

"No" She said with a smile "Maybe more than I would learn in my first few years, but nothing that my parents would disapprove of" 

"And you're sure that this Taryn is a good guy?" Prue asked kindly.

"Yes" Ella nodded emphatically "She is a white hat, and I have absolute faith that she is doing what is best" She paused "Are you going to talk to my parents?"

"Do you think we should?" Andy leaned back in his chair "If something is coming - something bad - wouldn't it be better for everyone to be warned?"

"But...." Ella started, then closed her eyes, took a couple of breaths then opened them again "Do you know what the something bad might be?"

"Yes" Andy nodded "Do you want to know?" Ella tilted her head to one side, then shook it slightly.

"No - not really" She paused "You really think we should tell Mum and Dad?"

"Yes" Andy said, and Prue nodded in agreement "Aunt Luna had a dream a little while back that suggested something bad was coming soon, and we - all of us - will need to know as much as we can to prepare for it - to fight it"

"Okay" Ella sighed, then looked up at Andy again "Can you tell them?"

"Me?" He asked with a slight smile "You don't want to tell them yourself?"

"Tell them what? That a strange woman has been coming in to my dreams, teaching me how to do magic and how to hide it from my parents, and now I might be the only person who can stop a war when I'm not even old enough to have a wand of my own?" Andy and Prue both burst out laughing at the expression on her face.

"I take your point" Prue said when she'd calmed down "How about this - we'll talk to them this afternoon to soften the ground up a little, then you can do the rest. We can even invite Uncle Mike over to help"

"Okay" Ella nodded, a real smile on her face for the first time since she'd walked in to the room "Do you think they'll be mad?"

"They love you, sweetie" Prue pulled her into a hug.

"I know. But when I covered The Compound in purple goo, I was grounded for two weeks, and this is MUCH worse than that!"

xoxox

"Good lord doesn't she ever go home?" Ginny watched the tracker signal they'd placed on Hallie flash on and off, indicating she was a few miles south-west of them.

"Patience, my love" Harry stroked the back of her hand "She'll just be preparing for her trip"

"She's taking her damn time about it" Ginny pouted.

xoxox

"Andy wants to talk to us, love" Sally stuck her head in to the kitchen, where Harry was making pancakes.

"Can you tell him we're busy - see if he can wait until tomorrow?" He replied without turning round. 

"I don't think he'll believe you" Harry froze, then slowly turned to face Andy and Prue, who were both grinning, while Sally was trying not to laugh.

"Faithless wench" Harry waved the spatula at her, then flipped the pancakes over "Have a seat - you get a meeting with bonus food"

"Cool" Prue and Sally bounded over to the counter, and sat down, while Andy followed slightly more sedate pace. Harry picked the pan up, and turned to the counter. With a wave of his hand, he conjured plates in front of Prue, Andy and himself, leaving Sally with her head on one side.

"Hem-hem!"

"Faithless wenches don't get pancakes, apparently" Andy smirked, then pouted as Prue summoned his plate away "I'm sorry - Harry - give your wife some pancakes!"

"Do I have to?" Harry whined, then smiled, conjured another plate and started serving them out. When he was done, he sat down and turned to Andy "So - to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We have to talk to you about Ella" Andy said, picking up a forkful of pancakes.

"Ella?"

"Our eldest daughter, dear" Sally said with a smile.

"Oh - that Ella" Harry returned the smile "I thought for a moment you were going to tell me Ella Fitzgerald had come back from the dead" He turned back to Andy and realised his friend wasn't smiling "Why do I get the feeling this is not the time for whimsy?"

"Because I think my brother is finally making his move" A voice came from the door, and all four of them turned to face Hallie "And - you know - hi"

xoxox

"I think it is time" Tonks, leaning back on the park bench, turned to face Amelia.

"I thought we'd agreed that we couldn't bring them in" She frowned "That this wasn't an international matter"

"Three more meetings, Lucinda" Tonks leaned forward, resting her elbows on her legs "Target 1 and her minions have had three more meetings. They've got to the point where I think they're ready to move"

"And Fred will be able to stop them?" Amelia shook her head "We still don't have the evidence to bring this before The ICW - and if we make our move and we're wrong, we'll have handed over the keys to the kingdom without a fight"

"Then we don't take it to The ICW" Tonks said intently "Just to Fred and his friends"

"But..."

"Look - at the moment, only us two know what she is planning" Tonks replied, not letting her finish "And while I admit we do have a few friends in both The Ministry and The Wizengamot, I don't think we have enough to stand up to her, should she take the next step" She paused, then shrugged "If The Western Sky know what's going to happen, then they can maybe do something about it, even if they can't stop it" Amelia looked at her thoughtfully, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. We go to see them tomorrow night" She paused "Their award confirmation came through today, so we can use that as a pretext"

"Sounds good" Tonks jumped to her feet "So - a quick jog round the park before we go back?" Amelia stared at up at her, and quirked her eyebrow "Okay - a slow, leisurely walk back to the office"

"Sounds more like it" Amelia stood up "Lets go"

xoxox

"Andy - can we...."

"Of course" Andy and Prue stood up, the latter scooping the last of the pancakes off her plate "We'll talk to you later?"

"Yes" Sally nodded, then turned to Hallie as Prue and Andy walked out of the kitchen "So, my dear sister-in-law - what's your brother up to?"

"I don't know exactly, but I am pretty sure he is making his move" Hallie clutched the handle of her bag tightly "About half an hour ago I was wandering through Mendleson Park when I was accosted by a red-headed witch"

"Ginny?" Harry asked in surprise.

"The one and only" Hallie nodded "Seems that she knows who I am - and who I am to you"

"Your return was world wide news" Sally sighed "I would have thought she'd have known for a long while"

"Either way - she decided to talk to me today" Hallie continued insistently "She told me that she is planning on returning to the UK, and that she wanted me to arrange a meeting" She paused "With you"

xoxox

"Adam? You may start your attack run in ten minutes"

"Yes, sir"

xoxox

"She wants to talk to me so I can smooth her return to Britain?" Harry started laughing "Seriously?"

"You can do it with gay abandon for all she cares" Hallie smiled "But she thinks that - if she is going to come back, she'll need your.... agreement, if not your actual backing, to succeed and to live here peacefully"

"And she thinks she'll get it?" Sally was also laughing "Has she lost her marbles?"

"No - I don't thinks he has" Hallie sighed "Because I don't think she was after your approval or your backing" She paused "I think she was acting as a diversion"

"A diversion?" Harry glanced across at Sally, who was looking equally confused "A diversion for what?"

xoxox

Harry looked across at Ginny, and smiled.

"Three. Two. One. BOOM!"

xoxox

"A di...." Hallie started, then trailed off.

"Hallie?" Harry walked over to her, but stopped when she raised her hand.

"I'm not... I can't..." She paused, then let out a scream.

"Get Pansy!!" Harry yelled at Sally.

"No!" Hallie screwed up her eyes "I've got to..." Her eyes flicked open, then she ran across the kitchen, kicked the door open and ran out in to the grounds. Harry ran after her, then skidded to a halt as he realised she was glowing. She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"Hallie...." He started, but before he could finish, she turned to him.

"Oh god - I'm sorry"

A moment later, the glow surrounding her exploded outwards, engulfing everything in its path.

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Headmistress - thank you for joining us" Sirius smiled as Hermione walked in to his classroom, then turned back to the fifth years "Today, as you know, we will be studying the two of the seven unforgivable curses - specifically, the imperious curse and the killing curse" He looked around "Who can tell me about the killing curse?" A few hands went up, but before anyone could respond, a loud screaming noise filled the classroom. Sirius reached in to his pocket, then his head snapped up as he stared at Hermione in horror.

"Class dismissed" Hermione announced "Return to your common rooms"

"Professor?" One of the students raised his hand, but Hermione was already running forward, and slipping her hand in to Sirius'. A second later, they both vanished.

xoxox

"Honey - we've got to go" Remus called up the stairs "Claire and Arnold will be expecting us"

"I'm coming darling" Susan's voice floated down the stairs, then a moment later, she bounded in to view, taking two steps at a time "Are you sure we should do this without asking them? I mean...." She jumped down the last step "Maybe she might have plans?"

"That's why it's called a surprise party" Remus grinned "If we tell her we're going to do this...." He stopped as his jacket started screaming. With a glance at Susan, he slipped his hand in to the pocket, and pulled out a small crystal, that was now jet-black. Susan stared at it, then ran over to her own jacket, and pulled out another crystal, also jet-black.

"Oh my god" Susan gasped, then she felt Remus grab her arm, and together they vanished.

xoxox

Claire and Arnold looked up in surprise as Viktor appeared in their front room, carrying Robert in his arms.

"Viktor? What's wrong?" Claire pointed to the jet-black crystal on the desk.

"I do not know, but everyone got the same call" He gestured to his pocket "I am sorry to do this at the last minute, but can you look after Robert?"

"Of course" She stood up, and took the young boy from Viktor's arms "We were supposed to be going out with Remus and Arnold to plan Hermione's birthday, but they are probably going to be busy as well"

"I would expect so" Viktor nodded "And sorry to rush, but they will need me" He bowed to both of them.

"Let us know when you can" Arnold said as he vanished.

xoxox

"What the hell's going on?" Andy ran up to Harry, who was cradling Hallie in his arms "Is she okay?"

"She's alive" Harry replied, not looking up "I'm not certain about okay yet"

"What happened?" 

"As far as I can tell, every single ward in The Compound has crashed - they're all gone" Andrew ran up to them "Fidelius, Apparation, Astral Projection - all of them - they're all down"

"Good god" Andy hissed.

"Oh trust me - god had very little to do with it" Hallie said in a weak voice.

"You think it was your brother?" Harry asked, then paused "Ginny diverted you and he implanted a spell in you?"

"He knew I would come here" She said sadly, and Harry wiped the tears off her cheeks "He knew that if Ginny talked to me, I would come and tell you"

"And he used you as a trojan horse" Andy nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." Hallie started, but Andy waved her off.

"It's not your fault" He said kindly "But we've got to get the kids to safety if we're going to be attacked" Harry's head snapped up as he stared at his friend.

"You think he's coming? Here? Now?"

"It's what I'd do if I were a genocidal maniac hell bent on destroying you" Andy replied, then added "Which I'm not, by the way"

"That's nice to know" Harry smirked "Okay - get Tara, Luna and Pansy to take all the kids to Luna's house. Then get them to put up as many wards as they can, as fast as they can"

"Will do" Tara ran past him without stopping, and Harry turned back to Andy.

"Should we get The Ministry involved?" He asked as he helped Hallie to her feet.

"Not yet" Andy shook his head "If this is an attack by Shadow You, I don't want them knowing about him" Harry frowned slightly "Tonks got in touch a few moments ago and said there are problems brewing and she wanted to talk. So I think we should keep this within the family, so to speak"

"Does that include us?" Harry span round, and his face broke in to a grin as Eric, Susan, Remus, Hermione, Sirius and Viktor walked across The Compound towards him.

"Wh..." Harry started, but Pansy - who was escorting Ella, Sirius and Susan past, smiled.

"When we created the flutes, we linked them in to the wards" She said quickly "We figured if the wards ever crashed catastrophically, it might be wise for someone aside from us to know"

"Good plan" Harry grinned, then knelt down to hug his children "Everything is okay, but you all have to go to Aunty Luna's for the moment"

"What's wrong?" Ella asked, glancing around.

"The wards protecting The Compound have crashed" Harry said softly "We don't know why, but until we do, we'd rather have you all where we can keep an eye on you"

"Okay" The kids nodded, then followed Pansy to across the lawn to Luna's house.

"Will Elwyn be okay?" Sally looked over at Hermione, who nodded.

"Filius is in charge, and he knows to lock down the school if I don't get in touch in the next three hours or so" She paused "Hallie - we should get you to safety"

"No" Hallie shook her head, straightening up "If he did this to me, I am going to take it out of his hide" She pulled out her wand, then turned to Harry "What about you?"

"I'm going to take it out of his hide as well" Harry replied.

"I think she means how do we tell you apart from Shadow You" Viktor said with a smile. Harry frowned for a moment, then tapped himself on the head with his wand.

"Okay - I just need to do this" He said, then he held his wand horizontally and span round on the spot, sending a beam of white light shooting out from the wand, passing through everyone. 

"Woah!" Hermione took a step back "Harry - you're the Ready Breck kid!"

"Pardon me?" Sally stared at the bright orange halo now surrounding her husband.

"TV advert back in the early eighties" Hermione waved dismissively "So - do we know when the attack will come?"

"No" Andy shook his head, then turned as there was a series of flashes from Luna's house "The wards are up" He paused "Hallie? Any ideas?" He looked over the Harry's sister, but she wasn't paying attention "Hallie?"

"I know I'm sort of new to the country, but tell me - is it normal for clouds to move against the wind?" Everyone turned to where she was pointing.

"Not so much, no" Harry stared up in to the sky, then his mouth fell open. He turned to his wife and sister, to see his expression mirrored on their faces.

"Anyone who wants to leave should go now" Andy said "No one will think any less of you"

"I think we're where we need to be" Hermione replied, and Susan, Viktor, Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Then get ready, because I think The Demon War is about to begin"

"ACCIO LIGHTSABRE" Harry called out, and a moment later, a small, metal cylinder flew out of his house, and landed in his hand. He looked over at Prue questioningly, then - when she nodded - called out "ACCIO PRUE'S LIGHTSABRE" A second tube flew towards him, but he twisted his wrist and diverted it into Prue's outstretched hand.

"Andy?" Susan glanced across at him "Are you going to be okay?"

"Five by five" Andy replied with a grin, then pulled two pistols out of his jacket "Aside from the training I got in Albion, I thought we could use some extra power" He paused "Would any of you like one? I have the rifles and so forth we used during the infiri attack..."

"Thanks, but I think we'll be okay" Susan smiled as she withdrew her wand, then she looked around "Where's Andrew?"

xoxox

"RUPERT!" Andrew barrelled in to the reception of The Watcher's Council "I need to see Rupert Giles, now"

"Mr Giles is not...." The receptionist started, but Andrew waved his hand, silencing the man before he could finish, then ran up the stairs.

Two minutes later, he threw the door to the conference room open, and ran inside to find Giles talking to two dozen Watchers.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of The Watcher's jumped to his feet "Who are you?"

"Rupert" Andrew ran round the table until he was stood next to Giles "It's starting. The wards are down, and they are coming"

"Dear god" Giles paled, then he stood up "Can you wait two minutes? I will get the others" 

"Hurry!" Andrew said, then turned to the rest of the room as Giles ran out "I'm afraid Mr Giles has to leave now. There is an apocalypse he has to avert" He grinned at the confused looks on the faces in front of them, then he turned and sprinted out of the room after Giles.

xoxox

"Andrew is getting re-enforcements" Andy said in reply as he raised the two pistols.

"What about The Ministry?"

"Too late" Hallie cried, pointing upwards. 

A second later, hundreds of demons swept down from the sky.

xoxox

"Take this" Andrew handed Willow and Kennedy a sock "And say Home - it will transport you to The Compound" He paused "The fight has probably started, so be careful when you arrive" He turned to Xander and Dawn and did the same, then to Giles "Take my hand, and we can go together"

"Oh Andrew, you say the sweetest things" Giles smiled.

"Home"  
"Home"  
"Home"

xoxox

"Bloody hell" Giles dropped to the ground as a demon flew overhead, then he turned, and pulled out the sword he was carrying. He swung at the next demon that past, decapitating it and sending it crashing it to the ground "Yah!"

xoxox

"I bet this isn't what The Jedi Order had in mind" Prue thought as she swung the lightsabre in a circle, gutting two demons that were rushing towards her "I mean - fighting Sith is one thing, but an army of demons?" She threw herself to the ground, rolled over twice, then thrust the beam up, splitting the stomach of another demon and covering herself in "And, by the way, ewwww!" 

xoxox

Andy stood, back against the wall of his house, shooting demons out of the sky with expert precision. In the back of his mind, he knew he had already emptied both magazines twice over, but as the bullets were still coming, he was happy enough to keep shooting.

"DUCK!" A voice shouted from his right, and he dropped to the ground without a second thought. A moment later, a fireball flew inches above his body and ignited a demon to his left. Willow ran over, and conjured a scythe, decapitating the flaming creature.

"Thanks" He smiled up at Willow, then quickly fired five shots over her shoulder, sending the demon that had been about to kill her flying backwards.

"Jesus that's loud!" Willow moaned, then smiled as a blue healing spell hit her in the ear "Thanks sweetie"

"Welcome!" Dawn waved, then turned and flung both her arms upwards, incinerating a dozen more demons.

xoxox

Tara watched Ella pace back and forth in the front room.

"Are you sure you don't want lunch, sweetie?" She asked, but Ella shook her head.

"What's going on out there, Aunt Tara?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" Tara tried to smile kindly, but even as she spoke, she knew it sounded false.

"Then why are all the windows dark?" Ella pointed to the bay window, in which all the panes had gone black "What don't you want us to see?"

"We're trying to protect you, love" Pansy came in, followed by the twins "Your parents want you to be safe"

"You don't understand" Ella whispered, then flopped in to a chair "You don't understand"

xoxox

"ENCYCLUS MARXIMUS!" Eric flung his hands up, sending a tornado flying across the grounds. Demons were flung all over the place. Grinning, he span round, only to find a another demon flying straight towards him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Eric ducked as a killing curse flew over his head, then turned and smiled as Viktor ran past him.

"Thanks"

"No worries"

xoxox

"INCENDIO CRESCENDO!" Sally threw a fireball up in to the air, which multiplied in to a dozen, each of which shot out across the sky, blasting demons apart as they went.

"DIE YOU HELLBEASTS!" Giles charged forward, hacking and slashing with a broadsword.

"WAAAAH!" Andrew and Xander ran headlong, both brandishing large swords.

"FOR HARRY!" Remus and Susan stood back to back, sending killing curses flying through the air.

"FOR HARRY!" Hermione and Viktor shot killing curses with pinpoint accuracy from the corner of Harry's house.

"FOR HARRY!" Andy sent a bolt of lightening flying out of his hands, electrocuting a demon above him.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Harry rolled his eyes as he sent wave after wave of blasting curses as he ducked and weaved around the grounds.

xoxox

"I have to go" Ella stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Go?" Tara stared at her "Go where?"

"I have to stop this!" She walked to the front door, then stopped as a white forcefield shimmered in to view in front of her.

"It's not safe out there, Ella" Luna walked up to her "You can't go out there"

"I HAVE TO!" Ella yelled, then she raised her hand and punched the forcefield, shattering it. She ran forward, and threw the front door open as Luna and Tara stared in disbelief.

xoxox

"We're going to lose" Harry backed up against the same wall Andy was stood by "There are too many of them, and they keep coming"

"So we fight until the last man, and die" Andy replied "We fight until we can't fight any more"

"We should let the others go - they don't deserve to die in our fight" 

"You can try telling them, but do you really think they'll listen?" 

"Probably not" Harry smirked "But it's what we heroes, do, right?"

"Right" He paused "If we form up on two flanks, we can take a fair number of them with us"

"I'll get it done" Harry nodded, then his mouth fell open as the door to Luna's house was flung open.

xoxox

"Ella?" Sally ducked, then blasted another demon out of the sky.

"What's she doing?" Hermione asked, sending another volley of killing curses in to the oncoming horde.

"ELLA!" Sally screamed as her daughter ran in to the centre of The Compound.

xoxox

Ella glanced at her mother, then let a small smile cross her lips. 

She closed her eyes, then slowly began to raise her arms. When they were above her head, her eyes flicked open.

"YOU FACE YOUR OWN DEATH, HELL-SPAWNED"

xoxox

"Holy crap!" Dawn stared in amazement as thousands of lightening bolts shot from the sky, hitting every demon attacking The Compound.

xoxox

Harry turned to stare at his wife across the grounds, seeing the understanding reflected in her eyes.

xoxox

One by one, the demons fell out of the sky, bursting in to flames as they fell. 

xoxox

Xander threw his arms over his head, then lowered them sheepishly as he realised a thin, golden forcefield had appeared over their heads. 

xoxox

When the last demon dissolved in to nothing, Ella lowered her arms, let out a long breath, then turned to see her parents running across the grounds towards her.

Harry and Sally skidded to a halt, staring down at her. She looked up at them, then grinned.

"So - how was your day?"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

An asteroid floating in deep space.

Five people facing a holographic woman, floating in mid air.

Ginny throwing a green curse at Sally.

A man in a suit throwing a fireball at Andy.

Umbridge throwing a killing curse at Hermione.

Harry, Sally and Hermione facing a silvery image of Sirius Black.

_The future's past is shaped by the present in "Foundations", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

Harry and Sally sat, hand in hand, facing their daughter, while Prue and Sirius sat on a sofa to their left. The rest of the group were looking after the other children, and bringing all the wards back up as fast as they could.

"Was this what you wanted to talk about?" Harry glanced at Prue, who nodded.

"A few weeks ago, I found Ella doing some wandless magic" Sirius said softly, causing Harry and Sally to turn and stare at him "She asked me not to tell you - she said it was important that you didn't know"

"And you listened to her?" Sally asked, but before Sirius could reply, Ella interrupted.

"It's not his fault, mother" She said quietly "And it's not Uncle Andy's or Aunt Prue's" She paused, then furrowed her brow for a moment.

"Love?" Sally leaned forward, reaching to take her daughter's hand, then stopped as Ella opened her eyes.

"Taryn wants to talk to you" The young girl said seriously.

xoxox

"Most of the wards are back...." Giles walked in to Harry's front room to find Willow and Tara sat on the floor facing each other, holding hands with their eyes closed. To one side, Kennedy was pacing back and forth, while Luna leaned against the far wall. Giles glanced at the two witches, then slowly walked round until he was stood next to Tara.

"What are they doing?" He asked quietly.

"Summoning that many demons takes a vast amount of magic" Luna replied in the same, quiet voice "And assuming that it was done by The Wolf, Ram and Hart, they were probably in one place"

"Makes sense" 

"Well - during the battle, Willow managed to get a scan of the magic signature of the demons...."

"While she was fighting?" Giles eyebrows vanished in to his hairline.

".... and now she and Tara are trying to find where in the world this magic signature last appeared. And yes - while she as fighting" Luna grinned "My wife has excellent taste, wouldn't you say?"

"If you think I'm going to comment on whether or not I find Willow sexy, I think you should think again" Giles grinned at her.

"SO MOTE IT BE!" Tara and Willow yelled out in unison, causing Giles to jump and Luna to giggle. The two women smiled at each other, then both stood up.

"We've located where the spell was cast from" Tara said "And from what we can tell, the three people who cast it are still there"

"Can you inform the authorities?" Giles asked. Willow nodded, but Luna and Tara didn't reply "Tara?"

"You have to understand something, Giles - The Western Sky have operational powers in every country in the world" Tara said slowly "And we have a very broad latitude in how we use those powers"

"Which means what?" Willow asked, walking over to stand next to Kennedy.

"This was an attack against us" Luna said seriously "Not against Britain, or against Hogwarts, but against us - The Western Sky" She glanced at Luna who nodded "They came after us - they came after our children"

"Trust me when I say, we're not going to need the authorities to deal with them" Luna finished "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to inform the others, and we'll prepare our response" She turned and walked out, leaving Giles, Willow and Kennedy staring at Tara.

"You're really not going to involve anyone else?" Kennedy asked quietly.

"We really don't need to" Tara replied.

xoxox

"Taryn?" Harry stared at Sirius and Prue "The Taryn?"

"From what we can tell" Prue nodded "I mean - we didn't understand, but as far as we know, yes, it's the same Taryn"

"You know Taryn?" Ella blinked a few times "How?"

"It's a long story" Sally replied "And we will tell you, after we talk with Taryn. I expect she has a lot to say"

"She does" Ella replied, then paused, smiling slightly "But I don't think you're going to get time" She turned to face the door, just as it was opened to let Andy and Luna in to the room.

"Sorry to break this up, but Willow and Tara have traced where The Trio are hiding" Andy said "Everyone gear up - we go in five minutes"

xoxox

"Is this the place?" Andy looked over at Willow and Tara, who both nodded "Okay - here's the plan...."

xoxox

"We've done it" Mark said triumphantly "We've killed Harry Potter! We took down the man who took down Voldemort!" He span round with arms in his air, then froze as he came face to face with Harry, Sally and Hermione.

"Actually - it was my wife who killed Tom" Harry said mildly "So I guess you're wrong on both counts"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Mark yelled, then stared in disbelief as the spell stopped a few inches in front of them "How...."

"By the strength of our common endeavour we achieve more than we achieve alone" Hermione said in the same mild tone "Now hand over your wand, or we will take it from you" Mark stared at them, then slowly lowered his arm, dropped the wand on the ground and kicked it across to where The Order was standing. As Harry knelt down to pick it up, Mark turned and bolted for the door.

"Stupefy!" Hermione stunned Mark, who collapsed in the door way. She sighed "I guess it's the hard way"

xoxox

"Ennervate!" Mark opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. He appeared to be stuck to the wall, flanked on either side by Derek and Adam. Stood on the other side of the room were Harry, Sally and Hermione, now joined by ten other people.

"Who told you to come after us?" Andy asked when all three of them had been woken up.

"No one" Adam replied. Tara raised her hand, and a moment later Adam winced, then bit his lip, then finally screamed. Tara stared at him for a moment, then lowered her hand again, letting Adam relax.

"I believe my husband asked you a question" Prue said calmly. 

"It was him" Mark nodded towards Harry "Him and his red-headed whore"

"What did he tell you, exactly?" Giles asked.

"That if we got rid of The Order Of V, we would show The Senior Partners we were untouchable" Mark continued "All we wanted was to get away from them" Harry paused, then waved his hand, bringing up a silencing spell between them and the prisoners. Mark watched as the various witches and wizards talked amongst each others, then took a deep breath as the spell came down, and Andy turned back to them.

"Is there anything else you think we should know?" He asked.

"We've told you everything" Mark snapped.

"Then be off good cheer - you're going to get your wish" He paused "The Senior Partners won't come after you" Mark started to grin, but the smile died on his lips as the six members of The Western Sky raised their hands.

"You can't...." Mark started, but was cut off as six cutting curses flew across the room, decapitating the three conspirators. 

xoxox

"You should be with the others" Giles looked up as Tara walked over to him "Not sitting alone, moping in the dark like some kind of vampire with a soul" Giles smiled slightly, but didn't move. Tara watched him for a moment, then sat down next to him.

"You think we should have let them live?" She asked after a second "That we should have taken them to The Ministry? Locked them up in Azkaban?"

"Perhaps" Giles nodded, then he looked up "You know what happened to Willow after you died?" He paused "After you left us?"

"I do" Tara nodded "You think we are in danger of following her down that path? That we could become dark, even evil?" Giles looked thoughtful, then shrugged.

"I don't know, but you a group of incredibly powerful mages - even Andy - and, as you know, power corrupts"

"But there's one thing you are forgetting" Tara sat down next to him, taking his hands in hers "Although they attacked us, and attacked our children, this wasn't about that" She paused as Giles looked at her sceptically "Well - not all about that" Giles laughed softly at her admission "They were going to bring about the end of the world, Giles. You didn't see what we saw - the death, the destruction. You didn't hear Ella talk about watching Hogwarts get wiped off the face of the earth in a single explosion that killed hundreds" She paused, letting a silent prayer cross her mind, then continued.

"They were arrested two years ago, and escaped. They are three pureblood mages, and with the changes in The Wizengamot, there was no way to ensure that The Ministry would have been able to charge them, let alone punish them" She leaned forward intently "When you fought Glory, you killed Ben, because you knew there was no other way to ensure the safety of the world. It wasn't good, and it wasn't right, but it was necessary" Giles looked in to her eyes, then slowly nodded.

"I understand" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Come on - lets to find the others"

xoxox

Five minutes later, Tara and Giles walked in to The Wells house to find the party under way. Xander and Dawn were dancing - far too closely in Giles' opinion, but he had long since realised his opinion didn't matter to the two children - while the others were talking in groups around the edges of the room.

"I'm just saying we should take a few days off" Luna grinned, glass of coke in her hand "We averted the apocalypse, you know"

"These young people today" Xander shook his head in amusement "Avert one apocalypse and they think they know it all" He twirled Dawn round "Come see me when you do it three or four times, then we can talk"

"Still" Giles said with a grin "As a wise woman once said - we saved the world, I say we party" He looked around as he realised Andrew, Tara, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy were staring at him in utter shock "What?" 

"You're quoting Buffy? You're calling Buffy a wise woman?" Xander said after a moment "I think I speak for everyone when I say the earth is most definitely doomed!"

_(end of act 3)_


	7. Foundations

_"You're quoting Buffy? You're calling Buffy a wise woman?" Xander said after a moment "I think I speak for everyone when I say the earth is most definitely doomed!"_

The screen at the front of the classroom clicked off, and the teacher turned to face her class.

"This was the turning point" She said with a smile "Along with the events of the following months, the events of this day, all those thousands of years ago, were the beginnings of what would eventually become The United Earth Council" She paused "So - for homework, I want you all to research the people involved in The Western Sky. This is a long term project, so you have six weeks to turn in your reports" She looked around "Class dismissed"

As the rest of the students stood up, Darren turned to his twin sister.

"You know what would be good for research?" He said quietly, and Dariana nodded with a grin "Do you think we can convince them?"

"There's only one way to find out" She replied "Lets go find mother"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Eloise Burrows, Leo Burrows, 

with 

Clancy  
Darren Burrows, Dariana Burrows

and starting

TARA

Episode 7 : Foundations

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Landing in two minutes" Eloise Burrows called out through the cabin of The White Rose "Everyone prepare for disembarkation" She turned back and guided the ship down to the landing pad, then flipped off all the switches in sequence, ensuring the engines were closed off.

Standing up, she walked back in to the rear of the ship to find her husband, twin children and best friend waiting for her.

"Do you think Tara will be willing to help us?" Darren asked as they all walked down the gang-plank "And is asking someone who has existed since before time to help us with our homework cheating?"

"Did the teacher say you couldn't ask for help?" Clancy asked with a grin. The twins shook their heads, and Clancy shrugged "There's your answer"

"Come on" Eloise shepherded them in to the main complex, and along the corridor until they reached the central chamber.

"Tara?" She called out, and a moment later, a hologram of a woman appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, Mrs Burrows" Tara bowed "How may I be of assistance to you today?" Eloise gestured to the kids, and Dariana took a step forward.

"What can you tell us about The Western Sky?"

"The Western Sky has been used to refer to thirty two organizations in recorded history" Tara replied "The most recent of which was a group determined to prove collaboration between The Council and The Thargoids" Eloise turned to Clancy with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"We can't have been the only ones to think it" He shrugged, then turned back to Tara "We'd like information about The Western Sky that was run by Andrew Trudeau and Prudence Halliwell-Trudeau"

"That would be the first Western Sky" Tara announced "Founded in 2005, Earth Reckoning, by Andrew Trudeau, Harry James Potter and Sally-Anne Potter-Black" She paused "What would you like to know?"

"How did they meet?" Dariana asked "Andrew, Harry and Sally?"

"They didn't all meet at once" Tara replied "Harry and Sally wouldn't meet Andy for nearly twelve years after Harry and Hermione first met" She paused "I can show you the key parts of their lives, if you like?" Darren and Dariana exchanged glances, then they both nodded. Tara smiled, then five seats faded in to view "You might want to sit down, friends - this will take a while"

xoxox

_Hermione Granger sat in the third row from the front, looking round the new classroom. She hadn't had any friends at her old school - she liked to read, and make up stories, which wasn't a very popular thing for a seven year old girl to do - and, from the looks of the kids in this class, she didn't think there would be a lot of potential here either._

_"Welcome class. I am Miss Pendleton. I know most of you came up from the previous year, but we have two new students joining us today" The teacher looked across the room at a boy - obviously the other new student - then turned to face her "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" Hermione bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous. She glanced over at the boy, then let a slight smile cross her face as he pointed to himself. She nodded eagerly, causing him to smile, then watched as he stood up._

_"My name is Aaron Brown. I moved here six weeks ago with my uncle Rupert. I like playing chess, reading, and playing with my dog Lucky" Hermione looked him up and down, mentally revising her opinion about there being no one she could be friends with._

_"Where did you move from?" Miss Pendleton asked._

_"From Miami, Florida" Aaron replied._

_"Why did you move here?" A boy at the back of the class asked._

_"My uncle had to move for a job" He let his head drop slightly, causing the teacher to take a step forward._

_"Any other questions?" She asked, looking around. After a moment of silence, she turned to Hermione, who suddenly went red "Miss Granger?" She took a deep breath, then slowly pushed herself to her feet._

_"My name is Hermione Granger. My parents and I have just moved here from Harlow in Essex, because my parents have opened up a dental practice in the area. I am named after a character in The Winter's Tale, and I think Shakespeare is the best writer I have read. Like Aaron" She cast a sidelong glance at the new boy "I like reading, but I don't play chess all that well and I don't have a dog, though I do have a cat named Pixie" She stopped talking and realised she hadn't actually breathed during her little speech. She blinked a couple of times, then looked around. After a few moments, when no one asked her any questions, she started twisting her hands together._

_Just as she felt tears of embarrassment reach her eyes, a voice came from the other side of the classroom._

_"So what's Hermione like in The Winter's Tale?" She turned to see Aaron looking over at her, smiling encouragingly. Unfortunately, the first thing that came to mind was that her namesake was accused of being a scarlet woman, and the idea of announcing that to the class didn't entirely appeal to her. Aaron bit his lip, then asked "What colour is your cat?" She nearly sighed in relief._

_"Ginger, with a touch of brown" She replied, then - as the teacher asked if there were any more questions, Hermione slumped down in to her chair, looking over at Aaron._

_"Who would have thought" She thought to herself "I've made a friend on my first day. Mum will be so happy"_

xoxox

_"I was wondering if you'd like to help me take Lucky for a walk" Aaron put down his glass of orange juice "That was why I came over"_

_"I'll have to ask Mum" Hermione smiled, then looked down the table to where her mother was reading the paper._

_"Ask mum what?" Claire Granger looked up, picking up her glass of juice._

_"Aaron wanted to know if I would help him walk his dog" Hermione said, then she jumped up and ran down the table as her mother spat out a mouthful of orange juice and started choking "Mum? Are you alright?"_

_"Yes" Claire waved her off, then shook her head in amusement "Yes dear - you may help Aaron..... walk his dog"_

xoxox

"Over the next few years - before they started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry - who was going by the name of Aaron for his own safety - and Hermione would become the best of friends. A fact that both pleased and, sometimes, horrified her parents"

xoxox

_Harry stopped, then turned slowly to face Tristin - another boy in his class - who was standing with two other boys, all of whom were laughing._

_"What did you say?" He said softly._

_"I was just saying that if we're studying our teeth tomorrow, Granger's going to have a bit of a leg up on everyone else" He stuck his front teeth over his lip "You'd think her parents would do something about it, but maybe that's why they had to start up their own practice...."_

_"Minnie is my friend - don't talk about her like that" Harry frowned._

_"Like what? calling her a chipmunk? A raccoon..." Tristin started, but didn't get very far._

_"Stop it, or I'll tell" Harry turned, but before he could walk off, he felt Tristin hit him on the back of the head. Without thinking, he span round and punched Tristin in the face, sending him falling backwards._

_"AARON BROWN!" Harry cringed as Miss Saffron's voice echoed through the playground "MY OFFICE! NOW!"_

xoxox

_"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" Arnold's voice echoed through the house, causing Hermione to bury her head in her pillow._

_"'Lets play a prank' He says. 'No one will know it was us' He says" She shook her head "Great idea Aaron - what could possibly go wrong?"_

_"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

xoxox

"Despite a number of attempts by her parents, Hermione refused to stop being friend with Harry" Tara smiled "Much like the other three members of what would come to be known as The Golden Quartet, she possessed qualities of every House, with loyalty being one of her most dominant traits" She paused "Which lead her to a most distressing choice"

xoxox

_"The most important thing you have to remember is that you can tell no one about this" Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and her parents "Not your friends, or the rest of your family" The three Grangers nodded "Very well - I will see you on September the First" She stood up, turned on the spot and vanished. The three of them stared at the empty spot for a moment, then Claire turned to her daughter._

_"You want to go?" She asked, and Hermione nodded without hesitation "What are you going to tell Aaron?" She smiled sympathetically as Hermione's face fell._

_"I could tell him the truth....." Hermione started, then shook her head "No - he wouldn't believe me. Or he would, and the..."_

_"Ministry Of Magic" Arnold supplied._

_"Ministry would get him" She sighed "I suppose I could tell him you decided to send me to a private school?" She said hopefully "I mean - it's sort of the truth"_

_"Whatever you do tell him, let us know" Claire smiled "If we're going to lie, we should probably tell the same lie"_

xoxox

_Harry ran across the park, Sirius - in his dog form - bounding behind him. Now that they had sorted out how to get his letter, he had to find a way to tell Hermione he wouldn't be going to senior school with her._

_He caught sight of her, sat on a park bench, swinging her legs back and forth. As he approached her, he slowed down, noting her posture. He had got to know her very well in the four years they'd been at school together, and this was definitely her "something is eating at my soul" pose._

_Taking a deep breath, he sprinted up to her and skidded to a halt. Almost at once, he realised she'd been crying - probably just before he arrived - but he also realised she didn't want him to know._

_After a moment's pause, he decided to let her keep her secret._

_"MINNIE!"_

xoxox

"A few weeks later, they went off to Hogwarts together, where they met the third member of their quartet. A young girl named...."

xoxox

_Sally-Anne Perks, an eleven year old girl with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and round glasses, walked down the corridor in a train. She approached a specific compartment, then slowed as she heard voices._

_"No, but I am pretty sure his name isn't Harry Potter" She grinned, realising exactly who Ron Weasley was about to walk in on._

_"Draco Malfoy" She walked in to the compartment doorway, and smiled at the two kids she found there "The boy with the silver hair and the sneer? His name is Draco Malfoy, and if the red haired boy is a Weasley, then he probably already knows"_

xoxox

"That wasn't the first time Harry and Sally met, but it was the first time they remembered" Tara smiled softly "And although no one knew it at time, their future friendship was cemented then and there, when - instead of sucking up to him, or ignoring him, Sally teased him about being engaged"

"My kind of girl" Eloise smiled at her husband.

"Their path to The Western Sky wasn't easy" Tara continued "Partly because of the times they were born to, but mostly because of the people in their lives - one in particular. A girl by the name of ..."

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming soon_

Harry Potter looks down the scope of a sniper rifle, aiming at a group of people in black robes.

**When a simple choice changes the world**

Hermione stares out of a window to where a horde of acromantula, giants and Death Eaters are swarming towards the school.

**Nothing will ever be the same again**

Dumbledore points his wand at Harry, then a line of three goblins appear.

 _THE WISH - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_  
xoxox

_(act 2)_

_"Ginevra Weasley" An eleven year old red-haired girl smiled as Professor McGonagall called out her name. With a final glance at her future husband, and a glare at the two girls sat with him, she walked up to the three-legged stool and put the hat on her head._

_"My my. What do we have here?" Ginny felt The Hat's voice echo in her head._

_"I'm Ginny Weasley...."_

_"A Weasley? Really?" The Hat sounded surprised "You aren't like any Weasley I have ever sorted, and believe me, young lady, I have sorted them all" Ginny paused, uncertain of how to respond._

_"I am a Weasley, and I belong in Gryffindor"_

_"Another lie. Interesting" The Hat's tone changed until it sounded slightly angry._

_"I belong in Gryffindor like my mother and father, and my six brothers, before me" She insisted._

_"Your brothers, maybe" The Hat replied "Though I always thought the twins were more Hufflepuff, and young Percival was always more suited to Ravenclaw. Now there is a boy who was his parents' son" The Hat paused again "You, however, are not your parents' daughter"_

_"Then who I am? A changeling?"_

_"I was speaking spiritually, young lady" The Hat sneered "While you are obviously the biological child of Arthur and Molly, you do not take after either of them in temperament, wisdom or kindness"_

_"If you are done playing amateur psychologist, I believe you were going to put me in Gryffindor" Ginny snapped back._

_"I am hardly amateur, but I am done" The Hat let a tone of amusement slip in to its speech "But you, my dear, are not a Gryffindor. Not by any stretch of the imagination"_

_"Professor Dumbledore thinks I am" She retorted "If I am going to help Harry achieve his destiny and make him mine, I have to be by his side"_

_"If it is meant to be, it will be, regardless" The Hat replied softly, then added "Even if you are in SLYTHERIN"_

xoxox

"Ginny Weasley would prove to be a thorn in Harry and Sally's side, right up until the say she died at his hand" Tara continued the story "She was convinced she was supposed to be Harry's wife, and would not let anything, or anyone, convince her otherwise" She paused, then sighed "While it does loathe me to say anything in her defence, it was not entirely her fault. Her parents had told her stories of 'Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived' throughout her childhood, and her mother continually re-enforced the idea that a marriage between Harry and Ginny would be best for everyone"

"Why?" Eloise asked with a frown.

"Aside from his place in history, Harry was very, very rich, and - politically - very powerful" Tara smiled "While he was a child, that wasn't so important, but Molly Weasley knew that - when he turned 17 - Harry could conceivably be the single most important person in the world. More so if he defeated Voldemort"

"And Ginny?" Leo looked curious.

"The Weasleys were not without their own position, but as the youngest child of seven, Ginny would never be as powerful or as influential as her oldest brother, and no where near as powerful as Harry. But if she could create an alliance between The Weasleys and The Potters....." She trailed off as Eloise and Leo nodded in understanding.

"So she caused them problems between Harry and Sally?" Clancy asked.

"To say the least" Tara nodded "But, as with all things, she had to play her part, otherwise things would not have fallen out as they should have" She paused "Whether it would have made things better or worse is another topic entirely, but not one for today" She grinned "Anyway - two years after Ginny arrived at school, the last member of The Golden Quartet came to Hogwarts, completing the set of four people who would change the face of history, and of magic, for the rest of time" She paused again "Of course, none of them knew it at the time"

xoxox

_"Which way should we be going?" An eighteen year old Bulgarian student looked up and down the stone passage, then turned back to his friends "We are supposed to be going to The Great Hall"_

_"Maybe this way?" The shorter of his two friends pointed down the corridor. Viktor shrugged, then the three of them set off walking._

_As they reached the end of the passage, they heard voices ahead of them._

_"I just thought that since he is a seeker and has a future ahead of him, he wouldn't risk his life on..." He rounded the corner to see four younger students walking ahead of them "This. Surely he has better things to do with his life" Without realising what he was going to do, Viktor took a couple of steps forward._

_"You do not think it is a great honour to take part?" He asked, causing all four students to stop and turn to face him. The girl who had been talking let out a strange, squeaking noise and went bright red. Viktor couldn't help notice how cute she looked when she was blushing. Before he could respond, another of the students took a step forward._

_"Well said" He smiled at his friend, then turned to Viktor "Hello, my name is Harry Potter"_

xoxox

"People will tell you that love at first sight is a myth" Tara spoke as the image faded "That it exists only in books and films. But they're wrong. Harry and Sally, Viktor and Hermione - they all fell in love at their first meeting, even if they didn't realise it at the time" She smiled "It's what made them special - what gave them the power to do what had to be done" She paused "By the strength of their common endeavour, they achieved more than they could achieve alone - a fact that served them well in the face of all that opposed them"

xoxox

_'The dream, when it came, was always the same. She was gliding through the corridors at Hogwarts, moving with an ease she never felt in real life._

_As she approached a corner, a familiar smell drifted in to her nostrils. It was the girl - the girl who was ruining her life._

_The girl she could kill....'_

_Ginny snapped out of her daydream, and realised she was stood in the middle of a corridor. This had been happening far too often recently, and she still had no idea what was causing it._

_She looked around, then her eyes widened, and she ducked in to an alcove as Harry and Hermione rushed past her heading in the direction she knew Sally would be._

_She crept up to the corner, and watched as Harry comforted his girlfriend. She listened for a moment - Harry was talking about a voice going after the girl._

_Ginny frowned. Was it possible that her dreams were real? That she was directing the monster that was attacking students?_

_She tilted her head to one side, then smiled._

_"This could have potential" She thought to herself._

xoxox

_Ginny crouched behind the bed, and waited patiently for Sally to return. Ever since the end of The Second Task - since it had become apparent Harry was being seduced and destroyed by that harridan, and it would take desperate measures to save her._

_She glanced down at the spare wand in her hand, and let a small smile play across her lips. She knew she was taking a bit of a risk. The curse she was going to use wasn't unforgivable, but only because it was so obscure that The Ministry didn't think it was worth classifying. But, she reflected, after Harry defeated Voldemort, the world would be at their feet and all their little indiscretions would be forgiven._

_She twirled the wand in her hand, thinking about the next few minutes. The girl would be unconscious for most of the night, so she could easily slip out of the dorms. Then all she had to do was dispose of the wand, which is where Hagrid came in. Using the half-giant to cover up her crimes was slightly unethical, but she knew that Hagrid's blind loyalty to Dumbledore meant that he thought she and Harry should be together, and would eventually forgive her._

_"That is if he ever works it out" She thought with a smirk, then she looked up again as the door opened and Sally walked in "Show time"_

xoxox

_"Yes" Sirius smiled down at his godson's girlfriend "We did very good" He reached out to pull her in to a hug, then the world seemed to go in to slow motion._

_A shadowy figure rose up from behind a set of crates and fired a killing curse across the street towards them._

_He saw Harry's eyes widen in disbelief as Hermione screamed in horror._

_Seeing Sally was facing the wrong way, he knew she would never get out of the way in time if someone didn't do something._

_With a last glance at Harry's face, he flung himself sideways, knocking Sally to the ground. As he landed on top of her, his last thought was "Oh god, I hope I don't arrive while James and Lily are doing it"_

xoxox

_“Good. May I see the three of you in private?” He turned back to Susan “I realise they are not yet of age, but Mr Black left a message for the three of them, and I was asked that they hear it before the will reading” Susan paused for a moment, then nodded. Flintlock turned back to the three students “If you would like to follow me?”_

_He lead Harry, Sally and Hermione in to a private office, and gestured for them to sit down. He walked round the desk, then pulled out a small stone basin on the desk._

_"Mr Black updated his will two months ago, and left instructions that this part of it should be played to the three of you before anyone else comes in" He said calmly "He also asked that you see it in private, so I will leave you to it. When you are finished, press the button the desk, and I will return" He turned and walked out of the office. Sally glanced at Harry and Hermione, who both nodded, then she leaned forward and tapped the basin with her wand. For a few moments, nothing happened, then a silvery mist rose from the surface of the bowl and formed itself in to an image of Sirius._

_"So I guess I'm dead" The image said "That or the goblins have a slightly twisted sense of humour" He paused, then shook his head "No, I am probably dead" Sally let out a small laugh, while Harry and Hermione smiled "The main will reading will be in a few minutes, but before it starts, there are some things I want to tell you"_

_"After James and Lily were murdered, I thought I had lost my reason for living, but you three have shown me I was wrong. You three mean the world to me, and I am sorry to be leaving you behind, and leaving you to deal with Voldemort without me" He paused, then his face became serious "Which is what I want to talk to you about. You three, especially you Sally, are now responsible for the future of The Order, which I guess is the future of the wizarding world" He paused, then grinned "So no pressure" This time all three of them burst out laughing._

_"I've made some arrangements that should assure your future. I'm not going to spoil the will reading - what kind of a father would I be if I did that - but if you would take my advice one last time, listen to everything in the will, and agree to it all" He grinned "Because trust me - this is going to be a lot of fun" He paused for a moment, then smiled "Enjoy your lives, children of mine, because from here on out, I think it's only going to get better"_

xoxox

"After the death of their Uncle Mike, The Silent Trio - as they would come to be known - took the war to Voldemort, and within a few short months, wiped him off the face of the earth along with most of his followers" Tara finished the second part of her story with a smile "But because of the political situation in the UK, Harry and Sally left to live in America for the next ten years. Which is where the true history of The Western Sky begins"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_The Demon War is over_

Harry and Sally are talking to Ella about Taryn.

_But as one danger comes to an end_

Andy and Tonks are sat in her office, and Tonks is grinning from ear to ear.

_Another one is just beginning_

Tonks rushes into The Ministry Atrium to find the area alight with spell-fire.

_Find out what happens in "All Consequences...", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"The first few years of Harry and Sally's post-Voldemort life consisted of finishing their schooling and watching their friends do the same" Tara smiled "However they did break it up with one significant event"

xoxox

_"Do you, Harry James Potter-Black, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" Harry turned to face Sally, and smiled._

_"I do"_

_"And do you, Sally-Anne Perks-Black, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sally looked Harry up and down, then looked at the assembled group standing behind them._

_"What do you think?" She asked with a slight smirk._

_"I think you can do better" Hermione said, standing hand in hand with Viktor, while Remus and Susan, also standing hand in hand, merely smiled._

_"I know, but Ginny has left the country, so...." Harry slapped his hand over her mouth before she could continue, then turned to the priest conducting the ceremony._

_"Yes - she does" He said, causing the priest to laugh, then glance at Sally, who nodded._

_"Then, by the power vested in me by The ICW and The AMFM, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife" The priest paused "You may now kiss the bride, though I suggest moving your hand first, or it might not be as fun as you want it to" Everyone laughed, then, as Harry leaned across and gave Sally a soft, tender kiss, the rest of the group applauded._

xoxox

"Sally became pregnant with Ella Lily Potter soon after - the girl who would grow up to bring an end to The Demon War - but a few months before Ella was born, another momentous event took place - one that would change a number of lives, all for the better"

xoxox

_"Luna! Luna - calm down" A heavily pregnant Sally rolled her eyes, then handed the phone over to Harry "I can't make sense of her"_

_"Luna" Harry took the phone "Calm down, and talk a little more slowly" He paused, listening to her. As she talked, his face started to darken, until he was frowning slightly "Are you sure we need both of us?" Another pause "And you know that she is just a few weeks shy?" A third pause, then he sighed reluctantly "Okay. We will go tomorrow morning - we can probably set up a floo connection with Professor Parker's help" He paused for a final them, then smiled "We will see you after your NEWTS, assuming you do as well as we think you will" He hung up the phone, then turned to his wife._

_"Guess what honey?"_

xoxox

_"The Devil's Sorcerer Tempus. He can manipulate time any way he chooses" Phoebe looked up from The Book of Shadows at her two sisters._

_"Does it say how to vanquish him?"_

_"Take him out of time" Phoebe furrowed her brow "Whatever that means" The three sisters spin round as the front door is kicked open, and a man in dark suit walks in, and sends an energy ball flying towards them. As the sisters dodged out of the way, they didn't notice their fireplace flare in to life, and two figures come out of it._

_The man took a step forward, then span round as the door to the Manor was kicked open again, and Andy Trudeau burst in._

_"Now!" Harry whispered, and Sally stood up behind the couch._

_"Time must flow from then to now, but it will stop if you know how, so from this point until I say, keep the world the current way" As she finished the spell, the world slowed to a stop, the energy ball flying towards Andy frozen in mid-air._

_"Wow" Harry looked around "That's pretty impressive"_

_"When you put Luna and Minnie together...." Sally nodded, then she walked over to Andy, and waved her hand in an anti-clockwise motion. He blinked a few times, then looked around._

_"What...."_

_"Inspector Trudeau" She said politely "We have a lot to talk about, and we don't have a lot of time"_

xoxox

"While The Halliwell sisters went on believing Andy was dead, he moved in with Harry and Sally, and they were soon joined by Luna, Pansy Parkinson and the Potter's first child Ella" Tara smiled "A happy household, if ever there was one"

"That's a lot of people" Dariana remarked "Why did Andy move in with them? I mean - I understand Pansy and Luna, but Andy didn't know them from Adam"

"Because Luna convinced him he should" Tara said "And Harry and Sally had learned to listen to her on these things, and convinced Andy that he should to" 

"She was that persuasive?" Eloise raised her eyebrows "Really?"

"Her friends were convinced she was a true seer, but the truth was a tad more complicated" Tara nodded "But even she could not see what was coming next"

xoxox

_"Do you, Viktor Krum, take this woman, Hermione Jane Granger...."_

xoxox

"Not that" Tara rolled her eyes "Everybody saw THAT coming!"

xoxox

_Hermione smiled at her husband as they walked down Diagon Alley, then she looked up as they approached Gringotts._

_"Are you sure this is what we should do?" Viktor asked "The House Of Black is...."_

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Viktor pushed Hermione to the ground as the dark curse flew over their heads. They both rolled over, then pushed themselves up to see a woman pointing a wand at them, her face flushed with anger "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"_

_"Bite me!" Hermione yelled back, but before Umbridge could curse them again, two dozen goblins streamed out of the bank and tackled her to the ground, taking her wand and restraining her in a matter of seconds._

_"Mrs Krum-Black, Mr Krum-Black" The lead goblin bowed politely "As the attack against you also lead to an attack on the doors of Gringotts, we can either take this women ourselves, or leave her in the custody of your Aurors. As Head of the House Of Black, we feel you are able to make that decision"_

_"If you would hold her here...."_

_"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY CREATURES!"_

_"....we will summon the Aurors"_

xoxox

"Umbridge was sent to prison for two years, which did nothing to quell her anger at Harry, Sally and Hermione"

"I can imagine" Eloise smiled.

"But the two year gap did give Hermione and Viktor a chance to get their lives arranged, which included talking to Andy about his future, now that he actually had one" Tara continued "A decision that was further helped by a return to San Francisco"

xoxox

_A blue demon swept in to The Manor, and threw an energy ball at Prue. She flew backwards and smashed through the wall in to the conservatory. Piper attempted to attack, but received similar treatment. The last person, Dr Griffiths, stared in disbelief at the approaching demon._

_"What are you?"_

_"The end"_

_"Not yet" Everything froze as Harry, Sally, Luna and Andy strode in to The Manor._

_"You sure we can't do something about him?" Andy gestured to the demon, but both Sally and Luna shook their heads._

_"If we kill Shax, we risk screwing with the fabric of time" Luna said, causing Andy to look at her curiously "What?"_

_"You're saving Prue - isn't that screwing with the fabric?"_

_"No - because everyone else - the whole world - will think she's dead" Sally replied, then they both knelt down next to the oldest Halliwell sister._

_Two minutes later, she sat up, and looked around in confusion._

_"What...." She started, then caught sight of Andy, and her mouth fell open in shock "Andy?"_

_"We have a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time" Andy walked over to her and squatted down in front of her "But yes, it's me"_

xoxox

_"Do you, Andrew Trudeau, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

xoxox

"It won't come as a galloping surprise, but she said yes" Tara smiled "Just like Harry and Sally and Hermione and Viktor, Andy and Prue were destined to be together - a love so true that even both of their deaths couldn't stop it" She smiled down at Eloise and Leo "Something I think you two understand?" They both blushed, causing the twins to giggle and Clancy to smirk.

"And as with Harry and Sally, Prue became pregnant almost at once, and one bright may morning three years to the day after Ella was born, Pandora Trudeau would enter the world one bright May morning" She paused "But between her conception and birth, the world had a few more shocks in store for The Order and those they had already saved"

xoxox

_"It is with surpassing pleasure and great pride that I introduce your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Hermione Krum-Black" Hermione looked across at Dumbledore, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the introduction. On the one hand, she knew Dumbledore respected her skill and abilities, but on the other hand it had been her testimony (amongst others) that had caused him to be demoted from Chief Warlock five years before._

_"Still" She thought "If I am going to work with him, I suppose I should take the introduction in the spirit it is intended" She paused, then shook her head "Actually - if I did that, I'd have to smack him" As Dumbledore finished speaking, she stood up and took a bow._

_As she moved to sit down, she saw a flash of movement in the back of the hall. Without realising she had done it, she pulled out her wand, and pointed it over the heads of the students._

_"Profes...." Dumbledore started, but before he could rebuke her, students started flinging themselves from the benches._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A killing curse flew through the hall, heading directly towards Hermione._

_"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" A dozen voices called out in unison, sending mugs, plates, chairs and even a roast turkey in to the path of the curse, exploding as they blocked it._

_"STUPEFY!!" Two dozen more voices bellowed, every single one of them sending a red bolt of light shooting in to the far corner of the hall._

_And, less than a second after she had thrown a killing curse at the new Defence Professor, Dolores Umbridge collapsed on the ground._

_Hermione stared down the hall, then with a wry glance at the Headmaster, she turned back to the students._

_"As someone once said, there's no place like home"_

xoxox

_"If you agree, we'll create a duplicate of you. That will get shot, and Willow, Buffy and the others will believe you are dead" Sally said seriously._

_"And then what?"_

_"Then we would like you to come and work with us - we are forming a.... detective agency, of sorts, and we think you'll fit in very well" Tara paused for a few moments._

_"If I don't agree?" Sally purposefully glanced at the bullet, still hanging in mid-air, then back at Tara "Oh" For a few minutes Tara's gaze drifted between the bullet and Willow, then she turned back to Sally._

_"Can I tell her?" She asked pleadingly._

_"I'm sorry" Sally sighed "I'm so sorry, but no. She has to think you're dead - there can be no doubt in her mind"_

_"Because otherwise she will rip the world apart to find me" Tara nodded sadly, then - with a last glance at Willow - turned back to Sally "I'm ready"_

_"You'll come with us?" Sally asked._

_"Yes" Tara nodded, then - at Sally's gestured - walked to the door and watched as the newcomer conjured a perfect clone and moved it to where Tara had been stood a few minutes before - right in to the path of the bullet._

_"We have to go" Sally said holding out her hand. Tara cast one final glance at Willow, then took the proffered hand, and a moment later, they vanished together._

xoxox

"The next few days would be the hardest in Miss Maclay's life as Willow went on a near genocidal rampage over her belief that Tara had died" Tara paused, then smiled "Happily, her best friend pulled her out of it, and the world got to survive another day"

"There seems to be a lot of deaths around May" Dariana frowned "Andy, Prue, Tara - was there something in the water?" Tara stared at her for a moment, then smirked.

"Sadly - that is one of those things I can't tell you. Protecting the fabric of time and all that" She gave them an entirely fake sigh, causing them all to laugh.

"Anyway" Tara continued "After Miss Maclay joined them, things moved slightly faster"

xoxox

_**"Harry and Sally returned to the UK for the first time since they killed Voldemort"** _

_"You really think we can do this?" Viktor glanced between his two friends._

_"I think we have to" Harry replied intently "Imagine how quickly the war might have ended if The ICW had had been able to intervene directly"_

_"Diggory and Dumbledore did everything they could to cover it up - and look at what it cost" Sally added. Viktor gazed at them for a moment, then nodded._

_"Very well - I will take it to Warlock Vaxton" He smiled "But don't hold your breath - this won't be easy to arrange"_

_**"Tara found a new reason for living"** _

_Luna and Tara walk through Disneyland, hand in hand, both wearing Mickey Mouse ears._

_**"Then had to face up to her past"** _

_"You're.... you're alive?" Andrew Wells stared across the room at where Tara was sitting, hand in hand with Luna._

_"Yes, Andrew" Tara said softly "I'm alive" Andrew stared at her for a moment, then, in one, quick movement, bounded out of his seat and dropped to one knee in front of her._

_"I'm sorry. I knew Warren was going bad, but I deluded myself in to thinking everything would turn out okay" He said, staring at the floor "Even after Katrina, I didn't want to accept what he was becoming" He paused, then looked up "I'm sorry I let it go so far - sorry I didn't stop him" Tara stared down at him for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek._

_"You are a good man, Andrew, and if you'd been there, I believe you would have stopped him" She paused "Andy and Harry say you want to make up for what you've done, and this is the place to do it" She held out her hand and pulled him to his feet "Welcome to...." She paused, then frowned "Do we have a name yet?"_

_**"They didn't then, but would soon"** _

_"SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME - LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY..."_

xoxox

"...Everyone deserves the chance to fly" Tara finished with a grin "Eighteen months later The Western Sky received permission to operate, and the rest - as they say - is history" She paused "But from my perspective, so is everything" She looked around "Are there any more questions?"

_(end of act 3)_


	8. All Consequences.....

"Director Tonks - Fred is here to see you" 

"Thank you" Tonks looked up as Andy walked in to her office, a huge smile on his face "Fred - what brings you to my door?"

"The Demon War is over" He said simply, then laughed as Tonks' mouth fell open in surprise.

"When? How? Why? When?"

"Four very good questions" Andy smiled "And let me tell you - it is a thrilling story...." 

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 8 : All Consequences....

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Wow" Tonks leaned back in her seat "So there should be no more demon attacks?"

"I can't promise you none - they may have released some we don't know about, and I'm pretty sure that they aren't the only ones in the world who know how to summon demons" He sighed "But we're pretty sure we've prevented global genocide and saved Hogwarts"

"And that's all?" Tonks smiled in amusement "And the three mages are definitely dead?"

"We killed them, burned their bodies, transfigured the ashes in to stone, then burned the stone and dispersed the ashes in to the deepest trench in the Pacific Ocean" He grinned at the stunned look on her face "We wanted to make sure no one would find them and use them for nefarious purposes"

"Remind me not to annoy you" She shook her head "How's Ella doing?"

"That.... that is more of an interesting question" His smile faded slightly as he leaned forward "She looks and sounds fine, but Gilbert and Anne are still a little worried" He paused "They're considering taking her to St Mungos for a full medical work up, in case there are any lingering effects"

xoxox

"You want us to talk to Taryn?" Harry and Ella exchanged looks, while Hermione and Luna sat off to the side on a the sofa. Ella stared back at her parents, a slight smile on her lips.

"I know that you want me to go to St Mungos, and let them poke and prod me. And if it makes you feel better, I'm all for it"

"But?" Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"But I'm fine" She rolled her eyes "I really am perfectly well, and have no desire to go to hospital unless I have to" 

"And you think talking to Taryn will help convince us of that?" Hermione asked from the side of the room.

"I don't think it will hurt" Ella shrugged "And if it puts your collective minds at rest....." She trailed off "So - what's it to be?"

xoxox

"Congratulations" Tonks stood up "If you don't mind, I think I'll share this news with The Minister" She paused "We could do with some good news"

"Director?" Tonks looked up at him, then she tilted her head to one side.

"There's something that Amelia and I will need your help with, but I'd rather wait for Amelia before I discuss it with you" Tonks smiled "Besides - what kind of a friend would I be if I spoiled your day of jubilee?"

"Quite" Andy grinned back at her "If you can wait for tomorrow, I'm sure we'll be happy to help you then"

"And we will be most grateful" Tonks nodded, then walked him to the door "So now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to give Amelia the good news"

"Have fun"

xoxox

Harry, Sally, Hermione and Luna watched in silence as Ella bowed her head. A moment later, she raised it again, and turned to face her parents.

"Hello mother"

"Mother?" Sally looked Ella up and down "I thought we were going to talk to Taryn?"

"It is I, mother" Ella's voice took on a slightly eerie tone "I am the woman who your daughter knows as Taryn" She paused "Though you know me by another name"

"Ella?" Harry's mouth fell open "Are you the same Ellla we met two years ago?"

"Yes, father" Ella nodded "Before I returned to the future, I paid a visit to my former self" She gestured to herself "I trusted that you - all of you - would be able to fix the future, but given everything that was at stake, I decided to take out some extra insurance"

"By possessing my daughter?" Sally exclaimed, then paused "Hold on..."

"I didn't possess young Ella" Ella shook her head "But I did cast a spell on her that would let me contact her from the future, and to guide her, if necessary" She smiled "When I got home, and found Hogwarts waiting for me - where everyone who had been killed was alive again - I realised that you had done it. You had averted the war"

"And yet you still taught our daughter how to wipe out a demon horde with the flick of her wrist" Sally frowned at the young girl in front of her "Was that necessary?"

"Yes - because the history books record it was she who stopped the attack, and allowed you to end the war" Ella smiled "Or rather, I knew it was I who stopped the attack because I was the one who stopped it. So all I had to do what teach her what I had taught me when I was her age" She paused "That made more sense in my head"

"I would imagine" Hermione said with a smirk. Harry smiled slightly, then turned back to Ella.

"So what now?" He asked "Is our daughter going to stay this powerful? Will she be able to control the magic?"

"After we've finished, I'm going to cast a mild binding spell" Ella replied "She will remember how to do the magic she's learned but she will not be anywhere powerful enough to actually cast the spells" She paused "This spell will fade over time, and by the day of her eighteenth birthday, she will be as powerful as I was when you last saw me"

"Is she in danger?" Sally asked softly.

"No" Ella shook her head "I would never put myself at risk, nor anyone else. She will grow up like a normal witch, go to school like a normal witch, and grow in to her powers like a normal witch" 

"Thank you" Sally smiled.

"I'm going to return control to her now, but before I do, I just wanted to say thank you - all of you" Ella bit her lip "The world.... the world I live in now... it' not perfect by any means, but in comparison to the hell I came from, it's a virtual paradise. Thank you for returning it to me" She wiped her eyes, then there was a brief flash of light. When it faded, Ella was still staring at them but her eyes had returned to normal.

"Ella?" Sally stood up and walked over to her daughter "Is it you?"

"Yes, mum" Ella looked up at her "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the magic, but Taryn said it was important"

"We understand" Sally pulled her in to a hug, and was joined a moment later by Harry "And because of that, we're only going to ground you for thirty years, instead of the rest of your life" Ella pulled back in surprise, then rolled her eyes.

"Very droll, mother" She smiled "Look - I know I am grounded, but I was wondering if we could go for a walk?" She looked up at her father, then her mother "The wards are going to take a little while to rebuild, and I know they don't need both of you for that" She paused "And if I am going to be stuck here for the next thirty years, the least you could do is grant me one day's reprieve before my sentence begins"

"She has a point" Sally admitted.

"Plus she did save the world as we know it" Luna piped up from behind them.

"Okay, Ella my darling, we'll go for a wander up to the castle" Harry smiled "Since we know it will be there for a little while at least" He looked over at Hermione "Care to walk us back to your empire, my lady?"

"It will be my pleasure" Hermione bounded to her feet "Miss Lovegood, Miss Perks - a pleasure as always"

xoxox

"ARAK-NA-MEK-LA!" Tara threw her hands up, and her house disappeared from view "Oh yes!" She twirled round on the spot, then blushed as she realised Prue and Andrew were watching "Sorry - it's just the first time I've done something so big"

"No worries" Andrew smiled "That's the final fidelius back up, so we are more protected than we were" He looked around "I suggest a two hour break before we start on the next set - doing them is going to take a fair amount of energy, which a few of us probably lack at the moment"

"Tell me about it" Tara smiled weakly.

"So - back here in two hours, and we'll start with The Compound level protections" Andrew looked at the two women, who nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" Andy said, walking up behind them "And I can see you all have been busy, judging from the fact I can't see any of the houses"

"Hence the break" Prue walked over and pulled him in to her arms "How did Director Tonks take the news?"

"She was full of puppies and hugs" Andy grinned "She wants to see Harry and me about something she said was serious, but - as she didn't want to ruin our happy celebration, she said she could wait until tomorrow"

"That's nice of her" Prue kissed his cheek "Now, lets go home" She paused "Well - I'll go home, then tell you where it is, then you can come home as well"

"That sounds nice" He smiled back at her.

xoxox

"Did you make any decisions about moving?" Harry asked as he, Ella and Hermione walked up to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Viktor has some reservations" Hermione admitted "Which weren't helped by the arrival of hundreds of demons on your front doorstep yesterday afternoon"

"I can see why he might feel that way" Harry smiled wryly "We are increasing our security, and we've learned how Shadow Harry took down our wards in the first place, but...."

"But you have to admit it's always possible he could do it again?"

"Anything's possible" Harry sighed "On the bright side - since Hogwarts isn't going to be wiped off the face of the earth by the formation of The Sorrows, you should be safer here than anywhere else" 

"True" Hermione smiled, then waved goodbye as she turned and walked up the path.

"Do you think she'll be coming to live with us?" Ella asked as they turned and walked back down the road towards Hogsmeade.

"Maybe not right away - she's right about The Compound being a lightening rod for danger - but I'd say maybe in two, three years time when Rob is more grown up" He looked down at her "Why? Don't you want her to?"

"Oh no - I think it would be great" Ella grinned up at him, then looked down the street "Dad...." 

"Yes, darling?"

"Isn't that the guy who tried to arrest you?"

xoxox

"WHERE'S HARRY?" Prue sat bolt upright in bed as Pansy's voice echoed through every part of The Compound. As Andrew had suggested, she'd been taking a quick nap to prepare for the next step in the ward raising.

Shaking her head, she ran over to the window, and flipped it open.

"Pan? What's wrong?"

"WHERE'S HARRY?" Pansy called out again, and Prue saw Sally, Andrew, Tara and Luna came running out of their houses in to the grounds. Prue closed her eyes, then transferred herself down to the rest of the group.

"He's gone for a walk with Ella" Sally said, biting her lip "They walked Hermione back to Hogwarts, then were probably going to stop for ice-cream, if I know my husband"

"Damn it" Pansy cursed, glancing towards the wizarding village.

"Pansy - what's wrong?" Andy asked, walking up behind his wife.

"There are reports..." She paused, took a deep breath, then turned to Sally "There are reports that The Ministry is under attack. A few dozen injuries, some deaths"

"And we need Harry to stop it?" Sally frowned.

"No - god no" Pansy shook her head "The reports, which are sketchy at best, say two people are using killing curses, murdering at random" She paused "The descriptions are a woman about our age with red hair and deep brown eyes, and a man about our age with jet-black hair, bright green eyes and a lightening-bolt shaped scar on his head"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

**The 9th Floor - A Brand New Web Series**

A political drama set in The Ministry Of Magic, featuring Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, James & Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Luna Lovegood as The Minister Of Magic.

Broadcast 3 times a week on a website near you.

_the9thfloor.wordpress.com_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"So we get to live happily ever after?" Amelia asked, and Tonks nodded "That sounds nice"

"To say the least" Tonks smiled, then stood up "Anyway - Fred and Gilbert said they'd be by tomorrow, so we can talk to them then"

"Okay - I will make sure I have time" She paused "Is that all?"

"Yes, Minister" Tonks nodded again "So, if I am excused, I'll see to getting our ducks in a line"

"By all means" Amelia stood up and walked over to the door, holding it open as Tonks left. She watched her friend walk past Percy's desk, then, with a slight frown at the fact Percy was not at his desk, pushed the door to and walked back to her desk.

xoxox

Tonks pushed the lift button, then - when it arrived, walked inside, and pushed the button for The Atrium. 

"Happily ever after" She tilted her head to one side "I think I like the sound of that" She continued to stare at the wall, then frowned as noises of screaming started to float up the lift shaft towards her.

"What the...." As the lift came to a halt, she flung the door open, and gasped in amazement as she saw spells of all colours flying around The Atrium. 

Drawing her ward, she saw movement to her right, then relaxed as Harry Potter walked over to her.

"Mr Potter? What the hell is going on?"

"This?" Harry raised his eyebrows curiously, then smiled "This is just my way of saying hello. AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

xoxox

"Father - I understand you have been speaking with Chief Warlock Marchbanks?" Percy stood in front of his father's desk, looking down at Arthur.

"Yes, Percy" Arthur nodded slowly "Has she talked to...." He trailed off, then jumped to his feet as the blaring noise of a siren filled the room "Lets go" Percy simply nodded, and they both ran out of the office, responding to the fact The Ministry was under attack.

xoxox

Ginny Weasley crouched behind The Fountain of Magical Brethren, peaking out at the chaos. 

When her beloved Harry had suggested this, she had had her doubts. To be honest, she thought, I didn't think we'd get five feet inside the door before we were shot down.

But, as she had watched him conjure a number of.... what was the word? Holographic? A number of holographic Death Eaters, she realised that the fools who had come out of their offices had no chance.

"CRUCIO!" She yelled, sending another of the fools crashing to the ground, writhing in agony.

"REDUCTO!" The head of the centaur statue exploded above her as she saw her brother and father appear in one of the side corridors. 

"DIFFINDO!" A cutting curse flew across the gap, and sliced through her father's arm at the elbow. She bit her lip, but remembered the look in his eyes as she had stood in front of The Wizengamot the year before.

"INCENDIO!" She jumped to her feet and threw a blast of fire at Percy. Both he and her father threw themselves out of the way, a mix of disbelief and horror etched on their faces.

"Ready to go, love of my love?" Harry casually walked up behind her.

"One second" She turned back to The Fountain "LOCORMOTOR MORTIS!" As the statues broke free from the plinth and splashed out of the fountain, she turned back to her lover "Now I'm ready"

They both disillusioned themselves, then - under the cover of the chaos the statues were now spreading, slipped further in to The Ministry.

xoxox

When the siren had first gone off, Amelia's first initial instinct had been to rush to the battle to do what she could. But a moment later, she realised that wouldn't do any good. She was The Minister Of Magic, and if someone was attacking The Ministry, she should stay out of the line of fire as much as possible.

A moment later, however, she remembered a memo stuck to her desk, telling her that a group of first year students from Hogwarts were taking a tour of some of the more interesting areas of The Ministry, and that - if Tonks and her Aurors were busy stopping the intruders, there was the possibility that no one was giving those on the tour any thought.

Turning back to her desk, she pulled out a dozen rolls of parchment, then she slowly pushed the door to her office open, and slipped outside.

xoxox

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

The killing curses flew down the corridor, striking two Aurors in the back. The other two Aurors with them span round, only to get hit in the chest by another volley.

"Nearly done, love?" Ginny asked conversationally as she and Harry strode down the passage towards the DMLE offices.

"Eleven uses of the unforgivable curses" Harry tilted his head to one side "What say we go for a round thirteen?"

"Sounds good to me" She smiled, then held his hand up and slowly peered round the corner "A Professor and a group of first years" He paused "Want to ruin his reputation completely?"

xoxox

"REDUCTO!"  
"REDUCTO!"   
"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" Professor Arial Marson winced as the blasting curses hit the shield she was holding up in front of twelve of her students. The fact Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were the ones attacking her was secondary at the moment - all that mattered was saving the kids and getting them out a building that was fast descending in to hell.

"REDUCT.... Argh!!!" She stared in slight surprise as Ginny's robes caught on fire, and the murderous pair turned and ran off down a side corridor. Watching them go, she turned back, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Minister Bones?" She asked as Amelia ran down the corridor towards her.

"Good day, Professor" Amelia nodded politely "If you'd like to give your kids a parchment each, I think it is time you should be getting back to school"

"Thank you!" Arial sighed in relief, and started handing out the rolls of parchment she was handed "How do I..."

"Kids - in a moment, I want you all to say 'I want to go home'" Amelia said quickly "One. Two..." Before she could finish counting, Arial's eyes widened in fear.

"REDUCTO!"  
"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

xoxox

"So, as you can see, the invention of..." Hermione stopped, then looked around The Great Hall in confusion. She'd felt a twinge on the wards that protected the school, but it didn't seem to be offensive. 

A moment later, she jumped in surprise as twelve of her students, one of her professors and The Minister of Magic herself appeared in the middle of the hall. A second later, Amelia collapsed to the ground.

"She's been hurt - we need Poppy, now" Arial said. Hermione nodded at once, mind a whir with questions, then vanished.

"Kids - I want you all to go sit down at the Slytherin table. If any of you are hurt, Madam Pomfrey will see to you in a moment" Arial said calmly, then noticed the forty other children in The Hall "Everyone else - please return to your common rooms. I'll explain everything later"

"Yes Madam Marsden" Came the reply, and as the children started to file out of the hall, Hermione reappeared, holding Poppy Pomfrey by the arm. 

While the healer knelt down beside Amelia, Hermione walked up behind Arial.

"So what's going on?"

xoxox

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE MINISTER!" Harry and Ginny span round and found themselves confronted by ten Aurors, as well as a few people in Battle-Mage robes. One Auror took a step forward.

"DROP YOUR WANDS, AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS" He said, pointing his wand at Harry's head.

"You know what?" Harry said with a slight smile "I don't think we will" He and Ginny took a step back, then both raised their wands.

"STUPEFY!" Fifteen stunning curses flew down the passage towards them.

"INCENDERIE TENARBRUS" Harry and Ginny yelled together. A wave of black-fire flew down the corridor, swallowing up the curses, then the Aurors and Battle-Mages, eventually crashing in to the far wall, scorching it all over.

"Well - it wasn't exactly unforgivable" Ginny said "But I think it did the trick"

"Quite right" Harry nodded, then reached out and took her hand "And now, my love, lets go home"

xoxox

"Further reports coming in seem to indicate a full scale attack on The Ministry" After Pansy's announcement, she and the others had bolted in to Andy's house to turn on the radio. It had not made for good listening.

"Initially it was believed that an army of seven Death Eaters was leading the attack, but these preliminary reports were soon proven false" The reporter paused "I am afraid to say that later reports - given by those who were involved with the battle - seem to indicate the attack is the result of two people" There was another long pause, during which Sally glanced nervously at the door, wondering where her husband was.

"While it should be stated this are just quick reports from inside The Ministry, and should not be considered official in any way, shape or form, the majority of the reports seem to indicate that Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley have invaded The Ministry of Magic, killing and maiming numerous Ministry staff" The reporter paused "Several reports also indicate the use of the Cruciatus and Killing curses, both banned under national and international laws"

"No - really?" Sally snapped. Luna glanced at her, then reached out and took her hand, squeezing it tight.

"There are no definitive lists of casualties yet, but it is believed over twenty four people are dead, and three, maybe four times that number injured. The majority of injuries were...." The reporter stopped, then there was a rustling of parchments "I have just been handed a report that suggest Amelia Bones has been seriously injured during the attack. The Minister went to the aid of a party of school children who were on a tour of The Ministry for their first year Social Studies class, and was hit in the back by a cowardly strike as she tried to get the kids to safety"

"Oh crap" Andrew exclaimed.

"As I said, these are all initial reports, and so far we have no official news.... wait - I am just being handed another report" There was a long pause, then "Really? This is true?" The radio fell silent for a few seconds, then the reporter came back on "I am very sorry to have to announce that Director Nymphadora Tonks has been found dead in The Ministry Atrium. It is believed she was hit by a killing curse at point-blank range by Harry Potter"

"Damn it!" Sally jumped to her feet, ripping her hand out of Luna's, then walked towards the lounge door.

"Sally... STOP!" Andy yelled, causing Sally to turn on the spot and face him.

"What?" She stared at him, trembling with rage.

"You can't go to The Ministry" He said softly, walking over to her "The entire world knows you are married to him, Sal - if you turn up now they will either think you were polyjuiced as Ginevra, or you are trying to cover for him in some way" 

"Either way, they will arrest you on sight, assuming they don't kill you first" Pansy added.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here?" She yelled "Do nothing while The Ministry hunts him down like a dog?"

"Somehow I don't think so" Tara jumped to her feet and ran over to the door, yanking it open. A moment later, Ella ran in, tears streaming down her face.

"Mum! They've arrested Daddy! They say he killed someone!"

xoxox

**flashback**

"Harry James Potter - you are under arrest. Drop your wand on the floor and take five paces back" Harry game to a halt, resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"May I ask why?"

"You are wanted for questioning on charges of murder, torture, use of unforgivable curses and treason" Kingsley said calmly, not lowering his wand.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will use any means necessary to stop you" Harry glanced down at his daughter, then back up at Kingsley, and the twenty Aurors arrayed behind him.

"Let my daughter go" He said calmly "If you let Ella return home, I will come quietly"

"Why should we...." One of the Aurors started.

"Because if you try to take me my force, I'll resist" He paused "You know my reputation, my history - do you think you can take me if I don't want to go?" Kingsley looked up him and down, then nodded.

"Very well. Miss Potter-Black may leave, providing she takes your wand with her" Harry smiled, then knelt down, drew his wand and gave it to his daughter.

"Go home to mum" He said softly "I'll be along in a little while" Ella glanced at Kingsley, then down at the wand. Harry shook his head slowly "Just tell mum what's happened, and let her know I'll be home soon"

"Okay Dad" She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her, then turned and walked down the main street. When she was out of sight, Harry turned to face Kingsley, only to find a stunning spell flying at his face.

**end flashback**

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_A series of images flash up_

Sally, Susan, Remus and Luna looking over a set of blueprints and maps.

A wall in The Atrium painted with the words "FIDELIUS AD VICTORUM"

Viktor, Hermione, Sirius, Eric, Andy, Prue, Tara, Andrew and Pansy all lined up in the well of The Wizengamot Chamber.

Hermione walking in to The Headmaster's Office to find Amelia stood, waiting for her.

Amelia and Hermione, facing Neville, Sirius and Aberforth.

_The country stands on a knife edge.... "Are Your Own Creation", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

"Good afternoon" The security guard, flanked by two Aurors, looked up at Prue and Andy "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see Harry Potter" Andy said calmly "I believe he was arrested earlier today?"

"He was" The security guard nodded "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Andrew Trudeau, and this is my wife Prue" 

"And your relationship with Mr Potter?"

"We are here as his representatives. From what I understand, those arrested by The Ministry are permitted to see an advocate within six hours of their arrest?"

"That is true" The guard nodded "If you would like to wait here, I will get someone to speak with you"

"We know our way....." Prue started, but the guard shook his head.

"Given the recent events, Madam Marchbanks has increased security within Ministry buildings and associated areas" He replied calmly "Everyone has to be escorted to their destination by a member of the newly formed Ministry Protection Division" 

"Ministry Protection Division?" Andy frowned "And why is Madam Marchbanks making these decisions? What happened to Minister Bones?"

"I will let Director Shacklebolt explain" The guard gestured across the entrance to where Kingsley was walking towards them.

"Director Shacklebolt?" Prue rolled her eyes at her husband "The same guy who arrested The Western Sky in violation of almost every international law?"

"That's the one" Andy nodded, then they both fell silent as Kingsley approached them.

"Mr Trudeau, Mrs Trudeau" He nodded "I understand that you wish to see Mr Potter?"

"We are going to stand as his advocate, at least to start with" Prue said.

"Are you qualified?" Kingsley raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Yes" Andy nodded.

"Very well - I'm afraid you can't see Mr Potter" Kingsley shook his head "He is being held in solitary confinement, and can't have visitors"

"Mr Shacklebolt...."

"Director" Kingsley said with a frown "Madam Marchbanks has appointed me temporary D-DMLE, so you will address me as Director"

"Director" Prue resisted the urge to slap him "Under Ministry and ICW Laws, a person arrested has the right to an advocate within a few hours of their arrest. Are you saying you are going to deny him his legal rights?"

"Madam Marchbanks has issued an executive order temporarily suspending those rules" Kingsley replied, then - at the outraged gasps from Andy and Prue - continued "Mr Potter was caught trying to flee..."

"He was walking Hogsmeade with his daughter!"

"....and he resisted arrest...."

"You threatened to attack him and his daughter!"

"... and there are several dozen witnesses who say he murdered Former Director Tonks and a number of others" Kingsley glared at them "Madam Marchbanks is worried that, given his history with The Order, anyone who visits him could simply be there to help him escape"

"So you are not going to let us see him" Andy said, gripping Prue's hand tightly.

"What about the possibility of glamours? Polyjuice potion? Illusions?" Prue insisted.

"The event will be fully investigated, though the current evidence shows that this was the actions of Harry Potter"

"And what about Ginny?" Andy asked "Are you spending equal time looking for her?"

"Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Percy have all been brought in for questioning" Kingsley replied "Well - Arthur is still in hospital after losing the bottom half of his left arm, but members of my team questioned him there. Trust me, we are not going to let Miss Weasle..."

"We'd like to see Minister Bones" Prue interrupted "We would like to register a complaint in regard to the treatment of Mr Potter"

"Minister Bones is on medical leave, following the attack by Mr Potter" Kingsley let a slight smile cross his lips "Madam Marchbanks is acting as Temporary Minister, so if you would like to see her...."

"No - thank you" Andy snapped, then, glancing at his wife, took a deep breath "I am sorry to have wasted your time, Director - no doubt you are going to be very busy with all the wrong conclusions you have to jump to over the next few days" Without waiting for a response, he and Prue turned and stalked out of The Ministry.

xoxox

"Did you see him?" Sally bounded to her feet as Andy and Prue walked in to her lounge.

"I'm afraid not" Andy said softly "It seems there has been a.... a change of regime at The Ministry, and we were unable to see him"

"Why not?" Pansy asked, coming in from the kitchen and handing Sally a plate "It's ICW law..."

"Apparently The Minister has suspended some of the laws, because she feels that anyone who wants to see Harry is a conspirator either before or after the fact" Prue said with a sigh.

"But Amelia...." Sally started, but Andy shook his head.

"Amelia is on medical leave, and Madam Marchbanks is now acting Minister" Sally and Pansy gasped in surprise "She has installed Kingsley as Acting D-DMLE as well"

"Holy crap" Pansy flumped down on to the sofa "She's staged a coup?"

"I am sure she wouldn't call it that" Andy said with a wry smile "But yes, the government is now in the hands of people who hate us. And while that does have the potential to lead to all sorts of problems in relation to The Western Sky, that's really not my biggest concern" He turned to face Sally "Harry's being held in solitary, and is being denied any counsel at all. Kingsley sounded positively jubilant about the fact that Harry is charged with crimes that will see him Kissed, so I am not holding out hope we will find someone to defend him before the trial"

"Oh god" Sally flumped down next to Pansy and closed her eyes.

"And not to pile on, but without Ginny, I suspect ALL of the hate of the country, and all of the considerable legal might of The Ministry will be focused purely on Harry, meaning that when it does come to the trial, there will be no chance of mercy or any type of deal" Andy knelt down in front of her "While Marchbanks and Kingsley are running The Ministry, we can't do anything. We have to find a way to remove them, or at least limit their power" Sally took a deep breath, then opened her eyes.

"Pansy - I want you to go to Hogwarts and ask Hermione if Viktor is available. While we aren't acting as The Western Sky, he is our liaison to The ICW, and might be able to deal with this from that end" She said calmly but urgently "Prue, Andy - check the ward boundaries again and get Andrew to help you" She paused "I'm going to talk to Tara and Luna - they'll need to tell the rest of The Order, and see what help we can get"

"Yes, boss" The three of them jumped to their feet, and bounded out of the lounge. Sally leaned back, then closed her eyes.

xoxox

Harry looked up as a soft light filled the cell, then smiled as it faded to reveal his wife.

"Good afternoon, pookie" She smiled down at him "You'll be glad to hear Ella is perfectly safe - she wasn't stopped on the way back to The Compound"

"Oh good" Harry smiled again "The way Kingsley is behaving..." He paused "It wouldn't surprise me if they come after you or the kids to make me confess"

"I don't think they'll need to" Sally said with a frown "How much do you know of what's going on?"

"Almost nothing. Kingsley stunned me, and I've been pretty much left in here since then" 

"Amelia was injured in the attack, and Madam Marchbanks has taken her place as Acting Minister" Harry rolled his eyes "It gets worse" She paused "I'm afraid Dora - Director Tonks - was killed in the attack"

"No...." Harry closed his eyes "How?"

"Single killing curse" Sally replied.

"At least it was painless" He said sadly "Who... Oh god - Kingsley?"

"Newly installed as Director of Magical Law Enforcement" Sally nodded "So you can see why we're worried" She paused "Which is why I've come to get you out"

"Pardon me?"

"You can Astral Project out of here" She said, but he shook his head "You can't Astral Project?"

"What? No - I mean, yes, I can" He gave her a smile which she didn't return "I can't go - not while I'm under arrest"

"It's a sham arrest, sweetie" She frowned at him "They are going to give you a show trial - without Ginny to stand next to you, they will blame you for everything and they will punish you and then have you kissed"

"I know" He said softly, staring at the floor.

"And you're still going to stay and let it happen?" She reached out and tilted his head up "Why?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my life on the run" He said simply "I spent the first eleven years of my life living as someone else, and while I understand why Sirius did it, and I love him for it, I don't want to put our kids thought that"

"You'd rather they have a zombie for a father?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I'm going to prove I'm innocent, get a grovelling apology from Marchbanks, use that to end her career - along with that sycophantic lapdog Shacklebolt - and then...." He trailed off "Then we see what happens next"

"And what if you are found guilty?"

"Then I will rely on my friends to help me break out of The Ministry and live the rest of my life on the run" He smiled "I may be heroic, but I'm not an idiot" 

"No - you are an idiot" Sally grinned at him "But you're my idiot - and don't you forget it" She leaned over and kissed him softly "I'll be back"

xoxox

"I'm sorry Viktor, but there is nothing we can do" Warlock Vaxton looked across the desk at his liaison.

"Madam Marchbanks has staged a coup, sir" Viktor said intently "By taking the role of Acting Minister, she is essentially now in control of the judicial, executive and legislative parts of The Ministry - she is now a virtual dictator, with Shacklebolt acting as her henchman"

"But she has done this within the laws of the British Ministry" Vaxton said sadly "And while she is only Acting Minister, she is not violating The ICW Charter"

"What about holding Harry without letting him see counsel?" Viktor asked.

"Even The ICW accepts that, under certain circumstances the rights we take for granted might need modifying" 

"Inter arma enim silent leges?" Viktor said sarcastically "The battle cry of tyrants and despots everywhere" He paused, then sighed "I'm sorry - that wasn't meant as a dig at you, sir - I am just frustrated"

"I understand Viktor" Vaxton sighed in response "But I'm sorry to say everything she has done is within Ministry rules, and there's nothing The ICW can do at the moment"

"Because staging a coup to bring an end to her coup would probably break a few more laws?" Viktor asked, and Vaxton nodded "Okay. I'll return to The Compound and let Sally know" He sighed "This is not going to go well, is it?"

"Probably not, no"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Viktor and Hermione walked in to the Potter's house to find The Order and The Western Sky assembled in the lounge, talking in subdued voices. When they entered, Sally looked up, and Hermione realised she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, crossing over and sitting down next to her friend.

"Harry's trial is over" Sally said, blinking a few times "He's been sentenced to be kissed in two days time"

_(end of act 3)_


	9. ....Are Your Own Creation

Andy pushed on the door to Sally's study, and frowned when he realised it was locked. He knocked twice, then tilted his head to one side as Luna opened it.

"Good afternoon Andy" She smiled "Can we help you?"

"I was about to ask you that" Andy replied, returning her smile "May I come in?"

"Of course" She stood to one side, and Andy walked past her to find Sally, Susan and Remus gathered round Sally's desk. 

"Andy" Sally smiled politely at him "What can we do for you?"

"I was just wondering where you were" Andy looked around, then turned back to Sally "I thought - what with the news about Harry being kissed tomorrow - you might need some help"

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking" Andy frowned, looking at the others.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" Sally grinned "Why? Don't I seem fine?"

"No - you seem fine" Andy looked around again, then shrugged "Okay - if you don't need anything, then I'll be going" He paused "And I'll leave you four to your..."

"Birthday party planning" Susan supplied.

"...to your birthday party planning" Andy paused "In this locked room that is warded ten ways to Sunday" He smiled "Enjoy" He turned and walked out of the room. Luna closed the door behind him, then waved her wand, sealing the door. 

"Okay - where were we?" She asked, walking back to the desk, now covered in blueprints, maps and spell lists.

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode : ....Are Your Own Creation

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Are you sure you want to make a public show of this?" Kingsley sat opposite Marchbanks in Amelia's office "It's not usually Ministry policy to have people Kissed in front of an audience"

"Mister Potter is guilty of mass murder and treason" Marchbanks replied seriously "He attacked The Ministry - the heart of government in the wizarding community. He murdered the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and killed more than a dozen Aurors" She paused "This wasn't just an attack against a few Aurors or The D-DMLE - this was an attack against the wizarding community itself, Director, and I believe the wizarding community should be able to see justice done" She stared at him, and he nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. If we are going to be bringing Dementors in to The Ministry, I will need around twenty extra Aurors to ensure public safety. They all need to be capable of casting strong patronus charms, just in case the Dementor breaks loose"

"Do you think that's possible?"

"I think if we are prepared for anything, Minister, then we won't be caught by surprise" As he finished speaking, the room was filled with a loud, blaring alarm "What the hell is that?" Before Marchbanks could reply, the door to the office was flung open, and Percy burst in.

"Minister, Director - the DMLE cells are on fire"

xoxox

Andy walked in to his kitchen, and stopped, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"We appear to have gained three more children, love" He glanced over Ella, Sirius and Susan, then turned to his wife "Something you wish to tell me?"

"Sally said she had to go away for a little while" Prue shrugged "Asked if we could look after the children until she came back"

"That's all?" Andy took the proffered plate and sat down next to Ella "Did she say where she was going?"

"No" Prue shook her head, sitting down "Why?"

"Oh - no reason" Andy bit his lip, then glanced at the kids "So - what would you all to do today?"

xoxox

"How did this happen?" Marchbanks strode in to the cell complex and looked around. A number of Aurors were dousing down fires with jets of water, while a few others were leaned against a wall, rubbing their heads.

"It was the centaur" One of the Aurors said, still holding his hand to his head.

"A centaur?" Kingsley frowned.

"No - not a centaur, sir, THE centaur" The Auror continued "The one from the statue in The Atrium" 

"Pardon me?" Marchbanks turned on the spot to face him "Are you saying you were attacked by a statue?"

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks" The Auror nodded "It burst through the door, started shooting fire out of its hands and kicked a number of us in the head and...." He trailed off, glancing down "In other places"

"And you didn't try to stop it?" Marchbanks sneered.

"Have you ever tried to subdue a statue, Ma'm?" He stared up at her "Most of the simple spells just bounced off it, and we didn't want to try any of the more powerful ones in case they bounced off and hit us instead" He paused "We drove it out after a few minutes - the damage is mostly superficial"

"Good" Marchbanks nodded, then looked up and down the length of the cell corridor "What about the prisoners?"

"As far as we know, they're all fine" Another Auror walked up behind them "None of the doors opened, and no one left the complex"

"Have you checked?" Kingsley asked intently "Actually verified that each prisoner is in their cell?"

"We've been a little busy, sir...."

"Oh for pity's sake" Kingsley pushed him out of the way, then walked down the length of the corridor, then slowly walked back up, glancing in each of the cell windows. 

Half way back, he stopped, then turned to look back up the corridor.

"Who is in this cell?" He asked calmly.

"Mr Potter"

"Then why is it empty?"

xoxox

"You should get The Minister up here" Percy stared at the wall in The Atrium, hands clenching in to fists.

"Yes, sir" 

xoxox

"How did this happen?" Marchbanks was striding back and forth along a line of Aurors "You said no one escaped. Were you wrong? Were you not paying attention?"

"No, Madam Marchbanks..."

"You will address me as MINISTER!" Marchbanks bellowed.

"Sorry, Minister" The Auror bit his lip "But no one came in or out - only that blasted Centaur"

"So how do you explain this?" She gestured to the empty cell, the door of which now stood open. 

"I.... I can't" He hung his head "There's nothing to indicate he left, Minister" Marchbanks stared at him for a moment.

"You're fired. Clear out your desk by the end of the day, and don't come back" She turned away before he could reply, and walked over to where Kingsley was running his wand round the cell "Anything?"

"No" He shook his head "There's no indication magic of any type was used, especially not in the amounts it would take to overpower the wards" He paused "I'm afraid I can't explain how he managed to get out"

"Very well - no point crying over spilled milk" Marchbanks sighed "Mr Potter is now a fugitive, and will be treated as such. I want Aurors stationed in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and a squad sent to patrol Hogwarts...."

"We will need Professor Granger's permission to do that" Kingsley said, then added "And it's unlikely she'll agree - she believes in Hogwarts' independence"

"And we can't use the fact Potter is a member of her house, or that they have been friends since childhood, to suggest a conflict of interest?"

"You can try, Minister, but I suspect most of the staff will be on her side, along with The Board, and they will take your attempt to.... interfere very badly" 

Very well - Hogwarts can take care of itself...." Marchbanks trailed off as the sounds of a commotion from the door reached them "What now?"

"There is something you should see, Madam Marchbanks" Percy walked in to the cell complex "In The Atrium"

xoxox

"No Luna?" Andy raised his eyebrows as he joined Tara and LJ heading to the front gate.

"She's decided to take a little holiday" Tara smiled "She'll be back in a few days" Andy paused, then let a wry smile cross his lips.

"By any chance did Susan and Remus Lupin take a similar holiday?"

"I don't know" Tara stared at him, looking slightly confused "Why?"

"No reason" He shook his head "Well - enjoy your day"

"Thanks, boss"

"Thanks Uncle Boss" Andy laughed as LJ and Tara walked out of The Compound, then he turned and walked back towards his house, head spinning with thoughts.

xoxox

"So what's the problem, Mister Weasley?" Marchbanks asked as the lift slowed to a halt, and the doors opened.

"See for yourself, Minister" Percy gestured out in to The Atrium, and Marchbanks' mouth fell open in surprise.

The status of witch, wizard, centaur, house-elf and goblin were stood in a semi-circle, pointing up at the wall that normally held the portraits of Ministers past and present.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, not looking away from the newly redecorated wall.

"Yes, Minister" Kingsley nodded.

"I want arrest warrants issued for all of them, to be served at once"

"Yes, Minister" Kingsley nodded again, then turned and walked back in to the lift, leaving Marchbanks staring a giant red V painted on the wall, with the words "FIDELUS AD VICTORUM" plastered underneath.

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming Soon_

A huge dragon made out of fire sweeps across a field.

**When Voldemort makes his move**

Cedric stares out from a set of battlements to a field full of thousands of orcs.

**When evil covers the land**

Nine figures on horseback gallop down a country road.

**Only one person can stand against the darkness, and save the realm**

Hermione stares down at a shiny golden ring with fiery letters engraved on it, then looks up at the camera.

"You've got to be kidding me" 

_LOST IN MIDDLE EARTH - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"As Professor Black mentioned last time, The Curse Of Exum has only recently been made unforgivable" Hermione stood in front of the third year Defence class "For fifteen hundred years after its discovery, it was merely considered dark"

"Professor?" One of the students raised his hand, and Hermione nodded "Was that the curse that Miss Weasley used against Mrs Potter-Black?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, lips thinning to a line "It is also the curse that the fabled Goblet of Fire uses to bind the students in to taking part in The Tri-Wizard Tournament" She paused "Which is why the said Tournament hasn't been held in Britain for over fifteen years - until The Goblet can find a better way of ensuring participation, The Ministry forbids British students from taking part"

"Do you think that is acceptable?" A girl leaned forward "Isn't obeying tradition important?"

"It depends on the tradition" Hermione replied, glancing round the room "Some of them - such as celebrating Halloween - are important. But, for example, up until around three hundred years ago, it was tradition for seventh years, on completing their NEWT exams, to take part in a test called The Crucimentum, which tested them to their limits of endurance and skill. Most of them were injured, quite a few seriously, and at least one or two died every year" She paused, then leaned forward "Would you like me to bring back that tradition, Miss Jones?" The girl shook her head with a smile.

"Though I am getting off the topic of Unforgivable Curses, I will just say that it is important to remember our history, but we should not be bound by it" She paused "Times change, and we change with them" She took a deep breath "But, as I said, I am getting off topic, so... Professor?" The class looked around to see Filius Flitwick stood at the door, accompanied by two Aurors and Sirius.

"Professor Krum-Potter" The first Auror strode in "A warrant has been issued for your arrest for questioning over the escape of Harry James Potter-Black from The Ministry" He held out a roll of parchment "Also named are every member of The Order Of V, as well as Mr Potter's friends the Trudeaus, Wells and Miss Maclay"

"Harry escaped?" Hermione looked past the Auror to Sirius, who was trying to restrain a grin.

"It seems Madam Marchbanks thinks we had something to do with it" He replied "I have tried to tell the Aurors that you have been teaching all morning, but apparently Marchbanks is on another of her rampages, and won't listen to reason, let alone logic"

"Very well" Hermione sighed "Professor Flitwick, you are in charge until we return" She paused "If I may speak to my deputy in private for a moment?" The two Aurors glanced at each other, then nodded, and let Hermione and Filius walk out in to the hall.

"If Harry has escaped, then Marchbanks will be using all the power at her disposal to find him. My guess is she will use this as an excuse to try to put Aurors in to the school"

"But she can't...." Filius started, then shook his head "She's now the defacto ruler of Britain - I suppose she thinks she can do what she wants"

"I do not want them here. Harry isn't dangerous, and he won't come here, because he doesn't want to put me or the kids at risk" Hermione said intently "Marchbanks won't be able to replace me, but she might make a move while I'm not here"

"Then I will tell her it is a decision for my Headmistress, and not one I feel I can take without her" Filius smiled "Now - go, before they think you're doing a bunk"

xoxox

Half an hour later, she and Sirius were lead in to Court Room Number One, to find themselves lined up next to Viktor, Tara, Andy, Prue, Andrew, Pansy, Eric, Claire and Arnold. Glancing around, she saw Dora, LJ, Ella, Sirius and Susan sat in the front row of the public gallery.

"Mum, Dad" She ran over and gave them a hug "I'm surprised to see you here"

"A nice man knocked on our door and insisted" Arnold smiled "He brought us here by portkey"

"No - I meant that I'm surprised Madam Marchbanks would even contemplate that two muggles could be involved" Hermione smirked.

"We did try to tell them that, but..."

"They weren't in the mood to listen" She glanced past them, and waved at the children "I take it that's why the kids are here?" She frowned and turned to her husband "Rob?"

"Staying with my mother" Viktor walked over and kissed her cheek "The Aurors who picked me up were willing to accept that this was not the best place for a two year old" He glanced over at the other children "They are here because they want to show their support for Harry"

"Cool" Hermione smiled, then turned as Marchbanks and Kingsley walked in to the judicial box.

"Good afternoon" Kingsley looked down on them "Earlier today, there was an attack on The Ministry. The DMLE cells were set on fire, and the statues from The Fountain of Magical Brethren went on a bit of a rampage, destroying doors, desks and so forth" He paused "When the attack was over, we learned that Harry James Potter - who was convicted of murder, treason and using unforgivable curses two days ago - had escaped, and we found the words 'Fidelus Ad Victorum' pained under a giant, blood-red V" He paused and looked around "Professor Krum - I believe you know what that symbol means?"

"Professor Krum-Potter, and yes, Mr Shacklebolt, I do" Hermione nodded "Fidelus Ad Victorum translates - more or less - as faithfulness to victory"

"And I believe it was the battle-cry of The Order Of V? And the giant red V was the mark you raised when you murdered someone?" As Kingsley finished his question there was an outcry of complaint from the public gallery and most of those stood with Hermione. She merely stared up at him with a slightly amused look.

"If you are trying to turn the execution of Voldemort's Death Eaters in to an evil act, I think you are wasting your time, Mr Shacklebolt" She smiled "But don't let that stop you - I'm sure none of us has anything better to do than listen to you rewrite history for your own amusement"

"Professor Krum - you would do well to remember where you are" Marchbanks snapped.

"Professor Krum-Potter" Hermione replied "And after all the times you have dragged me here, Madam Marchbanks, I have a pretty good idea of where I am" This time a ripple of laughter ran through the room "Now - I believe you were going to suggest that I, or one of my associates, broke in to The DMLE and freed my friend - a friend who most consider to be a hero?"

"Why would your symbol be there if you didn't do it?" Marchbanks leaned forward.

"Our symbol is pretty well known" Claire walked up to stand beside her daughter "Anyone could have put it there"

"But not anyone could have had the power to break Harry out of the cells without leaving any trace of magic" Kingsley replied "That would take a pretty powerful witch or wizard" He looked up and down the row "I also notice that not every member of The Order is here" He looked down at a list in front of him, then back up "Where are Luna Lovegood, Susan Lupin, Remus Lupin and Sally-Anne Potter-Black?"

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged.

"Would anyone else like to have a go at answering?"

"When I woke up, I found a note from Luna saying she was going away for a few days" Tara said simply "She does this sometimes - my beloved is somewhat of a free spirit"

"Sally said she was going to visit friends in America" Pansy added "I said we'd look after Ella and the twins"

"Her husband is due to be kissed and she goes on holiday?" Marchbanks sneered "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"It's more likely than Harry attacking Minister Bones and killing Director Tonks, and you believed that without a second thought" Pansy replied, her voice turning cold.

"So you are all claiming you have no knowledge of where Mr Potter is? Or where your missing Order members are?" Kingsley asked, and they all nodded "And you would be willing to answer the same question under veritaserum?"

"Providing whoever questions us takes a magical oath not to question us about anything else" Hermione replied, and before Kingsley or Marchbanks could reply, she added "We're not going to let this turn in to a fishing trip, Mr Shacklebolt, and I believe the law backs up our request?" Marchbanks looked down at Kingsley, who nodded reluctantly.

"Very well - you will each be questioned in private, and the Auror questioning you will take the said oath before he starts" Marchbanks turned to walk out of the box, but stopped when Andy called her name "Yes, Mr Trudeau?"

"When will Minister Bones be returning to duty?" He asked.

"She is still recovering from the wounds suffered at Mr Potter's hands - we believe it will be a few months yet"

"So I would assume in the meantime you will be handing over the Chief Warlock position to someone else?"

"For the short time I will be acting as Minister, it is not worthwhile appointing someone else" Marchbanks smiled down at him "Now - if you will excuse me - I have to continue with the search for a murderer"

xoxox

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"No"

"Do you know where his wife, Sally-Anne Potter is?"

"No"

"Do you know anything about the attack on The Ministry this morning?"

"No"

xoxox

Two hours later, Hermione and the others assembled in Court Room One again, facing Kingsley in the judicial box.

"You have all passed your interrogations, and as such you are free to go" Kingsley said, a trace of anger in his voice "However I would ask that if you hear from Mr Potter, or the others, that you get in touch with The Ministry right away"

"We will, of course, get in touch with the legitimate government of The United Kingdom" Hermione smiled sweetly at him "Now - if we may go, I believe the it is way past the children's tea time"

"Of course" Kingsley nodded, then turned and walked out of the box. Hermione watched him go, then turned back to the others.

"Lets go"

xoxox

"So - where is he?" Hermione asked as they all walked back in to The Compound.

"We don't know for sure, but I can take a good guess" Andy admitted "Last night, Sally, Susan, Remus and Luna were meeting in a very, very well warded room" He smiled softly "They told me they were plotting someone's birthday party"

"Sounds..... possible" Hermione smirked, then frowned "How does Kingsley not know?" Andy grinned back at her, and pulled a phial of a clear liquid out of his pocket.

"We all took this before we went in to The Ministry - even your parents" 

"I thought you promised Amelia you wouldn't use that in criminal investigations?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

"We promised we wouldn't use it for legitimate Ministry Interrogations" Prue said with a smile "Can you honestly tell me that that wasn't just a witch hunt?" Hermione shook her head, then smiled.

"Anyway - we are pretty sure that if Harry and co are on the run, then they would have run to the one place they can be sure they are safe from our Ministry" Andy continued. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then a big grin broke across her face.

xoxox

"Good morning, sleepyhead" Harry rolled over to find Sally smiling fondly at him.

"What time is it?" He asked, blinking up at her.

"Nearly noon" 

"Noon?" He furrowed his brow "What day?"

"Thursday" She smiled "But you've only been asleep for about ten hours"

"Ten... oh - yeah" He grinned "So we're in Hallie's guest room?"

"Yup" Sally looked around "I know she's not exactly your sister, but I can see hints of you" Harry looked around, nodding.

"What about the children?" He pushed the covers back and sat up "Are they alright?"

"Prue and Pansy are babysitting" She sighed "They don't know where we are, but I guess by now they know what we've done"

"You didn't tell them?" Harry's mouth fell open in surprise "They don't know?"

"How much did you learn about what's going on in Britain? Since Tonks' death?"

"Not a lot" He sighed "Surprisingly, they weren't too forth coming about anything other than what they were going to do to me"

"Well - Madam Marchbanks has taken the job of acting Minister, and installed Shacklebolt as acting Director" Harry stared at her, then flopped back against the headboard "That was pretty much our reaction"

"So after my exciting and dramatic breakout, she is going to call everyone in for questioning?" 

"Pretty much" They both turned to the door to find Luna leaning against the frame "Plus we painted a giant, red V in The Atrium with the words 'Fidelus Ad Victorum' underneath"

"That too" Sally grinned "So - you have news?"

"Earlier today, every member of The Order and The Western Sky were called in for questioning, including Viktor. They were released around two hours later, after they were all questioned under veritaserum, with no charge and no follow up" Luna smiled "I'm not naive enough to think that is the end of it, and the sooner we can find your Shadow Self and deal with him, the better it will be for everyone"

Okay" Harry jumped out of bed "So - does Hallie know where they might be?" He realised Luna was staring up at the roof while Sally was smirking "And I've just realised I should probably put some pants on before I leap out of bed in the future"

"Good plan" Sally burst in to laughter. 

xoxox

"Mr Krum" Vaxton looked up from his desk "To what do I owe the honour?"

"I have reason to believe that Madam Marchbanks is planning on staging a coup" Viktor sat down "She has taken over as Acting Minister, and installed one of her lackeys as Director of Magical Law Enforcement"

"You can prove this, I assume?" Viktor bit his lip, then sighed "That's what I thought"

"It can be argued there is a logical explanation for everything she has done" Viktor admitted "There was a pretty vicious attack on The Ministry, and she is merely reacting to that, making a few short term decisions to ensure the safety and security of the wizarding community"

"But you don't think that's the case?" Vaxton leaned forward looking intent.

"No - I don't" Viktor returned his look with equal intensity "I think she's planning on making this permanent, eventually filling her position in The Wizengamot with another of her minions - probably Arthur Weasley at a guess" He leaned back in his chair, sighing "But no - I can't prove any of this" 

"And without proof...." Vaxton smiled kindly at him. 

".... we're helpless" Viktor sighed again "Well - who knows - maybe someone will drop some evidence right in our lap"

xoxox

Hermione pushed open the door to her office, and stopped in surprise.

"Minister Bones?" She asked, staring at Amelia in disbelief.

"We have to talk, Professor Potter-Krum" The Minister replied "It's about Mr Potter"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_A single choice can change the world_

Voldemort throws a killing curse at Lily.

Peter sweeps baby Harry in to his arms and apparates out of Godric's Hollow.

_Sending it plunging in to darkness_

Harry murders Cedric Diggory as Voldemort and Peter watch.

Half a dozen Dark Marks appear over Hogwarts.

_Until war engulfs the land_

Death Eaters stream through The Ministry, through Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, killing as they go.

_Find out what happens in "Prologue", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

_Hermione pushed open the door to her office, and stopped in surprise._

_"Minister Bones?" She asked, staring at Amelia in disbelief._

_"We have to talk, Professor Potter-Krum" The Minister replied "It's about Mr Potter"_

"Harry?" Hermione frowned "What about Harry?"

"May I sit down?" Amelia asked, and Hermione realised she was wincing.

"Of course" Hermione waved her hand, summoning a chair behind Amelia "Are you sure you should be here?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my job, Professor" Amelia paused "It's just getting hit by a cutting curse, as it turns out, is actually pretty bad for you"

"Really?" Hermione smirked at her as she sat down, then frowned "If you can do your job, why are you here and not at The Ministry?"

"Our Acting Minister has ensured I am signed off for the next two months, in order to recover properly" Amelia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can she do that?" 

"She's using The Atlantis Protocols" Amelia replied calmly "The ones that give The Minister near absolute power for the duration of the crisis"

"Let me guess - the crisis lasts as long as The Minister says it lasts?" Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head "So she's pretty much set herself up as Emperor of Britain?"

"Pretty much" Amelia nodded.

"And since the laws are drafted within The ICW, there isn't anything we can do to stop them" Hermione leaned back and stared at Amelia "Even if we asked The Western Sky to intervene, they'd have to stage a coup to do it" She realised Amelia was now smiling "Minister?"

"That's why I am here, Professor Krum-Potter" She placed a little emphasis on the last name.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sat up straight as Amelia pulled a small crystal out of her robes, followed by a sheaf of parchments.

"I mean that I think I can prove Griselda has, in fact, staged a coup d'etat, and that it is our right - and our duty - to take this country back"

xoxox

"No luck then?" Hallie looked up as Remus and Susan walked in to her lounge.

"Nope" Susan shook her head "We spent the whole day hanging around in Mendleson Park, and didn't see hide nor hair of either your brother or Ginny" 

"We did get to see the first round of the World Frisbee Dog Catching Championship" Remus added "That was kind of fun"

"I missed the WFDCC?" Hallie snapped her fingers in annoyance "Damn"

"It was only the first round - you can probably catch the second round tomorrow" Susan grinned "Assuming we haven't found your brother by then"

"Excellent" Hallie clapped her hands together "Any sign of Harry and Sally?"

"Not yet - but they were going further out than we were" Susan sat down opposite Hallie "I don't suppose any of your contacts have got in touch?"

"Nothing" Hallie sighed "I have a suspicion that either brother dearest has got to them, or scared them enough so they've gone on the run" She looked up at Remus "Nothing to say, Uncle Remus?"

"I'm just worried about what's going on back home" He admitted, sitting down next to his wife "If Marchbanks was willing to drag them in to court to answer questions, do you really think there's anything she won't stoop to to find us?"

"What do you mean?" Hallie asked, frowning.

"Elwyn Moran is adopted" Susan said quietly "If Marchbanks wanted, she could easily try to get that reversed"

"Even though Pansy, Andrew, Andy and Prue are suitable guardians, Marchbanks could push the case that Harry and Sally have abandoned their children" Remus added.

"There's also The Western Sky to consider" Susan continued "Our real identities are only known by Amelia and Dora...." She closed her eyes, then shook her head "Our real identities are only known by Amelia - at least in theory - but if she were to find them out...." 

"It would end badly" The three of them turned to see Harry and Sally walking in to the lounge, hand in hand "Before she had the fear of Britain being expelled from The ICW" Sally sighed "Now.... now I think there's nothing that scares her"

"So we need to deal with my Shadow-Self as soon as possible" Harry finished "Bring him back to Britain, and get him and that witch-bitch to confess" 

"And since you don't have him or the witch-bitch, I'm guessing you didn't find them?" Hallie asked.

"Not so much, no" Sally shook her head, then glanced at Susan and Remus "You had no luck either?"

"We saw dogs catching Frisbees" Susan said, causing Harry and Sally to laugh.

"That's not a code phrase by any chance?" Sally grinned.

"Sadly, no" Remus shook his head, then turned to Hallie "So - what's next?"

xoxox

"You sent for me, Minister?" Arthur sat down opposite Marchbanks.

"Yes" She looked up from the parchment she was reading "I need a reason to take three children in to the custody of The Ministry, and I believe you would be able to help with that" Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"There are a number of reasons children can be taken in to custody, mostly revolving around either unsuitable living conditions, or their parents proving to be unsuitable" He paused "The last time The Wizengamot considered it was during the first Dark War, when one parent was convicted of being a Death Eater or seriously suspected"

"What about if one of the parents is wanted for treason and murder?" Marchbanks stared at him intently "And the other has apparently gone on the run?"

"Are the children alone?" Arthur frowned "If their parents aren't there?"

"I can't be certain" Marchbanks admitted "However with both of their parents out of the country, wouldn't there be grounds to at least investigate it?"

"I can look in to it" Arthur nodded "And if they are on their own, we should probably act quickly. What are their names?"

xoxox

"I'm going to visit Hermione" Harry said, facing Hallie, Remus and Susan "She's the head of House Potter, so she has some level of responsibility over Ella, Sirius and Susan" He paused "The twins, not you and Uncle Mike, obviously"

"Obviously" Susan smiled.

"I'm going to go to The Compound, to see what's going on and if there's anything we can do" Sally added "And, if necessary, we can get everyone to relocate to Florida"

"You really think Marchbanks will go after the kids?" Hallie frowned.

"We really don't know" Harry admitted "Which is why we're going"

xoxox

"Harry?" Hermione looked up with a slight smile on her face as Harry faded in to view in her office "Is that really you?"

"More or less" Harry nodded "I'm not really here - just a fairly solid projection"

"You don't think you'll be safe?" Hermione asked, a look of understanding crossing her face. Harry nodded again.

"Neither of us dare step on British soil while Marchbanks is in charge" He paused at the frown on her face "You've already been questioned?"

"All of us were brought in" She sighed "I've also had a visit from the real Minister" She quickly outlined what Amelia had told her "Viktor is trying to get support from The ICW, but so far Marchbanks hasn't actually broken any laws"

"Wonderful" He closed his eyes for a moment, then, looking down at her, he smiled "Sally's visiting The Compound at the moment - we have a back up plan, but we were kind of hoping that you and Sirius could rally the Seven Hous.... sorry - force of habit. We were hoping you could call The Six Houses to arms and do something"

"I'm trying" She smiled sympathetically.

"Tell me about it" He grinned as she smirked at him "There's one more thing...." He paused "If it becomes necessary, we'd like you to exercise your right as Head of House to take our children" A few moments later, he bust in to laughter as Hermione stared at him in complete confusion.

xoxox

"Depending on how it goes, we'll either need you to get the kids to Hogwarts, so Hermione can claim temporary custody, or - if that fails - for you to take them to Florida so Marchbanks can't get her hands on them" Sally was pacing back and forth in front of Andy and Prue.

"So you're not pinning much hope in overthrowing Marchbanks and restoring peace and justice to the land?" Andy asked with a smile.

"At the moment we're more worried that our kids will get caught in the crossfire - once they're safe, we'll set about staging our own little rebellion" Sally returned the smile "Harry's talking to Minnie - she and Sirius might be able to get something started, but do you want the honest truth?"

"You couldn't give a damn?" Prue asked, and Sally nodded.

"When we killed Voldemort, we warned them that the country was in trouble, and they paid no attention" She said intently "They tried to forbid my marriage to Harry, they tried to strip Hermione of her position and now there are good odds they are trying to take my children" She paused "I am honestly past caring. As long as me, and my loved ones, are safe - they rest of the country can go to hell"

xoxox

"I promise, if it comes to it, I will make sure no one will take your children" Hermione looked up at Harry, who smiled.

"I am in your debt" He gave a slight bow, then they both laughed "So - what's next?"

"I'm going to talk to Amelia tomorrow" Hermione replied "Can I get in touch after we're done?"

"Yeah - we're at Hallie's - I can set up an astral beacon if you need to find us" He glanced down at his watch "Sorry to cut this short, but we're going on another hunt for my shadow self and the witch-bitch from hell"

"Have fun!"

xoxox

The next morning, Hermione walked in to The Great Hall for breakfast, and stopped in the doorway, staring in confusion at the group sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Headmistress" Amelia stood up "I'm sorry to call on you unannounced, but Mr Weasley has some news that I thought we should all know" She gestured to where Arthur was sat sat, along with Neville, Sirius and Aberforth.

"Would you all like to come to my office?" Hermione said after a moment.

"I think that would be wise" Amelia nodded.

xoxox

"That's what she's up to" Arthur leaned back in his chair "I realise that by telling the five of you this, I have pretty much opened myself up to numerous charges of treason, conspiracy and so forth, but after the meeting yesterday...." He trailed off, and shook his head "I just wanted to protect my children" 

"You've done the right thing" Neville said quietly "I'm sure the Wizengamot will take that in to account" He paused "Assuming we can regain control of it" He looked over at Amelia "Do we have a chance?"

"With the evidence that Dora collected before her death, and Arthur's testimony, we have enough to indict Marchbanks, Shacklebolt, a fair number of Aurors and about a quarter of The Wizengamot" She paused "There is one tiny problem though"

"There are six of us, and only two of us are combat trained" Hermione sighed "So the odds of us taking on The DMLE and winning are pretty small"

"Sadly yes" Amelia leaned back in her chair "If only we know where Harry and Sally were, then we could form a proper plan"

"Why?" Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"Because we could fake their arrest, bring them back and put them on trial, at which point we can bring all this evidence to light" Amelia paused and frowned "Why do you ask?"

"Because...." Hermione bit her lip, then took a deep breath "Because I can take you to them" She paused "I know where they are"

_(end of act 3)_


	10. The Dark Half - Prologue

**The Hogs Head, 29th June, 1980**

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in the rough wooden chair, and sighed. When he had received an application from Sibyl Trelawney - great grand-daughter of the renowned seer Cassanda Trelawney - for the post of Divination Professor, he had been very excited to meet her.

But after quarter of an hour in her company, that excitement had dimmed, and quarter of an hour after that it had almost vanished complete. While the woman knew the technical side of divination, it could not be more clear she had inherited none of her famous ancestor's talents.

"Madam Trelawney" He took a deep breath "I am..."

**"The one to vanquish to dark lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who thrice defied him, the son will succeed the father, and all the world will know his name"**

Dumbledore stared at her in elation for a moment - if this meant what he thought it did, then Trelawney would need protection, and need it right away. 

"And so" He thought "Will a few of my Order" As his mind raced with plans, he realised she was coming out of the trance state. He carefully schooled his face in to a mask of calm, then leaned forward.

"...happy to tell you that you have got the job. If you'd like to come to my office - we can sort out all the paper work right now"

"Why - thank you, Professor"

xoxox

Severus Snape moved back in to the shadows as Dumbledore and Trelawney went past him in the upstairs corridor of The Hog's Head. 

When the landing was once again clear, he walked casually along the corridor, down the stairs and out of the pub. 

If what he had heard was right, his master would reward him greatly. 

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 18th July, 1980**

"Which is why I believe you should go in to hiding, at least until your son is born" Dumbledore sat opposite James and Lilith Potter in their kitchen "While there is the possibility that your son is not the one spoken of, I think it is best to take all reasonable precautions" James gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"We will take your comments under advisement, Headmaster" He said politely.

"That is all I ask" Dumbledore replied in the same polite tone, then stood up and walked over to the floo, saying "Farewell my friends" before vanishing. 

When the flames had died down, Lilith looked over at her husband.

"He doesn't know?" She asked.

"I guess not" He paused "So - what do we do?"

"If Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, he has to stay and learn to fight" Lilth said quietly "But if we can't save him, we can at least save our daughter" She looked up at him "We can at least save Hallie"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew,   
Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort

with

Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape,  
Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones

and starting

Hallie Quinn

Episode 3x10 : The Dark Half - Prologue

xoxox

_(act 1)_

**St Mungo's, July 31st, 1980**

"It's a boy!" James smiled, then went back to moping his wife's head as the nurse took the child to one side "Just a little longer, Mrs Potter" Lilith glared up at the healer, muttering under her breath.

"Now honey - no cursing the staff" James kissed the top of her head "At least, not until Hallie is born as well"

"Sagryafh!" Lilith muttered again, then let out yell of pain as another contraction hit her.

"And it's a girl" The nurse grinned, and Lilith flopped back on her bed.

"Well done, love" James kissed her forehead again, then looked up at the healer and two nurses "We need a favour - something important"

xoxox

**Hogwarts, 1st August, 1980**

"We also have news from the hospital" Minerva McGonagall smiled "James and Lilith have had a son - a healthy baby boy named Harry James" 

"And Frank and Alice?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Another boy - Neville Francis" McGonagall smiled again "Both children are apparently healthy, and full of life"

"Excellent" Dumbledore grinned "They were both born on the 31st?"

"Yes" McGonagall frowned "Why?"

"Oh - no reason" He shook his head "I was just curious"

xoxox

**Riddle Manor**

"My Lord - it is time" Snape bowed low before Voldemort "The Potters and The Longbottoms have both had sons, born yesterday - as the seventh month died"

"Then, my faithful servant, it is time" Voldemort stood up, his cloak flowing behind him "Severus - take Malfoy and McNair to The Longbottoms. Kill everyone you find"

"Yes, my Lord" Snape bowed again.

"Peter - you are with me" He turned to the rat-like man on his left "We will find The Potters, and make sure their first-born son never grows up to threaten my position"

"Yes, my Lord" Pettigrew bowed low as well "Your will be done"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow**

"Lil! Run! It's him!" James drew his wand as Voldemort walked down the path towards them. Lilith bounded to her feet and ran off upstairs. When she had gone, James ran to the door and flung it open.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He bellowed, raising his wand "BEGONE IF YOU BE NOT DEATHLESS!"

"As it happens" Voldemort raised his wand "I am. AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

xoxox

Lilth slowly backed away from the door, keeping herself in front of Harry's crib.

"Bless my child, Founders of old. Bless him so that he may pass through this night and emerge the other side" She whispered, then flinched as the door was blown of its hinges.

"Lilith" Voldemort nodded politely "All I want is your child - you are of no concern or consequence"

"You can't have him" She raised her wand "Leave, or I'll kill you where you stand"

"No" Voldemort shook his head "You won't. REDUCTO!" He watched impassionately as Lilith was blasted across the room, crashing in to the far wall "Such a waste" He sighed "She could have been a powerful soldier in my cause" He paused, then shrugged "Oh well - such is life" He turned and walked slowly towards the crib "And now, for the denouement" 

xoxox

Peter watched in awed silence as Voldemort raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse flashed from the wand, then struck Harry. 

A second later, Voldemort started screaming, then collapsed on the floor, dead.

Peter stared at the body of his fallen master for a moment, then he slowly walked forward, and knelt down. 

After checking for a pulse, he stood up and looked over at Harry's crib.

"Make sure he never grows up to threaten my master" Peter repeated in a whisper. With a final look at Voldemort's body, he reached down in to the crib, and lifted baby Harry out "Well Harry - I guess you'll be living with me now"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming Soon_

"Where should we go on holiday?" Harry looked round at his friends.

_An image of Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dawn standing on a typical main road in a small town._

"Somewhere fun" Ginny said.

_An image of Ginny tied to a chair as a man waves a sword in front of her._

"Somewhere we can shop?" Dawn asked hopefully, causing the others to laugh.

_An image of Dawn diving behind a stand of DVDs as someone shoots at her._

"Somewhere with nice food" Ron smirked.

_An image of Ron leaning against a deli counter, arm hanging limply at his side._

"Somewhere we can try new things" Hermione replied.

_An image of Dawn, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in a line, all firing shotguns at a man with a sword._

"Somewhere we can meet new people" Luna suggested.

_An image of Luna walking in to a shop and coming face to face with a man holding a battle axe._

"So we want somewhere fun, with nice food and nice shops where we can meet new people and do new things" He paused, then added "And somewhere safe" 

_An image of Harry throwing himself to the floor as a plate glass window behind him._

"So" He looked around "Any ideas?"

_"HARRY POTTER AND THE HOLIDAY FROM HELL" - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

**Riddle Manor**

"Our Lord is gone" Peter announced to the assembled Death Eaters "I believe he will return, but until that time, it is important that we remain free" He looked around "Those of you who can must return to your lives. To your jobs, your families and your homes. When you are questioned - and you will be questioned - you tell them that you were bewitched - that you had no choice" He looked over at a few others "Those of you who can't - you must go in to hiding. Our Lord will return, and he will need you - all of you - ready to fight when he does"

"We would be PROUD to go to Azkaban for him!" Bellatrix LeStrange said from the back of the room.

"I have no doubt of that, but what use will you be if you are locked up when he returns?" Peter stared down at her "But you are free to make up your own minds - I am not your Lord, and I do not claim mastery"

"What will you be doing?" Lucius asked.

"I will remain here, and raise Harry as my master would've wished" He paused "You may not see us for a few years - the whole world will be looking for young Harry, and we'll have to stay hidden if we are to bring back our Lord" He paused "But if you trust in me, and believe in me, I promise you - he will return"

xoxox

**Privet Drive**

"Is it true?" McGonagall watched as Dumbledore paced up and down Privet Drive. 

"Yes, Minerva - I'm afraid it is" He let out a long, desolate sigh "James and Lilith are dead, along with Frank, Alice and young Neville" 

"Oh my" She bit her lip "What about Harry?"

"I have asked Hagrid to bring him here" He gestured to Number 4 "They are his only living relatives, Minerva, and he will be safe"

"Them?" McGonagall wrinkled her nose "They are...."

"I realise that he will not have a happy life, but he will be safe - and that's what matters" They both looked up as a loud roaring noise ripped through the silence of the night. A few moments later, they stood to one side as a giant man on a motor-cycle landed in Number 5's yard. They watched as Hagrid climbed off the bike, and ambled up to them.

"Hagrid...." Dumbledore trailed off "Where's Harry?"

xoxox

**Sydney, Australia, 2nd August, 1980**

On the other side of the world, Molly Quinn looked up from feeding her daughter as her husband entered the room.

"I've got some news, love" Richard sat down next to her, taking his daughter's tiny hand "I'm afraid it's not good"

"What is it?"

"Voldemort is dead" He said quietly, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"This is bad news?" She asked with a slight smirk, but when he didn't return it, she furrowed her brow "Hon?"

"They found him in Godric's Hollow" Richard continued "Along with the bodies of James and Lilith" He closed his eyes for a moment "James died from a killing curse, Lilith from multiple broken bones and a crushed skull" He paused "They're not sure how Voldemort died"

"Harry?"

"He's missing - no one knows where he is" He opened his eyes, and looked down at their daughter "What do we do?"

"We never tell her" Molly looked over at him intently "Either he's dead and gone, in which case it doesn't matter, or he's coming back, in which case she needs to be protected" She looked down at her daughter "We're the only two people alive who know that Hallie Quinn is really Hallie Potter - and if she is to stay safe, I think we should keep it that way"

xoxox

**Two Years Later**

**Riddle Manor, 31st October, 1982**

"Bone of the father, unwillingly given" Peter levitated the skull of Tom Riddle Jr from the tomb in to a large cauldron. There was a flash of purple smoke, and Peter smiled.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly donated" He dropped a small crystal phial in to the cauldron, producing another flash of smoke.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken" He turned to where a young girl was cowering in front of a grave stone "Now, now Miss Tonks - there's nothing to fear" He stalked over to the girl, and yanked her up by the arm.

Dragging her across to the cauldron, he pulled out a knife and plunged it in to her arm. The blood spurted out in to the boiling mixture, sending plumes of jet black smoke in to the air. 

Satisfied at what he saw, Peter pushed Tonks away, then took a step back, and knelt down.

"My Lord - arise!" He paused "ARISE!" He paused, then smiled as the cauldron started to shake, then exploded outwards in all directions in a burst of brilliant white light.

As the light faded, he stood up, and bowed his head.

"Master"

xoxox

Harry looked up from the picture book in front of him as two men entered the room. The first was his Uncle Peter - the man who had raised him since birth, but he didn't recognise the second.

"Harry - I would like you to meet Lord Voldemort" Peter smiled as Harry walked up to Voldemort.

"Hello Harry" Voldemort smiled down at him "I am your father"

xoxox

**Nine Years Later**

**Hogwarts, July 31st, 1991**

"Professor Dumbledore" McGonagall nodded as the Headmaster walked in to her office.

"I thought I would watch you write the letters" He replied politely, sitting down opposite her.

"I had just arrived at the Ps" She said, watching as the quill flew from envelope to envelope.

"Parkinson. Patil. Patil. Perks" She held her breath, then let it out slowly as the next envelope was addressed to "Rivers"

"Well - I suppose that answers the question" Dumbledore sighed "Mr Potter is dead"

xoxox

**Hogwarts, 31st October, 1991**

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and stared at the four Head of House.

"Professor McGonagall - Molly and Arthur will be here in half an hour. Mrs Thomas and Mr Finnigan will be here around the same time. I would like you and Professor Sprout to meet them, and bring them up here"

"Yes, Headmaster" McGonagall replied, and Sprout nodded.

"Severus - Mr and Mrs Granger will be arriving in the next five minutes. I would like you to escort them to St Mungos" Snape's eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded.

"I will be at The Ministry, informing them of the deaths of three students, and the serious injury of another" He stood up "Professor Flitwick - I would like you, along with Hagrid, Professor Vector and Professor Quirrell to confirm the wards around the school are still in tact" He shook his head "We've already lost three students tonight - I'll be damned if I'm going to lose any more"

xoxox

**Four Years Later**

**Hogwarts, 27th June, 1995**

Cedric raced through the twisty passages of the maze, occasionally glancing behind him to see if the other two Champions were close. 

But from what he could see, it looked like Fleur and Viktor were still battling the arcomantula. And while a part of him thought he should have stopped to help them, he still remembered the vicious cutting curse Viktor had sent in his direction during The Second Task - something that hadn't endeared the Bulgarian to Cedric's heart.

He rounded another corner, and ran in to an open area, with a gleaming, silver trophy sat at its centre.

"Yes!" He punched the air, then in a few short steps, bounded over to where The Tri-Wizard Cup stood. Pausing to savour the moment, he reached out and took hold of the trophy, then let out a scream as he felt himself being portkeyed away.

xoxox

Barty Crouch Junior, in his now familiar disguise of Mad-Eye Moody, smiled as he felt the portkey trigger.

Dumbledore would never know what happened to his precious Champion - not until Lord Voldemort and his Heir let him know.

He glanced behind him - the crowd were still unaware of what had happened - then picked up his pace a little. Lord Harry had given him a task to do tonight, and he knew well the price of failure.

xoxox

**Riddle Manor**

Cedric stared around wildly as the transport ended, then reached for his wand when he realised he wasn't alone.

"I think not, Master Diggory" The robed figure in front of him spoke in a pleasant voice "It would be a pity to have to kill the winner of The Tournament so soon after his victory" Cedric frowned, then pushed himself slowly to his feet.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my father's ancestral home" The figure replied "My father will be along shortly - he is just taking care of some business" 

"And who are you?" Cedric asked.

"My name" The figure flipped back his hood "Is Harry James Riddle, son of Lord Voldemort" As he gave a slight bow, Cedric whipped out his wand, casting a killing curse towards Harry. Harry merely stared in mild amusement, then waved his hand, causing a headstone to fly up and intercept the curse "What a pity - I had hoped we could be friends. STUPEFY!" 

xoxox

**Hogwarts**

"Where is my son, Albus" Amos Diggory stared across at the Headmaster "Fleur and Viktor said they saw him vanish when he touched the Trophy"

"I'm afraid I don't know" Dumbledore admitted "As far as I was aware, the cup was supposed to bring the winner back to the main arena" He paused "Perhaps it malfunctio...." He trailed off as he saw Professors Flitwick and Snape running towards him.

"Headmaster.... Tower.... Dead...." Snape panted, but before he could get a more concise explanation out, there was a loud scream from the crowd, followed by more screams. Dumbledore turned, and went pale.

In the sky, over the Astronomy Tower, hung a giant black skull, with a green snake circling around it.

"The Dark Mark" He whispered "He's back. Voldemort's back"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_When Harry declares war_

A dozen Death Eaters walk through The Ministry, killing indiscriminately.

_And Hallie returns to The UK_

Hallie stands in front of a class full of ten year olds.

_The final battle grows ever closer_

Hallie and Harry face each other in a graveyard, though neither have wands drawn.

_Find out what happens in "Coda", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

**Riddle Manor, 28th June, 1995**

"Uncle Peter, could I have a word?" Peter turned as Harry walked in to the room, then nodded.

"How may I help you, Harry?" He asked.

"I have been having a.... discussion with young Master Diggory" Harry said in a calm voice "He was a little reluctant to talk at first, but a combination of pain and pleasure soon loosened his tongue" He smiled "He told me all about Hogwarts, about Dumbledore and the others, but he also told me a story about two people - a man and a woman named James and Lilith Potter" Peter stiffened slightly, but made no outward sign.

"I don't know of them, master" He said casually "Should I?"

"Master Diggory said they were murdered by Lord Voldemort nearly fifteen years ago - the day after I was born in fact" He paused "He also said they had a son named Harry, who has been missing ever since" He took a step closer to Peter, who was now trembling slightly "Would you have anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, master" Peter replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry waved his hand, revealing an image of Cedric lying in the corner of a cell, bleeding and shivering "Because I am happy to take this discussion elsewhere if you like?" Peter stared at the image of the young boy, then closed his eyes.

"Forgive me Master - I thought it for the best" He said quietly "Our Lord forbade me from speaking of it"

"So it is true?" Harry tilted his head to one side, but his voice remained calm "The man who claims to be my father actually murdered my parents, and had me raised as his own?"

"Yes" Peter nodded reluctantly "There was... there was a prophecy that said you would be the one to vanquish him. That only you could destroy him, and that when you did, you would take James Potter's place and become world famous for your actions" Harry frowned at him for a moment.

"What was the exact wording?"

"The one to vanquish to dark lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who thrice defied him, the son will succeed the father, and all the world will know his name" Peter recited, having learned the prophecy by heart many years earlier. To his surprise, Harry let a grin cross his face.

"Then, my good and dear Uncle Peter, I think it is time we made this prophecy come to fulfilment" He paused "You will tell no one of this conversation - not even my father, do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord" Peter bowed.

"Find me someone who can alter the portkey on the Trophy. I would like it to point to The Great Hall at Hogwarts when it next triggers. But once they've done their work, have them obliviated or killed, so they will not speak of it"

"Yes, my Lord" Peter nodded, then turned and scampered out of the room. Harry watched him go, then slowly turned and walked out of the other door.

xoxox

Later that night, Harry stared down at the sleeping form of the man he had called father for fifteen years.

True, Voldemort had treated him like a real son. And it was apparent that, when he announced himself to the world again, Harry would stand by Voldemort's side, ruling the wizarding world as father and son.

It was also true he had no real feelings for James and Lilith Potter. After all, he had been taken from them the day after he was born, and without deep mind magic, it was unlikely that he would ever remember those first few hours. 

From a certain point of view, Voldemort was his father, and was the future. 

But Voldemort demanded absolute loyalty, and looked unkindly on those who lied or deceived him. So - now that he had learned the man before him had been deceiving him since the day he was born - how else was he to react but to punish him?

Smilling, Harry reached in to his robes and slid out a large, silver knife. 

xoxox

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore looked around The Great Hall, and sighed. Two days earlier, the entire school had been animated and excited about the impending final task of The Tournament, and every meal had been filled with excited chatter and discussion about who would win.

But then Cedric Diggory had vanished, and Professors McGonagall and Moody had been found dead in The Astronomy Tower - both apparently tortured to death - under the first Dark Mark seen in fifteen years. And the school had gone from a hive of activity to a virtual tomb. 

Students ate quietly, barely talking to each other as they did. There were no disturbances between classes - indeed students rarely ventured out of their common rooms unless given no choice.

Worse still, The Ministry was refusing to accept that Voldemort had returned. While they couldn't deny the deaths of two Professors, or the fact that a student was missing, presumed dead, they would not listen to any suggestion that it was the work of Lord Voldemort. 

"He's dead and gone" Fudge had said, more than once, when Dumbledore had confronted him about it, and The Minister would not be swayed from that opinion.

Looking up and down the table, he wondered if Snape would be willing to return to his role as spy - something he had given up the day after Godric's Hollow fell - or if he would have to find another person to infiltrate the Dark Lord's Ranks.

He turned his attention back to the students, then frowned. There was... a feeling. Something he hadn't felt before.

Frowning, he looked around, trying to detect the source of the disquiet he was feeling, when there was a wave of gasps, screams and exclamations. He looked at the students, then followed their gaze to where the clouds on the enchanted ceiling were moving, and forming in to...

He jumped to his feet as The Dark Mark formed above The Hall, wondering where the attack would come from.

A moment later, his mouth fell open in disbelief as a body fell from the roof and landed on The Hufflepuff table, making a dozen or so students fall off their chairs. He watched as Snape and Flitwick bounded over the staff table and hurried up to it. They examined it for a few minutes, then turned to stare at him, looks of shock on both their faces.

"Headmaster..." Flitwick started, but Snape interrupted him.

"It's Voldemort, Albus" He said simply and succinctly "He's dead"

xoxox

**Riddle Manor, 29th June, 1995**

"You are wondering why I do not want to press our advantage?" Harry looked down at Peter, who was kneeling in front of him.

"I had wondered, my Lord" Peter replied "With Lord Voldemort's death, The Ministry and The Order have let down their guard - they are unprepared"

"And we shall give them time to become even more unprepared" Harry smiled "We will let them think the danger is past, then we will strike" He paused "On the 16th anniversary of my parents' death, we will strike fear and terror in to their hearts" He smiled "Doesn't that sound fun?"

xoxox

**Sydney, Australia**

Hallie Quinn looked up as her best friend ran over and flung herself down next to her.

"Ding, dong, The Wizard's Dead!" Sophie sang, causing Hallie to stare at her in confusion and mild amusement.

"Which old Wiz?" Hallie continued the tune.

"The Voldemort Wiz!" Sophie clapped her hands, then broke off from her song "It was just reported on the news. Apparently Voldemort's dead body appeared in that magic school the Brits are so proud of - throat slit and heart dissolved from the inside!" Hallie furrowed her brow.

"Who did it?"

"No one knows!" Sophie continued, voice jubilant "But don't you get it? He's dead! It's over!" Hallie continued to frown for a moment, then she grinned, and together they stood up and ran across the school yard, singing and shouting as they went.

xoxox

**One Year Later**

**Ministry Of Magic, 1st August, 1996**

Lucius Malfoy strolled through the halls of The Ministry, nodding politely to those he passed, until he reached Fudge's office. Knocking once, he entered when bidden to do so, and sat down opposite The Minister.

"Ah, Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"To my Lord's wishes" Lucius smiled, then drew his wand "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

xoxox

**Ottery St Catchpole**

Ginny Weasley swung her bag as she walked through the village. 

In the year since Voldemort had died, life had been getting better and better. The Slytherins had been more or less neutralised, and rarely made any kind of trouble for her or her friends. Her relationship with Colin was going very well, and she was fairly certain she'd be named Quidditch Captain when school started again.

"Why so happy, Weaselette?" Ginny stopped, frowning. She turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall of an alley. 

"What do you want, ferret-boy?" She asked, hoping to annoy him. 

"I was in the area - just thought I'd say hello" He said.

"Well - you've said it, now get lost. We don't want your sort round here"

"Now, now - that's not very nice" Draco said, a look of amusement crossing his face "Not when I've got some news that might interest you"

"Why would I be interested in anything you have to say, Malfoy?" She snapped "Don't you remember - you lost. We won. You're nothing, and I can't imagine I'd care about anything you could tell me"

"Oh - I think you'll care about this" He pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight "See - I wanted to tell you that you've wandered in to a privacy sphere, and no one other than me can see or hear you" Ginny looked around, starting to frown. She tried to move, but found she couldn't "Oh - and that I petrified you a moment ago" He walked towards her until they were stood, nose to nose.

"I also have a message, Miss Weasley" He smiled "Your death will blaze a path to the future that none will be able to resist" 

"Voldemort's dead" Ginny whispered "We saw him..."

"Lord Voldemort is dead, but his son and heir lives on" Draco dropped his voice to a whisper "He is coming like the glory on the morning of the wave, and hell is riding in with him" He took a step back and raised his wand "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

xoxox

**Hogwarts**

"Albus..." Snape bolted in to The Headmaster's office, then skidded to a halt as he realised Dumbledore wasn't alone.

"Professor Snape, I believe you know Amelia Bones?" Dumbledore said calmly "Madam Bones has been promoted to Acting Minister, and has come to update me on the situation"

"What situation? And where's Fudge?" Snape frowned, temporarily forgetting what he wanted to say.

"It appears that Minister Fudge, Director Scrimgeour and Madam Marchbanks were all murdered this morning" Amelia said darkly "They were found in their offices" She paused "From all appearances, they bled to death, with numerous shallow cuts across their faces and chests"

"Good god" Snape dropped in to the chair next to Amelia, head in hands.

"Severus?" Dumbledore leaned forward "What's wrong?"

"I have just come from The Burrow" Snape said, looking up at The Headmaster "Half an hour ago, Ginny Weasley was found dead in the town of Ottery St Catchpole" He glanced at Amelia "She bled to death, from several shallow cuts all over her body" 

"Oh my" Amelia leaned back in her chair.

"I'm afraid that's not all" Snape continued "While I was there, I learned that Terry Boot and Lavender Brown were killed in the same way, and...."

"And what?"

"And that a Dark Mark had been set over each body" The room fell silent at his announcement, until, a few minutes later, Amelia shook her head.

"Voldemort is dead. We are certain of that"

"That may well be, Minister" Dumbledore said "But it appears that his spirit lives on"

_(end of act 3)_


	11. The Dark Half - Coda

**Riddle Manor, 30th October, 2001**

Peter looked out over the assembled Death Eaters and, once again, marvelled at Harry's brilliance.

After the murder of Fudge, Scrimgeour, Marchbanks and three students, he had expected Harry to launch a full scale war against The Ministry and Hogwarts - one that would allow him to reclaim his place in society.

But instead, Harry had insisted the Death Eaters keep up their masquerade of being respectable citizens. To continue to influence those who ran the country, and to make sure that they were not caught or killed. 

Not that there hadn't been violence - once a year, on the 1st of August, three fifth year students were killed, with Dark Marks left above their bodies. Harry had said that, while he did not want to start an all out war that he might lose, there was nothing wrong with reminding The Wizarding World just what was out there - what might be round the corner. 

And the plan had worked. With gentle nudges from the Death Eaters, The Ministry had tightened security throughout The Wizarding World, fermenting seeds of paranoia and terror as they went.

But now - six years since Voldemort's death - Harry had called every Death Eater to his side, and was ready to start the war that would usher in a new order.

The group fell silent as Harry strode out in front of them.

"My friends - it is time" He said softly, then paused as the group erupted in cheers "I know you have waited long, and I think you. Through your efforts, and your patience, the world is a fearful, terrified place - one where distrust and paranoia is common and where the population fear to walk at night" He paused for another burst of cheers.

"Tomorrow we will sally forth - we will take The Ministry, we will take Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and then - when we are masters of all we survey - we will take the bastion of the light. We will take Hogwarts!" This time the cheers almost deafened him. 

"You know the parts you must play - and I know you will not fail me" He smiled "Now go - spend this night with your families, your loved ones. For tomorrow, we go to war. To war and to victory!"

"WAR AND VICTORY! WAR AND VICTORY!" As the chants grew louder, Harry waved to his followers, then turned and walked in to the Manor, Peter at his side.

"Now Peter, we have to pay a visit to an old friend" He smiled.

xoxox

Five minutes later they arrived at a dark wooden door, which Harry pulled open, then they walked in to the dark, dank cell.

"No - this won't do" Harry pulled out his wand "Lumos!" As light flooded the cell, Harry and Peter stared at the shivering form in the corner.

"Good afternoon, Master Diggory" Harry smiled as Cedric turned to glare at him "I have what I think is good news"

"Wh..." Cedric paused, then cleared her throat "What is it?"

"Your time has come, Cedric" Harry grinned "You're going home"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew,   
Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort

with

Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape,  
Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones

and starting

Hallie Quinn

Episode 3x11 : The Dark Half - Coda

xoxox

_(act 1)_

**Hogwarts, 31st October, 2001**

"Professor...." Dumbledore looked over as a seventh year called out.

"Yes, Mr Schiff?" 

"I think there's something you should hear" Taylor Schiff turned up the radio he was listening to, and the voice of the presenter filled The Great Hall.

"I repeat, we have breaking news of Death Eaters storming The Ministry of Magic, killing everyone they encounter" The announcer spoke in a serious tone to an entirely silent hall "There are already twenty confirmed deaths, including several members of The Wizengamot, a large part of The Auror force and...." There was a long pause, during which no one spoke, then he continued "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry to have to announce that we can now confirm Minister Bones has been found dead. I repeat, The Minister of Magic has been killed during a savage Death Eater attack at the heart of the wizarding community"

"Oh my" Dumbledore exclaimed quietly. He looked around The Great Hall - at all the students staring back at him, looks of terror creeping across their faces - and realised he had to say something. He took a deep breath, then stood up.

"Clearly this is bad news. If the Death Eaters are active again, then it is very possible that this will lead to war - a war that will very likely take a lot of lives"

"I thought Voldemort was dead" A fifth year Slytherin boy asked. 

"He is" Dumbledore admitted.

"Then who...."

"Who is behind this attack?" Dumbledore asked, then the boy nodded "I'm very sorry to admit this, but I'm afraid I have no idea"

"I do" Every head turned as a young man walked through the main doors, and Dumbledore's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Mr Diggory?" With a burst of speed that belied his age, he jumped over the staff table and ran down the central isle until he stood face to face with a student he hadn't seen in six years "We though you were dead...."

"I've been held prisoner" Cedric said "Since the night of The Tournament"

"By who?" Dumbledore asked intently "Was it Voldemort?"

"No, Headmaster" Cedric shook his head "It was his son" Dumbledore winced as a wave of gasps went round The Hall. He knew he should be having this discussion in private, but he was desperate to know the truth.

"I was unaware he had a child" 

"His adopted son" Cedric clarified "A young man by the name of Harry James Potter"

xoxox

**Sydney, Australia, 2nd November, 2001**

Hallie Quinn walked in to her parents' home, and dropped her bag and coat on the chair.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out, then looked round as they came out of the kitchen "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, love" Richard and Molly walked in to the lounge and sat down on the sofa, gesturing for Hallie to sit opposite them "We've got something to tell you, and it's not going to be easy to hear" Hallie stared at them, letting a slight frown cross her face.

Ten years before, when they had said the same thing, and told her that she was a witch - that she could do magic, and had to go to a magical school. 

But, she reflected, while it had changed her life, it had been for the better. She enjoyed being a witch, and had made a few good friends because of it.

However, if the expressions on her parents' faces were anything to go by, she was probably not going to enjoy this conversation as much.

"It's why you've been having nightmares" Molly continued "And why you've felt.... disjointed over the past few years" Hallie gazed between them, then nodded.

"Tell me"

"Twenty one years ago, we were approached by two of our closest friends and asked to adopt one of their children - one of twins" Richard said "It was around a week or so before the children were born, and they said we would have to take the child the day it was born, and tell no one what we had done"

"Why?" 

"There was a prophecy suggesting that the other twin would become famous and would, for all intents and purposes, be The Chosen One" Molly bit her lip "They knew they couldn't keep the first child safe, but they wanted to protect the second one from any danger - so they asked us to take her" She looked up at her daughter "We agreed, and we took her in and kept her safe"

"Who were your friends?" Hallie asked, but before either of her parents could reply, she held up her hand "Twenty one years ago?"

"Yes" Richard nodded.

"The two children - they were born on the 31st of July?" She asked, and her father nodded again "And a day later, your friends were murdered?"

"Yes, darling" Richard nodded for a third time.

"My name is Hallie Potter" Hallie said to herself "I'm not Hallie Quinn" She paused then looked up at her parents "That didn't come out quite right"

"We understand, love" Molly smiled fondly at her, and Hallie blinked back the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. A few moments later she looked up at them again.

"Why are you telling me now?" She asked "I mean - I've had the nightmares on and off for six years, so why wait until now?"

"Because that's the other thing we have to tell you" Molly took a deep breath "Your brother - Harry Potter - isn't dead" Hallie's eyes went wide in surprise "From all reports, he has taken Voldmeort's place as leader of The Death Eaters, and yesterday morning, he launched a devastating attack that has crippled The British Ministry Of Magic, and threatens to plunge the whole world in to war" Hallie stared at them, then suddenly a look of comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Oh...." She started, then stopped, trying to marshal her thoughts.

"What is it love?" Molly asked, leaning forward.

"I know what the dreams mean" She said slowly "Mum, Dad - I know what they mean!" She stood up "I have to go"

"Go? Go where?" Her parents frowned.

"To Britain" Her face lit up as she ran over and hugged them "I don't know when I'll be back, but I will keep in touch"

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Why will I keep in touch?" Hallie stared at her mother with an amused smile.

"No - why do you have to go?" Molly frowned. Hallie looked down at her, and beamed.

"Because I know what the dreams mean, and what I have to do" She grinned "I have to bring an end to the war"

"Why?" Richard asked, shaking his head "Why you?"

"Because Harry Potter isn't The Chosen One" She paused "I am"

xoxox

**Eloise Jensen Junior School, Chester, 15th November, 2001**

"Class - may I introduce your new teacher?" Hallie watched as the Headmistress looked at the fourth year juniors "Miss Quinn comes to us from Australia, and will be taking over from Miss Burrows, who is getting married in the new year" She looked around, then turned to Hallie "Miss Quinn - would you like to introduce yourself?" Hallie bit her lip, then walked to the front of the class.

"Hello" She gave a small wave "My name is Hallie Quinn, and, as the Headmistress said I am from Australia, where I have been teaching for a few years" She looked around "I realise I have a funny accent, but hopefully we'll learn to understand each other, and I'll be able to prepare you for your first year at high school" She paused and looked around "Does anyone have any questions?"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming Soon_

Seven years ago, Hermione Granger was sent to prison for attempted murder.

_An image of Hermione being thrown in to a cell in Azkaban_

Now she is back.

_An image of Hermione as Tonks watches in horror_

And she is going to make things right.

_An image of Hermione standing opposite a man in a jet-black robe_

And to fulfil a promise to a friend.

_An image of Hermione kneeling in front of a tombstone, crying_

_”NOW AND THEN” - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

**One Year Later**

**Riddle Manor, 31st October, 2002**

"My Lord" Draco Malfoy bowed low in front of Harry's throne "Our attack on Hogwarts was repelled"

"Casualties?" Harry looked down at him.

"Bellatrix and my father" Draco replied, still not looking up.

"Lucius is dead?" Harry tilted his head to one side "How did he die?"

"Killed by that mudblood bitch Granger" Draco snarled "During the acromantula swarm, she got off a lucky shot"

"Calm, Draco" Harry said with a slight smile "Anger clouds the emotion, and you can't fight if you can't think straight"

"Yes, my Lord" Draco nodded, taking a few deep breaths "My apologies"

"It is quite alright, my child" Harry said kindly, causing Draco to smile up at him "While I mourn the loss of Bella and your father, we will have our revenge on all those who wronged us" 

"Yes, my Lord" 

"But now - now we will teach them a lesson" He waved his hand, summoning a map from a desk in the corner "If we can't get to Dumbledore directly, we will attack him where he is most vulnerable" He turned the map round and showed it to Draco "Summon twelve of my best, Mister Malfoy - we are going hunting"

"Yes, my Lord!"

xoxox

**Hogwarts**

"While we repelled the attack this morning, we took heavy damage" Hermione was addressing the assembled staff and Aurors in The Great Hall "The acromantula raid destroyed the outer doors and some of the inner walls, while the Death Eaters who made it through managed to remove a number of wards before they were stopped"

"Is there any good news?" Dumbledore asked in a resigned tone.

"We aren't all dead" Hermione replied with a wry smile "And - after the battle was over - we found the bodies of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange" There were a few gasps of surprise "I will leave it up to each of you to decide whether those deaths were worth the price we paid" She paused "My fear is - since we dealt them a pretty humiliating defeat - they will redouble their eff..." She trailed off, blinking in confusion.

"Professor?" Flitwick looked over at her, his expression of concern mirrored throughout the room.

"I feel..." Hermione paused, then suddenly her eyes glazed over, and her voice took on an ethereal tone.

**"Split by the storm, the two halves will meet at the end of days, and as the princess and the fair one fight, the vanquisher must follow the vanquished, or watch the world turn to ashes"**

The room fell silent, everyone staring at Hermione as she came round from the trance-like state she was in.

"Sorry - where was I?"

"Professor" Dumbledore leaned forward "Can you remember what you just said?"

"That after the humiliating blow we dealt them today, I am worried what they'll do next" Hermione looked around in confusion "Why?" Dumbledore looked round the room, then turned back to face her.

"I think there's something we need to discuss"

"PROFESSOR!" The door was flung open as Hagrid came barging in to the room "There's an attack! A muggle junior school" 

xoxox

**Eloise Jensen Junior School**

When the first curse had been fired, Hallie had told all the kids to get under the desk, then slowly crawled across the floor and looked out of the window.

"Swell" She said to herself "Just bloody wonderful"

Over the last year, she had been trying to locate her twin brother, and had, annoyingly, made very little progress.

Now, it seemed, her twin brother was coming to her.

She glanced over her shoulder, then slowly slipped her wand out of her jacket. Taking a deep breath, she raised it, pointing out of the window.

xoxox

"I want no one left alive" Harry said as he watched his Death Eaters throw curse after curse at the school and smiling as bricks were blown out of the walls.

"Yes, my Lord" Draco nodded, then strode forward "FOR MY LO..." Harry's eyes widened as Draco's head exploded in a burst of blood. A second later, two more Death Eaters fell over, both dead from a single curse to the neck.

"What..." He looked around wildly, then saw a bust of spell fire coming out of one of the first floor windows. Pulling his own wand, he threw a killing curse towards the source only to see a block of rubble fly up and block it. A second later, he flung himself to the right as a bright purple curse flew down from the window towards him.

"My Lord!" Peter ran over to him and held out his hand.

"Retreat" Harry said quietly "We have to go"

"Yes, my Lord" Peter gave a curt nod, and a moment later, he, Harry and the ten remaining Death Eaters vanished.

xoxox

**Hogwarts, 1st November, 2002**

"They were driven off?" Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief "The Aurors drove Harry off?"

"No, Headmaster" Remus glanced across at Sirius, then turned back "The Death Eaters were driven off before The Aurors arrived. By the time we got there, most of the muggle has been obliviated, and the fight was well and truly over"

"Was it one of us?" Dumbledore asked hopefully, but Sirius shook his head.

"None of our agents was in the area, and we've asked around - no one knows who did this" He paused "The only thing we know is that the Headmistress of the school mentioned a teacher named Hallie Quinn was missing"

"Missing as in kidnapped or missing as in she left?" 

"We don't know" Remus admitted. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Keep an eye out for future attacks - see what happens"

"Yes, Headmaster" They both nodded, then stood up and left the room. Dumbledore watched them go, then closed his eyes again, thinking back to the prophecy he had heard the day before.

"Split by the storm, the two halves will meet at the end of days" He said contemplatively "Split by the storm...."

xoxox

**Three Months Later**

**Watford, 14th February, 2003**

Hallie glanced out of the window, and sighed.

"At least I managed two weeks without moving this time" She turned and waved her wand, sending all her possessions flying off the shelves in to a large bag in the corner.

In the three months since the school had been attacked, she had had to relocate nine times, as it appeared that both Harry and Dumbledore were desperate to find her. And she was equally desperate not to be caught by either of them.

She glanced out of the window again, and smiled.

"So - it's Dumbledore's troops this time" She watched as two men and a woman walked towards the block of flats, then turned back and summoned the bag.

"Farewell, flat of mine" She closed her eyes, turned on the spot, and vanished.

xoxox

"Looks like we missed her" Sirius looked around the empty room "Are you sure she was here?" Hermione nodded.

"The Ministry has had a number of reports of magic in the area, and as they have been no Death Eater attacks, we believe that the mystery woman is here" Hermione sat down on a chair, rubbing her leg.

"So she's one step ahead of us again?" Remus sighed "What I don't get is why she is hiding from us" He looked up at his two friends "I mean - we know she is fighting Death Eaters - fighting them pretty well, so she can't be a supporter of Harry"

"Maybe she just wants to stay out of the war, and keeps getting caught up in Death Eater attacks" Sirius suggested, then - when Remus and Hermione stared at him in disbelief, shook his head "Yeah - it didn't even sound that good in my head"

"Well - when we find her we can ask her" Hermione said, pushing herself to her feet "We should be getting back. If we traced her here, Harry might"

"Okay" Remus nodded "Lets go"

xoxox

**Three Months Later**

**Riddle Manor, 2nd May, 2003**

"I am growing impatient Peter" Harry stared down at the man who had raised him since he was born "In the past six months, over half our attacks have been thwarted by this woman in black. A single woman, Peter, who has made me look like a fool" 

"Yes, my Lord"

"I can't afford to look like a fool, Peter - it weakens me" Harry stood up and towered over the kneeling man "You have a week to find her, Uncle Peter. Either she dies in seven days, or you do"

"Yes, my Lord" Peter looked up, then they both turned as the door to the inner sanctum was flung open.

"My Lord.... I think we've found her" Avery ran in.

"Is that a reason to disturb my meeting with my Uncle?" Harry asked, growing angry.

"I believe so, my Lord" Avery paused "The woman - the one who has been attacking your men - we know where she is"

"Well done" Harry smiled, glancing at Peter "Where is she?" Before Avery could respond, the sound of a huge explosion ripped through the room as the window blew inwards, showering the area with glass.

"She's outside, my Lord"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

_The call to arms will finally sound_

Harry and Sally have their wands drawn, pointing at Amelia.

_With enemies gathering all around_

Harry watches in horror as Sally points a wand at Ella's head.

_The Western Sky will battle the night_

The main street in Hogsmeade is filled with spell fire.

_For love_

Harry and Ginny walk towards Hogsmeade, hand in hand.

_For friendship_

Hermione, Viktor, Amelia, Neville and Aberforth stalk through The Ministry, followed by two dozen men in battle robes.

_For what is right_

Harry and Sally face off against Harry and Ginny, all with their wands drawn.

_Find out what happens in "For Good", same time next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

**Hogwarts**

"We have received word that the young woman we've been searching for has apparently launched an all out attack on Riddle Manor" Dumbledore stood in front of the assembled troops of The Order of The Phoenix and The Ministry "While I don't believe she will succeed, this attack gives us the opportunity we've been waiting for. If we bring all our might to bear, we can defeat Harry and bring an end to this bloody war once and for all" He paused to savour the cheers that filled the room.

"We've set up a staging area half a mile away" Hermione said "We'll be supplying portkeys in a moment. Once you get there, listen to your squad commander for further instructions. No one - I repeat NO ONE is to act without permission. We have one chance to end this - we don't want to blow it" She turned back to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Very well - let's go"

xoxox

**Riddle Manor**

"What the hell was I thinking?" Hallie said to herself, ducking behind a headstone as three killing curses flew over her head.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" A voice bellowed across the graveyard.

"I can try" She let a smile cross her lips, then she turned round until she was kneeling behind the gravestone. Counting down from ten in her head, she jumped up and fired five curses in succession, then ducked down again.

"CEASE FIRE!" Her mouth fell open as another, deeper voice filled the air. She raised her head slightly, and saw her twin brother standing at the main door of Riddle Manor. A few moments later, the Death Eaters lowered their wands and slowly withdrew to the edge of the cemetery. 

"What is he doing?" She wondered, still peering over the top of the stone.

"I understand you are the little lady who has been causing me so much chaos over the past few months" Harry's voice carried through the night despite the fact he spoke quietly. Hallie paused, then cast a small displacement spell before replying.

"I felt it only fair I return the favour" Her voice came from the far corner, and she watched Harry turn to stare in to the night "After your father killed my parents, after you tried to kill my students - after you have spent six years killing and maiming anyone who crosses you, I thought it only fair I make you understand what it feels like"

"So you are one of The White Hats? One of Dumbledore's Order?"

"That old fool?" Her voice shifted to the other corner "He is as bad as you are - playing with people's lives, deciding the destinies of millions on a whim. I would sooner die than join with him"

xoxox

Hermione raised her eyebrows, glancing at Dumbledore as the woman made her announcement.

"Well - I think it is safe to say she isn't an admirer" He replied with a slight smile. 

xoxox

"What about me?" Harry asked, walking further out in to the graveyard "If you won't join with Dumbledore, would you consider coming to my side? From the way you have eluded both my followers and The White Hats, it is clear you are good at what you do. I could find a use for you, if you so desired"

"If I won't join the supposed bastion of the light, what makes you think I would join you?" Hallie shifted her voice again "But I will offer you an alternative. If you swear, here and now, to end your war, I won't turn you over to The Order. I will leave you be to live out your life, if you promise to do no harm"

xoxox

"She'd...." Hermione shook her head in horror "She would really let him go? After all he has done?" Dumbledore returned her look, then they both turned back to the scene unfolding in the graveyard.

xoxox

"You would let me go? After all I have done, you would simply let me walk off in to the sunset?" Harry laughed "Are you sure you are not in cahoots with Dumbledore? It sounds like something the old man would do"

"I think I should take offence at that, Mr Potter, but..."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Harry bellowed "My name is Harry Riddle - son and heir of Lord Voldemort. My name will go down in history when the Potters are long forgotten!"

"Your name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lilith Potter" Hallie bellowed back, moving her voice to right behind him. As he turned, she ran forward until she was shielded behind a large, stone angel "You were born in St Mungo's on the 31st of July, a mere thirty seconds before your twin sister" 

xoxox

"Twin...." Dumbledore's mouth fell open as Hermione gasped.

"Split by the storm...." She whispered.

xoxox

"The Potters had a daughter?" Harry tilted his head to one side "I had a sister?"

"Not had" Hallie called out "You have a sister - a sister born as the seventh month died" As a look of confusion crossed Harry's face, she couldn't help grinning "That's right, Mr Potter - you aren't what everyone thinks. You aren't the one the prophecy spoke of"

"It was I who killed Voldemort" Harry said "It was I who vanquished The Dark Lord"

"Voldemort wasn't The Dark Lord of which the prophecy spoke" Hallie replied, slowly getting to her feet "You were" She cast a shield over herself "And you are not The Chosen One" She paused, taking a deep breath, then walked out from behind the statue "I am"

xoxox

"Dear god" Remus exclaimed, walking up beside Hermione and Dumbledore "Can it be true?"

"That she's the only one who can kill Harry?" Dumbledore nodded "I would say that, with Miss Granger's prophecy, it is fairly certain she is the one we need"

"But..." Hermione started "She has indicated a reluctance to work with us"

"I'm sure that - now that we know who she is - we will be able to convince her that we have her best interests at heart"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, still watching Hallie face off against Harry.

"I am confident that we have similar goals, and that - once she understands the big picture - she will be willing to work with us" Dumbledore nodded.

xoxox

"Hello brother" Hallie stared up at Harry "It's been a while"

"A lifetime" Harry looked her up and down "You appear to have grown up well"

"I haven't been waging war on the known world, so my life has been pretty easy" Hallie replied "My offer still stands - if you swear an oath to end your war, I will let you walk out of here alive"

"You would kill your own brother?"

"How many brothers, sisters, sons and daughters have you killed, Mr Potter?" Hallie asked "How many more will you kill if I stand idly by and do nothing?"

"That is a good point" Harry admitted, then shook his head "I'm not going to end my war, sis. So I guess it's a fight to the death"

"I guess it is" She whipped up her wand "REDUCTO!"

xoxox

"Lets go" Dumbledore said "While Harry is distracted, we can take care of the Death Eaters" He turned to his side "Remus, Sirius, Kinsgley - take your teams and sweep the mansion. Hermione and I will go after Harry and his.... sister"

xoxox

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Hallie ducked as a purple curse blasted over her head.

"ELVARUS CRESCENDO!" A whirlwind of water blasted from her wand and blasted Harry off his feet, sending him crashing to the floor. 

"CRUCIO!" Hallie sidestepped the torture curse, but was blown backwards by the bludgeoning curse he sent after it. Harry jumped to his feet, then looked over her to see two figures running up the path towards them.

"Well - it looks like we're going to have to postpone the end of this fight, sis" He smiled "No doubt we will...." He trailed off as a grey-white light filled the area. He turned and gasped as a glowing circle of light expanded in front of him.

"It's... it's beautiful" He said in awe, then glanced over his shoulder as Dumbledore and Hermione arrived.

"It's over Harry" Dumbledore called out "All your Death Eaters are either dead or in custody, and the area is surrounded. You can't escape"

"So I should just hand my wand over? I should come quietly and let you send me to hell?" Harry shook his head "Nice offer, but I think I can do better" Before either Dumbledore or Hermione could reply, Harry turned and jumped in to the portal that had opened up behind him. Dumbledore and Hermione looked at each other, then turned to where Hallie was lying on the floor.

"Miss Potter? Are you alright?" 

xoxox

Hallie looked up at Dumbledore and Hermione, then beyond them to where the portal still hung in the air.

"I am fine, Mr Dumbledore" She replied, getting to her feet "Is what you said true? Have my brother's followers been rounded up?"

"My Order is dealing with it as I speak" Dumbledore nodded, then gestured to the portal "It appears your brother has escaped"

"So it seems" Hallie nodded.

"I was wondering what your plans were?" Dumbledore asked "I know that you have been fighting him, and I was hoping to prevail upon you to continue doing so"

"I think that is certain" Hallie replied, gazing at him through narrowed eyes "But I do not see how that is any of your business"

"I think that, if you let us help you, your fight would go a lot more easily" Dumbledore smiled kindly "We have a lot of resources, and if you were to join us..."

"So would I be working with you, or for you?" Hallie asked, a slight smile crossing her face "Would I have to join your Order, or can I carry on the way I have been?"

"I think it would be best if your joined The Order" Dumbledore replied "While your vigilante act has had some, limited success so far, I believe you would be much better off working in a bigger group"

"And I would assume that means I would have to follow your orders, and your commands?" Hallie looked over their shoulder, noticing the portal seemed to be shrinking.

"I think that if we co-ordinate our efforts, we can bring this war to an end a lot more quickly than if you were to go off on your own, half-cocked and at random"

"And when the war ends - when I finally defeat Harry - I assume that you would take the credit? As it would be your Order that won?" Hallie took a step forward, and continued before he could respond "And I would I assume that if I decide to leave, and go off on my own because I find your methods to be hopeless and amateur, that you wouldn't stop me? That you wouldn't tell The Minister that I am a danger to society, that you wouldn't force me back in to The Order to do your bidding or risk being sent to Azkaban?" 

"Miss Potter...."

"Because from what I have learned about the way you've treated Severus Snape, Teddy Nott and Antonin Dolohov, and the way you have treated them since they left Harry's army, that I at least have a reason to make sure I wouldn't be treated the same" She stared at him.

"Miss Potter...." Dumbledore tried again, but Hallie shook her head.

"No, Mr Dumbledore - I'm going to have to turn down your proposition. As appealing as the idea of becoming your indentured slave for the rest of my life is, I think I can probably find something better to do" She took a step backwards, then stopped as both Dumbledore and Hermione raised their wands.

"I think you should reconsider, Miss Potter"

"Because otherwise you will go to The Minister and tell her that I am a danger to society" Hallie shook her head "The beacon of the light, the bastion of goodness" She laughed "If I thought I could spare the time, I would spend the next fifty years making sure every single person knows what kind of a leader you are, and just who they are looking up to" She paused "But sadly, I have a brother to catch, and a war to end. So, Mr Dumbledore, Miss Granger, I am afraid I will have to give you my apologies" Without waiting for a response, she flung both her hands up, sending the two mages flying out of her way. With a single smile, she ran forward, and dived through the portal.

xoxox

**22nd December, 2006**

Hallie flew out of the portal and collapsed on the ground.

After a few minutes, she got up and looked around, then pulled out her wand and cast a few spells. As the results came up, her eyes widened slightly.

"Well - there's something you don't see every day" She said to herself. Casting another spell, she blinked, then smiled.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last two years, Big Brother. Because this time, you're not going to get away" She slipped her wand back in to her robes, then turned to look at the Manor House in the distance, then turned and walked the other way, heading towards the village As she reached the edge of the graveyard, she gave once last glance over her shoulder, and smiled.

"Time to go to work"

_end of Act 3_


	12. For Good

Harry looked at the distant house - where they had tracked Ginny and his shadow self to - then turned back to the group.

"Susan, Remus - watch the back" They nodded "Hallie, Luna - the front"

"Yes boss" Luna smiled as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sally - with me" 

"Of course" Sally grinned.

"We go in, hit them hard, then we make them talk" He looked around "I want prisoners, so however tempted you might be to blow the little witch-bitch in to pieces, you should resist the urge" He paused, then tilted his head to one side "At least for now"

"Yes, boss" The other five nodded, then he and Sally watched as the others moved in to position.

"Count of three?" She suggested, and he nodded.

"Three. Two. One. GO!"

xoxox

"Well - that was anticlimactic" Susan looked around the room. Thirty seconds after Harry and Sally had projected in to the house, they'd summoned the other four to tell them the place was empty.

"Looks like they've only just left" Luna came downstairs "The bed was still warm..." She trailed off as Harry pulled a face "Sorry, Harry - I guess you didn't want that image in your head"

"I had hoped they'd just be associates, and not..."

"Going at it like bunnies?" Sally suggested, causing Harry to slap her on the arm.

"So - the question becomes - where are they?"

xoxox

"MUM!"

"DAD!"

"MUM!"

Harry glanced across at a glammoured Ginny and gave her a wry smile.

"Why are they always more pleased to see you than me?"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 3x12 : For Good

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"They could be anywhere" Harry said as he and the others walked back to Hallie's house.

"Could we...." Luna started, then froze "Someone's in there" 

"How many?"

"Two" Luna took two steps to the side, then pulled out her wand "Both mages" Harry looked at her questioningly, but she shrugged "I can't tell if it's them - sorry"

"No worries" Sally pulled out her wand, then gestured to Remus and her mother to go to the left, and Luna and Hallie to the right. When they were in position, she smiled at her husband "On three?"

"Three. Two. One...."

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Luna shouted, causing everyone to turn and stare at her "Sorry - I just thought if we killed The Minister, it might end badly" 

"Minister?" Remus frowned, then watched as the front door opened, and Amelia, followed by Hermione, walked out. Seeing the group waiting for them, they both raised their hands above their heads.

"Minnie?" Sally took a few steps forward, wand still raised "You brought her here?"

"She can help" Hermione said, not lowering her hands "We think we can bring an end to this - all of this" Sally looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay then" She slipped her wand back in to her robes, then rolled her eyes "And you can put your hands down now"

xoxox

"I thought you told Hermione you wouldn't come back until this was over?" Andy glanced over to where Sally was playing with the kids, then looked back at Harry "That you were concerned if you came back early, it would end badly?"

"It is over" Harry smiled "Well - more or less. As we speak, Amelia is having Machbanks removed from power, Kingsley is being arrested for abuse of power and Arthur is being taken away for treason. I think Neville is going to be put in temporary charge of The Wizengamot, while Amelia is going to take back her seat as Minister"

"So we don't have to worry about you being taken away in the middle of the night?" 

"No - no night time, or even day time raids" Harry shook his head with a smile "There will probably be hearings, trials and so on, but aside from that - we're done"

"What about shadow you?" Andy asked intently "Did you find him and the witch-bitch?" 

"We think that - now I'm not a wanted criminal - they're probably going to come here" Harry gestured to the houses "The only way he can fully integrate is to kill me and Sally, and take our place" 

"So we should be extra vigilant?" 

"Yeah" Harry nodded "We're going to take the kids away for a bit - so that they won't be here if the battle starts"

"Okay" Andy nodded "I'll let the others know"

"Cool" Harry smiled as Andy turned and walked towards his house. He watched him go, then turned and bounded over to where Ginny was playing with the three children.

"So kids, what do you say? Want to go for a walk?"

"Yay!"

xoxox

"Arthur?" Harry shook his head in disbelief "Arthur Weasley has been conspiring to stage a coup?"

"After Ron's confession, it seems that Madam Marchbanks started blackmailing him" Amelia said, leaning forward in her chair "She took the files from Tonks..." She paused, then continued "She took the files from The DMLE and then burned them"

"Why would she...." Susan started, then shook her head "Because without the files, it would be hard to prove anything unless Ron and Ginny co-operated" She paused "But as Head of The Wizengamot, she could compel them to testify"

"Pretty much" Amelia nodded.

"Why couldn't you?"

"The six houses" Amelia sighed "With Arthur, Neville and Aberforth, it would be almost impossible for me to bring enough pressure" She smiled "Or at least I thought it would - I guess I misjudged him slightly"

"So what can we do?" Harry asked "I mean - we can't take back The Ministry by force. Aside from the lack of numbers - and the fact we'd get our collective asses kicked - I am pretty sure The Western Sky charter does not extend to staging a coup of our own"

"Actually...." Sally started, but Harry shook his head.

"We are NOT staging a coup - not on our own" He said flatly, and Sally pouted at him.

"Spoilsport" She turned back to Amelia and Hermione "I take it there is a plan other than blasting our way in to The Ministry and killing anyone who moves?"

"Surprisingly, yes - we have another plan" 

xoxox

Tara looked out of her window as Harry, Sally and the children walked out of the front gates, then turned back to Pansy.

"Pan..."

"Yes?" Pansy didn't look up from book she was reading.

"Harry and Sally are back"

"Yes"

"And they aren't wanted by The Ministry any more"

"Yes"

"So why haven't Luna, Remus and Susan returned?"

"That's fine" Tara blinked a few times, then shook her head.

"Pansy - there is an acromantula coming up the path"

"Of course"

"And your house is on fire"

"No worries"

"And Andrew is making out with Andy"

"Not again" Pansy replied, then looked up and smirked as Tara stared at her in amazement "Okay - I admit I wasn't paying attention at the start, but then I just wanted to see how far you'd go"

"I was thinking about Elwyn, but I thought that might be a step too far" Tara smiled.

"Possibly" Pansy nodded "So - what did you want?"

"I was wondering why - when Harry and Sally are back - Remus, Susan and Luna still seem to be missing" Tara gestured at the window "They didn't say anything about them"

"Maybe they were just happy about seeing their kids?" Pansy suggested, but shook her head before Tara could reply "Yeah - I don't buy that either" She stood up and walked next to Tara, both looking out the window "So - what do you think?"

"I think we need to talk to Andy"

xoxox

"Viktor is currently at The ICW" Hermione said, smiling slightly "With the evidence gathered from Arthur, and from the listening device Tonks set up, there is more than enough to prove that Marchbanks has broken the law - has smashed it in to tiny bits"

"Hopefully he will convince Warlock Vaxton that we need to act, and - once he has the backing of The ICW, we can - as you so accurately put it before - stage a coup" Amelia added "I will be declared Minister in Exile, and as such I will have the right to deputise anyone I want to take my country back" She looked around the room "I realise The Western Sky and The Order of V have never been governmental groups, but as I would be seconding you on behalf of The ICW, you would not become part of The Ministry"

"I'd have to check with Andy, but speaking for The Order, I see no problem with that" Sally replied, and Susan nodded.

"Very well" Amelia smiled "I have a specific plan of action, but given your skills - and your reputations - I would be happy to listen to any suggestions you might have"

xoxox

"Sorry - I knew there was something" Andy snapped his fingers "Harry said that Luna, Remus and Susan were going to spend a day or so with Hallie, to see if they could work out where Evil Harry is"

"Oh" Tara frowned "Nothing else?"

"Sorry sweetie" He smiled sympathetically at her "They should be home tomorrow"

"Okay" Tara nodded, then, with a glance at Pansy, turned and walked out of Andy's study. Pansy watched her leave, then turned back to Andy.

"Something isn't right" She said "The Luna I know wouldn't pass a message to the love of her life through a friend" 

"Even if they were really busy?" Andy asked, and Pansy shook her head.

"No" She spoke quietly, but intently "Luna's been on the run, and now that she's free, do you really think she'd leave Tara hanging? That she wouldn't want her to know she was safe?" Andy looked at her thoughtfully.

"So.... if it's not that, then what?" He asked. Pansy stared at him, then sighed.

"I don't know" She admitted "I just have a bad feeling about this"

xoxox

"So kids - what do you want to do now?" Harry asked as the five of them came out of The Three Broomsticks.

"ICE CREAM!" Susan and Sirius yelled in unison, and Ella nodded.

"Very well - ice cream it is!"

xoxox

"Hand these out, and when they flash, say kangaroo, and they will bring you to my side" Amelia handed Harry a bag of portkeys. She had finished explaining her plan, and - after Harry and Sally had found no faults - set about preparing to return to Britain.

"Do you really think you can do this without fighting?" Remus asked.

"No, probably not" Amelia admitted "Marchbanks and Kinglsey are both guilty of high treason, and Percy and a few others of treason. Since they are all ICW level crimes, they can't count on their friends in The Wizengamot to save them, so I suspect they will not go quietly in to that good night"

"But you're going to try anyway?"

"We promised Arthur" Hermione said quietly "After this is over, there are good odds Ron and Ginny will be kissed - if we can stop him losing a third child, we will"

"I suppose" 

"You think we should kill Percy?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"What? Oh - no" Sally shook her head "But Arthur knew what his children had done, and still tried to protect them"

"You don't think people deserve second chances?" Hermione started, then trailed off, her eyes widening in surprise "I sound just like Dumbledore, don't I?"

"Nah" Harry and Sally should their heads, then Harry added "His voice was deeper" Hermione glared at him, then shook her head.

"I wondered how he could take Snape back, how he could try to reform Draco...." She sighed "The road to hell is a lot shorter than you'd think" She turned to Amelia "I'll go along with the peaceful attempt, because I want people to see them tried and convicted, and not just executed, but as much as I might like Arthur, if it's a choice between us and them....."

"Then it won't be them" Amelia nodded "Don't get me wrong - I have no desire to let them go or to pardon them for what they did" She paused "I just think there has been enough bloodshed in Ministry halls to last a life time" The room fell silent for a few minutes, then Amelia stood up.

"Okay. Time to go to work"

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_Coming Soon_

They have known terror.

_An image of Voldemort torturing Harry outside Riddle Manor_

_An image of Buffy being bitten by The Master_

They have known fear.

_An image of Harry, encircled by dementors_

_An image of Buffy fighting Glory on top of the tower_

They have known horror.

_An image of Harry fighting the basilisk_

_An image of Buffy facing a giant snake-demon_

But they have never known anything like this.

_An image of a teenage girl in a light blue sun-dress_

Lord Voldemort's heir has awakened, and the world will never be the same again.

_"THE DARKEST DAWN" - COMING SOON TO A FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

Amelia walked out of the floo, then turned to see Arthur, Aberforth, Neville, Hermione and Sirius follow her out.

"I want to make this clear - we aren't in a position to fight them" She looked at the other five "While I am not without some skills, and Hermione could conceivably kick our collective asses, Griselda and Kingsley have the entire might of The Ministry behind them, and they can paint us as traitors" The other five nodded "We are here to prevail upon Madam Marchbanks to turn power back over to me, and to go quietly"

"We know, Amelia" Aberforth nodded "And we all promise not to attack her"

"Good" Amelia grinned "Now - lets go get our country back"

xoxox

Harry, Sally, Hallie, Remus and Susan appeared in The Compound, then looked around in confusion.

"I know we've only been gone a few days" Harry said with a frown "But I would have expected a bigger reception"

"Maybe they're planning a party" Susan suggested "If Hermione told them we were coming....."

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" Andrew's voice echoed across The Compound, causing the five newcomers to jump in surprise.

"HE SAID DROP THEM!" Pansy's voice came from behind them, causing Harry and Sally to spin round.

"Pan..."

"DROP THEM OR WE FIRE" Andrew yelled again, and, after a nod from Harry, the five mages dropped their wands on the floor.

"Line up by the tree, hands on your head - if you deviate from this, we will kill you" Tara and Prue rounded the corner of Harry's house, both with their hands raised in an attack stance.

"Hon?" Luna stared at her in confusion, but walked over to the tree, and stood, hands on head, in line with the other four.

"Mr Potter" Andy, armed with a shotgun, walked up behind the line Tara, Prue, Pansy and Andrew were now making in front of the group at the tree "When we first met, you told me something. What was it?"

"That Luna directed us to save you, and that together, we three" He gestured at Sally "Could change the world"

"Mrs Lupin" Andrew didn't lower his wand "On your last but one birthday, I gave you a present. Where did I say I had got it?"

"From The Library of Alexandria" Susan replied calmly "It was a cut down version of The Davies Codex"

"Miss Lovegood" Tara said in a calm voice "When we met LJ for the first time, what did you think of him?"

"That, you aside, he was the most adorable, beautiful person I had ever met" Luna smiled fondly.

"Mrs Potter...." Pansy started, but Sally shook her head.

"No - we're not answering any more questions" She lowered her hands "Not until you tell us why" Pansy glanced at Andy, who nodded.

"There are two Harry Potters in the world at the moment, an we want to make sure you are who you say you are" He said calmly. Sally tilted her head to one side, then her eyes went wide.

"He was here" She said, taking a step forward. Tara and Prue raised their hands, and Andy aimed the shot gun at her "He and The Wacky Slytherin were here...." She paused, then closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He's got the kids" She opened her eyes and stared at Andy "They came here, and took the kids away"

"He has my KIDS?" Harry turned to stare at the rest of the group "He has my kids and you are wasting time asking us questions?" He took a step forward, but stopped when Susan grabbed his shoulder.

"They wanted to make sure it was us" She said, spinning him round "They did what they had to do" Harry paused, then - after he nodded - she turned back to Andy "When did they leave?" 

"About half an hour ago" Andy said after a moment, lowering the gun "I'm sorry - I really thought it was them"

"We'll talk about it later" Sally said, her voice slipping in to command mode "Right now, we have to get them back" She looked around, then pulled a bag out of her pocket, then threw it to Luna "Lu - take care of them"

"Yes, boss" Luna nodded.

"Hallie - I assume you're going to want in on this?"

"Damn right"

"Then you're with Harry and me" She turned to her husband "We'll get them back - and we will end this, once and for all" Harry stared at her, then smiled.

"Count on it"

xoxox

"Amelia" Marchbanks looked up as the Heads of The Six Houses walked in to her office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As you can see, I am fully recovered from my recent injury, and as such I believe it is time for me to resume my duties as Minister of Magic" Amelia said calmly. Marchbanks stared at her for a moment, then smiled politely.

"I don't believe that would be wise at the moment" She shook her head "Mr Potter is still on the run, as is Miss Weasley, and we believe he's been joined by his wife, the werewolf and that nutcase who once was in charge of his house" She glanced past Amelia "Not to mention Mrs Lupin - a woman I believe you know very well, Professor Krum" Amelia stared at her in disbelief, but before she could reply, Marchbanks continued.

"So - you can see how I think it would be best to keep the same group conducting the search for them, until this crisis is over" Marchbanks paused, then looked up at Amelia "I think the public needs to see we have this under control - an image not best presented by a fight at the top of government over who is in charge"

"I don't believe a fight would be necessary, Madam Marchbanks" Amelia said stiffly "I am Minister, am I not?"

"Actually, no, you're not" Marchbanks shook her head "When I assumed power, it was for the duration of the emergency, and, until I decide the emergency is over, I am the duly authorised Minister of Magic"

"And if we were to force the issue?" Neville asked "If we were to insist that the actual Minister of Magic should take back her office?"

"You think you could?" Marchbanks quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I think that people would listen to us" Neville replied with a slight smile.

"Even when one of you is a very good friend of someone wanted for treason and murder?" She looked at Hermione, then moved her gaze to Amelia "And when The Minister herself is a known conspirator"

"A conspirator?" Amelia stared at her.

"And I don't believe that Mr Weasley would be willing to push the issue" She smiled at the man she was blackmailing "Would you, Arthur?"

"Sorry, Griselda" He said softly "I'm afraid you won't be able to blackmail me any more" He looked over at Amelia "And I think you should listen to Minister Bones before you say anything else"

"You do?" Marchbanks laughed "And just how do you think the public would react when they learn your two youngest children are on the verge of being indicted for high crimes?" She shook her head again "No - I think I am going to stay right here, and you are all going to walk away, and stay quiet, or I believe you will start to find life very uncomfortable in the near future" She laughed again "I hold all the cards, Amelia, and there is not a person who can stop me" She smiled smugly, but turned as the door to her office was thrust open.

"I'd like to test that theory" 

xoxox

"Luna, Pansy, Tara and Andrew will answer Amelia's call" Andy said as Harry, Sally and Hallie pulled on their cloaks "Prue and I will stay here to keep The Compound locked down, and the rest of the children safe" He paused "I am really sorry - Tara and Pansy tried to tell me something was wrong, but...." He stopped as Harry held his hand up.

"Don't worry about it - after the last three years, I'm surprised we're not all stark staring bonkers" He smiled at Andy "Seriously - don't worry"

"Okay" Andy nodded "Now that you've done the recognition spell, we'll know if they come back. The wards are also recalibrated - if they do come back, they won't get in" He looked around "So what's your plan?"

"I'm glad you asked" Harry grinned, then looked across at his wife. She blew him a kiss, then morphed in to Ginny. At the same time, Hallie morphed in to an image of Sally. Andy stared at them in confusion.

"Okay...." He glanced at Harry "You sure this isn't going to give you a complex of some type?"

"Since the plan doesn't involve me making out with my wife, I think I'll be safe" Harry smirked "Plus there is also this to consider...." Andy watched with growing amazement as Hallie morphed in to Ginny, and Sally returned to herself.

"We are going to screw with their heads so much, they won't know who's who" Sally said "Then, once they are suitably distracted, we should be able to deal with them pretty easily"

"Deal with?" Andy raised his eyebrows.

"The Wizengamot were ready to pardon Ginny for the murder of twelve children" Harry said darkly "Even now, they haven't punished her for that, or for cursing Sally when she was at school" He shook his head "If they won't punish her, we will"

"And my brother has many, many deaths to answer for" Hallie added "I have no problem with ensuring he is sent beyond the veil" Andy turned to Sally, who shrugged.

"If they'd taken Pandora - would you just let them walk away?"

"Then may The Founders go with you" He said "And we'll keep a candle in the window"

"Look after everyone" Sally leaned over and kissed his cheek "We'll be back in a little while" Andy nodded again, then turned and walked back in to his house. Sally watched him go, then turned to Harry and Hallie.

"This time we finish it - once and for all" Hallie nodded.

"We finish it for good"

xoxox

"Warlock Vaxton" Marchbanks rose to her feet "This is an unexpected pleasure"

"Somehow I don't think it is entirely unexpected" Vaxton gestured to the four mages he had brought with him to take up position outside the door "I am here to relieve you of your position as Acting Minister and as of Head of The Wizengamot of Great Britain"

"By who's authority?"

"By the power of The ICW, under Sections 1, 3, 5, 9, 14 and 21 of our Charter" He stared at her coldly "You will stand down, and be bound over to answer charges of treason, blackmail, conspiracy after the fact, accessory after the fact and high-treason"

"Those are some pretty serious charges" Marchbanks smiled "And since they are entirely fictional, I have to wonder who you've been talking to" She glanced over at Amelia "Though I could take a guess" Vaxton followed her gaze, then, with a slight smile, pulled out a folder from his robes.

"Sworn testimony from Nymphadora Tonks in regard to treason. Sworn testimony from Amelia Bones in regard to treason. Sworn testimony from Arthur John Weasley in regard to high treason. Sworn testimony from Percy Marcus Weasley in regard to high treason" He said, slapping down one parchment after another "Sworn testimony from Neville Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore, Hermione Krum-Potter, Sally-Anne Potter-Black and Harry James Potter-Black in regard to the actions of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Ronald Bilious Weasley" He put down another few parchments "If you refuse to stand down, I will declare Great Britain in rebellion, and establish an ICW protectorate" Marchbanks stared up at him, then slowly rose to her feet.

"I see that you have fallen under their spell, Mr Vaxton, so obviously we have nothing else to discuss" She looked around "What happens next?"

"You hand over your wand, we take you, and your fellow conspirators in to custody, and I temporarily reappoint Minister Bones as Minister of Magic" Vaxton replied.

"That presupposes I'm going to come quietly, of course" Marchbanks grinned, then clapped her hands together, and vanished. Vaxton span round, to find Amelia rolling her eyes.

"She had to make this difficult" She sighed "But don't worry, Master Vaxton - we have this covered"

xoxox

Hallie watched as Harry and Sally walked, hand in hand, in front of her, then she smiled as the three of them caught sight of a group down the road.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, love of my love" Sally, through Ginny's mouth, replied. Harry tilted his head to one side.

"Please don't say that again"

"Would it be better coming from your little sister?" Hallie smirked.

xoxox

Marchbanks reappeared in The Atrium, causing a few people to gasp in surprise. She looked around, then slowly walked towards the entrance.

As she reached it, someone walked out and blocked her way.

"Good afternoon, Madam Marchbanks" Luna smiled.

"Get out of my way"

"I think not" Luna shook her head. Marchbanks stared at her, then turned round, only to find Tara standing in her way.

"Move, you silly wench!" She shouted, but Tara merely smiled, and pulled a badge out of her robes.

"Under the authority of The ICW, I'm placing you under arrest. If you resist, I am allowed to use any means at my disposal to restrain you" Marchbanks stared at her, then took a step forward.

"I said get out..." She started, but got no further as Tara punched her on the side of the head. She stared at the blonde witch for a second, then collapsed into unconsciousness. Tara stared down at her, then looked up at Luna.

"Well - that worked"

xoxox

"Harry...." Ginny, disguised as Sally, tugged on Harry's arm, and pointed down the street to where Harry, Sally and Hallie were walking towards them.

"Well - that's not good" Harry sighed, then glanced down at the children "Kids - stay close"

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Sally nodded politely as the three of them walked up to Harry and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley" Harry sneered "Come to finish us off, like you did Tonks?"

"I think you know better than that" Harry replied, then glanced down at the kids "Ella...."

"Who..." She looked at Harry, then across at the copy of him "Which one..."

"You know me" Harry said, taking Ginny's hand.

"Dad?" She looked up at him, then turned towards the other Harry "Who are you?"

"Taryn sent me with a message" Harry said softly "She needs you to run - run now" Ella stared at him for a moment, then she took Susan and Sirius' hands, and all three of them ran off towards the nearest shop. Harry smiled, then looked over at his shadow self "Time's up, Mr Potter" His doppleganger stared at him, then whipped his wand up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_In the next episode of The Western Sky....._

Draco, Dumbledore, Snape and Tonks face Sally, who is grinning.

Harry, Hermione and Sally stare down from The Astronomy Tower, and start laughing.

Harry walks through The Forbidden Forest, dressed in a red cape.

Luna and Tara dancing in formation in The Great Hall.

Harry and Prue having a lightsabre fight in Hosgmeade.

A squad of demons flying over Big Ben.

Andy and Sally fighting a giant Troll in Albion

The Western Sky lined up, hand in hand, taking a bow.

_The saga ends, same time, next week_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Harry threw himself sideways, letting the curse blast past him.

"REDUCTO!" Sally blasted the street in front of Shadow Harry and Ginny, causing the two of them to reel backwards.

"CRUCIO!" Ginny bellowed, but Hallie span to her left, firing back a jet of water as she did.

"Not doing to well, are you?" Harry picked himself up, then drew Sally over to the side of the road, ducking behind a bench.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Shadow Harry yelled, then turned as Ginny, disguised as Sally, ran up beside him "Love?"

"It's still me" She turned "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The purple spell shot across the road, crashing in to the bench.

"RICTUMSEMPRA!" Hallie cast the spell over her shoulder, then ducked behind the corner of the post office.

xoxox

"Phase two" Sally whispered, and morphed back in to herself. She jumped up, sent a volley of blasting curses across the street and ducked behind a post box.

Harry grinned, then morphed in to Ginny and stood up.

"Hey sweetie - miss me?" He called. Shadow Harry turned and fired a wild killing curse which sailed over his head "Apparently you did" He ducked down again, then morphed back in to himself before sending out a jet of water under the bench, freezing it a moment later.

xoxox

Hallie peered out from the corner, and seeing Harry and Sally change forms, slowly morphed in to Ginny. 

"Levicorpus" She whispered, then grinned as Ginny flipped upside down.

xoxox

"Well - that was something I didn't need to see" Sally shook her head, trying to shake the image of seeing Ginny's skirt flip over her head. Pointing her wand at the now upside down girl, she smiled "AVIS!"

xoxox

Harry couldn't help laughing as Ginny flapped ineffectually at the birds that surrounded her, then he grinned as she crashed down on to the floor, dropping her wand.

"Time to finish this" He said to himself, and pulled out his wand.

xoxox

Hallie watched as Ginny righted herself, then looked across the street to where Harry was waving his wand in an anti-clockwise motion. She nodded to herself, then closed her eyes and faded slowly in to invisibility.

xoxox

Sally morphed in to Ginny, then, with a quick blasting curse to divert attention, she ran over to where Harry was hiding behind the bench.

"Okay - you know what to do" He said softly, then gave her a quick kiss "Be careful"

"Always" She smiled, then - as he morphed in to Ginny's form as well - she jumped to her feet, and charged towards where Shadow Harry was bending over the real Ginny.

"TAKE HEART, MEN OF GONDOR!" She yelled, flinging curses at random.

"TAKE HEART, MEN OF ROHAN!" Harry jumped to his feet and started throwing curses towards the group.

Shadow Harry rolled on to his back, and tried to return fire.

Hallie crept over, and knelt down behind Ginny, aiming her wand at Shadow Harry.

Sally ducked behind the post office, then morphed back in to herself.

Harry threw himself down on to the floor, then sent a cancelling curse towards Ginny as she pushed herself up.

Shadow Harry span round, fending off the multiple curses, then screamed as a cutting curse ripped in to his shoulder. He turned to see Ginny staring at him, wand raised.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed, and grinned as the woman fell to the floor, writhing in agony "Try to kill me, you little bitch?" He stalked forward "Think you can confuse me? Scare me? You don't even know who you're dealing with, you silly little girl! CRUCIO!" He grinned as she screamed in agony, then cut off the spell.

"And now - now, we end this" He drew back his hand "AVADA..."

"No... it's..."

"KEDA..."

"Harry... I love you"

"....VRA!" As he finished the curse, her final words filtered in to his brain, and watched in horror as the killing curse struck the upturned face of his beloved.

"Guess you picked wrong, big brother" Hallie said softly as Shadow Harry stared at the body of his soul mate. He continued to stare at her for a moment, then looked up at his twin sister.

"You" He closed his eyes and shook his head "At least I can die knowing I'm taking you with me. AVADA KED..."

"DIFFINDO!"  
"REDUCTO!"  
"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

As the three curses struck him, Shadow Harry flew backwards, then collapsed on the floor. Harry, Sally and Hallie walked over to where he lay, and looked down at him.

"Do you think, maybe, that was overkill?" Harry asked.

"He killed Tonks, Amelia, Scrimgeour, Ginny, Terry, Lavender, Marchbanks and many countless others" Hallie looked up at him "I'd say this was just about enough kill" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"MUM!" All three turned as Ella, Sirius and Susan ran over.

"I thought we told you to go" Harry said as Susan flung her arms around his knees.

"We didn't want to leave you" Ella said as she hugged Sally "We thought we could help"

"Well - next time, you should probably do what we say" Sally smiled as she stroked Ella's hair, then looked over at Harry and Hallie "We should probably go - they'll be waiting"

"And we really should see if I'm still a wanted criminal" Harry added, then turned as the air was filled with apparation pops. A second later, they were surrounded by twenty Aurors, lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"HARRY POTTER - YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER! ALL OF YOU - DROP YOUR WANDS!"

"We're standing right here" Harry said quietly "Was it really necessary to yell?"

"Put your wands down now, before we open fire" Kingsley repeated.

"Let our children go" Sally said, glancing down at Ella and the twins "They aren't anything to do with this"

"No deals" Kingsley shook his head "Either you surrender, or you die"

"You'd attack children? What kind of monster are you?" Hallie yelled.

"I'm not the one using them as human shields, Miss Potter" Kinsgley retorted, then he raised his wand "Last chance!"

"Kids - get behind us" Sally moved round until she stood in front of the twins, while Ella moved behind Hallie.

"Drop your wands now!" Kingsley yelled.

"Let them go!" Sally replied.

"Open fire!" 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

Amelia stared in horror as the killing curses flew towards her friends, then blinked as a number of the people she'd arrived with yelled a spell in unison.

xoxox

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" Harry's mouth fell open in surprise as a solid yellow shield burst in to life between them and The Aurors, then he gasped in surprise as the six killing curses crashed in to it and vanished.

"Well.... okay" Harry stared at his wife, who looked equally confused.

"Guys...." Hallie grinned, then pointed down the street "I think it's the cavalry" Harry followed her finger, then grinned as he saw the group coming down the road.

xoxox

"Director Shacklebolt - by order of The Minster of Magic and The Chief Warlock of The ICW, you will stand down!" Amelia stormed up to the semi-circle of Aurors and ripped Kingsley's wand from his hand. A moment later, the other Heads of House, along with Andrew, Pansy, Luna, Tara an Andy caught up with her.

"Amelia - you have no..."

"Marchbanks is under arrest" Neville said calmly "She's charged with high treason, conspiracy and as an accessory to murder and mass murder" Kingsley stared at him, then turned back to Amelia.

"I am still the D-DML...."

"Under The ICW Charter, Great Britain is temporarily a protectorate of The ICW - all law enforcement duties are now the responsibility of The Confederation" Amelia continued "You are all under arrest, pending a full investigation to your activities" She looked around "Those of you who fired killing curses at CHILDREN will be tried this afternoon and sent to Azkaban" She glared at Kingsley, who looked back defiantly.

"I followed the orders of The Minister" He said simply "You can't put me on trial for that" Amelia stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I'd like to test that theory" She pulled out a small crystal and tapped it twice. A few moments later, thirty men in red robes appeared.

"Minister Bones" The lead agent nodded politely "Shall we take them?"

"By all means" Amelia grinned, then turned to face Harry, Sally and Hallie, who were still stood protectively in front of the children.

"Mr Potter - you are cleared of all charges. As is anyone who helped you escape" Harry grinned, then pulled Sally in to a passionate kiss. 

"Ewwww!" Ella exclaimed.

"Sorry love" Harry swung his daughter up in a hug, then turned back to Amelia.

"We have a lot to talk about, Mr Potter, but I think that - after the past few days - you could probably use a break" 

"Tell me about it" Hallie said with a smile. Amelia returned the smile, then turned to the rest of the group.

"Mr Dumbledore, Mr Longbottom - thank you" Neville and Aberforth nodded, then both turned on the spot and vanished "Mr Weasley, I am afraid you are also under arrest" Arthur looked over at Harry, then nodded in resignation.

"Everyone else - thank you for your assistance" She smiled, then, taking Arthur by the arm, they vanished together. Harry stared at the spot they'd been standing, then turned to the rest.

"As a wise woman once said - we saved the world. I say we party"

xoxox

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Director Black" Harry grinned as Sirius walked in to The Compound.

"Not quite yet" Sirius replied with a slight smile "Not for another.... six hours or so"

"That sounds familiar" Harry turned as Hermione and Viktor, carrying Robert on his shoulders, walked up besides them.

"We are all ready for the celebration" Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek "Sally's just getting Susan and Sirius ready" He paused "I'm sorry Ella couldn't be here, but she's visit Elwyn before school starts again"

"Don't worry about it - I'm sure Filius will look after her properly" Hermione replied with a grin.

"Regretting giving it up?" Sally asked as she and the twins walked over.

"Not at all" Hermione shook her head "Although Head of The Wizengamot will be a much bigger challenge, it should give me more free time to spend with the family" She glanced fondly at Viktor and Robert, who were now running round the garden.

"Seems like a fair trade" Sally watched Viktor and Robert for a moment, then looked over at the other group "They're just about done. Want to stay for the spell?"

"If you don't mind" Hermione nodded.

"Told you" Harry smirked at his wife "Did you really think the smartest witch would pass up a chance to learn something new?" Sally stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"So - how is this going to work?" Viktor asked, scooping Robert up in his arms and walking over to join them.

"Tara, Luna, Prue and Hallie are doing the main casting" Sally pointed to the various witches "While Andy, Andrew and Pansy are providing.... energy, for want of a better phrase"

"Energy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Shutting off all the cracks in time and space that Ginny created with her time-travel spell is no mean feat, and while our four casters are skilled enough to do it, they need a shed load more energy than they can muster" Harry explained "So the other three are acting as magical batteries, for want of a better phrase" 

"And that's safe?" Viktor frowned "It won't hurt them?"

"I wouldn't say 100%, but it's better than the four casters trying to do it without backup" Sally admitted.

"What about the spell itself?" Harry gave a short laugh, making Hermione look at him curiously.

"Sorry" He smiled sheepishly "The spell is actually a variation of the one we used to vanquish Voldemort. Prue and Tara looked it over, and said it could be adapted to fit the purpose" He paused as Hermione burst out laughing.

"So not only do we owe Lockheart for ending the last war, we now owe him for saving the world?" Hermione shook her head in amusement "Lets promise NEVER to tell him, okay?"

"No argument from me" Harry smirked, then his face grew serious "There is a minor problem with the spell though"

"Which is?"

"The spell is going to close the portals, the rips and the tears, but to do it they are going to ask the powers that be to put everything to rights" Sally said hesitantly "And while that won't undo the things that have been done...."

"It might send Hallie back to her own dimension" Hermione said, causing Harry's mouth to fall open.

"It took me half an hour to work that out" He pouted.

"I'm not married to the smartest witch for nothing" Viktor grinned.

"So - we might lose Hallie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Sally sighed "But she's ready to return to her world if that's the price to close up the portals" 

"She's worried about someone else?"

"Given Dumbledore's penchant for forgiving people, she's convinced that most of the Death Eaters that served under her brother are already out on the street, and might come looking for their master" Harry grinned "Or, god help us, Dumbledore himself might decide to come through" He shivered "So yeah - closing, good" He turned as Andy walked over to them.

"Okay - I need the eight of you to stay here. Don't come towards us, even if it looks a little odd"

"Because you don't want the life sucked out of us as well?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much, yes" Andy nodded, then frowned "Since you two are about to become two of the three most powerful people in the country, should we really be doing this in front of you?"

"We promise not to tell" Hermione said, and Sirius made a crossing motion over his heart.

"Okay. Once we get started, it should take maybe a minute or so to complete. Then we'll know if.... well - we'll see what happens" He looked around as Hallie walked over to them "I'll just go see everyone else is ready"

"Okay" Hallie nodded, then she turned back to Harry and Sally "I just wanted to say...." She paused "You know - I can't think of a suitable way to express what I want to say. So, I think I'll just leave you with this" She leaned over and kissed the two of them on the cheek.

"We love you too, sis" Sally said, blinking back tears. Harry nodded, then pulled Hallie in to a tight hug.

"Thanks, little sis" He whispered.

"Any time, big bro" She whispered back, then pulled away "Okay - time to get the show on the road, otherwise these two will be late for their coronation!" Hermione and Sirius laughed, and Hallie turned and skipped back to the group stood at the centre of The Compound.

"Ready?" She asked, and the others nodded "Okay then"

Lords of Order, Gods Of Grace,  
Fix these holes in time and space,  
Return those lost to their rightful place,  
Lord Of Order, Gods Of Grace,  
Fix these holes in time and space

For a moment, nothing happened, then a small, white orb appeared in the air at the centre of the circle.

As they watched, it expanded to twice its original size, then it exploded outwards, sending a wave of white light through The Compound, and off in to the village beyond.

When it faded a few seconds later, Hallie opened her eyes to find herself staring at a grinning Luna.

"I'm still here" She said.

"That you are" Luna nodded.

"I didn't go back" Hallie grinned, then she turned to run over to her brother, and stopped dead "Where's Harry?"

"What?" The others all span round, and froze as they realised that the eight mages who had been stood a few yards away had vanished. 

xoxox

"What...." Harry blinked a few times, then looked around. Sally and the twins, along with Hermione, Viktor, Sirius and Robert were stood in the same positions, but the group casting the spell appeared to have vanished. 

Along with, he realised, the rest of The Compound.

"Where are we?" Sally asked after a moment. 

"I think we're still in The Compound" Harry replied, frowning "Or at least, where The Compound was" He paused, then smirked "Or will be" Pointing over to the right he added "Hogsmeade - yonder"

"Okay" Sally nodded "So when are we?" She looked over at Hermione, who pulled out her wand.

"Annus Revelus Mon" She said calmly. Five seconds later, a three digit figure appeared in front of them. Hermione looked back at Sally, who was smiling slightly.

"Okay" Sally nodded again. She looked over Sirius and the twins, then back at Viktor, Hermione and Robert"Time to go to work" 

_(end of act 3)_


	13. The Saga Ends

Harry flung open the door to Hermione's kitchen, bounded inside, then skidded to a halt in surprise.

"Mr Potter" Snape tilted his head to one side "You took your time"

"Well, I'm sorry, Sevvy-baby" Harry smirked "I would hate to inconvenience you" He stared at the former potions professor, then grinned "Glad you could come" He turned to the other three mages sat at the table "Albus, Draco, Dolores" He frowned "Tom couldn't make it?"

"He had an earlier commitment, but he did say he'd be along when he could"

"Cool" Harry grinned again "So - you ready to get the party started?"

"Lead the way" Dumbledore, Snape, Draco and Umbridge stood up, and followed Harry out of the kitchen and in to the magically expanded front room, over which was hung a banner reading "The Western Sky - THE WRAP PARTY!"

xoxox

__

The Western Sky

Staring

Harry Potter, Sally-Ann Potter, Luna Lovegood and Tara Maclay.  
Prue Trudeau, Andy Trudeau, Andrew Wells and Pansy Wells.

with

Hermione Krum-Potter, Viktor Krum and Hallie Potter.  
Amelia Bones and Sirius Black.

and

Pandora Trudeau, LJ Lovegood,  
Robert Krum, Elwyn Moran,  
Sirius Potter, Susan Potter and Ella Potter.

Episode 13 : The Wrap Party

xoxox

_(act 1)_

"Draco, Severus" Sally smiled, handing the two men a drink "Nice to see you again"

"We thought of visiting every so often" Snape took the drink "But I've had a few jobs here and there - most recently in Madrid" Sally turned, raising her eyebrows.

"Madrid?" Sally smiled "Sounds nice"

"It is" Snape grinned "Except for the sun and the nice weather" He gestured to his pale skin "I don't exactly tan well, as you can probably guess" Draco and Sally laughed.

"So - how's it been going?" Snape asked after they calmed down.

"Oh - you know - the usual" Sally shrugged "We come in, film our scenes, do them again when we screw up and then go home when we're done" 

"You? Screw up? Surely not" Severus shook his head in amusement.

"Surprising I know" Sally smirked "But hey - I'm not the only one"

xoxox

_“According to to everyone else, none of this happened. But I still remember it all. I remember the fights, the hearings and the celebrations. I remember The Battle of Hogwarts and The Drawn Wands” Sally pauses “I remember.... I remember...." She pauses again, then shakes her head "Nope - it's gone" Sirius and Tonks smirk at her._

xoxox

_"How do you reload a standard shot-gun?"_

_"Flick the barrel down, eject the cartridges.... damn it" Remus snapped his fingers "I had it a second ago"_

xoxox

_"Okay!" Paul said triumphantly "Hu's playing Keeper, Watt is the name of the seeker, and we have a C Kerr at Beater and Jo Kerr at chaser" He paused, then shook his head "Nope. I can't remember the rest" He turned to Hermione "What were they thinking?"_

xoxox

_As Harry and Sally watched the slaughter in front of them, they found their eyes drawn to the centre of the image. Amongst the carnage and mayhem, a single person was spinning and twirling like a woman possessed, sending out death with every wave of her hand. Lightening forked from one hand, spearing a dozen demons. A moment later, she span round, lost her balance and fell flat on her back._

_"Bollocks"_

xoxox

_“Professor Krum” Paul came to a halt in front of them, and nodded to his colleague “Good afternoon”_

_“Draco!” Hermione nodded back “How are you this fine day?”_

_“I am very well, thank you” He grinned "But you should probably call me Paul, or the big reveal in Episode 13 isn't going to be as surprising as you think"_

xoxox

_“What would you have me say? That I am sorry?” Harry asked in level tone “I am sorry that your exalted Headmaster chose to attack my children, and I am sorry that no one saw him for what he was before it was too late. I'm sorry that I appear to have forgotten the rest of this speech, and I'm REALLY sorry we're going to have to go back to the beginning and do this all again"_

xoxox

_"Little Dawn is getting married?" Andrew tilted his head to one side, smiling nostalgically, as they opened the door to the conference room "It seems like only yesterday she was..."_

_"Finish that sentence and die, Timothy" Dawn stood, leaning against the table, a fierce look on her face. Andrew stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing at her expression._

_"Sorry" He held up his hand "You just looked..." He shook his head "Okay - lets try again"_

xoxox

"Okay, okay" Sally held her hands up as Draco and Severus laughed "We all make mistakes"

"I don't think it's the mistakes that are the problem" Hermione walked up behind them, then leaned over gave Draco a kiss on the cheek "I think it's when our.... better natures give in to the desire to have fun"

xoxox

_“But enough about us and our wacky lives” Harry smirked “How's it going with you? This is what – your fourth year as DaDa Professor?” Hermione preened as she replied._

_“Fifth. I think the curse is well and truly broken and – most importantly” She paused dramatically “I have yet to attack a single student!”_

_"Except Becky Morgan" Viktor prompted._

_"Yeah - but she was asking for it" Hermione smirked "She stole my barbie!"_

xoxox

_“He doesn't think that having a fully independent group operating in this country was a good idea, but” Harry smiled at Viktor “Our liaison to the ICW made sure that he was overruled in the end” Hermione turned to her husband, looking suspicious._

_“And how did you manage that, my dear?”_

_“I threw him off the astronomy tower" Viktor grinned. Hermione stared at him, then shrugged._

_"Seems fair"_

xoxox

_“Did I hear you say that Harry Potter had come back?”_

_“Yes, Mr Robertson” Dumbledore nodded “Minerva saw him walking round Hogsmeade earlier today” He paused “May I ask why you are interested?”_

_"I had such a crush on him when I was a boy" Paul said in a flat tone, causing Dumbledore to spit out his pumpkin juice._

xoxox

_“The crimes and actions of the Head of House Dumbledore are public record, but for the sake of clarity, I will remind you that Albus Dumbledore attempted to kidnap Mr Potter-Black, when he was eighteen months old, he planned to do the same after Sirius Black was murdered, by someone Dumbledore called a friend, and he arranged for Lucius Malfoy to be kissed to protect his own petty secrets” She paused "And I'm pretty sure he has sex with a few of his brother's goats, but I can't prove that, so I won't mention it.... Ooops"_

xoxox

_"I'm basing it on her prior activities" Sally smiled "For four years, she pursued my husband, using various means to try to snare him in to dating. Not to mention the fact she confessed to using a borderline illegal curse on me at the end of my fourth year" She paused "And she stole my barbie!"_

xoxox

_"As a result of this, and of the discussions with my fellow Heads of House, I have decided to named Hermione Krum as the new Head of The House of Potter. May god bless her, and those who sail in her"_

xoxox

_"They don't know" Amelia admitted "But I've put various plans in motion that means we can, if necessary, put The Ministry on a war footing with twenty four hours notice" She paused "Professor Krum-Potter has also modified the Hogwarts uniform code to include a small House Pin - which co-incidentally acts a port-key to the receiving area in The Ministry"_

_"What about when they're asleep?" Tonks asked "They can't wear the pin all the time"_

_"She's created a version of The Dark Mark that all students will be required to accept if they want to stay at Hogwarts" Amelia continued "Sure it means she has absolute control over them, and can kill them with a thought. And yes, they'll eventually die from the dark magic invading their body, but at least they'll be safe for now"_

xoxox

"Where is Amelia?" Draco looked round "I'd have though she'd be here"

"She and Tonks will be along later - they had a job to finish up" Dumbledore said, walking over to the group "Hopefully they'll have more luck than we did - especially with the special effects"

"Oh god - I had almost forgotten" Draco rolled his eyes.

xoxox

_Draco stands over Dumbledore, then points his wand downwards._

_"This is for my father" He paused "Avada Kedavra!" He stared at the wand as nothing happened._

_"Looks like I get to live another day" Dumbledore pushed himself up and leaned against the wall as Draco stared at the wand. A second later, a burst of green light fired out of it, and struck him in the head. Dumbledore smirked._

_"That went well" Draco said after a moment._

xoxox

_Hallie stared in to the sky in horror as thousands of demons swept across the sky._

_A second later, she stared in confusion as they stopped, hanging in mid-air._

_A second after that, a smile crossed her face as the demons flew in to a specific formation, spelling out the words "GINNY RULES! HARRY DROOLS!" in letters thirty feet high._

xoxox

_"NO!" Andrew yelled as he watched Luna walk in to The Nightmare Room. There was a flash of light on the screen, then a velociraptor appeared "Wha..."_

xoxox

_"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, then threw himself to the floor as the curse hit the wall, bounced off, flew back towards him, struck the wall behind him, shot upwards and crashed in to the roof, covering him in dust and plaster._

_A moment later, he looked around._

_"What was that?"_

xoxox

"Hey - it's not like we had it any easier back in the day" Sally smirked "The Silent Trio tales had their fair share of.... problems"

xoxox

_Harry, Hermione and Sally stared down The Chamber of Secrets, all three trying to stop laughing._

_"I know, I know" Dumbledore stood at the far end, with a sock-puppet on his right hand "But they promised they'd CGI the basilisk on when we're done"_

xoxox

_Harry watched in terror as Quirrell unwound the turban, revealing the face of Voldemort below._

_"You know - I thought Snape was two-faced, but this is taking the piss" Sally remarked, causing Harry to roll his eyes and Quirrell to start laughing._

xoxox

_Hermione crept behind a long tomb, occasionally glancing to where Harry was tied up against a statue of an angel. She turned and saw a Death Eater pointing a wand at her. She stared at him for a moment, then lifted up her finger and pressed it to her lips._

_"Be vewwy quiet - I'm hunting wabbits"_

xoxox

_Sirius flung himself towards Sally, missed her completely and crashed to the ground, flat on his face._

_"Well - looks like I'm done" Sally sighed as the killing curse struck her in the chest "Pity - I was looking forward to the next chapter"_

xoxox

_"You're a good boy, 'Arry. Your parents'd be proud of ya" Hagrid looked at the two girls "And you two - thank ya as well" He paused, and wiped his eyes "'Is name was Aragog, an' ..." Hagrid trailed off, then shook his head "I am so sick of this bloody accent. I didn't spent five years with RADA and two years at the RSC just to play a bloody yokel you know"_

xoxox

_"Ginny?" Sally whispered "The Heir?"_

_"She can't be" Hermione whispered back "The Weasley line goes back to the time of The Founders, and it has always been on the side of light"_

_"But she speaks parseltounge" Harry replied "And she is here, in The Chamber. And she's going to attack you in two stories time, then murder twelve children to change the history of the world, then spend a good long while bonking my shadow shelf" He paused "And she's going to steal your barbie!"_

_"We could say the same about you" Sally said with a smirk. Harry stared at her, then shrugged._

_"That's true" He grinned._

xoxox

_“We should go before the aurors arrive” She said “But, there is one last thing to do”_

_“What's that?” Harry asked._

_“This” She turned, and pointed her wand skyward “FIDELUS AD VICTORUM!” Hermione and Harry stared up, then looked back at Sally, who was shaking her wand up and down._

_"Damn cheapo batteries" She sighed "Guys - I just need to pop to Tesco. I'll be back in a bit"_

xoxox

Hermione smiled as Sally finished speaking.

"Ah - the good old days" She said nostalgically "Sometimes I miss them - it seemed so much simpler back then"

"Tell me about it" Sirius walked over to join them "I mean - being dead was confusing enough, but then trying to remember what I could remember and what I couldn't, trying to remember Hayden and Sabrina rather than Helga and Salazar" He shook his head "It did my nut in!"

"And we never did give a real explanation for it" Sally frowned.

"Nor an explanation of why that future history holographic woman was named after Miss Maclay" Dumbledore added from across the room.

"No - that one was explained" Everyone turned as Hallie bounded in to the room, pausing to throw her arms around Harry, then looking over at Dumbledore "But the writers decided to cut it, so it never went out"

"Did that happen a lot?" Snape looked around.

"More often than you'd think" Sally replied, while Harry, Hallie and Hermione nodded "Barely a week went by without scenes being edited, modified or taken out completely" She paused "And some of them were kind of fun"

"Any examples?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"You know, sir, I think I might" Sally nodded.

_(end of act 1)_

xoxox

_(act 2)_

"Did you know that, originally, the demons attacked London and not Hogsmeade?" Harry said, looking around "Andy, Prue, Luna, Tara, Sally and I were sent to defend The Houses of Parliament to protect it from a squad of demons"

"Really?" Draco tilted his head to one side "Why did it get changed?"

"Not sure" Harry shook his head "Maybe the wanted to wrap it in to Elwyn's problems at school? Or they wanted to bring Hermione and Sirius on it" He paused, then smirked "Or maybe they thought it was a bit too much like 'Aliens Of London' and wanted to try something different. Whatever the reason, it was changed"

xoxox

"Minister!" Tonks flung the door open "Reports of demons over London"

"Pardon me?" Amelia looked up.

"The muggle police are being swamped with calls of strange creatures flying over the river Thames, and our liaison in the department thinks they aren't so much creatures as demons, and thought we should know"

"Okay" Amelia nodded "Don't inform the Aurors just yet, but get in touch with The Western Sky - I think they can probably deal with this"

"Yes boss" Tonks nodded, then turned and dashed out of the door, leaving Amelia staring at her in amusement.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Harry, Sally, Andy, Prue, Luna and Tara were walking across Westminster Bridge and looked around.

"You'd think a demon attack would be easier to see" Luna remarked, then turned when Tara tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yonder, sweetie" The six mages turned as a group of demons flew over their heads and dived down towards The Houses of Parliament.

"Okay - lets go" Andy said, then glanced at Prue "Can you make people not notice us?"

"Not a problem" Prue waved her hands in a complicated patter "Okay - people will only see us if we are in danger of hurting them"

"Excellent" Andy nodded "Take them down, quickly - the DMLE can only cover up so much"

"Yes boss" The other five nodded, causing Andy to smirk in amusement.

"Then lets go"

xoxox

"We also got to fight a troll" Sally said from behind him "Andy and I - we actually got to fight a living breathing troll in Albion, just before we met up with that Melinda woman" She paused "Did we even find out why...."

"Oh - that was me" Hallie said "I learned my brother was trying to trap you, so I kind of inserted myself in to his spells as someone he thought was a willing helper"

"Maria?" Andrew asked.

"And Melinda" Hallie nodded, then glanced at Harry "The Mirror Image - that was actually him"

"I kind of figured" Harry admitted "He could've learned about my fight in the graveyard and used that to pretend to be Tom" 

"Is that why someone set a troll on us?" Sally asked, staring at Hallie.

"Pretty much" Hallie nodded "But if I can just say - you handled it very, very well"

xoxox

Andy and Sally walked along the shore of Bower Lake, then stopped as they heard a loud, rumbling sounds behind them.

"I'm guessing that would be the troll?" Andy said conversationally.

"Almost certainly" Sally nodded, then they both span round "Well - okay" She stared up at the huge mount of rock that was walking towards them "That's not a troll - at least not a troll from our world"

"Well - either way, I think it wants to kill us, then probably eat us" Andy reached over his shoulder and drew his rifle "You want to go left or right?"

"Right" Sally said, raising her hands "Do you think fire works?"

"Only one way to find out!" Andy grinned, then ran off to the left.

"Like a kid in the candy store" Sally shook her head fondly, then ran off to the right.

xoxox

Watching from the shadow of a stone pillar, the little girl grinned. If they were the heroes she believed them to be, then the troll should be no problem.

If not.... well - she could easily find other heroes.

xoxox

"DIE YOU HELL-SPAWNED CREATURE" Sally bellowed, sending a blast of fire in to the side of the troll. It rocked back and let out a scream of pain.

"DITTO!" Andy yelled, blasting huge chunks of rock from the other side of the creature.

"Oh crap!" Sally threw herself forwards as a boulder the size of a Mini flew over her head "Now that's just mean"

"I think you should teach him a lesson" Andy called out with a grin.

"You know - I think you're right" She nodded emphatically, then raised both her hands "You might want to duck" She grinned, then threw her hands forwards "BOMBARDIA CONCUSSUS!" 

Andy threw himself to the ground as the troll exploded in to hundreds of shards. As he heard the pieces of rocks fall to the ground around him, he looked over at Sally with a wry smile.

"Remind me not to piss you off"

"Yes, boss" Sally smirked at him, then they both turned as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"That was.... amazing" The young girl said.

"Melinda?" Andy asked, pushing himself to his feet. The girl looked over at him, and smiled.

xoxox

"You blew up a troll?" Umbridge sat bolt upright in her chair, eyes wide with surprise "Good lord"

"Turns out, we're pretty good at what we do" Sally smirked. 

"Far too good sometimes" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're just miffed because you didn't get to be the hero" Hermione laughed while Harry pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. 

"Remember Foundations?" Sally asked, and Draco nodded.

"The one with future Tara and where you lot only appeared every so often?"

"That's the one" Sally nodded "Well - the original idea was.... slightly different" She glanced over at Harry, who was still pouting "Sadly that was vetoed by Harry after we filmed the first act. Seems he had... issues"

"Issues?" Draco turned to look at Harry, eyebrows raised. Harry stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"They wanted me to play Little Red Riding Hood" He said, causing Draco, and most of the others, to start laughing.

"Little Red...." Draco shook his head, still laughing.

"Now you understand why I vetoed it" Harry said with another pout.

xoxox

_"Are you sitting comfortably?" Tara asked "Then I'll begin_

The scene opens on a log cabin in the middle of a wood.

_"Once upon a time, a young boy lived in the middle of a wood"_

Harry, aged around 11, walked out of the cabin, wearing a red zip-up top with a hood. He looked around, then stretched.

_"His name was Harry, but because he wore a red hoodie where ever he went, he was known at Little Red Riding Hoodie"_

Harry glared back at the camera, frowning slightly.

"I am Little Red Riding Hood? Seriously?"

_"Yes" Tara replied "And be nice, or I'll make you wear something even more entertaining_

There is a flash of light, and Harry's clothes change to a prom dress, complete with sequins and tiara. Harry looked himself up and down, then back at the camera.

"Little Red Riding Hoodie it is then" He smiled, then there is another flash of light, and he returned to what he was wearing originally "Thank you Tara"

_"You're welcome, Red" Tara said with a slight snigger "Now - where was I?"_

"There should be a basket of goodies somewhere around here...." Harry started looking around, then walked back in to the cabin.

_"Oh yes" Tara slapped herself on the head "One day, Little Red had to take some goodies that his Uncle Mike had baked over to his Aunt and Uncle's house"_

Harry emerged, carrying a basket.

_"That's the one" Tara sounded like she was smiling "Now - run along"_

"Yes mistress" Harry hunched over and started slouching along.

_"And stop that!"_

Harry straightened up, smirking.

"Yes, mistress" He walked down the path, and in to the woods. 

_"As he walked through the woods, Red looked around, enjoying the sights and sounds of the forest" Tara looked down at her son, and he was staring back at her with rapt attention "The soothing sounds birds singing, of the babbling brook that ran by the side of the path, the distant roar of a waterfall...."_

"Okay - now I have to pee" Harry rolled his eyes, then vanished off the path in to an area with a lot of bushes.

_"Little Red decided to go for a little nature walk in the forest, and came back to the path a few minutes later, feeling a lot better"_

Harry reappears back on the path, zipping up his trousers. 

"If you could cut down the references to waterfalls and brooks, I'd be most grateful" Harry said with a smirk.

_"Consider it done" Tara replied quickly, then continued "As he reached a fork in the road, he heard someone singing at the side of the path"_

"I can hear someone singing at the side of the path" Harry said, looking around.

_"No - really?"_

"That would be me" Harry span round to see a woman with an axe slung over her shoulder leaning against a tree "My name is Sally - I'm a woodcutter"

"Hello Sally" Harry smiled at her "Fancy seeing you here"

"I know - surprising, isn't it?" Sally grinned back at him "For reasons that I am sure will become clear later on, I am going to hang around here for a while" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "So - if you need anything, anything at all...."

"Like being rescued from a rogue wolf that's trying to eat me?"

".....anything whatsoever, just give me a yell" Sally raised the axe, then swung it down in to the stump next to her "I could probably be some use" Harry looked her up and down, then turned to the camera.

"You made my wife around three times my age. Isn't that just a little mean?"

_"I could turn her into Aunt Susan, if you like"_

"Nah - Sally'd kill me if she found out I stopped her being a hero" Harry shrugged "And aren't I going over to Aunt Susan's right now?"

_"Darn - knew I'd forgotten something" Tara snapped her fingers._

"So - I'm on my way to Aunty Sue's" He paused "Do I have to sing a merry song?"

_"Only if you want to"_

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world!"

_"Harry walked along in complete silence, not saying a word or making a sound" Tara shook her head "And also he did not smirk because he had annoyed the narrator, because he knew that if he pushed it too far, she would get her revenge in a way that he couldn't even imagine"_

"Okay" Harry stopped singing "Not saying a word, not a single word. Not saying nothing" There is a loud clicking sound, like someone clicking their fingers, and while Harry keeps moving his lips, nothing comes out of his mouth. He does this for a few moments, then stops and hangs his head.

_"Have you learned your lesson?"_

Harry nods. There is another clicking sound.

"So - how far is Aunt Sue's and Uncle Remus' anyway?"

_"About half an hour or so, but for now you just have to walk through the wood, because I have to go to the other plot point for a moment"_

"Okay" Harry grinned, then wandered off, swinging the basket round in his hands.

xoxox

"The other two stories were going to be Snow White and Hansel And Gretal" Luna glanced at Harry "Staring our own Mr Potter as young Snow White and Hansel, and our own Mrs Potter as Gretal"

"They were going to make Sally my SISTER?" Harry asked in surprise "Were they going to pay for my therapy bills as well?"

"I think they were going to swap to Hallie" Sally said with a grin "Mostly cause I had the same reaction" She leaned over and kissed him softly, causing Draco to mime throwing up "Oh shut it - just cause Tracey threw you over for Daphne" Draco stared at them, then shrugged.

"Fair enough" He paused "So - Tara?"

"Yes?" Tara turned, but Draco shook his head.

"I mean - what was with future Tara?"

"Oh - that" Tara smiled "Well - it turns out that was supposed to be me" She smiled "The scene we filmed explained part of it, but not all - the writers wanted to keep some of the mystery going - but in the end it was just cut for time"

xoxox

_"...Everyone deserves the chance to fly" Tara finished with a grin "Eighteen months later The Western Sky received permission to operate, and the rest - as they say - is history" She paused "But from my perspective, so is everything" She looked around "Are there any more questions?"_

Eloise looked around, and when no one spoke, she turned back to Tara.

"No - I think that's about it" She grinned "Thank you very much - you have been more help than you can imagine" She paused, then tilted her head to one side "Although you probably can imagine, since you already know what grades the twins got" 

"I don't suppose you can tell us?" Dariana asked with a smirk. Tara smiled sweetly, but shook her head "Yeah - should've guessed" 

"Then, if there are no more questions, I think we should be going" Leo looked around "The Dark Wheel waits for no man, especially not its leader and his deputy" 

"True" Clancy nodded "See you soon, Tara"

"Have a nice trip back" Tara watched as the five of them left, then - as they walked down the corridor, she waved her hand, and the door to the chamber slid closed.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask more" A voice came from behind her, and a woman with long, blonde hair and large, bright eyes faded in to view "I mean - Tara and Tara? That didn't make them curious?"

"Maybe Tara is a common name in this time period, love" Tara tilted her head to one side, then shook her head "No - only three Tara's born in The Co-Operative, and five in the last five hundred years of The Confederation" She shrugged "Maybe they just aren't that curious"

"What would you have told them?" Luna looked at her curiously "If they had asked?"

"I'd have given them the same answer I did when they asked why Andy, Prue and I all nearly died at the end of May, and why the battles with Quirrell, the basilisk, Lucius and Voldemort all took place in June - it's one of those things I can't tell them due to having to protect the fabric of time" She smirked "I mean - what am I supposed to tell them? That I'm the holographic image of a witch that died over seventy five thousand years ago?" She shook her head "Somehow I think that would raise more questions than it answers"

"True" Luna nodded, then glanced down the corridor "Pity we can't tell them the rest - it would make their lives easier"

"I know" Tara sighed "But these are the rules we live by" She closed her eyes for a second, then smiled "Come on - the others are arriving, and you know how Lord S and Lady H don't like to be kept waiting!" Luna laughed, then faded out of existence. Tara gave one last look at the corridor Eloise and Leo had departed down, then clicked her fingers, and vanished.

xoxox

"They certainly kept some of the mystery going" Dumbledore smiled "I don't think I have ever heard anything so cryptic in my life" He realised Harry, Sally and Hermione were all staring at him in amusement "Well - aside from me, of course. But I wasn't born cryptic, I was just written that way"

"Of course" Harry nodded with a smile "But I think that if future Tara had said any more, then it might have become more obvious than anyone wanted" He glanced over at Sally "Isn't that right, my lady?"

"Well said, my Lord" She grinned back "There was one more scene, but again - cut for time" She looked around "I guess Ella and the kids are all out back?"

"I think they said something about wandering through the school, since the set will be torn down soon" Hermione replied, then, at the alarmed looks from some of the parents, added "Don't worry - a few of the staff stayed on duty. No one will be falling down holes or wandering in to anywhere they shouldn't be"

"Cool" Andy smiled "Cause if I know Dora, she'd be down in The Chamber before you can say 'Don't go down in The Chamber'" He paused, then frowned "Can I ask you three something?"

"By all means" Hermione replied, and Harry and Sally nodded.

"What happened to Myrtle?" He looked at the three Trio members "I mean - she helped you a lot during your time at school, but she doesn't seem to appear in any of our more recent adventures"

"She moved on" Dumbledore said before Harry, Sally or Hermione could reply "After Harry and Sally left the school, and Hermione, Luna and Pansy finished, she said there was nothing else to stay for"

"She came to visit us before she left" Sally said with a fond smile "She explained why she was moving over, and that she'd keep an eye on us" She paused "Which, now I come to think about it, is kind of creepy" She shook her head "Anyway - that's why she didn't feature in any of the new stories" She paused "Besides, we had our own guardian angel to look after us for most of the series"

"We did?" Harry raised his eyebrows, then nodded "Oh yes - Taryn" 

"The one and only" Sally smiled "We even got to see her 'birth', so to speak, but that was cut for time as well".

xoxox

_“Nine years ago, by my time, I was approached by a woman who promised to teach me how to win the war” She paused, then shrugged “At that point, I had nothing left to live for so I agreed. She trained me for two years, then I returned to the UK to join up with The United Task Force”_

"Miss Potter - may I have a word?" Ella rolled over on her bed and found herself staring up at a young woman wit long black hair and a slightly sad look.

"This isn't a good time, Miss..." 

"My name is Alicia Claus, Miss Potter, and I am afraid there is no other time than now" Ella looked up at her, then slowly pushed herself in to a sitting position.

"Miss Claus - I am sure you mean well, but half an hour ago I buried my best friend. I have known Dora Trudeau since the day she was born, and I have watched her grow from a precocious child in to one of the most powerful witches in the world. And two days ago, I watched all that power stand for nothing as three demons ripped her in to pieces" She closed her eyes "And she was just the latest in a long line of people I love and care about, and have seen killed by this thrice-damned war" Looking up at the young woman, she sighed "So forgive me if whatever you want to talk about doesn't seem as important as you think it is" Alicia looked her up and down, then smiled softly.

"Miss Potter - I am sorry for your loss, but I believe that I can help you" Ella looked up at her sceptically "I can not bring your friends, or family, back, but I can teach you the skills you need to survive the war" She paused "The skills you need to bring this war to an end" Ella tilted her head to one side.

"Why me? Why now?"

"As you have so eloquently put it, you have no one left" Alicia gazed down at her dispassionately "Your parents and siblings vanished a few years back, the rest of The Western Sky died at the start of the war, and - as you have just said - you are the last of the Children of The Sky" 

"A lot of people have no family, no friends" Ella waved at the door to corridor "This was hasn't been easy on anyone"

"But you are not just anyone" Alicia gave her the ghost of a smile "You are the daughter of Harry James Potter and Sally-Anne Perks" She paused, then gave a soft laugh "Though I believe that they also go by other names now" Ella's eyes widened slightly.

"You know?" She asked in a quiet voice "I have tried to keep that quiet - after Hogwarts was destroyed I didn't think anyone would care" She paused "How did you...."

"You will find, Miss Potter, that there is very little I do not know" Alicia looked down at her "Since this war began, I have been looking for the chosen ones. Those I can train, those I can teach, to fight the demons, and to bring an end to this war" She paused "Ella Potter - you are one of these witches, and I am here to ask you to come with me" Ella stared up at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"Yes, Miss Claus - I will"

xoxox

"That doesn't really explain anything" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"I think the writers are aware of that" Sally smiled "You'd almost think they wanted to hide something"

_(end of act 2)_

xoxox

_(act 3)_

Sally leaned back in her chair and looked around.

"So - what's next for everyone?" 

"Severus and I are going on holiday" Draco replied "Then we're back to Hogwarts for another new story"

"I have another story too" Umbridge smiled "And this time I actually get to be the good guy, rather than the mean, evil woman who tortures Harry because he dares to stand up for the forces of truth and justice"

"I'm quite jealous" Dumbledore sighed. Everyone turned to stare at him "Haven't you noticed? Ever since Order of The Phoenix came out, the vast majority of fanfic writers have been casting me as an evil, manipulative villain"

"Wonder why?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"But I wasn't. I mean - I'm not perfect, but most of the time they make me out as a gross caricature of who I really am" He turned to Sally "Take this story for example. Just because I try to give Harry some guidance, I am made out to be worse than Voldemort!"

"You tried to kidnap him!" Sally said with a shake of her head "But I have to admit, in some of the other stories they do seem to go a tad overboard"

"Thank you"

"But at least you get a look in" Sally continued "How many stories have you actually seen me in? I'm not even talking about stories I get to star in - I just want to get mentioned occasionally!"

"Life as a hero is no picnic" Hermione interjected "Half the time I have to make out with Ronald - which is not as fun as it sounds - and the other half I spend mooning over your husband"

"Not to mention the suffering, torture and general death" Harry said, walking in and sitting down next to Sally "That usually sucks" They all turned to stare at him "What?"

"You are the only indispensable character" Snape grinned "They can get rid of the rest of us, but you - you have to be there"

"What about the Girl Who Lived stories? Or the Neville as The Boy stories?" Harry asked.

"But then you get brought in to it as the non-boy" Draco smiled "If you look through all the stories written, and discount all the ones set before you were born, and all the ones set after your death, I'd say there are two, three at most that you don't appear in" Harry tilted his head to one side, then smiled in acknowledgement.

"It's true. I've got five, ten stories on the go at the minute - sometimes I get confused as to who I am supposed to be" He glanced over at Hermione "The amount of times I find myself kissing you when I should be kissing Ginny...." He shook his head in amusement, then glanced at his watch "Anyway - I think it's time we were making a move" He stood up, then pulled Sally to her feet "We've got a day or so before we start the new project, and we promised the kids we'd take them to Disney World"

"They got a taste for it while they were filming in America" Sally explained as everyone stared at them in confusion "Anyway - we'll see you all later?"

"Count on it" Draco nodded. Hermione smiled, and stood up.

"I'll walk you out" She reached out and took Harry's other hand, and together the three of them walked out of the house and in to the yard.

"So - the end of our little trio" Harry said "Unlikely anyone else will bring us together - at least for this length of time"

"I'm going to be pushed back to minor character who gets mentioned once or twice, then vanishes in to the abandoned plot cupboard" Sally sighed.

"And I'm going back to brainy side-kick girl who might or might not get some lovin'" Hermione grinned.

"And I'm going back to being the big damn hero, instead of one of a group" Harry sighed, then looked at the other two "But it was fun?"

"Oh yes" Sally smiled.

"Time of my life" Hermione smiled, then leaned over and kissed each of their cheeks "See you later"

"Take care" Harry waved, then together he and Sally turned and walked off down the road. Hermione watched them for a moment, then turned and walked back inside.

_Music starts playing, then a single, female voice starts singing. As she does, various scenes start to flash up._  


I've heard it said  
that people come in to our lives

  


Harry and Hermione staring at each other in their classroom at St Juliet's.  


For a reason  
bringing something we must learn

  


Harry and Hermione talking in Diagon Alley.  


And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow

  
Harry and Hermione looking across at Sally as the three of them sit in a compartment on The Hogwarts' Express.  


If we let them  
And we help them in return

  
Harry sits down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor Table, as Sally watches them from The Hufflepuff Table.  


Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

  
Harry and Hermione watch as Sally is lectured by a Hufflepuff Prefect.  


But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

  
The Trio come face to face with Fluffy, the three-headed dog.  


Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun

  
Harry jumps on the back of a troll while Hermione and Sally fling desks across the room at it.  


Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

  
The three of them cheer as the troll collapses.  


Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

  
Sally sits in Dumbledore's office as McGonagall lowers The Sorting Hat on to her head.  


I have been changed for good

  
Sally pulls The Sorting Hat from her head, and bounds over to join Harry and Hermione, having just been resorted in to Gryffindor.  


It well may be  
That we will never meet again

  
The Trio stare down at Luna's petrified body.  


In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part

  
The Trio looking around The Chamber of Secrets, then turning as Ginny walks in.  


So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you

  
The Trio blast the basilisk, killing it.  


You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart

  
The Trio stand in Dumbledore's office as Harry throws the diary on to the Headmaster's desk.  


And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine

  
Luna thanks The Trio in a compartment on The Express.  


By being my friend...

  
Hermione blushes red as she spins round to see Viktor looking at her curiously.  


Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea

  
Sally and Hermione watch in horror as Harry is tortured by Voldemort.  


Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood

  
Sally is struck by the Curse of Exum.  


Who can say

  
The Trio stand in front of The Order of V, outlining their plan to defeat Voldemort.  


if I've been changed for the better?

  
Sirius jumps in front of Sally, taking Snape's killing curse.  


But because I knew you

  
The Trio sit, tears running down their cheeks, watching Sirius' private message in Gringotts.  


I have been changed for good

  
The Trio stand over Voldemort's body, casting the banishing spell.  


And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

  
Harry and Sally face Dumbledore as Amelia watches the three of them talk.  


But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter any more

  
Harry and Sally walk away from Dumbledore, not looking back.  


Like a comet pulled from orbit

  
Harry and Prue, made out of Lego, battle stormtroopers.

Andy and Sally fight a giant troll.  


As it passes a sun

  
Andrew and Luna battle Maria in Willy's mansion.

Pansy and Tara fighting demons in The Compound.  


Like a stream that meets a boulder

  
Grown up Ella fighting demons twenty five years in the future.

Grown up Ella leaning down to kiss her younger self on the forehead.  


Halfway through the wood

  
The Western Sky executing the Wolf, Ram and Hart.

Grown up Ella smiling at the outline of Hogwarts in the distance, twenty five years in the future.  


Who can say

  
Andy and Prue getting married in front of Harry, Sally, Luna and Pansy.  


If I've been changed for the better?

  
Tara and Luna watching LJ sleeping.  


I do believe

  
Andrew and Pansy getting married while The Order and The Western Sky look on.  


I have been changed for the better

  
Hermione and Viktor watching Robert playing in the grounds at Hogwarts.  


And because I knew you...

  
Harry and Sally getting married.  


Because I knew you...

  
Harry, Sally and Hermione blasting Draco off The Astronomy Tower.  


Because I knew you...

  
Harry, Sally, Hermione and Viktor standing in Hogsmeade in the distant past.  


I have been changed

  
An image of 11 year old Harry, Hermione and Sally standing outside Hogwarts, which slowly morphs into....  


For Good

  
Grown up Harry, Sally and Hermione standing outside Hogwarts, all smiling at the camera.

_(end of act 3)_


	14. Disclaimers And Notes

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.

Prue Halliwell (et al) belong to Constance Burge.

Tara McClay (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.

All original characters, situations and story lines belong to me.

All other non-original characters, situations and story lines belong to whoever created them originally. I can't remember everyone I might have used, quoted and so forth, but I am not attempting to claim copyright on any of them.

If you wish to repost this story (or any part of The Silent Trio Saga) you may, under the following conditions :-

i) You can not post on a site that charges for access.   
ii) You must leave all the disclaimers (on all the stories) intact.  
iii) You must credit me as the original author.  
iv) Tell me, so I can see what's going on.

**Notes**

As I have already covered the six "The Silent Trio Saga" stories, this will mostly be about the events of "The Western Sky" and the plot arcs that ran for the entire series.

**Retribution**

At the end of The Silent Trio, there were a number of comments and reviews that wondered why Dumbledore, Draco and Ginny were not punished for their actions.

As I explained - it was because I had plans for all three of them. I also wanted to lay the seeds of the level of corruption and general badness in The Wizengamot by having Harry give up his House.

**Dumbledore**

Of the three characters who remained unpunished, Dumbledore was arguably the least evil.

He had covered up Ginny's actions, murdered Lucius Malfoy and generally made Harry's life a misery, but compared to Ginny and Draco, he was virtually a saint.

Which is why he got the easiest ride of the three characters (relatively speaking - he did end up dead after all).

It was always the plan to have him killed at the start of the second series, with the mystery of who killed him running through that series until it was solved at the end with the revelation of Paul's true identity.

And it was always Draco that would kill him, as revenge for what Dumbledore did to Lucius during "The Return Of Sirius Black".

His fall from grace, and subsequent antagonism towards The Western Sky (and his complete inability to see what he had done wrong, as evidenced by his Will) was just stuff to fill in before the time he was murdered, as I had pretty much used up most of his plots during "The Silent Trio"

**Draco**

Twice during the first six stories, I used the phrase "Fake my own death and come back as a guy named Paul" - both times because I knew that Draco wasn't going to die at the end of "The Coming Storm" and was going to return in The Western Sky, as a guy named Paul.

(I don't know how many people picked up who Paul was before he was revealed to the readers - I was hoping it might be more than one or two!)

Unlike most of the Slytherins in "The Silent Trio" and canon in general, Draco actually strikes me as a proper Slytherin - someone who is capable of thinking before acting, and who is willing to play a long game, rather than just charging in half-cocked. (Snape is the other one).

So he is willing to befriend Harry and Sally, and even save a pregnant Hermione from torture by Snape, to embed himself in their lives, so he can gain their trust and stab them in the back.

The end game was to restore pure-blood supremacy in the chaos of war, and to get rid of The Western Sky first so they wouldn't oppose him. Whether it would've worked or not is something I will leave up to you to decide :)

His death was also something I had planned from the start - as the last of the inner circle still free, it would always have been Harry, Sally and Hermione's duty to deal with him. And Draco was always going to die, for the same reason Ginny and Dumbledore had to die - because the good end well, and the evil end badly.

**Ginny**

Like Draco, Ginny is the perfect embodiment of Slytherin House. She is cunning and ambitious. But, in The Silent Trio stories, she is a child and so she makes childish mistakes.

The Time Travel plan was supposed to reflect this - she's realised Harry and Sally can't be broken up, so instead of accepting she's lost the game, she changes the rules entirely by rewriting most of history. 

Even when that fails, she doesn't go back to the plans that failed, instead she resorts to punishing Sally for what she did, and by extension punishing Harry for not giving in earlier.

Her collusion with Shadow Harry and eventual death at his hands were the inevitable outcome of her ever increasing descent in to a kind of insanity - after her father turned on her during The Wizegnamot hearing, she lost her sense of perspective, deciding that if no one who loved her supported her, then she had nothing to lose.

**The Wolf, Ram and Hart**

As I mentioned in the notes at the time, The Demon Trio plot was kind of introduced by accident. The original episode - "Invasion" - proved to be remarkably hard to write, so I changed it for what was supposed to be a single-shot episode - "Twenty Five Years Later".

But the idea of The Demon War stuck, and I decided to incorporate it in to the overall story arc, threading it in to the plans I had for Draco and - eventually - the plans for Shadow Harry.

Also I wanted to bring it to an end halfway through the last series, so that the attack on The Ministry would be a complete shock.

**Shadow Harry**

This was the only arc that ran through all three series, and because of that I wanted to introduce it slowly. So rather than when the Infiri attack and when Snape broke out of Azkaban I didn't give any hint as to who was behind it. My first real reference was in "Games We Play", when Harry and Prue were facing off against "Dark Harry" in The Death Star, then I didn't mention it again until the start of the third series.

I didn't have an exact idea of which universe Harry had come from (other than he didn't come from Ginny's world) except for the fact he succeeded Voldemort as The Dark Lord, and Hallie was the one destined to vanquish him.

As mentioned before, it was always the plan for him to end up with Ginny, and to be the cause of her death.

**Foundations**

In the first series, I had a plan to do a two part episode where the various members of TWS would talk about the history of The Western Sky. But I couldn't figure out how to write it, so I replaced it with "In Dreams" and "The Easy Way Out". "In Dreams" was born from plans for Ginny's world and "The Easy Way Out" was meant to emphasise the corruption of The Wizengamot.

I tried to write it again in the second series, but ended up replacing it with "The Games We Play" - introducing Harry and Hallie, albeit in a somewhat obscure way - and giving Harry, Prue, Andy and Sally special powers they would use during The Demon War.

By the third series, I had more or less given up, figuring that the history could be left to the readers' imagination.

But then I needed a filler episode between the end of The Demon War and the start of Shadow Harry's War.

I made various attempts at it - the Little Red Riding hood story from the final episode comes originally comes from that episode.

Then I went back to my original plan for Foundations, but rather than having Harry and company tell the story, it would be told by an omniscient computer from the distant future. 

And, luckily, I just happened to have one - the Time Archiving and Re-Arrangement Assembly from a series of stories called "The White Rose".

The initial draft had The Burrows family getting stuck in the past, during the attempt to assassinate Minister Bones ("Ten Years Later"), and needing Harry and company's help to return. But this didn't work as well as I'd hoped, so I scrapped it and added more scenes in to the various parts of the history (including Umbridge's attempts to kill Hermione, and an expanded version of Hermione's first day at St Claire's).

**Saga's End**

While I knew exactly how I wanted to end "The Silent Trio Saga" (Shadow Harry dead, Ginny dead, Harry, Sally and company travelling back to the past), I had no idea what to do with the third act of the final episode. The outtakes and deleted scenes were fixed, but after that - I didn't have a clue.

My first attempt was to explain why Ella's power was so strong (it was because she was Harry and Sally's daughter - the only one left in the present) which lead to a 2000 word essay on the theory of magic. Not really suitable.

My second was to try to explain why sometimes the spells were real and sometimes they were special effects. That just got even more confusing.

So, in the end, I decided to go with it being six movies and three tv series, and that Harry, Sally, Dumbledore and company are just actors, rather than being magical.

I'm not sure if that came out loud and clear, but it was what I was attempting.

The final part of the third act was another reference to The Western Sky. "For Good" is (more or less) the grand finale, and is a truly wonderful song. Using it as a backdrop to clips from the series seemed like the best idea. 

Also - I don't know what is up with the formatting of the song. It looked fine on the other sites I've posted to, and no matter how I tried to fix it on this site, it was just too chaotic.

**Other Questions**

_Why "The Western Sky"_

"Wicked" is a musical that tells the story of Galinda and Elphaba, the two witches of Oz. It is a truly excellent show that you have to go see now!

During the first half closer, there is a line "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky". It refers to a character's decision to rebel against authority because she thinks that authority is corrupt.

By the time Harry and Sally return, it is obvious that the pure-blood power block has been exerting its influence for a little while, and because most of the country doesn't care one way or the other, they are tending to support The Wizengamot in their crusade.

Hence "The Western Sky" is the group that is rebelling against the authority (not directly, but by gently opposing it) that most people think is acceptable.

_Are the deleted scenes/outtakes real?_

Yes and no. Most of the deleted scenes are ones that occurred to me, but I didn't write. The main reasons for that are either because they covered the same things I'd already done, or because they would've made the stories way too long without really adding anything to it.

The outtakes, however, are not. They were just things that, while I was re-reading the stories, appealed to me as being amusing :)

_What about the "trailers" ("Coming Soon")_

In the first half of the series (up to and including "Smoke And Mirrors") are stories that I haven't written, and probably never will. They were just ideas that popped in to my head, but not ones that could sustain a full length story. 

In the second half of the series ("Foundations" onwards) are stories I have written, and that I am just BLATANTLY plugging in an attempt to get people to read them. 

If you want to write stories based on any of the first set of trailers ("Once More With Mages", "The Wizards Curse", "Lost In Oz" and "Luna Who?") you should feel free to do so. 

I have actually started on "MIB", even if the story is slightly different from the trailer.

_What's with the alternative Founders' Names?_

To be honest, I was hoping people would've figured it out. It's one of those things I didn't want to explain in the story, because it would have seemed somewhat contrived. 

So - I'm going to leave it for you to figure it out.

_What's next?_

For "The Western Sky" - nothing. After 9 stories, and just over 550,000 words covering around 30 years of Harry's life, I am done. I have no more stories to tell, and Harry, Sally and Hermione can ride off in to the sunset to live happily ever after.

For other stories - my next big plot is to finish "Into The Black" and to continue "Twilight Over Ingleside" - though there is the chance I'm going to rewrite that as a prose story, rather than a script.

**Thanks**

In the course of writing "The Silent Trio Saga", I have posted stories to five different websites. 

I abandoned FanFic dot net after the administrators screwed up over a dozen of my stories with one of their "updates" (something they didn't apologise for when they did it, and as far as I know, haven't apologised for since).

I also abandoned HarryPotterFanFiction dot com when they instituted a ludicrous set of terms and conditions on what you could and couldn't write. Apparently they thought that if what you wrote could possibly offend someone then it should be banned. I think if you could possibly offend someone, then that someone should read another story and get a life. (In this instance, they banned writing about slavery - ignoring the house elf issue completely).

I now post to three sites - hpfandom dot net, foreverfandom dot net and archiveofourown dot org - all three excellent sites and I plan to keep writing to them. (foreverfandom and archiveofourown have more than Harry Potter stories, if you like that sort of thing!)

Consequently, I would like to send BIG THANKS to anyone who has followed these stories all the way through, as following me from site to site can't have been easy. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed it.

So - good night and farewell from "The Silent Trio" and "The Western Sky". It's been fun :)


End file.
